


The Ground Beneath Your Feet [Japanese Translation]

by tobari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But definitely a happy ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective John, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 186,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobari/pseuds/tobari
Summary: Think only of the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure.（過去は楽しかった事だけを思い出すのよ）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ground Beneath Your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824753) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> ※原文ページに掲載された、Chryseさんによる前書きを以下に掲載します。  
> \---------------------------------------------
> 
> 　本作は、過去に書いたものとは完全に切り離された、独自の世界線上にある物語です。とはいえ、アイディアそのものは、以前の作品ページのコメント欄で交わされた議論から生まれました。〝もし、PTSDをテーマに、ジョンが徹底してシャーロックの支えになろうとする作品を描くとしたら、どんなものができるだろう〟と〔訳注：Chryseさんには、作品の一部でＰＴＳＤを扱った別の作品（「A River Without Banks」）があります〕。
> 
> 　読者の皆さん、本作では何か新しい試みをしてみるつもりです。展開上、前もってあまりネタバレをしないほうが物語をより楽しんでもらえると思ったので、タグ付けは最小限に留めました。とはいえ、読者の方に苦痛を与えるような事は、何としても避けたいところです。ですから、もしストーリーの中で、あなたにとって何らかのトリガーになりそうな展開や要素があるかどうかを知りたい方は、askchryse@gmail.com まで連絡を下さい。最優先で返信するようにします。本当に！ いつでも、どんな質問でも構いません！ メールでなら、内容についての情報はあなたと私の間だけで交わすことができます（コメント欄でネタバレをする事なく）。
> 
> 　この作品の中の世界では「His Last Vow（S3-3：最後の誓い）」の最後の二分間と、『忌まわしき花嫁』の全編の出来事は起こらなかったという設定です。モリアーティのビデオメッセージが流れる事はなく、飛行機はそのまま東欧へと向かう。そしてこれは、その後の出来事を描いた物語です。
> 
> \---------------------------------------------
> 
>  ※訳文の誤りなどを発見された際は、こちらまでご連絡を頂ければ幸いです。  
> ⇒tobari.ff@gmail.com
> 
> ★Pixiv版はこちら  
> <https://www.pixiv.net/novel/series/1110530> 
> 
>  

 

「あなたは私の哲学をすこし学んだほうがいいわ。過去は、楽しかった記憶だけ思い出すのよ」  
（ジェーン・オースティン『傲慢と偏見』）

 

 

**■ 十一月**

 

 

　ポケットの中で携帯が震えたのは、ジョンがちょうど高血圧の処方箋を書き終えた時だった。メールの着信だ。一時期なら患者に断ってでも、すぐさま画面を確認していたところだが、この頃はそこまで緊迫した状況でもなくなっていた。患者には一ヶ月後にまた来るようにと告げ、ドア口まで丁寧に見送るまではメールの確認をこらえた。

《都合が付けばで構わないが、今晩会えれば幸いだ。 マイクロフト・ホームズ》

　緊張で無意識に首筋をこわばらせながらも、ジョンは思わず笑みをこぼした。マイクロフトもずいぶん変わったものだ。人を黒塗りの車で誘拐たり、謎めいたメッセージをＡＴＭに送りつけてきたあの彼が。手に取った途端、また携帯が震えた。

《心配するような用件ではない。 マイクロフト・ホームズ》

　心配はいらない。肩の力を抜こうと、ジョンは大きく息を吸って吐き出した。武装解除だ。シャーロックはまた──再入院になったりはしていない。悪化もしていない。何も──心配する必要なんてない。

《僕がおごる番でしたよね？》

《あいにくそのようだ。 マイクロフト・ホームズ》

《それじゃ、いつものパブで七時に》

 

 

　店に入ると、マイクロフトはすでにテーブルに着いていた。パブには完全に場違いなスリーピースのスーツに身を包み、思案顔でメニューを眺めている。まるでそこに〝舌平目のムニエル〟の字が、魔法のように現れてくれはしまいかとでも思っていそうな顔だ。ジョンは軽く手を振って合図し、カウンターで二人分のビールを受け取ってテーブルへと運んだ。「英国連邦の調子はいかがです？」

　マイクロフトは手にしたグラスをジョンのそれにカチンと合わせ──まだちょっとぎこちない仕草だが、進歩はしている──ひと口、上品に飲んだ。「中国との通商交渉中だよ。幸い私は管轄外だ。相手方の丸め込みにある程度関わってはいるがね」

「そりゃまた」と、ジョンは自分もグラスを傾けながら考えた。「そういう仕事をずっと続けてきたのは、本当に好きだからですか？ それとも単に、あんまり長いことやってきたせいで、別の人生なんて想像がつかない？」

「さあ…」と、マイクロフトはグラスを置き、意外にもジョンの問いを真面目に考えているようだった。両手の指先を顎の下に立てて合わせるその仕草は、胸が痛むほど彼の弟を思い出させた。「結局、代わりの務まる人間が他にいない事の方が問題でね」

「まあ、そうでしょうけど……」。ジョンはこの手の話題をこれ以上引っ張ると、不用意に危険水域に近づきそうだと察した。「仕事は楽しんでます？」

　マイクロフトは唇を引き結んだまま、いつもの薄い笑みを浮かべて言った。「もちろん」

「なら良かった」と、ジョンはビールをぐいとあおった。「お腹空いてますか？」

　二人はバーカウンター越しに何となくテレビを眺めながらゆっくりと食事をし、ジョンはマイクロフトがニュースに放つ辛辣なコメントに笑った。今夜は急ぎの用ではないらしい。彼はこうして時間をつぶしながら、本題に入るタイミングを見計らっているようだった。

　やがて、マイクロフトは皿を脇へと押しやると（いつものように料理に文句を付けた割には、きれいに平らげている）、ようやく切り出した。「シャーロックが君に会いたいと言ってきてね」

　ジョンは弾かれたように顔を上げた。希望が胸に一気に燃え上がった。ずっとこれを待っていたのだ。あまりにずっと待ち続けて、もう自分が待っていた事も、この冬眠状態のような日々が永遠に続くのではない事も忘れかけてしまうくらい。「ここで？ 彼はいまロンドンに？」

「いや、まだヨークシャーだよ。ロンドンに戻って来られる状態になるまでには、まだいくらか時間がかかるだろう。会うなら、君の方が弟のところまで出向かねばならないだろうが、よければ車と運転手の手配を──」

「いえ、それは──大丈夫です。ハロゲートまでは列車で行けますし。前に時刻表も確認したんです。駅から村へ行くバスもある」

　マイクロフトは頷いた。「喫茶店があってね。シャーロックは今までに二度、意を決して村まで出かけて行って、お茶の時間を過ごす事に成功している。君にその店で会いたいと希望してくる程度には、平静を保てる自信を得たようだ」

「分かりました」。ジョンは笑みが広がるのを抑えられなかった。詳細を聞き漏らさないようにしようと思いつつも、内心すっかり舞い上がってしまっていた。（会いたがってる。彼が僕に会いたがってる）。「よければ、土曜日に行けます。──この週末はケアセンターの勤務が入ってますが、誰かに代わってもらって。みんな僕には借りもあるし──」

「ジョン」と、マイクロフトは真剣な口調になって言った。「これだけは心に留めておいてほしい。シャーロックはずいぶん回復したとはいえ、まだ〝正常な状態〟に戻ったとは言いがたい。むろん弟の場合〝正常〟とやらに、どれほどの意味があるかは怪しいものだがね」

「分かってます」。ジョンはマイクロフトの言葉に少し落ち着きを取り戻したものの、口の端にはまだ笑みが残ったままだった。「でも、これは前進じゃないですか。すばらしい前進です。そうでしょ？」

　そして、マイクロフトは破顔した。目尻と鼻に皺の寄ったその笑みは、シャーロックのそれと同じくらい珍しい、彼の本物の笑顔だった。「違いない」

 

 

「話を整理させてね」と、サラは言った。「何しに行くって？」

「金曜の夜に列車で発って、ハロゲートで一泊する。土曜日にバスで村に行って、最終列車に間に合うよう午後のバスで駅に戻って、ロンドンに帰って来る。だから日曜は仕事に入れるし、交代してもらうのは土曜だけでいいんだ」

「そういう事じゃなくて。交代は私がするわ、大丈夫。何なら日曜も代われるわよ。ただ──あなた、お茶するためだけに三時間もかけて、そんな北の方まで出かけて行くつもりだって事？」

　その三時間にはバスの時間は含まれていない。「違うよ」とジョンは言った。「僕は三時間かけて、シャーロック・ホームズとお茶しに行くのさ」

 

 

「あなたにとっては、本当に大きな一歩よね」と、エラは言った。「最後に彼に会ったのはいつ？」

「ドイツの病院が最後だ」。ジョンは固唾をのんで、目を逸らさないよう堪えた。ドイツでの事はもう思い出したくなかった。見る影もなかったシャーロック、痩せて骨の浮いた指を食い込ませるようにして、髪の剃り落とされた頭を抱え込んでいた彼。「もう四、五ヶ月も前になる」

　エラは驚いたように眉を上げた。「それから今まで、彼はずっと病院に？」

「いや、入院してたのは最初の一ヶ月くらいだけで──ドイツでの入院と合わせて、七、八週間だったと思う。その後は回復のために静養を続けてるんだ」

「この再会について、どう思うの？」

「嬉しいよ」。ジョンは自分の顔に笑みが戻り、湧き上がる幸福感が気球のように気持ちを浮き立たせて行くのを感じた。「ちょっと不安ではあるけどね。うまくいったらいいなって思うし、シャーロックが元気そうにしてるのを願うよ。何か必要な事があるんなら、何でもしてやりたい」

「そう……」。エラはメモに何か書き付けると、再び目線を上げてジョンを見た。「去年の冬に彼が国を離れる事になった時、あなたはその状況に、何か込み入った葛藤を抱えていたわよね。その事で何か話しておく必要はあるかしら？」

　去年の冬は、ジョンにはもう千年も昔の遠い時代の事のように思われた。「いや」と、彼は答えた。「あれにはもう全部、心の整理が付いてるんだ」

 

 

**■ 一月**

（十ヶ月前）

 

 

「単に今度もまた姿を眩まして、波瀾万丈の大冒険だか何だかに出かけて行ったってだけさ。少なくとも今回は、死んでないって事ははっきりしてる。でも電話には出ないし、Ｅメールも携帯メールも返事が来ない。──分かってるんだ。僕のために、僕の結婚生活のためにしてくれた事だって。でも、彼が──あんな選択をしたのが、僕のせいなら。何言ってるか分かるかな。僕にも何か、もっと別の選択肢があったんじゃ……」

「ジョン」と、エラが静かに遮った。

「何？」

「今日ここに来た時、あなたは奥さんに対する怒りに、折り合いを付けたいんだと言っていたわよね。子供が生まれる前に、裏切られたっていう思いや不信感から脱却したいんだって」

「言ったとおりさ。そうしたいと思ってる」

「この三〇分間、あなたは彼女については何も話してないわ」

　ジョンは目を瞬かせた。そうだっただろうか？ 何もかもがあまりにこんがらがっていた。シャーロック、メアリー、マグヌセン──もちろん、エラは具体的に何があったのかは知らないし、知られる訳にもいかない。ジョンが話したのはただ、メアリーが自らの過去について嘘をついていたという事だけだった。

「もし、あなたがそのシャーロックの事で、何か話しておきたいなら……」

「いや」と、ジョンは間髪入れずに言って、椅子に座り直した。「君の言うとおりだ。メアリーについて話したい。彼女を許して、上手くやっていきたいんだ」

 

 

　ジョンは概ね上手くやっていた。メアリー本人が、本当にかなりの努力をしていることは明らかだったし、日々の暮らしの中では、メアリーは依然として彼が愛した彼女だった。たとえ、かつてと全く同じようには思えないにしても……。むろん、メアリーは嘘をつき、彼の親友を銃で撃った。前と同じように愛せないのは当然だった。しかしそれも、カップルにはありがちな事なのではないだろうか？ 二人ともいい大人で、もうすぐ親になる。多くの人が、結婚とは労働だと言う。ジョン・ワトソンは、その仕事を上手くやってのけると決めたのだから。

　それはシャーロックがまだあの部屋にいて、胸の銃創がメアリーのしたことを目に見えて思い出させた頃よりはたやすくもあった。シャーロックにとっても、投獄されるよりは東欧での任務を愉快にやり遂げるほうがいいに決まっている──明らかに最良の結果に違いない。ジョン自身にとっても都合がいいはずだ。六ヶ月、とシャーロックは言った。戻ってくる頃には赤ん坊も……生まれて五ヶ月か？ うまくいけば、すでに朝までぐっすり眠ってくれるようになっていて、ジョンはシャーロックにちょくちょく会いに行けるだろう。世間の男たちがビリヤードに出かけたりするように。そんなことを楽しみに思っていられると、気が楽だった。

 

 

　赤子は一月の終わりの、凍てつくように寒い日に生まれた。メアリーには数日前から小間切れに陣痛が来ていたが、前日に助産師に診てもらった時には、まだ子宮口は開いていないと言われていた。「予定日をもう一週間も過ぎてるのに」と、メアリーはその夜、ジョンに愚痴を漏らした。「どうせこのまま何の進展もなくずるずる遅れ続けて、陣痛誘発剤を打たれて、それもどうせ効かなくて、結局は帝王切開する羽目になるんだわ。傷が残って、すっごい痔になるに決まってる」

「二人とも無事なら何でも」と言いかけてジョンは睨まれ、即座に戦略的撤退を開始した。「ホーリック飲むかい？」  
〔訳注：ホーリック（Horlicks）は麦芽飲料。安眠効果があるらしいです〕

　結局、メアリーの懸念は当たらなかった。朝になってジョンが目を覚ますと、彼女の側のベッドはすでに空だった。「大丈夫かい？」。彼はバスルームのドア越しに声をかけた。

「お風呂よ」と、メアリーは大声で返事をした。「背中が痛くて目が覚めたから、お風呂に入ってたの。そしたら陣痛がしっかり来だしたわ。戦闘準備よ、キャプテン」

　陣痛誘発剤も帝王切開も必要なかった──さすがに痔については聞くまでもない。そしてその日の午後、一日中手をこまねいているよりほか、ほとんど何もしていなかったにもかかわらず、異常なほど汗をかいてへとへとになったジョンは、赤い顔で盛大に泣き喚く赤ん坊を手渡された。目を見張るような銀色がかった金髪をしていた。「なんとまあ」と、彼は驚きに声を上げた。「僕はパパになったのか。見てごらんよ。きれいな子だ……君に似てるし、僕のママにも似てる。まるで……」

「エビみたいだわ」と言ってメアリーは身を起こし、猛然と泣き声を上げている娘に微笑みかけた。「それに、あなたの癇癪持ちなところを受け継いだみたいね。間違いないわ。こっちへ渡してちょうだい。授乳ってやつをやってみましょうよ」

　ジョンはハリーと勤務先の診療所に電話をかけ、知らせるべき家族の少なさに一抹の悲しみを覚えた。彼の両親はすでに亡く、メアリーも同じようなものだった。とはいえハリーは「おばさん」という新たな役目を大いに喜んでいるようではあった。ジョンは続いて二人の共通の友人たち全員にも電話をかけ──まあ、実際はメアリーの友人たちだったが──彼らの甲高い祝福の声と訪問の約束とを律儀にメアリーに伝えた。それからハドソンさんとモリーにも電話し（二人はもっと甲高い声を上げて、写真を送れと要求してきた）、レストレードにも電話をかけた。レストレードは甲高い声は上げずに、「一杯奢るよ」と言った。看護士がメアリーの様子を見に来たのでジョンは廊下に出て、そしてふと衝動的に、自分でも思ってもみなかった番号に電話をかけていた。

「ジョン」。電話越しのマイクロフトの声は抑揚がなかった。

「マイクロフト。やあ。その、シャーロックが出発してからずっと、彼とは連絡が取れてなくて──たぶん諜報任務中だからで、まあ、無視されてる訳ではないと思うんですけど、ハハ。電話したのは実は──今日、娘が生まれたんです。名前はエミリーン。六ポンド十四オンス。それで、もしシャーロックに連絡を取る機会があったら、伝えておいてもらえないかと思って」

　続く沈黙はあまりにも完全な静寂だったため、ジョンは思わず携帯を耳から離し、通話が切れていないかどうか画面を確かめた。

「もしもし？ マイクロフト？」

「シャーロックとは現在、連絡が取れない状態だ」。そう告げるマイクロフトの声は、今まで聞いたことがないほど冷淡に響いた。ジョンは刺すような不安とともに、それがシャーロックが心底本当に怒っている時の話し方に似ているのだと気付いた。「むろん、知らせを聞けば弟は喜ぶだろう。ただ残念ながら、私も同じ気持ちだとは言いかねるがね。君たち家族に幸多からん事を。〝おめでとう〟」

　そして電話は切れた。

　ジョンは呆気に取られるあまり、しばらくの間、ただその場に立ち尽くして手の中の携帯を見つめていた。いったい今のは何だったのだろう？ マイクロフトはジョンに接する時はいつでも、極めて礼儀正しかった──正直、シャーロックなどよりよほど。それに、連絡が取れない状態だというのはいったい……。

「あの？」。看護士が病室のドアから顔を覗かせて手招きしていた。「もうお入りになっても大丈夫ですよ。奥様が最初のオムツを履かせる栄誉をあなたにと」

「どうも」と返事をして、ジョンは携帯をポケットにしまったが、不安の棘は刺さったままだった。

 

 

　気がかりは纏わり付いたまま消えようとしなかったが、ジョンはそれでも、遠回しに病室を追い出されたと気付くまでの数時間は、その感情を意識しないよう努めて押し込めていた。

「家に帰って一晩よく寝て、朝になったらまともなコーヒーを持ってきて」と、メアリーは言った。「シャワーも浴びるのよ。それにしても、どうしてそんなに汗をかいたの？ 何もしてなかったとは思えないわよ」

「君に感情移入しすぎたんだよ」と、ジョンは尻をぴしゃりとはたこうとするメアリーの手を避けながら頬にキスをして、小さくくるまれて眠っている娘にもキスを投げた。「まともなコーヒーね、了解。ほかに欲しいものは？」

「何か美味しいもの。大きくてバターのたくさん入ったパイとか」と、メアリーはうっとりと言い、ジョンはふいに胸が締め付けられるような心地がした。──シャーロック。シャーロックも本当に焼き菓子が好きだった。彼の甘党はほとんど伝説級だ。押しやったはずの不安が一気に襲ってきた。「それじゃ、また明日」

　エレベーターの中でジョンは携帯を取り出し、画面に目をやりながら、どうしたものかと考えた。こんなに張り詰めた状態では、どのみちすぐには眠れそうになく、何がマイクロフトをあんなに怒らせたのかはっきりするまでは休めそうにもなかった。エレベーターのドアが開いて歩き出しながらも、ジョンはまだ眉間に皺を寄せて画面を見下ろしていた。マイクロフトに電話をかけても、単に無視されるような気がした。でもメールなら……誰でも届いたメールくらいは読むのでは？ 返事はしないにしても。

《話をすることはできませんか？》

　ジョンは携帯の時刻表示を見ながら三分待ち、明かりが落とされた売店の暗いウィンドウを覗いて、ふらふらと歩き回った。返事は来ない。

《事情は知りませんが、今度もまた何か、シャーロックが僕に言わなかった事があるような気がして。いま何が起こっているのか、どうしても聞きたいんです》

　さらに三分が過ぎた。返事は来ない。ジョンは病院の入り口を出て、タクシー乗り場に向かって歩き出しながらメールを打った。

《分かりましたよ。ディオゲネスクラブに行きます。たぶんあなたに取り次いでくれるでしょうから》

　ディオゲネスクラブにずかずかと踏み込んで行き、あらん限りの大声で「マイクロフト・ホームズ！」と叫ぶ自分の姿を思い浮かべて、ジョンは冷ややかな満足感を覚えた──シャーロックに娘の事を伝えるまでは帰らないのだと、彼は我知らず思い詰め、胸がまた締め付けられるように痛んだ。──そんな考えに捕らわれていたせいか、ポケットに戻すよりも先に携帯が震えた時、ジョンはほとんど落胆を覚えたほどだった。

《そこにいるように。迎えの車が向かっている。 マイクロフト・ホームズ》

 

 

　結局、マイクロフトのいた場所が、ディオゲネス・クラブではなく、不気味な地下の秘密オフィスでもなく、自宅だったことにジョンは驚いた。マイクロフトにも住む家があるという事について、彼は考えた事がなかった。きちんとした身なりの男が無言のまま現れて──執事がいるなんて冗談だろう？ ──男はジョンのコートを預かると、上品な羽目板張りの書斎に案内して無言のまま去って行った。

　好奇心にかられて、ジョンは思わず室内を見回した。彼は漠然と、ボンド映画のハイテク司令室のような場所に通されるのではないかと思っていたのだが、そこは意外にも広さの割には居心地のいい書斎だった。パチパチと火のはぜる暖炉の前には二脚の肘掛椅子が置かれていて、ちょうど片側の椅子からマイクロフトが立ち上がるところだった。

「ジョン」と、マイクロフトは手振りで向かい側の椅子をすすめた。その声にはもう、先ほどの怒りの色は感じられなかった。「さあ、どうぞ掛けて」。彼はローテーブルのデカンタから、ジョンのためにウィスキーをグラスにダブルで注いだ。「さっきは不穏当な物言いをしてすまなかったね。心から祝福するよ」。彼はジョンに向かってグラスを掲げ、ジョンは幾分戸惑いながらも乾杯を返した。「よければこれを」と、マイクロフトは上品にラッピングされた小さな包みを手渡した。

　ジョンはもう心底困惑しながら受け取ると、グラスを置いて包みを解いた。箱の中身はきれいな銀色のおもちゃのガラガラで、すでに娘のフルネームのイニシャルまで入っていた。メアリーとジョンが、ほんの一時間前にようやく決めたばかりだというのに。いったいどうやって……。

「ジョン、弟は今度の任務について、君に何と言っていたかね？」

　完全に不意を突かれてジョンは目を瞬かせ、箱を足下の床へと置いた。ウィスキーをひと口飲み、記憶を手繰り寄せようとした。「シャーロックは……あなた絡みの仕事だと言っていました。六ヶ月ほどかかるだろうと。以前にもやったことがあるような口ぶりでした。つまり〝死んでいた〟間に。ふざけたスパイごっこのようなものだったと」

「そう…」と、マイクロフトは物思いに沈むように炎を見つめた。「その〝スパイごっこ〟の最中に、捕らえられた事については？」

　ジョンは目を見開いた。「聞いてません」。姿を消していた二年間の間にシャーロックが何をしていたのかについては、話し合った事がなかった。他愛のない事柄について、彼がちらほらと言及するのを聞いた事はあったものの、捕らえられたというのは全くの初耳だった。あの期間の出来事については、ジョンの方から尋ねてみた事もなかった。シャーロックが帰ってきてすぐの頃はあまりにも憤っていたし、その後は……単にその話題が持ち上がる事自体がなかったように思う。

「二度だよ」と、マイクロフトは炎に目をやったまま言った。「二度目の時には、私が自分で出向いて救け出さなければならなかった。弟はいくつか、一生ものの後遺症も負っている。機能的な障害は残らなかったとはいえ」。彼は酒をひと口あおり「それを〝ふざけたスパイごっこ〟とは」と、半ば虚ろに付け加えた。

　一生ものの後遺症？ ジョンはほとんど忌避感を覚えながらも、昨年の秋、シャーロックの背中に傷跡を見たことを思い出した。致命傷になりかけた銃弾の傷を治療をしていた頃だ。とはいえ、あの時点では背中の傷はすでに消えかかっていたし、シャーロックは元から、ある程度の取っ組み合いはゲームの内だと思っている節があった。捕らえられた？

「僕は……」と言いかけて、ジョンは言葉を飲み込んだ。今まで自分が抱えていた憤りが──薄れはしても決して消えようとしなかったそれが──罪悪感へと重く姿を変えてのしかかってきたような気がした。「彼があの二年間に何をしていたのか、聞いてみた事はありませんでした」

　マイクロフトはわずかに口の端を歪めた。笑みではなかったが、その瞳には微かに、ジョンが落ち度を認めたことで、多少は何かが和らいだような奇妙な印象があった。彼は椅子の背に深くもたれてため息をつき、ジョンを真っ直ぐに見つめて言った。「シャーロックは消息を断った」

「消息を断った？ どういう意味です。どこで？ でも、何か、どうにかして追跡する方法はあるんでしょう？」。明らかにジョンより先に娘のイニシャルを知っていたとしか思えないマイクロフトが、どうして実の弟の行方を見失ったりする事がありえるだろう。

「マイクロチップが埋め込んであるとでも？」と、マイクロフトはわずかに苛立ちを見せて言った。「シャーロックが何を信じ込ませたかは知らないが、私は全知全能じゃないんだ」

　消息不明。冗談じゃない。思考が混乱で渦を巻き始めた。ジョンはほとんど衝動的に、マイクロフトにヘリと銃の準備を要求して、シャーロックの生存が最後に確認された場所へと連れて行ってほしいと頼みそうになり──その衝動は、妻や娘や、今の自分が負う様々な責任と激しくぶつかり合った。消息不明。そんなことがあっていい訳がない。シャーロックはあの分厚いコートを翻して、どこかを気ままに渡り歩いているはずだった。そして、劇的な機転で悪玉を片付け、ここぞという時には、思いがけず姿を現してみせるのだ。ジョンが羨み、怒りながらも感嘆せずにはいられない、あの輝かしい才知を閃かせて。捕まったり傷つけられたりしていい訳がない。よもや行方不明だなんて、冗談じゃない。

　ジョンはウィスキーを思い切りあおり、二口目で手早くグラスを干すと、マイクロフトは無言のまま注ぎ足した。それを、さらにひと口飲んで大きく息をつき、ジョンは覚悟を決めてグラスを置いた。「大丈夫です。聞かせてください」

　マイクロフトは憐れむような目でジョンを見た。「ジョン、君に以前、シャーロックが生存しているという事実を知らせなかったのは、嘘をつくという能力に関して、君は優れているとは言い難いからだ。誤解しないでもらいたいのだが、私はそれを君の誠実さの表れだと思っているし、決して──」

「分かりましたよ。国家機密になりそうな事は、好きなだけ黒塗りにして下さい。細かい事はいいです。とにかく、今何が起きているのか聞かせてほしいだけです」

「ただ、状況は細心の注意を要する──」

「沢山です、マイクロフト。もし仮に誰か、シャーロックがどこで何をしているのか、僕を問い詰めたがっているんなら──タブロイドは知りませんが──そんなものは、もうとっくに済んでいるはずでしょう？」

　マイクロフトは訝しげに目を細めてじっと見据えてきたが、ジョンは何年にもわたる付き合いから、この視線攻撃にどう対処すべきかは十分に経験を積んでいた。ジョンはねばり強く、ただじっとその目を見返した。やがてマイクロフトはついに折れ、再び口元を歪めると、ひと口酒のグラスを傾けた。

「コーカサスにとある国があってね。外交戦略においても天然資源の面でも重要な国だ。国名を特定しようとしないでもらえるとありがたい。君は知らないでいてくれた方が、誰にとっても都合がいいのでね。その国の現政権のバックにはロシアがついている。極めて独裁主義的で市民一般の中に政権を支持する者は非常に少ない。そこに、すこぶる西側諸国寄りの最大野党と、国民にそれなりの割合を占めているムスリムの大多数を中心として、レジスタンスが生じている。このムスリムたちは宗教的にはかなり世俗主義的なグループではあるが、近年では急進的な動きや原理主義からの影響も見られる」

「なるほど」と、ジョンは言ったが、要点は理解できたものの、コーカサスが地図上のどこに位置するのかは覚束なかった。ウクライナのあたりか？

「国内はそんな一触即発の状況のうえに、今年の後半には総選挙も立ちはだかっている。考えられうる今後のシナリオは三通りだ。一つ目、現政権が勢力を維持し、圧政を敷いて市民の人権を脅かすものの、引き続き安定を維持する可能性。二つ目、西側諸国寄りの野党が勢力を得る可能性。ただし実現のためには、おそらく組織化が不十分なムスリムとの連立政権を築く必要がある。これも言及しておくべきかと思うが、作戦をサポートしている我々の同盟者はこの結果を最も望んでいる。ただし、ロシアが軍事的報復に出る可能性は軽視できない。三つ目、ムスリムが単独で政権を取り、ヨーロッパの玄関口にイスラム原理主義国家が出現する呼び水となる可能性。我々の同盟者は当然この結果は望んでいない」

「待って下さい」と、ジョンは言った。「つまりこういう事ですか？ あなたはその革命の微妙な手綱取りをさせるために、シャーロックを東欧へ送り込んだと？」

「もしくは革命を防ぐために、だよ。言ったように、一触即発の状況なのでね。望ましくない政権交代もありうる」

「シャーロックがそんな任務をやり遂げられると、本気で思っていたんですか？」

「弟が潜入用に使っている偽の身分は……」と、マイクロフトは途中で言い澱んだ。恐らくは〝救い難いバカ正直のジョン・ワトソンに渡してはならない、さらに細心の注意が必要な情報〟を別の言葉に変換している最中だろう。「……潜入用の偽の身分は、彼が前回、東欧の別の場所で携わっていた作戦時のままになっている。あいにく私が彼を救い出しに行くことになった例の任務だが。あの一件はむしろ今回の作戦下では、弟の偽の素性に対する信頼性を高めていたはずだった」

「つまり」と、ジョンはいま耳にしたあらゆる情報を頭の中で何とか整理しようとしながら言った。「つまり、シャーロックはその国に潜入して──国の名を仮にダルマチアとしておいても？」

　マイクロフトは苦々しい表情を浮かべた。「ダルマチアがあるのはコーカサスではない」

「もちろんそうですが」と言いつつ、ジョンは実のところダルマチアはコーカサスにあると思っていたのだが、少なくともこの程度の偽装は自分にもできるとマイクロフトが信じてくれるなら、そのほうがまだマシだろう。「それで？ 以前は連絡を取り合っていたんですか？」

「グルジアにオペレーション・オフィサーがいたし、野党側にも協力者がいた。我々は弟が現地でコネを作り、物事がプラン通りに進みつつあるということも当初は把握していた。それが十一日前、彼は単に消えてしまった。そのとき何をしようとしていたのかも分からず、現地の協力者も一切情報を得られていない」

「緊急時のバックアップ・プランのようなものは？」

「そんなものは不可能だ」

「冗談でしょう──」

「ジョン」。マイクロフトの声は硬く、そこには先ほど電話口で聞いた、あの冷ややかさが戻っていた。「シャーロックはこの任務にはどのような援助も見込めないと、承知の上で行ったのだよ。我々は、生存してやり遂げられる可能性は三〇パーセント程度だろうと踏んでいた。知ってのとおり、弟は容赦なく人を──それも君も承知のように、実質的には何の犯罪も犯していない人間を撃ち殺した。──君の言うような〝ふざけたスパイごっこ〟程度で、自由を得られる訳がないだろう」

　ジョンは赤面した。故意に何も知ろうとしなかった自分に恥じ入り、怒りを覚えていた。「それが取り決めだったんですか？ シャーロックは作戦のために命を危険に晒して、それと引き換えにあなたは、それからアメリカは？ 僕が地図で見つけられもしないような小さな国に、望み通りの政権を得る事が？」

「弟が自らの命を危険に晒したのは、残りの人生を牢獄で過ごす事を避けるためにだ」

「それで、もしこの作戦を生き残れたら？ また、彼を別のどこかへ送り込む気ですか？ ついに戻れなくなる日まで？」

「むろん違うとも」。マイクロフトは平静を取り戻し、その落ち着いた声からは、今は何の感情も読み取れなかった。「私にもそれなりの交渉能力はある。もし弟がこの作戦を成功に導く事ができれば恩赦を得られる──それが公式の取り決めだ」

「それで、非公式な取り決めは何です？」

　マイクロフトは驚いたように眉を上げ、ジョンはわずかばかりの苦い自己満足を覚えた。「もし、シャーロックがこの任務を引き受けるなら、私は、君がお粗末な配偶者の選択によって被るかもしれない害を取り除くために、それなりの影響力を行使し続ける事を保証する。それが弟との間で交わした約束だよ。思い出してもみてほしいが、それはシャーロックがこの犯罪に手を染める事になった、そもそもの理由でもあるのだからね」

「それは違います」と、ジョンは断固として首を振った。「シャーロックが僕らを守ろうとしてくれた事は、それは本当です。でもそれだけが全ての理由じゃない。──彼は負けたくなかったんです。知ってるでしょう？ マグヌセンを憎んでいた。我慢がならなかったんだ。あの鼻持ちならない奴に──」

「本当にそんな事を信じていたのか？」と、マイクロフトは再び厳しい口調になって言った。「正気かね？」

　ジョンは腕を振り上げて言った。「当然でしょう。僕のためだけだったなんて、そんな事はありえない。シャーロックは誰かのために、たとえ僕のためだって、自分をそんな風に危険に晒したりはしませんよ。他人をそんな風に気に掛けたりはしない。そんな事はするなと、彼にいつも言い聞かせていたのは、あなた自身じゃないですか」

　マイクロフトは長い間、黙ってジョンをじっと見つめていた。「君はいったい、弟の何を見てきたのかね？」

　ジョンは見つめ返したが、返す言葉がない事に気付いた。今まで確かだと思われていた事すべてが、急に足下から崩れ落ちていくような心地がした。

「むろん弟には忠告したとも。君が想いに応える事は決してない、そんな事はお前にも分かっているだろうとね」。マイクロフトは無表情だったが、声には冷ややかな軽蔑の響きがあった。「天賦の才能も、秀でた知性も、そして心も。彼は全て投げ打った。君が疑いなく君に似合いの愛する妻と築く、ささやかな家族の幸福を手放さずにすむように。シャーロックはそれを、身を投げ打つに値する取り引きだと思ったようだが、私が同じように思えないとしても、君は許してくれるだろうね」

　ジョンは息を吐き出し、ずっと無意識に呼吸を止めていたことに気がついた。そして頭を抱えた。意識の片隅では、自分がたったいま侮辱されたのだと分かってはいたが、気にするだけの余裕はなかった。思考が渦を巻き、今までの全ての出来事が別の角度から見え始めていた。つまり、また嘘の上に人生を築こうとしていたのだと。──ただし、今度の嘘つきは自分自身だった。自分で自分を騙すために嘘をついていた。ずっと長い間、わざと目の上に蓋をしていただけで、いつもそこにサインはあったのだ。シャーロックのあらゆる策略、嘘、欺瞞、見せかけやトリック。あれらは物事を都合よく運ぶためのものではなく、決してジョンに真実を知られまいとして、彼が張りめぐらせた防壁だった。あの滑走路の上で、バーツの屋上で、地下鉄の中で、ジョンはシャーロックを見ていた。いつも彼がすぐに覆い隠してしまう、剥き出しの脆さを。アップルドアでこちらに背を向け、ジョンが思うような恐ろしく芝居がかった振る舞いとしてではなく、知られる事のないよう胸の内に隠した、全くの見返りのない愛によって、冷たい石の上に膝をついた彼を。

　ジョンは自分の呼吸が荒くなっているのに気づき、残りの酒に手を伸ばしたい衝動にかられたが、今は思考をクリアにして、全てを理解しようとしなければならなかった。彼はゆっくりと立ち上がってマイクロフトの方へと向き直り、「お詫びします」と言った。耳に響く自分の声はかすれていた。音のするほど息を吸い込んだ。「さっきの電話で。何も知らずに……本当にごめんなさい」

　マイクロフトは虚ろに頷いた。そこにはもう怒りの色は見えなかった。スリーピースのスーツで背を正して座る彼には、いつも通り隙が無かったが、ジョンにはその時はじめて、マイクロフトが自分と同じくらい疲れ切っているように見えた。彼はジョンの方を見ようとしなかった。「弟はほぼ間違いなく死んでしまったよ」と、マイクロフトは静かに、とても静かに言った。

　ジョンは身を強ばらせた。「やめて下さい」と、彼は腕を伸ばしてマイクロフトの手を掴み、その事に二人ともが驚いた。「違います。絶対に死んだりなんてしていません。第一に、彼はシャーロック・ホームズですよ。それに、僕はこの目で死体を見るまでは信じない。今度こそ」

　マイクロフトは驚いたように半笑いを漏らした。ジョンを見上げるその顔は、ほとんど本当に微笑んでいるようにすら見えた。細められたその目は、今まで見たことがないような表情を浮かべていて、ジョンの胸は潰れそうに痛んだ。そこには一瞬、シャーロックが滅多に見せることのなかった、彼の本物の笑顔の面影があったからだ。「まあともかく」と、マイクロフトはさっと椅子に掛け直し、ジョンに掴まれた手を静かに引き戻した。「君が正しいことを祈ろう。もし弟が生きて帰ってきて、自分のいない間に我々が結託したことを知ったら、それだけでもさぞかし見物だろうからね」

 

 

**■ 十一月**

 

 

　ジョンは列車の時刻表を確認し、金曜日は仕事の後、診療所からそのまま駅に向かう必要がありそうだと気付いた。木曜の夜に、小ぶりの旅行鞄を引っ張り出してきて荷造りをしたが、たった一泊分の準備にはたいした時間はかからなかった。彼はシェービングキットとシャンプーを取りに行き、そしてふとした衝動に駆られて、バスルームからシャーロックの部屋へと続く扉を開けた。

　部屋は以前に見た時と、何も変わっていなかった。薄暗く、すこし黴臭く、他の部屋の愉快なまでの散らかり具合とは正反対に、整然と片付いている。数ヶ月前、ベーカー街に戻ってきた最初の日も、ジョンはこの部屋に入ってみたのだ。何かしらシャーロックの存在を感じる事はできないかと──記憶や、薄れかけた香りや、そんな何か。──それは結局、またしても彼の空っぽの墓の前に立つような振る舞いだったかもしれない。ただ、どういう訳か今は……部屋の中の空気は前に入った時ほど澱んではいないように思われた。何か、閉めきられて住む者のいなくなった部屋だという感じがしない。ハドソンさんが最近、風を入れたのかもしれないし、楽観的な気分のせいでそう感じるだけかもしれない。

「ヨーホー！（Yoo hoo!）ジョン、いるの？」

「奥です」と、ジョンはシャーロックの部屋を出て、ドアを閉めながら返事をした。ハドソンさんは狼狽えた様子で、居間に置いてある小さな旅行鞄を見下ろしているところだった。「もう詰めてしまったの？ てっきり出発は明日の夜だって思ってたのに！」

「明日の夜で合ってます。でも仕事が終わった後、そのまま駅へ向かうつもりなんです。──そうしないと列車に遅れてしまいそうで。だから明日は荷物を持って出勤するんですよ」

「でも、一緒に持っていってもらおうと思って、ケーキを焼くつもりだったのよ！ 朝、出かける時に寄ってくれないかしら？ それまでに全部用意しておくわ。列車の中でちょっと食べられるように、オマケもね」

「もちろん大丈夫です」と、ジョンは微笑み、ハドソンさんは彼の腕をポンポンと叩くと、階段をパタパタと下りていった。ジョンは階段の上をちらりと見上げ、携帯の充電器を持っていくべきかどうか思案した。いや、今夜一晩充電しておけば、一日半くらいはもつだろう。どのみち、近頃ではそう誰かに頻繁に電話を掛ける訳でもないのだから。列車の中では溜まっていた雑誌を読んで過ごせばいいと、彼は真面目ぶって思った。携帯でゲームをするのはナシ。

　翌朝は早くに目が覚めた。明日だ。明日になればシャーロックに会える。一度頭にそれが浮かんでしまうと、もう眠りの中へと戻るのは無理だった。ジョンは荷物を持ってハドソンさんの部屋のドアをノックしたが、返事がない。Speedy's に行っているに違いない。店でコーヒーとベーコンサンドイッチを食べてから出かけるのもいいだろう。

　ハドソンさんには「Speedy's のパン職人」という非公式の肩書きのようなものがあった。もっともそれは、付き合ったり別れたりを繰り返している Speedy's のオーナーとの関係が〝付き合ってる〟期間限定ではあるのだが。ジョンは店の入り口から店内をひょいと覗き込み、何人かの常連客に会釈した。老人の二人組、いつもしかめ面でパソコンに向かっている痩せた鼻ピアスの娘、のんびりと新聞を読む緑のジャケットの男。緑ジャケットと老人の一人が会釈を返した。ジョンがサンドイッチとコーヒーを買っていると、店員のヴィジェイがカウンター越しに声を掛けてきた。「ハドソンさんが、少しだけ待っててほしいと言ってましたよ──部屋に戻っていてもいいって」

「ありがとう。ここで待つよ」。朝の厨房はいつも、忙しさに少々殺気立っている。サンドイッチを半分平らげたところで、ハドソンさんがテイクアウト用の箱と紙袋を手に、バタバタと姿を現した。

「ああ良かった、ここにいたのね。シャーロックのお気に入りを二種類と、それから列車の中で食べる分よ。ああ……」と、ハドソンさんは顎の下で手を握り合わせ、ジョンに向かってにっこりと笑った。「どれだけ嬉しく思ってるか、信じられないくらいだわ。本当に長いこと、この日が来るのを待ってたわね」

　ジョンは微笑み返さずにはいられなかった。この一週間というもの、四六時中いつも微笑み続けているような心地だった。まわりからは、初めて恋に落ちた少年のようにあからさまに見えた事だろうが、押さえ込もうとするほど、もっと表に出てきてしまうようだった。「ええ、本当に」と彼は言った。「本当に長いあいだ」

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**■ 二月**

（九ヶ月前）

 

 

　それはジョンの人生最悪の一ヶ月だった。

　あとから思い出してみても、あの二月の記憶は霞がかかったようにぼんやりとしていて、憔悴と張り裂けそうな不安の他には、何一つはっきりと覚えていない。軍隊の訓練中ですら、あれほど睡眠不足になったことはなかった──少なくとも訓練では徹夜を求められるのは三日おきだったが、乳児はそんな手加減もしてくれないようだった。つかの間、体を伸ばすだけの小間切れの眠りから、目を充血させて緩慢に目覚める。シャーロックが今もどこかで──彼がもうこの世のどこにもいないとは思いたくなかった──たった一人で、傷つけられ、苦しんでいるのかもしれないと思うと、胃が酸に焼かれるようだった。とはいえ、メアリーはそんなジョンの動揺には、ほとんど気づいていない様子だった。彼女は彼女で、ジョンに負けず劣らず疲れ切って、情緒不安定で、そのうえ本人が情けなさそうに言うところによると〝いろいろ漏れがち（leaky）〟らしく、滲み出る涙やら母乳やら、何かグロテスクな産後の下り物のせいで、ジョンはコンスタントに特大の生理用ナプキンの補充を頼まれた。

　そんな気の滅入る日々が続いていたある夜、みぞれの降りしきる家の外へと朦朧と歩き出した途端、ジョンはマイクロフトの黒光りする車に拾われた。

「何か分かったんですね」。一瞬で、完全に目が覚めた。自分の心臓の音が、耳にけたたましく鳴り響いていた。

「その通りだ」。街灯の青白い光の下で、マイクロフトは見た目にはいつもと変わらないように見えたが、声は張り詰めていた。「アメリカがチェチェンのイスラム過激派による会話の音声記録を入手してね。重要なのは、以前に君に話した例の国で、彼らの仲間が捕らえたと話しているスパイの外見的特徴が、シャーロックのそれと一致した点だ」

「それはつまり」と、ジョンは、告げられた事が何を意味するのか、寝不足に霞む頭を必死に働かせながら言った。「捕らえられて、でも殺されてはいないという事ですよね。それならチャンスは……」

「ジョン、こうした武装グループが捕虜を生かしておくのは、所属組織や国への非難を口にするまで精神崩壊に追い込んで、動画に撮るためだけだ。終われば、恐らく斬首される」

　ジョンは慄いた。言葉が頭蓋の中で虚ろにこだまするようだった。精神崩壊、捕虜、斬首。駄目だ、冗談じゃない。マイクロフトは顔を背け、今は反対側の窓の外へと目をやっていた。手は傘の柄をきつく握りしめている。ジョンは自分が無意識にその手を見つめている事に気がついた。白く細い指先は、あまりにもシャーロックのそれに似ていた。何か手を打つべきだと、憤然と思った。彼を探し出し、助け出さなければ。ジェームズ・ボンドの現実版でも何でも差し向けて──しかし、マイクロフトがすでに、打てる手は全部打っているはずだということも分かっていた。熱く腫れて痛む目をしばたき、大きく深呼吸をした。

「絶対に、そんな事になんかなりません」とジョンは言い、断固とした声が出た事に自分でもどこか驚いた。「絶対にです。だって、シャーロックですよ。彼は──彼なら、奴ら全員分の秘密をあっという間にあばき立てて、同士討ちに仕向けるか、さもなくば髭も十分に蓄えない内から、自分を聖なる預言者か何かだと信じ込ませてしまうに決まってます。そうでしょう？ きっと無事に切り抜けます」

　マイクロフトは鼻であしらったが、傘の柄を握りしめている手からは、少し力が抜けていた。「君は幸いにも、過去にシャーロックに神の教えを説こうとした者の顛末を知らないだろうがね。その牧師は、最後には信仰を捨ててしまったよ。ママはひどくショックを受けて──もう代わりの牧師を探そうとはしなかった」

　ジョンは吹き出した。「しかも、それから三十年ですか？ 技にも磨きがかかってますよ。ジハーディスト達がどんな目に遭う事か」

　マイクロフトは、いつもの堅苦しい皮肉そうな笑みを浮かべて見せた。「ともあれ」と、彼は足元からレジ袋を取り出してジョンに手渡した。「また何か分かったら知らせよう。君の買い物だ」

「どうも」と、ジョンはあまりに疲れ切って、訳も分からぬまま袋を受け取ると、ドアを開け車を降りた。

「いや」と、マイクロフトは聞こえるか聞こえないかの小声で「礼を言うのはこっちだ」と言った。

　ジョンは目を瞬かせたが、すぐにドアは締まり、車は滑るように走り去っていった。よろよろと自宅へと戻ると、迎えに出てきたメアリーが、彼の手から袋を受け取った。「あぁ」と、ジョンは急に気づいて声を上げた。「買い物を忘れて──」

「よかった。今度はメーカーを間違えなかったわね」と、メアリーはほっとしたように言った。彼女はレジ袋から生理用ナプキンのパッケージを取り出すと、ジョンの頬にさっとキスをして、呆然とする彼を残したまま階段をすたすたと上っていった。

 

 

　何とも奇妙なのは、ジョン・ワトソンの人生が天地が逆さに引っくり返るほどのショックに見舞われていようと、世の中では日々がつつがなく過ぎていくことだった。メアリーは依然として何も勘づいてはいなかったが、とはいえ、彼女自身が日々忙殺されている中では、それも無理からぬ事だった。まわりの人間たちは概ね、ジョンがぼんやりとして注意散漫なのは、単に初めて赤ん坊の父親になった事によるストレスからだと思っているようだった。

「疲れ切ってるんだろう？」と、レストレードは聞いてきた。彼はある夜、「一杯奢る」という約束の代わりに、カレーのテイクアウトとビールを手にやって来た。メアリーと娘は授乳のために上の階だった。「父親になるのがいかに素晴らしいかってのは、誰もが口を揃えて言う事だし、実際素晴らしいさ。それにしたって最初の数ヶ月か？ 悪気があって言うんじゃないが、ありゃ本当に最悪だった。いくら積まれても金輪際御免だ」

「ああ…うん」。国家機密はさておくにしても、ジョンにいったい何が言えるだろう？ 〝ああ、確かに疲れ切ってる。でもその本当の理由は、つい最近になって、シャーロックがもうずっと長い間、僕を愛していたんだと知ってしまって、しかも彼はたぶん、そのために命を捨てようとしたらしく、もうどうしたらいいか分からず、彼に二度と会えなかったらと思うと、怖くてたまらないんだ〟って？ 言える訳がない。

「きついよな」と、レストレードは気の毒そうに頷いてみせ、ジョンはふいに、彼に何もかも打ち明けてしまいたくなっている自分に慄いた。「しかも休み無しと来た！ 昼夜ぶっ通しで当直に就いているようなもんだ」

「まったくだよ」と、ジョンは言い、もっともらしく聞こえている事を願った。レストレードはジョンの肩を叩くと、もう一本ビールを開けた。

 

 

　赤子をめぐる混乱は、やがて徐々に落ち着きはじめた。結局、母乳での育児は諦めざるを得なくなり、メアリーはその事で数日はめそめそと悲しみ続けていたが、少なくともその後は、エムの体重は順調に増え始め〔訳注：Em（エム）＝エミリーンの愛称〕、一度眠れば四十五分以上は眠り続けてくれるようになった。ジョンは仕事に復帰し、一日の内に何時間かはシャーロックの事を心配し続ける苦悶から気を紛らわせた。マイクロフトはしばしばメールを寄越したが、そのほとんどは見込みのあった手がかりや他の可能性が行き詰まりに終わった事を知らせるものばかりだった。夜は特に耐え難かった。ジョンは頭を枕に沈めるやいなや、気絶するように眠りに落ちたが、娘に交代でミルクを飲ませるために目を覚ますと、その後はもう眠れずに、ただ横たわったまま不安の渦の中で夜を明かすのが常だった。

「初めての笑顔を見るまでの辛抱さ」と、職場の父親たちはそう言ってジョンを宥めた。「一晩中ぐっすり眠ってくれるようになって〝dada〟って呼んでくれるのを聞いたら、苦労も何もかも吹っ飛ぶから」

　しかしジョンはもう、本当にそう思えるようになるのかどうか、自信がなかった。エムに対しては、今まで誰にも向けた事がないような本能的な強い愛情を抱いていたが、それでもなお……取り違えた人生を生きているかのような不安感が付きまとっていた。何か自分は根本的な間違いを犯したのではないかと。居場所だったベーカー街に帰る事なく、ありふれた郊外の街で働き、オムツを替え、そんな暮らしに行き詰まってしまった自分は。

「疲れが溜まってるだけさ」と言われても、ジョン本人だけは、それが理由ではないと分かっていた。一月二十九日に、彼の人生を決定的に変えてしまったものは、娘が誕生した事ではなく、マイクロフトに告げられた言葉だった。ジョンはかつても、シャーロックがまわりの人間に対して思いやりを抱いているのと同じくらいには──そして彼は、多くの人が思うよりずっと他人を気遣っていた──自分を大切に思ってくれている事は分かっていたが、それは人生を左右するような何かではなかった。しかし今、ジョンは何時間も暗闇を見つめながら、思いを巡らせている。もしも、もしも、もしも、と。

 

 

　それは、シャーロックの生存が最後に確認されてから四十七日目の事だった。ジョンの担当看護士がドアから顔を覗かせ、心配そうに声を掛けてきた。「ワトソン先生、政府関係者だという方が──」

「失礼」と、マイクロフトが慇懃な苦い笑みを浮かべ、彼女の横をすり抜けて早足に部屋へと入ってきた。ジョンは胸の中で、心臓が凍り付くのを感じた。

「何──」と、口に出しかけた言葉は声にならなかった。マイクロフトが何を告げに来たにしろ、それを止められもせず、ただ口を開けたまま座り込んでいる事しか出来ない。奇妙にもその瞬間初めて、ジョンは自分が、自ら感じている恐怖と同じくらい、マイクロフトのためにも怯えている事に気がついた。頼むから動画はやめてくれ、と彼は思った。顔に冷や汗が吹き出していた。どうか、マイクロフトが動画を確認しなければならないような事は──。

「シャーロックは生きている」と、マイクロフトは言い、ジョンは肺の中の空気がどっと流れ出していくのを感じた。膝に突っ伏して息を吸い込もうとしたが、みぞおちを殴られたような衝撃だった。向かいの椅子にマイクロフトがどさりと重く腰掛ける音が聞こえたが、顔を上げられるようになるまで、しばらくかかった。

「確かなんですか？ どうやって分かったんです？」

「拘留されている事が分かったのだよ。首都で反政府デモがあった──ある政治犯の死刑判決に反発してね。政府はそれに対して、独裁政権にありがちな権力の誇示によって応酬した訳だが、その中であらゆる反体制グループが十把一絡げに検挙された。山岳地帯ではいくつかの村落が丸ごと捕まっている。弟はその一斉検挙に巻き込まれたらしい。それ以上の詳細はまだ分からない。内通者が確認できたのは、拘留されている者の中に弟の名前があったという事だけだ──むろん偽名だがね」

「ああ」と、ジョンは声を上げた。「生きてる。シャーロックが生きて──」。そしてにわかに、自分が笑っている事に気付いた。何か箍が外れてしまったようで、止まらなかった。そして考えるよりも先に、彼はマイクロフトの首に腕を回し、思い切りハグしていた。

　マイクロフトは躊躇いがちにジョンの背を軽く叩いて体を離したが、どうやら不興を買った訳ではなさそうだった。「君の存在は──意外なほど助けになった」と、彼はいつもの堅苦しい口調で言った。「情報を共有し、この事について話し合える相手として、君がいてくれた事は。正直に言うと、あの時、シャーロックの状況を教えたのは、君の盲目ぶりに対する当てつけ以外の何ものでもなかったが、君の精神的なサポートが……」と言いながら、彼はいつもよりいっそう顰め面に見える笑みを浮かべて見せた。「ありがたくなかった訳ではない」

　ジョンは驚きながらも嬉しく思い、ややぎこちなく微笑むと、「どうも」と返事をした。「また、何か分かったら教えてくれますよね？ つまり、シャーロックはまだ、危険を脱した（Out of the woods）訳ではないんでしょう？」

「まあ、厳密に言えば〝森（woods）〟は脱したがね」と、マイクロフトは言い、ジョンは一拍遅れてようやく、彼がジョークを言ったのだと気がついた。「もしくは、ひとまずは〝山〟は脱したと言うべきかな。しかし、危険が過ぎ去ったのかどうかについては……答えはノーだ」

「でも、少なくとも今は手がかりがある」と、ジョンは言った。「それに、とにかく生きてると分かったんですから」

 

 

**■ 十一月**

 

 

　小さな村でバス降り、ジョンは旅行鞄を肩に掛けたまま、物珍しげにあたりを見回した。村はこじんまりとして、絵葉書にでもなりそうな風景だった。バスを降りたのは店が立ち並んでいる通りで、道の一番端にこれから向かう喫茶店がある。思いがけず日差しの明るい清々しい日で、ジョンはバスの時間が来るまで、午前中はハロゲートの町を散策して過ごした。約束の時間には、まだ少し早い。ふいに、不安が頭をもたげ始めた。強い期待と心配とが渦を巻いていた。もし、これが上手くいかなかったら？ シャーロックが再び自分に会いたいと思ってくれるまで、またどれほど待たなければならないのだろう。それにもし何か、彼を傷つけるような事をしてしまったら？ 

　ジョンは鼻から深呼吸して背筋を伸ばした。気持ちを落ち着かせようと、喫茶店の裏側に出る少し遠回りの道を選んだが、全く効果はなかった。小道の突き当たりまで来て、店のある角を曲がっても、心臓はまだ早鐘を打ったままだった。そしてそこに、窓の向こうに、シャーロックが座っているのが見えた。

　しばらくの間、ジョンはただじっと見つめていた。シャーロックからは、ジョンが見えていないようだった。彼は店の隅の奥まった席に、入り口のほうを向いてひっそりと腰掛け、手元に広げた書類に何か熱心に書き込みをしている。ジョンは自分が半ば無意識に、ドイツで最後に見た時のように、彼の髪が剃り落とされているのではないかと危惧していた事に気づいた──あの時の彼は、あまりにも無防備で脆く見えた。しかし今は、シャーロックの巻き毛は伸びて、前髪は見たことがないほど長くなっていた。ジョンがそうして見つめている間にも、彼は鬱陶しそうに髪を掻き上げて消しゴムを手に取り、今書いたばかりの何かを消し始めた。

　ジョンは自分の顔におかしなほど満面の笑みが広がっていくのを感じ、もう一度不安が襲ってくるより先に、角を曲がって入り口のドアを開けた。

　ベルの音にシャーロックははっと顔を上げ、身を強ばらせた。警戒するように向けられた目は、ジョンの姿を捉えると大きく見開かれた。ジョンはまだ笑みを浮かべたままだった──引っ込めようにも無理だ──まるで店中の目が自分を見ているかのように感じながら、シャーロックのいる奥のテーブルへと向かった。店の中を横切っていく時間は、永遠のように思われた。その間、シャーロックはずっと、ジョンの顔を見つめていた。

　ついに、ついにその小さなテーブルの前に辿り着いた時、ジョンはまだ馬鹿みたいににっこりと笑ったままだった。そして「やあ」と馬鹿みたいに声をかけた。

「ジョン」と、シャーロックはとても穏やかな声で言った。瞳はまだじっとジョンを見つめている。

「元気そうじゃないか」と、ジョンは言って椅子を引いたが、ひどく軋んだ音を立ててしまった。元気そうだと言ったのは本心だった。間近で見るシャーロックは、まだあまりにも痩せていたが、緊張に身を強ばらせてはいても、ジョンが覚えているかつての姿よりも、どこか柔らかな雰囲気をまとっているように見えた。それは彼が、いつも着ていたシャープなカットのスーツではなく、ブルーグレーのセーターを着ているせいかもしれない。そのセーターの色は、彼の瞳の、冬の空のような淡いブルーを引き立てていた。右目の上の傷は、最後に見た時よりも薄れてきている。傷を隠すために髪を伸ばしているのかもしれないと、ジョンはちらりと思った。もしくは単に、今の状態ではまだ、理髪店でのヘアカットに耐えられないのだろうか。テーブルを揺らさないように注意しながら、ジョンは席にそっと腰掛け、わずかに身を乗り出した。シャーロックはまだ、極度の緊張に凍り付いたままで、ジョンは彼を怯えさせないよう、自分がずいぶんゆっくりと動いていた事に気づいた。まるで急に動いたりすると、驚いた鳥のように、彼が飛んで逃げてしまうと思っているみたいに。

　シャーロックは見開いたままだった目を細め、ようやく何かもっとジョンが見慣れた表情を浮かべ始めた。「君のほうは、運動をするようになったんだな。それもかなり。酒はずいぶん減らしたようだ。酒を減らして……緑茶（グリーンティー）を飲み始めた？」と、彼は嫌悪感もあらわに顔をしかめた。

　ジョンは声を上げて笑い出した。「ほんの時たまさ。そこまで緑茶を信奉してる訳じゃないよ」。彼は鞄から箱を取り出して手渡した。「そうそう、ハドソンさんがこれを君にってさ。ところで、この店は何が旨いんだい？」

　シャーロックはようやくジョンから視線を逸らすと、初めて見るかのように店内を見回した。「さあ、僕はここでは紅茶しか頼んだ事がないが。サンドイッチが有名で、スコーンも割と人気があるみたいだ」

　ジョンには、シャーロックがそれをどうやって解き明かしたのか見当もつかなかった──店内には常連客がまばらにいるばかりだ。とはいえ、料理店についてのシャーロックの推理はいつも謎に包まれていて、適当に言っているんじゃないかと、半ば疑ったりもしたのだが、その推理はいつも正しいのだった。「それじゃ、アフタヌーンティーだな」

　ぴんと張り詰めていたシャーロックの緊張は、微かに緩み始めたようだった。決まったルーチンでもあるかのように、彼は店内にちらちらと目線を動かし続けていたが──入り口のドア、厨房、窓、常連客たち、再びドア──強張っていた肩からは僅かに力が抜け、首元で跳ねていた脈ももう見えなかった。シャーロックは運ばれて来る茶器のために書類を脇に片付け、ジョンは彼が広げていたのが五線譜だった事に気がついた。「なんだ、作曲中かい？」

　シャーロックは眉を上げた。「仕事の一環だよ。僕がこっちで何をやっているのか、マイクロフトから聞いているだろう？」

「最後には教えてくれたけどね。正気に戻るのに、気付け薬とバケツいっぱいの水が必要だったさ。マイクロフトは、君が本当に修道士になろうとしてる訳じゃないんだって認めるまでに、少なくとも五分はかかったんだ」

　シャーロックは呆れ顔で言った。「あそこには修道士は一人もいやしないよ。大修道院（アビー）はもう、四〇〇年以上も実際の修行の場としては使われていないんだ。今じゃ〝リトリート（修養）・センター〟さ」。その言い方からは、修道院にとって、さほど名誉な転身とは言えないらしい事が伺えた。  
〔訳注：retreat center＝リトリート・センターは、希望者が様々な講座やワークショップを受講したり、瞑想するために滞在する事ができる教会の保養施設みたいなもの〕

「けれど君は、その、センターで働いたりしてる訳じゃないんだろう？」

「今の僕は、レジデンスで滞在中の作曲家だよ、ジョン。だから作曲してる」。シャーロックはお茶を注ぐために、左手を添えて重いティーポットを持ち上げた。ジョンはその左手の指の見た目に動揺しないよう、何とか自分を抑えた。「とはいえ、それほどたくさん仕事をする事を許されている訳ではないんだが」と、彼はジョンの様子には気づかずに続けた。「恐らく、マイクロフトが寄付金の見返りに作り出したポストなんだろう。修道院には他にも、少なくとも詩人が一人と物書きが何人か滞在しているようだが、僕はなんとか顔を合わせないよう避けている」  
〔訳注：シャーロックはアーティスト・イン・レジデンスのような芸術事業の一環として、教会関係の団体から招聘されて、修道院（リトリート・センター）で滞在制作を行っているものと思われる〕

　ジョンは吹き出した。「彼らにとっても何よりだ。それで、今は何の曲を書いてるんだ？」

「ああ」と、シャーロックはちょっと不服そうに顔をしかめた。「曲を注文されたんだ。これも仕事の内さ。どうやら──マイクロフトは、僕が暇を持て余さないようにする事も、寄付の条件に加えていたらしい。これは、ブリドリントンにある教会から依頼された曲なんだ」

「そりゃまた」。ジョンはやや困惑していた。彼は、シャーロックが自分のヴァイオリン用に曲を作っていた姿しか知らなかった。「ヴァイオリンの曲かい？」

　シャーロックは苦々しげに口元を引きつらせた。「知りたいなら言うが、児童合唱団のためのクリスマス曲だよ。僕は今まで合唱曲はやった事がないし、そのうえ聞いた話では、小さい子供というのはパートに分かれて歌うのも不可能だというんだから、まったく興味深いチャレンジさ」。ジョンはサンドイッチを手に持っている事も忘れたまま、あんぐりとして彼を見つめていたが、シャーロックは気にする風もなく話し続けていた。「幸いにも単旋律の聖歌を使って作曲するというアイディアを思いついた。過去にも多くのミサ曲や祝歌（キャロル）が、九世紀の聖歌を基に作られているから前例もあるんだ。たとえば《輝く実り多き天の創り主（Creator of the stars of the night）》という曲が──」

「君がクリスマス・キャロルを書いてるだって？」。ジョンは思わず口に出していた。

「もちろん違う」と、シャーロックは全く心外そうに言った。「冬至について書かれた詩を、歌詞として使うつもりなんだ。当然、僕が書いたものじゃない」

「おお、良かった」と、ジョンは胸を撫で下ろし、シャーロックはしかめ面をしたが、ふいに二人とも笑い出した。ジョンの笑い声はその状況にしてはやや硬かったし、シャーロックの低い忍び笑いは、長らく笑う事などなかったかのように錆び付いてしまってはいたが。ジョンはやっとの事で息を整えて言った。「まさか注文主は君に、子供たちに直接歌を教えてほしいとか頼んだりしてないだろうな？」

「ああ、まさか。誰もそんなことを僕に求めちゃいないさ」と、シャーロックは言い、二人はまた笑い出した。

　ようやく笑いが収まると、ジョンは涙を拭って「そうか」と、何とか話を続けた。「君のクリスマス・キャロルは上手くいってるんだな。詳しく聞かせてくれよ」。シャーロックは少なくともジョンには、ほとんど音楽の話をしたことはなかったが、今日ここに来てから、一番リラックスしているように見えた。彼は無意識にスコーンを何口か囓りさえしていた。

「ん…」。シャーロックはスコーンを飲み込んで皿を脇へ押しのけると、鞄から楽譜を取り出した。「ここに、調べていた単旋律聖歌の楽譜がいくつかある。楽譜の、ここと、それからここ──君はたぶんあまり興味を引かれないだろうが、この中世の記譜法については……」

　それらは実際、何一つジョンの興味を引かなかったが、そんなことはどうでもよかった。聞いたこともないような十六世紀の作曲家について、顔を輝かせて話し続けるシャーロックを見つめながらジョンは、これが今の彼の仕事なのだと思った。一緒に住んでいた頃には、シャーロックがこんな暮らしをする事になるとは夢にも思わなかったが、けれど今はこれが彼の心を惹き付けるものであり、彼にできる事なのだ。少なくとも今のところはと、ジョンはあえて楽天的に考えた。シャーロックは明らかに前へと進んでいる。喫茶店まで出てきて──むろん壁を背にして店の隅に身を寄せ、背後で何かが落ちたり、耳の遠い老人が妻に向かって大声を上げたりすると、びくりとして、何の話をしていたのか忘れてしまったりもする。でも、彼はきっと回復できるだろう。今はまだ痩せ過ぎで、瞳にも暗い影を落とし、ウェイトレスが席の上に身をかがめると体を強張らせてしまうけれど。それでも、彼は仕事をする事ができていて、笑う事もできて、ジョンと一緒にいる事もできるようになった。今はまだそれだけでいい。

　ジョンは急に我に返り、シャーロックが話を止めてこちらを見ている事に気づいた。注意深くジョンの顔を見つめるその様子は、胸が痛むほど強烈に懐かしかった。「どうしたんだ？」と、ジョンは聞いた。

　シャーロックはじっと、ジョンを見つめ続けている。「君は怒っていないんだな」

　ジョンは目を瞬かせた。「なんだって僕が怒る理由があるんだ？」

　シャーロックは顔を背けて言った。「僕が帰ってきてから──前に帰ってきた時──君は怒っていた。もちろん君には、怒っていい理由があった。それから、あまりにも色々な事があったから」。そう言う彼の口元は、悲しげに歪んでいた。「あの後にあった事は、全部が全部、僕のせいばかりじゃなかったけど、どうする事もできなかった」

　ジョンは自分も目を逸らし、つかの間、物思いに沈んだ。かつて抱いていた怒りには、もうずいぶん前に折り合いが付いていて、今ではもう、自分がどれほど重く苦いものを抱えていたのかも朧げだった。けれど、怒りを手放し始めた夜の事は覚えている。マイクロフトから、ＣＩＡが入手したあるファイルを見せられた夜。他人のゲームの駒であることをやめ、自ら決断することを選んだ夜。

　シャーロックの方を向き直ると、彼はほとんど盗み見るようにこちらの表情を伺っていた。「いや」と、ジョンは答えた。「怒ってない。もう怒ってはいないよ」

　シャーロックは微笑み、ほんの一瞬、まるで何も変わってしまった事などないかのようにすら思われた。狂った世界の真ん中で、二人は笑い合っていた。全てが始まった、あの夜と同じように。しかしその時、バンと音を立ててドアが開き、一人の母親が娘を叱りつけながら店に入ってきた。シャーロックはびくりと体を跳ね上がらせ、持っていたティースプーンを飛ばした。

「うぉっと」。ジョンは飛び上がったスプーンを、空中で器用にキャッチした。

「素晴らしい反射神経だ」と、シャーロックは言った。青ざめて、また身を強張らせていたが、声は概ね落ち着いていた。ジョンは軽く肩をすくめて、スプーンを返した。

「そう、それで、作曲に使うつもりだっていう、その詩についてだけど」と、ジョンが助け舟を出すと、シャーロックは明らかにほっとした様子で、中断していた会話へと戻っていった。

　ジョンは話に耳を傾け、皿の上のものを少しずつ口に運び、あまりに検討外れなことを尋ねていなければいいと願いながら時々質問を挟み、カップに紅茶を注ぎ足し、ポットの紅茶が底をついた時、ほとんど二時間あまりが過ぎていた事に心底びっくりした。「合唱曲が披露される時には、誰か子供自慢の親を見つけて、録音を送ってもらうようにしろよ」と、ジョンは忠告した。

　シャーロックは顔をしかめた。「絶対に聞きたくない。下手に歌われたらどうする」。彼はスプーンに付いたジャムを舐め取り、楽譜を鞄にしまうために身をかがめた。体を起こした時には、真剣な顔になっていた。「もっと早く言うべきだったが、君の家族の事だ。本当に気の毒だった」

　恐らくはマイクロフトが知らせたのだろう。ジョンは頷いた。「ありがとう」

「嬉しかったんだ……」と、シャーロックは言い澱んで目を逸らした。「君が二人と一緒に、去っていってしまわなかった事が。つまり、あの日、あの車で」

　ジョンには彼が何を言いたいのか、はっきりと分かっていた。「残りたい理由があったんだ」

　シャーロックは目線を落とし、唇を歪めた。「もうたいした理由もないだろう」

　ジョンはシャーロックが戻ってくる前、この会話を何度も思い浮かべていた──長い孤独な夜に何度も何度も──想像の中ではジョンはいつもシャーロックの手を取ったが、さすがに今は躊躇われた。彼は言うべき言葉を探して口ごもり、シャーロックは辛そうに口元を歪めたまま続けた。「すまない。君はこんなつもりじゃなかっただろう。僕が──」

「駄目だ」と、ジョンは断固として、けれどとても静かに言った。「駄目だ。君の身に起こった事について、絶対に、絶対に僕に謝ったりしないでくれ」

　ジョンの言葉に、シャーロックは顔を上げた。何かを探し求めるような無防備な目をして、微かに眉根を寄せていた。ジョンは躊躇った。心臓が喉元まで飛び上がって来そうな心地がした。そして彼はそっと、テーブルに置かれたシャーロックの手に、自分の手を伸ばした。触れることはしなかった。シャーロックは長い間ただジョンを見つめていたが、やがて息を飲み、そして頷いた。ジョンは角張った自分の手を、すらりと痩せたシャーロックのそれに、軽くそっと重ねた。触れ合った彼の手は、冷え切って震えていたが、すぐに温かさを帯びた。しばらくして、シャーロックはそっと手を裏返し、互いの手を握り合わせた。

　二人は長い間そうして座っていた。シャーロックは、結ばれた手を見つめるように頭を垂れていた。ジョンは手の中に蝶でも閉じ込めているような心地がして、座ったまま息もできないほどじっと動かずにいた。やがてシャーロックは息をついて顔を上げ、さっきよりも真っ直ぐにジョンを見て言った。「いつになったら帰れるのかも分からないんだ」

　ジョンは〝構わない〟と言うように、ちょっと顎を上げて見せた。「それなら、僕がここへ来るさ」

　シャーロックは微かに笑みを浮かべ、ジョンはためらいがちにその手を握りしめた。シャーロックは優しく握り返し、そっと手を引いた。「来てくれてありがとう」

「僕が来たかったんだ」とジョンは言い、大きく息をつくと、慌てて付け加えた。「また会える？」

　誰が見ても、それは無表情にしか見えなかっただろう。しかしジョンには、シャーロックの瞳の中に光が宿るのが分かった。「そうしてくれたら嬉しい」と、彼は丁寧に言った。

「じゃあ来週？」

「うん。君が構わないなら」

「それは──それは楽しみだ。すごく楽しみだよ」。ジョンはまた、自分の顔に笑顔が浮かんくるのを感じた。ああ、もうどうしようもない。それにしてもこの会話は、なんて堅苦しくて、バカ丁寧で、夢みたいで、それに──「しまった、もう行かなきゃ。ほら、バスの時間が」

「うん」。かつてのシャーロックなら、とっくに立ち上がって身を翻し、入り口のドアへと向かっていただろうが──あるいはジョンの事など完全に無視して、再び仕事に没頭していただろうが──今の彼はただじっと座ったまま、静かに見送っていた。店を出ていくジョンの姿から、一瞬も目を離すまいとするように。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

　

**■ 十一月**

 

　

　ジョンはその週、どうやら四六時中ニコニコしながら過ごしていたらしい。笑みを向けられた周囲の人間達は、そんな彼を怪訝そうに見つめてくるのだった。

「ともあれ、訪問が上手くいったようで何よりだ」と、マイクロフトはようやく口を挟んだ。ジョンは浮かれて、かれこれ一〇分も一人で喋り倒していた。その週の奢りはマイクロフトの番だったので、二人は彼が選んだレストランで食事をしているところだった。マイクロフトは〝キレのいいサンセール〟のワイングラスを手に、ジョンの話に耳を傾けていた。

「ええ。本当は帰りの列車から電話したかったんですが、バッテリーが切れてしまって──充電器を持っていけばよかった。次の日は仕事だったもので。すみません」

「まあ気にしなくていい」と、マイクロフトは言った。「弟はどんなものを着ていたかね？」

　こうした質問を、ジョンは特に奇妙だと思わなくなって久しかった。彼は記憶を総動員して、シャーロックが身に着けていたものについて出来るだけ詳しく話し、続く質問にも律儀に答えた。シャーロックが食べ物をどれくらい口にしたか。使っていた鉛筆の種類。二人が頼んだ紅茶の茶葉。

「元気そうに見えましたよ」と、ジョンは言った。少し言い過ぎかもしれない。「でも彼の目は……」と、続けようとして、何と言っていいか言葉に迷った。〝落ち着かない（not steady）〟という一語が頭に浮かんだ。シャーロックの瞳はしきりに、喫茶店の店内をくまなく動き回っていた。しかしそれを言うなら、かつても彼が落ち着いていた事など一度だってなかった。視線はいつも思考の後を追いかけるように、あちこちをさまよっていた。直截（clear）、明晰（bright）。今は頭に「not」が付くそれらは、過去のシャーロックに向けられていた言葉だ。いつも必ずしも、良い意味ばかりで使われていた訳ではないにしろ。「……僕の目の前に」と、ジョンはようやく言葉をつむいだ。「彼は生きて、そこにいました」

「タバコは？」

「たぶん吸ってないですね。少なくとも匂いはしなかったな」

「そう…」と、マイクロフトは物思いに沈みながら、トリュフを少しばかり口に運んだ。

「いつ、シャーロックに話したんです？ メアリーとエミリーンの事」

「一ヶ月ほど前だよ。ようやく弟の方から尋ねてきたのでね。その事を聞かれたら、いわゆる〝再接続（recconect）〟の段階に入ったというサインなのだろうと思っていた。ああ、頼むからそんな目で見ないでほしいね。私とてもちろん、病院から渡されたあのブックレットの束には一通り目を通したとも。世の中は、あれしきりを暗記するのに、五〇回も繰り返し読まねば覚えられない人間ばかりでもない」

「シャーロックが今、児童合唱団のためにクリスマス・キャロルを作曲してるっていう話はしましたっけ？」と、ジョンは明るく聞いた。

　マイクロフトはワインにむせて「おお、神よ」と呻き、ジョンは自分の顔に、とんでもなく全開の笑みが広がるのが分かった。

 

　

　ジョンは、週末に呼び出される心配のない新しい働き口を見つけ、ケアセンターの週末のシフトには交代要員を探した。皮肉な事に人生で初めて、彼は金銭面で不自由していなかった。メアリーの生命保険と自宅の売却とでまとまった額を得て、そのうえハドソンさんは、マイクロフトがいまだに家賃の全額を払い続けている事を理由に、ジョンからは受け取ろうとしなかった（ジョンはマイクロフトに支払いを持ちかけようとしたが、彼は「馬鹿げた事を言うんじゃない」と言ったきり、話題を変えてしまった）。今は何を措いても、ジョンはシャーロックに会いに行くために、週末の自由が必要だった。

「十二月いっぱいまでは、スケジュール通り働く。毎週日曜とクリスマスの診察もする。でも、それが終わったら辞めるよ」と、彼はサラに告げた。

「まあ仕方ないわ。あなたの人生だもの。いつかこうなるような気もしてたし」と、サラは言った。「でも、そんな笑った顔で辞めていくつもり？ 気分が悪くなるじゃない」

「今は何したって気分は悪いだろ」と、ジョンは悪びれずに言った。サラは妊娠十四週目だった。

「まあね」。彼女はこのところ四六時中持ち歩いているサーモマグからジンジャーティをひと口飲み、ジョンを見て首を振りながら言った。「いいわ。土曜はこっちでなんとかする。ほら、もう行きなさいよ。外は雨降りよ？ こんな天気の日に、そんな顔で笑ってるなんて」

 

　

「今の状況を、とてもポジティブに捉えているのね」と、エラは言った。もう駄目だ。ジョンはエラにまで笑いかけていた。

「うん、そうなんだ。期待しすぎちゃいけないって、重々分かってはいるんだけど。あんまり上手くいったから。ほんとにほっとしたし、もちろん土曜日にまた会いに行くのを楽しみにしてる」

「今度は何しにいくの？」

　ジョンは肩をすくめた。「またお茶するだけさ。無理はさせたくないんだ。回復に時間がかかるのは分かってる。三歩進んで二歩下がる、そんな感じだよ」

　エラは頷いた。「あなたは自分でもＰＴＳＤを経験しているものね」

「もちろん人によって症状の出方は違うし、シャーロックの場合には別の問題もある。──彼がこの先、僕から何を必要とするのか分からないけど、それが何でも、望みをかなえてやりたいと思ってる」

 

　

　ジョンと同じくらい手放しで喜びに浸っているのは、ハドソンさんぐらいのようだった。「空気のきれいな田舎で静養するのが一番だと思ってたのよ」と、彼女は今週も紙箱と手提げ袋を手渡しながら言った。ジョンはハドソンさんには限られた事しか伝えてはいなかったが、どうやら彼女は彼女なりに、シャーロックはヴィクトリア時代風の精神衰弱のようなものに倒れ、サナトリウムにでも入れられたらしいという結論に至ったようだった。「今週はレーズンを入れて焼いてみたのよ。それに、一月はマカロン作りの講座に申し込んだわ！」

「そりゃいいですね。マカロンはシャーロックも好きですし」と、ジョンは言った。「ありがとうございます。それじゃ、日曜まで留守にしますからね」

　ハドソンさんはジョンに向かってにっこり笑うと、小走りで厨房へと戻っていった。緑のジャケットの男が、あからさまに妬ましげに言った。「箱いっぱいのスコーンだなんて、俺にはくれた事ないよ」

　ジョンは笑った。「彼女は僕の大家さんだよ。それに、スコーンは僕にじゃなくて、昔なじみの間借り人への贈り物なんだ」。緑ジャケットはアクセントからしてアメリカ人で、タブロイド紙でジョンの顔を見た事もないらしく、ハドソンさんの最も有名な間借り人の事も知らないところを見ると、どうやらさほど以前からロンドンにいる訳ではなさそうだった。ジョンは預かった箱を抱え上げ、軽く手を振った。「もう行かなきゃ。いい週末を」

 

　

　その週はいかにも十一月らしい、思い切り陰気でどんよりとした空模様の日が続いたが、天気予報は、土曜日には再び快晴になると告げていた。ジョンはハロゲートから早めのバスに乗って、待ち合わせの前にヨークシャー・デールズを少しハイキングして回ろうと決めた。荷物は旅行鞄ではなくリュックサックに詰め、ブーツも用意した。

　しかし、一時間も歩かないうちに、ジョンは早くもデールズのハイキングにうんざりしていた。いったいこれのどこが楽しいのだろう。道のりは死ぬほど退屈だった。どれだけ曲がり角を曲がっても、道を下っても……そこにはまた、同じようなデールズの風景が延々と広がっているばかりだ。やはり住むべきはロンドンだ。こんな美しい単調な景色の中に四六時中いたら、アルコールに手が伸びるに決まっている。また酒浸りに逆戻りだ。シャーロックがよくこんな場所に留まっていられるものだ。加えて、ジョンは凍えきっていた。これほど寒いとは思わなかった。しかも強烈な寒風が、顔の真正面からひっきりなしに吹き付けてくる。もう十分だ。約束にはまだ一時間以上早かったが、ジョンは村に向かい、何か温かいものを飲もうと決めた。

　

　早めに着いたものの、ジョンが喫茶店に入ると、シャーロックはすでに先週と同じ隅の席に引きこもって仕事に没頭していた。彼はドアベルの音に身を強張らせたが、ジョンを見ると輝くような笑顔を見せた。──ジョンも同じくらい満面の笑みを浮かべていたはずだったが、いまいましい寒風にすっかり吹き払われてしまった。

「ジョン！ 早かったじゃないか。ちょうど良かった。手伝ってほしい事があるんだ」。シャーロックは怪訝そうな顔をした。「鼻水が出てるぞ。いったい何してたんだ？」

「凍え死にしかけてた」と言って、ジョンは椅子に腰を下ろした。

「ハイキングか。何を血迷ってハイキングなんか。しかも肥溜めか何かに足を突っ込んだな」

「うわっ」と、ジョンはブーツを見下ろした。盛大に流れ出る鼻水のせいで、匂いに気づかなかったらしい。「すぐ戻る」と言い置いて、ジョンはトイレでブーツをできるだけ洗い流した。席に戻ると、そこにはすでに湯気を立てたマグカップが置かれていて、シャーロックは書類の束を手に待ち構えていた。

「何を手伝えばいいんだ？ この前話してたクリスマス・キャロルかい？」。ジョンは、だとすれば自分が役に立てる事は無さそうだと思いつつも、一応のやる気を見せた。

　シャーロックはもどかしげに手を振って言った。「もちろん違う。あれはもう書き終わった。その件じゃない。リージェンツ・パークに、新しい記念碑ができるんだ。戦争の追悼記念碑で、いま建造中のはずだ。君も見たか？ 来年の秋に完成するんだが、除幕式では、式典用に特別に作られた新曲をオーケストラが演奏する。その曲の作曲者を選ぶために今、コンペ用のサンプルの公募が行われているんだ」

　その記念碑の事は聞いた事があった。去年のクリスマスに、ハリーがジョンの名前で寄付をしていたからだ。「それじゃ君は、また新しい曲を書こうと思ってるんだな。凄いじゃないか！」

「無論、普通はこんな機会が与えられることはないんだが、これは候補者がかなり限られてるんだ──コンペの選考では、退役軍人の作品が優遇される。この話を僕に持ってきた人間が確かめたんだが、諜報機関の現地任務も対象として認められるらしい」。シャーロックは何かそわそわと落ち着かない様子で、ジョンと目を合わせようとしない。

「当然、認められるさ」と、ジョンは語気を強めて言った。彼はシャーロックが派遣された某国を、心の中では未だに〝ダルマチア〟と呼んでいたが、自分の従軍経験が、かの国でのシャーロックの任務より高尚なものだとは微塵も思わなかった。「君はもちろん、候補者に加えられてしかるべきだよ」

「まあ、とはいえ」と、シャーロックはやや肩の力を抜いて続けた。「退役軍人だと見なしてもらったところで、僕が経験した事は、軍でのそれとは違う。だから君に助けてほしいんだ」

「もちろんさ」と、ジョンは何を頼まれているのか今ひとつ分からないまま言った。「どうすればいいんだ？」

「戦場から国へ帰って来た時に、どういう風に感じるものなのか聞かせてほしいんだ」と、シャーロックは買い物のメモでも取るかのように鉛筆を握り、期待の目でジョンを見た。

「ええと…」。しかし、急にそんな事を聞かれて、ジョンの頭には何一つ浮かんで来なかった。「いや──これ、来週まで考える時間をもらってもいいかな。それなら、軍の友人達にも少し聞いて回れると思う」

「もちろんそれで構わない」と、シャーロックは慌てたように言った。「お茶をもう一杯？ それとも空腹か？」

「いや、大丈夫。今朝は朝食をどっさり食べたんだ。もうしばらくしたら、アフタヌーンティーを頼もうか。でも、お茶はもう少し欲しいかな…」と、ジョンは紅茶を啜りながら言った。シャーロックは手元の書類に目を落としていたが、やがて、今や見慣れた仕草で店内に視線を走らせ始めた。ここは安全だと、自分に言い聞かせているように。

　ジョンはシャーロックの意識をもう一度音楽の話へと引き戻すために、何か助け舟を出してやりたかったが、こういう時には、頭を切り替えるのに少し時間がかかることも知っていた。むしろ、そうした共通の経験について話せばいいのではないか。凍てついていた指先の感覚もようやく戻ってくる程度には、体も温まってきた。シャーロックがこんな質問をしてきたからには、彼自身の体験についても、少しは話してもいいと思っているのかもしれない。「これは僕の考えだけど」と前置きして、ジョンはゆっくりと話し始めた。「戦場から国へ帰ってくるといっても、それぞれの置かれた状況によって、ずいぶんいろんな感じ方があると思う。僕は帰国を望んでいた訳じゃなかった。国には何も残してきたものはなかったし、助けたいと思っていた人達を置いたまま、戦地を離れたくなかった」。シャーロックはじっとジョンを見つめていた。鉛筆を握る手からは力が抜け、酷い傷のある左手は、ジョンからは見えない膝の上で握られていた。「でも──すごく国に帰りたがっていた奴らですら、帰国後は……何ていうか、うまく適応できずに苦しんでいた。知り合いは、ほとんど全員が睡眠障害を抱えてたくらいだ。僕ですら不眠に悩まされた。ロンドンが、あまりに静かすぎる場所みたいに思えたんだ」。ジョンはシャーロックを真っ直ぐに見つめて聞いた。「君も同じだった？」

「んん…」。シャーロックのまなざしは、ぼんやりと焦点を失ったが、彼はジョンから目を逸らそうとはしなかった。「ベッドで眠れなかった」

「柔らかすぎて？」

「広すぎて」

　どういう事か分からずにジョンが首をかしげると、シャーロックは付け加えて言った。「僕らが収監されていた独房は、それぞれが六フィート四方の広さで作られていたんだ。正確には僕のいた独房は、１８１×１８０・５センチで、家具は何もなかった」。その目は再びジョンに向けられてはいたが、声の響きはどこか、他人の身の上に起きた出来事を語るような平坦さだった。「独房にいた時は、もう一度ベッドで眠りたいと焦がれていたはずだった。でも実際に帰ってみれば、まあ無理だった。グラスゴーではクローゼットの中で眠ってたよ」

　ジョンは感情を顔に出さないよう、目を逸らさないよう努めた。「今もかい？」

「今はマシになった」と、シャーロックは淡々と言って目を瞬かせ、ほとんど体ごと遠ざかるように顔を背けた。

　ここで撤退だ、とジョンは思った。「なら良かった」と、彼はできる限り優しく言った。「お茶を出してもらうよう言ってくる。先週、君が気に入ってたケーキがあるかどうかも聞いてみるよ」

　ジョンは席を立って、店員にケーキについて尋ね、サンドイッチに入っていたサーモンについて聞き、真冬のこの時期に、この寒い季節にあんなに美味しいキュウリをどこから仕入れているのかと聞いた。そうして席に戻る頃には、シャーロックは再び椅子に真っ直ぐ腰掛けていて、新曲の参考になりそうな音楽について、ジョンがどう思うかをしきりに聞きたがった。「うん、アーロン・コープランドか」と、ジョンは自分がいったい何について話しているのかさっぱり分からないまま頷き、相槌を打った。

 

　

　

**■ 四月**

（七ヶ月前）

 

　

　電話が鳴ったのは、ジョンがちょうど患者を見送っている最中だった。反射的に体に緊張が走り、アドレナリンが吹き出すのが分かった。仕事中にジョンに電話をかけてくる者はいない。もしメアリーなら、話があれば「診察の合間に電話して」とメールを送ってくるはずだ。それともエムに何か──。携帯を取り出し、画面にマイクロフトの名前を見たジョンの心臓は、打ち上げ花火並みに跳ね上がった。

「ジョン」と、マイクロフトはいつもの落ち着いた声で言った。「君に関係するとある事態が持ち上がってね。出来る限り早急に会って、話し合わねばならない。今夜だ」

　とある事態が──何だって？ ジョンは完全に混乱しきって目を瞬かせた。「何の話です？ シャーロックに何か──」

「シャーロックの状況は、知り得る限りでは変わりはない。新しい情報もまだ何ら入ってきていない。昨今、私には他にも留意しなければならない事案が複数あるのだが、ともあれ君のためにスケジュールを空けた。何時なら都合がつくかね？」

「ええと…」。看護士がドアから顔を覗かせていた。ジョンが次の患者を呼び入れないのを怪訝に思ったに違いない。ジョンは〝一分待ってくれ〟と、指を一本立てて見せた。「今日は夕方いっぱいまで診察が入っていますが、その後なら。どこへ行けば？」

「車を迎えに行かせよう」と言って、マイクロフトは電話を切った。

　ジョンは首を振り、混乱しながらも急いでメアリーにメールを打った。彼女にはシャーロックが捕まった事も、投獄されている現状も知らせてはいた。無論、全てを話した訳ではないし、シャーロックの感情面の事については完全に伏せたままだったが。メアリーは行くなとは言わないだろう。彼は携帯をポケットに滑り込ませると、それら全てをいったん無理矢理頭から追い出し、次の患者を確認するためにパソコンに向かった。

 

　

「さて」と、マイクロフトは口火を切った。二人は官庁街（ホワイトホール）にある彼の執務室で顔を合わせていた。どことなくダンジョンを思わせる奇妙な場所だった。「私の部下が、米国側からとある非公式の要請を受け取ってね。無論、そうした案件については、業務上の規定で私の所に判断が回ってくる」。そう言って、彼はジョンの方を見ると、唇を硬く引き結んだまま、いつもの真意の読めない笑みを浮かべた。「六年前の事らしい。クリスティン・アンバーギーという名のＣＩＡエージェントが、パキスタンでの任務中に姿を消した。彼女は死亡したと思われていたが、何らかの理由によってその事実は公表されて来なかった。だが、米国側は今、アンバーギーは生存しており、なおかつ偽の身分を使って我が国で暮らしていると推測している。彼らは我々に、できれば彼女の居場所を探り出してほしいと要請してきた」

　ジョンはぽかんとしてマイクロフトを見つめていた。それがシャーロックの状況と、どう結び付くと言うのだろう？

　マイクロフトはジョンを見て溜め息をつくと、一冊のファイルを彼の前に押しやり、ページを開いてみせた。

　最初のページにクリップで留められた写真を見て、ジョンはショックのあまりガタンと椅子の背に身を仰け反らせた。メアリーだった。つまり、今日の一件はシャーロックの事とは元より関係がなく、こうして呼び出されたのは、メアリーについて──あるいは〝クリスティン・アンバーギー〟について話し合うためだったのだ。ジョンは目の前の写真から目を離すことができなかった。表向きには、メアリーの両親と妹は大学時代に火事で亡くなり、身寄りのなくなった彼女の元には子供時代の写真も何も残っていないという事になっていた。ジョンはこれほど若い頃のメアリーの写真を見た事はなく、髪をこんなに長く伸ばしている姿を見るのも初めてだった。ブルネットが似合っている、と彼はぼんやりと思った。

「分かってもらえたようだね」と、マイクロフトは話を続けた。「通常のケースなら、我々はこの女の所在確認を進め、強制送還で米国に引き渡すところだ。無論、同盟国に対して余計な恥をかかずに済むよう慎重に」

　強制送還。そんな事になったら、メアリーは逮捕されるだろう。逮捕されれば──そもそも裁判すら行われないのではないか。それともアメリカには何か、秘密法廷のような機関があるのだろうか？ もし収監されたら、面会は可能だろうか？ エムはどうなる──ああ、メアリーはきっと耐えられない。娘が引き離されたまま大きくなっていくなんて。それに、ジョン一人の手に負える訳がない。小さな子を抱えて、妻は地球の反対側の国で監獄に……。

「ジョン」と、マイクロフトがかなり強い口調で呼びかけていた。どうやら、すでに何度か名前を呼ばれていたのに気づかなかったらしい。ジョンは写真から目を引き剥がして顔を上げた。さながら大風に吹き飛ばされて、碇を失ったような心地だった。

「はい？」

　マイクロフトの視線の鋭さは、僅かにやわらいだように見えた。「私は今、メアリー・モースタンの指紋が、どこかに記録されている可能性はあるかと聞いたんだ」

「ああ、いや、それはないはずです。指紋については前に二人で話した事があります。だから記録には……」

「よし」と、マイクロフトは、ジョンが話の途中で言葉を失い、呆然と宙を見つめている事などおかまいなしに、熱の入った様子で身を乗り出して言った。「それは好都合だ。いくらかは時間が稼げる」

「何のために？」と、ジョンは当惑して聞いた。

　マイクロフトはその質問に、呆れたように眉を上げて見せた。「無論、弟との約束を果たすためにだ」

 

　

　家に帰る頃には真夜中を過ぎていた。ジョンは迷った末に、メアリーには〝レストレードが近場まで来ているので会ってくる〟と嘘のメールを送っていたのだが、特に勘付かれた様子もなく、彼女からは屈託のない返事が返ってきていた。嘘をつく能力も、結局はさほど捨てたものでもないかもしれない。とはいえ、レストレードこそ一緒ではなかったものの、ジョンは実際にパブには立ち寄った。彼は一人、呆然としたまま酒をグラスに三杯飲み干し、公園の中を延々と歩き回った。いかにも春の宵らしい、霧雨の降る湿った寒い夜だったが、首筋を冷たい雨粒が伝い落ちていくのにも気づかなかった。

　ようやく自宅の前まで戻って来たのは、それから数時間が経った後だった。家へと続くこの道、小さな彼の家。ジョンがかつて望んでいたものが、全て詰まっているはずだったこの家。美しい妻と大切な娘のいる我が家。彼はぼんやりと自宅を眺めた。この家を本当に「我が家」だと思えた事が果たしてあっただろうか？ ベーカー街のあの部屋に抱いていたのと同じくらいの感情を、この家に抱いたことがあっただろうか？ たぶん、頭の片隅ではいつも分かってはいたのだ。これが、自分の作り出した夢のようなものだと。〝ただの手品のトリックだ（Just a magic trick）〟と彼は思い、喉元が締め付けられるような心地がした。

　家に入ると、ジョンはメアリーを起こさないようそっと階段を上がり、子供部屋の揺り椅子に腰を下ろした。エミリーンはベビーベッドの中ですやすやと寝息を立てていた。両手を顔の横に投げ出し、小さな口をおしゃぶりを吸うように数分ほど動かしていたが、やがて元通り穏やかに眠り始めた。ここにいるのは自分の娘なのだ。どうしてこんな事ができたのだろう。そもそも自分は、子供について真剣に考えた事があっただろうか？

　数時間後、エムはミルクを欲しがって、もぞもぞと身じろぎし始めた。ジョンは娘をそっと抱き上げると、慣れた手つきで手早く哺乳瓶を温め、揺り椅子に戻って飲ませた。ジョンは娘が穏やかな顔であっという間にミルクを飲み干し、またうとうとと眠りに落ち、満足そうに緩んだ口元からミルクがこぼれ落ちるのを見つめていた。雨はもう降り止んでいたが、窓の外からは木々の葉から滴る雨粒の音が、郊外の夜の静けさの中に響いていた。飲ませ終わった哺乳瓶を脇に置くと、彼は娘の顔をきれいに拭ってやった。胸に抱き上げ、ハリエニシダの花の色のような髪に頬をすり寄せて、ベビーシャンプーの甘い香りを吸い込んだ。そしてジョンは、シャーロックの墓の傍に立ち尽くして以来初めて、涙を流してすすり泣いた。

 

　

　朝、ジョンはエムを起こさないようそっとベビーベッドに戻すと、できるだけ音を立てずにシャワーを浴びて着替えた。身支度を終え、身をかがめてメアリーにキスをすると、彼女はちょうど目を覚まして身じろぎをした。

「あら、もう行ってしまうの？ いま何時かしら？」

「いつも通りさ──さっきエムにミルクをあげたから、もうちょっと横になってても大丈夫。しばらくは目を覚まさないよ」

「ありがと」と、メアリーはまだ半分眠そうに目を細めながらジョンを見た。「なんだか疲れ切ってるように見えるわよ。夕べは外でずいぶん飲んできたの？」

　ジョンは何とか笑おうとした。「ちょっと酒に弱くなったみたいでさ」。メアリーはすでに怪訝そうな顔をしている。早く家を出ないと、今朝の自分がどれほど落ち込んでいるか、見抜かれてしまうだろう。「君も後で出かけるかい？」

「ええ、ちょっと買い物をして回るくらいだけど」。メアリーはこのところ、ほぼ毎日のようにエムを乳母車に乗せて散歩に出かけていた。家に閉じこもってばかりいると、情緒不安定になるらしい。

「外は少しぬかるんでるから、気をつけて」と、彼はもう一度頬にキスをすると、立ち上がった。「実はある事が起こってね。君と今晩、話し合わなくちゃならない。今はもう行かないと」

「いったい何なの？ シャーロックに何か？」。メアリーは心配そうに肘をついて起き上がった。

「まあ、そんなところさ。帰ったら話すよ」

 

　

　それはとても、とても長い一日だった。

 

　その夜、帰宅したジョンはメアリーの顔を見て、朝の自分の言葉のせいで、一日中心配をかけていたのだと気づいた。とはいえ、彼女はジョンに明るく笑いかけ、夕食の後でエムを風呂に入れてミルクを飲ませ、ベビーベッドに寝かし付けるまでは、話を聞き出そうとはしなかった。ちょうどケトルのお湯が沸いたところで、メアリーはジョンの待つキッチンへと戻って来た。紅茶のカップを手に、彼女は落ち着いた声で切り出した。「聞かせてちょうだい」

　ジョンは一部始終を話して聞かせた。その間中、二人ともが至極冷静でいた事に、彼は奇妙な誇らしさを覚えた。とはいえ、ジョンの口から「クリスティン・アンバーギー」の名前が出た時には、メアリーは顔色を無くした。そして、話し始めてすぐに、彼女は慌てたように一度だけジョンを遮った。「ここで話すのは危険よ。もしかすると──」

「ここは安全だ」と、ジョンは言った。「今朝、君が出かけている間に、マイクロフトが家の中を隅々まで調べさせたそうだ。彼からメールがあった」

　メアリーは狼狽えた顔でわずかに口を開いた。「気づかなかったわ」。そして小さく乾いた笑い声を漏らし、部屋の中を見回して首を振った。「家中を混ぜ返されて、何も気づかなかったなんて」と、彼女はもう一度首を振った。「私も落ちたものね」

「来たのは指折りの連中さ」と、ジョンは静かに言った。

　メアリーはその後はもう、ただ静かに耳を傾けていた。ジョンは今の状況を説明した。マイクロフトが例のファイルを部下に戻し、クリスティン・アンバーギーの捜索許可を出すつもりでいる事。ただし、指紋情報が存在しない事により、捜索にはそれなりに時間がかかるだろうという事。そして、マイクロフトが持ちかけたオファーについて話した。

「国外のどこかに、偽の身分を用意できるそうだ。とは言っても、国家予算をどうこうする訳にはいかないから──」

「それは問題ないわ」と、メアリーは言った。その顔からはショックの影は消え、今は集中した表情へと変わっていた。「過去に取っておいた資金があるの。匿名口座よ。記憶以外にはどこにも記録は残してない。お金の事は後でどうにでもなる。今はとにかく、どうやって姿を消すかだわ」

　ジョンは頷いた。「マイクロフトが今、手を打っている。たぶん、自動車事故を装う事になるよ。死を偽装するのは……まあ、彼の得意分野だから。過去の経験も十分にあるし」

　メアリーは顔を上げ、笑い出すように目を細めたが、それは次の瞬間には消え去った。長い間、彼女はそうしてジョンをじっと見つめていた。瞳には悲しみの色があったが、やがて揺るぎない意志の込もった顔になって彼女は言った。「あなたは来ないのね」

　ジョンは何も言う事が出来ず、ただゆっくりと首を振った。

　メアリーの目は潤んでいた。「一緒に来てほしいとは言えないわ。分かってる」。そして、ふいに階段の上を見上げ、全身を強ばらせた。「エムは──」

「エムは君と一緒に。僕は──」。ジョンは声を詰まらせ、しばし顔を背けて大きく息を吸い込んだ。「君とエムを引き離すなんて事は出来ない。エムから君を取り上げる事も」

　長い間、二人は口を閉ざしたままじっと座っていた。メアリーはもう冷たくなったマグカップを両手で覆い、ジョンはテーブルの上で自分の手を握り合わせていた。しばらくして、メアリーは手を伸ばして彼の手の上に重ね、ジョンはその手を取って強く握りしめた。

　その夜、二人は娘が生まれてから初めて愛し合った。ゆっくりと静かに、別れを告げるように。かつて互いが互いに抱いていたものを、最後にもう一度抱きしめるように。二人ともあまり眠れなかった。朝になって、ジョンは言った。「それじゃ今朝、マイクロフトに電話するんだね？」

「ええ。時間が十分にある事は分かったわ。でも動き始めなくちゃ──何かあったらお終いだもの」

「その通りだ。それじゃ、夜にまた」。二人は見つめ合い、宙ぶらりん状態で一緒にいる事になったこの暮らしに、奇妙な気まずさを覚えた。メアリーは娘を肩まで抱き上げてあやし、ジョンは家を出る前に彼女に素早くハグをして、エムの柔らかな産毛に覆われた額にキスをした。

 

　

　三時間後、ジョンは年配の患者の一人を、彼女の病気はライム病などではないと、ようやく安心させたところだった──ライム病！〔訳注：ダニなどが媒介する感染症の一種だそうです〕。ちょうどその時、看護士が強ばった顔で診察室に入ってきた。「先生、警察の方がいらっしゃってます。何かお話があるとか」

　ジョンは戸惑いながら席を立ち、自分は寝ぼけて自転車をどこか妙な場所にでも置いて来ただろうかと訝しんだ。しかし、そこにいたのはレストレードだった。

「グレッグ！ ずいぶん久しぶりじゃないか。変わりないかい？」。ジョンはふと間抜けにも、二日前の夜に一緒に飲んでいたという嘘を、レストレードが何らかの形で耳に挟んだのだろうかと考えた。もちろん、そんな訳がない。もう意味のなくなった嘘だ。メアリーはジョンがあの夜、本当はどこにいたのかも知っている……。

「ジョン」と、レストレードは呼びかけ、その気遣った静かな声に、ジョンはとっさに後ずさりしたい衝動にかられた。この声は知っていた。レストレードが被害者に向かって話をする時の声だ。「ジョン、本当に気の毒に思う。事故だったんだ」

　ジョンは信じがたい思いで、彼をぽかんと見つめていた。まさか、こんなにすぐに偽装事故の段取りが整うなどという事があるだろうか？ メアリーは今朝、マイクロフトに会いに行こうとしていたぐらいで、それから事故の計画を立てる予定だった。あらゆる段取りを固めるには数日かかり、少なくとも週末までは事態は動かないはずだった。ジョンはまだメアリーとエムに会えるし、さよならも言えるはずで、永遠にお別れをする前に、もう一度娘の顔を見られるはずだった。こんなのは嘘だ。「嫌だ」と、彼は首を振りながら言った。「聞きたくない」

「心からお悔やみを言う」

「やめろ」。しかしもう遅い。〝 _嘘をつくという能力に関して、君は優れているとは言い難いからだ_ 〟。バーツの屋上の繰り返しだ。マイクロフトはまた、嘘を固めるためにジョンの本物のショックと嘆きを利用したのだ。「やめてくれ」。視界はぼやけ、体からは完全に力が抜けていた。もはや自分の口が何を言っているのかも朧げだった。白濁していく意識の中、まわりに人が集まってくるのが分かった。看護士、事務職員、他の医師たち。レストレードが自分を椅子に座らせようとしている。しかし、それらは今やすべて、ぐちゃぐちゃに混ざり合った色の氾濫と、意味をなさない騒音でしかなかった。「やめてくれ。もう沢山だ」

 

　


	4. Chapter 4

　

 **■ 五月**  
（六ヶ月前）

 

　

　家を出ると、ひやりと澄んだ夕暮れの外気に包まれた。鞄をしっかりと肩に掛け直し、ジョンは自転車に跨った。しかし、漕ぎ出して最初の角を曲がりもしない内に、黒塗りの車が追いついてきて横に停まり、「ワトソン先生」と運転手が丁寧に声を掛けてきた。

　溜息を漏らしながらも、ジョンは車に乗り込んだ。マイクロフトとは、二人の葬儀の日以来、連絡を取っていなかった。彼に対しては怒っていたし、悲しみのあまり冷静さを失ってもいたが、あれから数週間が過ぎた今となっては、怒りの火もおのずと燃え尽きて、自分なりに心の整理もついていた。ジョンは最後に一晩、娘を慈しんで過ごし、もう一晩は妻と共に過ごす事ができた。いつまでも引きずっていても仕方がない。

　車の中にマイクロフトの姿はなかった。ジョンはてっきり、ディオゲネスクラブか彼の隠れ家の一つにでも向かうのだろうと思ったが、驚いた事に車が停まったのは、プロポーズの時にしか縁のなさそうなレストランの前だった。ジョンはマイクロフトがそのつもりでない事を祈った。「もしかして、僕のこの格好だと──」

　運転手は助手席に腕を伸ばすと、ネクタイを取り出してジョンに手渡した。今日のワークシャツにぴったりの色だった。ジョンは溜息をついて鞄を引き寄せ、後部座席から身を乗り出して、バックミラーを見ながらネクタイを結んだ──窓ガラスがスモークで良かった。運転手は振り向いて彼を上から下まで一瞥すると、大丈夫だと言うように頷いて見せた。「ありがとう」と、ジョンは礼を言って車を降りた。マイクロフトがこうして急に連絡してくる時にはいつも不安が付き物だったが、今はそれも薄らいでいた。いくら彼でも、悪い知らせを伝えるために、こんな洒落たレストランを選んだりはしないだろう。ジョンは大きく一つ深呼吸をすると、店の中へと足を踏み入れた。

　マイクロフトは、人目に付きにくい隅の席に座っていた。ソムリエとワインリストについて何やら話し込んでいる。しかも、どうやらフランス語で。〝決めた〟という感じで彼は「Bien」と言ってメニューを閉じ、ソムリエは一礼して去って行った。

「また、ずいぶんな場所を選びましたね」と、ジョンは椅子に腰掛けながら言った。「いったい今日は何です？」

　マイクロフトは片方の眉を意味深に上げながら言った。「缶詰の豆（ビーンズ）にもいい加減飽きた頃だろう」

　実際、飽きていた。ジョンには料理のレパートリーがそれなりにあったが、どうも自分一人のために作ろうという気にはなれなかった。結局はテイクアウトと、マイクロフトの言うように〝ビーンズ・オン・トースト〟で生きながらえている昨今だった。「ええまあ。でも、それにしたって……」。そういえば、ディオゲネスクラブで以前に一度だけ、ジョンはマイクロフトとサンドイッチの皿をシェアしたことがあった。という事はまさか、彼には専属の料理人までいるのだろうか？ それともあの執事が料理も？

「今夜、君をここに呼んだのには理由があるのだよ」と、マイクロフトは謎めかして言い、それ以上説明しようとしない。

〝あれは芝居がかった事がことさらに好きな性分でね〟。記憶の中から聞こえてきた声に、ジョンは小さく笑みを浮かべた〔訳注：これは「A Study in Pink」の中で、マイクロフトがシャーロックについて言った台詞。"He does love being dramatic."〕。ウェイターが現れて、二人にメニューを手渡した。「この店は魚が旨い」と、マイクロフトは言い、メニューに目を落とした。

「ポテト（chips）が添えてあるやつですかね？」

　非難がましく睨んでくるマイクロフトを、ジョンは平然と見返した。そして、自分が内心ではずっと彼に会いたかったのだと気づいて、やや衝撃を覚えた。二人はどう考えても友人同士ではなかった。しかしマイクロフトは、ジョンにとってはシャーロックにつながる存在であり、そして今や彼ほどジョンの秘密を深く知る者はこの世にいないのだ。注文を取りに戻ってきたウェイターに、マイクロフトはオーダーを告げ、「それから、トラッフルド・フォンドゥータ（トリュフ入りチーズフォンデュ）をワインと一緒に持ってきてくれるかね」と付け加えた。そして、ジョンの方を向き直ると、「いくつか新しい知らせが入ってね」と、真剣な口調になって言った。「しかし、まずは心からのお悔やみを言わせてほしい。このところ疎遠にしていたのを、私の冷淡さゆえだと受け取らないでくれるとありがたいのだが。君はたぶん……しばらくは放っておいてほしいのだろうと思ったのでね」

「それはどうも。今はもう落ち着きましたよ」。〝事故〟の後、最初の一週間あまりは最悪だった。罪悪感と憔悴に苛まれる悪夢と、そしてとりわけ周囲の人間たちの反応。ジョンは彼らを一人残らず追い払いたくてたまらず、ただただ一人になりたかった。今はその頃に比べればずいぶんマシになった。ジョンは話題を変えたかったし〝新しい知らせ〟の事が、とにかく気になっていた。「大丈夫ですから、もう気にしないでください。それより、いったい何が分かったんです？」

　マイクロフトは水のグラスからひと口喉を潤し、ジョンはそれを見てふと、ワインはどうなったのだろうと訝しんだが──そろそろ出てきてもいい頃では？──ともあれ、彼は膝の上で拳を握りしめると、話に身構えた。「シャーロックが、グルジアにいるオペレーション担当官に通信を送ってくる事に成功したのだよ。それによれば……例の〝ダルマチア〟政府による一斉検挙の結果、反政府側の指導者らが複数捕らえられたらしい。政府はこの者たちを、最も警備の厳重な監獄へと放り込んだのだが、その結果として当然ながら、捕えた彼らを極めて近接した環境に置く事になった。むしろ、野放しにしておく以上に近づけてしまった訳だ。シャーロックはそれによって、各グループ間の同盟を交渉する機会を得たと報告してきている。西側諸国寄りの野党勢力とムスリムの指導者らは、連立政権による新政府を樹立する事で暫定的な合意に至ったそうだ。むろん、アメリカ側の意向とロシアの干渉については、外交上の懸念がいまだ残ってはいるが。ともあれ、来月の総選挙が計画どおり行われれば、我々は望みうる最良の結果を得られるだろう」

「それで、もし新政府を成立させる事に無事成功したら……シャーロックを救出に行ける。そういう取り決めですよね？」

「もし成功すれば、そもそも助け出す必要もなくなるのだよ。政治犯はすみやかに解放される。弟は自由の身となり、自分の足で飛行機に乗って帰国できるだろう」

「ああ、それじゃ本当に……」。ジョンは言葉に詰まり、希望を抱く事をほとんど恐れた。「通信を送って来たのは本当にシャーロックで間違いはないんですね？ 無事なんですね？」

「疑う余地はない。通信文は弟以外ではありえない方法で暗号化されていたのでね」

　ジョンは、マイクロフトがこの話題に関して軽々しい事を言うはずがないと分かってはいたが、この数ヶ月の恐怖と心配と悲嘆の果てに、シャーロックが本当に帰って来るのだという見通しは、あまりにも素晴らしすぎて、にわかには信じがたい僥倖のように思われたのだ。「本当の本当に確かなんですね？ 交渉はこのまま上手くいって、シャーロックは帰って来られるんですね？」

「まあ、米国に揺さぶりをかける事に関しては、私も自分の能力にそれなりの自負がある。ロシアは論外だがね。ともあれ、答えはイエスだよ。英国政府の見解としては、シャーロックは彼に課された任務を無事にやり遂げるだろうと予想している」

　まるでそれが合図だったかのように、ウェイターがシャンパンを持ったソムリエを引き連れて〝トラッフルド・フォンドゥータ〟の皿を運んできた。「ああ、上々だ」とマイクロフトは言い、受け取ったフルートグラスをジョンに向かって掲げてみせた。「祝杯を上げるにふさわしい日だとは思わないかね？」

　喜びが、シャンパンの泡のように体の奥底から湧き上がってきた。これで何もかも大丈夫だ。シャーロックは帰ってくる──マイクロフトの予測が確かなら、早ければ来月にも。シャンパンで喉を潤すと、全身に温かな光が広がっていくような心地がした。目に映る何もかもが愛おしく思えた──マイクロフトのスリーピース姿でさえも。そして数ヶ月ぶりに、猛烈な空腹感が襲ってきた。それにしても〝トラッフルド・フォンドゥータ〟とは何だろう？ この際なんだっていい。見たところ実に旨そうだ。

　二人はしばらくの間、快い沈黙の内に食事を続けていたが、やがてマイクロフトは魚料理の途中でフォークを置くと、口を開いた。「さて、これで色々な事が前に進み始めた。そろそろ準備について話し合ってもいい頃だろう」

「準備って何のです？」

「むろん、君の引っ越しだよ。何ゆえまだ郊外に留まっているんだね？」

「そりゃあ、自宅がありますから。職場もです」

「あえて郊外に住み続ける必要もないだろう」と、マイクロフトは指摘した。

　ジョンはしばらくの間、黙って咀嚼しながら考えを巡らせていた。実際、彼の言う通りだった。メアリーと暮らしたあの家に留まる現実的な理由は、もう何一つなかった。ただ、エムとの思い出の詰まった場所を去っていく事を思うと、胸が痛んだ。今の職場も気に入っていた。それでも、もし、シャーロックと共に駆け回ったあの頃のような日々に戻れるなら。……それが望みだろうか？ かつての暮らしを取り戻す事が？ 自分はいったい何を求めているのだろう？ 偽装事故の提案を持ちかけてきたマイクロフトに、君はどうしたいのかと問われた時、ジョンにははっきりと分かったのだ。もし、メアリーとエムと共に姿を消す事が、もう二度とシャーロックに会えない事を意味するのなら、それを選ぶことはできないと。それに、たとえもし二人と一緒に行く事を選んだとしても、メアリーとの張り詰めた夫婦関係はやがては限界を迎える。結局は一年と経たない内に、二人の元を去っていく事になっただろう。そうした確信は、エミリーンを手放す事への後ろめたさを和らげてはいた。メアリーはいつか、再婚するかもしれない。エムにも新しい父親ができるかもしれない。そんな想像にすら、覚悟したほどの胸の痛みはなかった。メアリーは良い伴侶を選ぶだろう──たぶんデイヴィッドのような、誠実で、堅実で、そして少し退屈な誰か。良い父親になれそうな誰かを。ジョンは今ではもう、自分が心の奥底では、本当の意味で誰かの父親になるのを望んでいた訳ではなかった事も分かっていた。しかしそれならば、自分が本当に望む事とは何だろう？

「ベーカー街のシャーロックの部屋は、弟のいない間も以前と何ら変わらないままにしてある」。マイクロフトは話し続けていた。「君がまた間借り人に戻ると言ったら、ハドソンさんは喜ぶだろう。むろん、新しい職場も都合できる」

　ジョンは我に返って言った。「ちょっと。仕事の斡旋なんてやめてくださいよ。働き口が必要なら、自分で探せるんですから」

「そうだろうとも」と、マイクロフトは近くの別のテーブルへと運ばれていくポ・ド・クレーム（po de creme）の皿を目で追いながら言った。

「それに、新しい働き先が本当に必要かどうかも、まだはっきりしないんです。まあ、僕には今の暮らしもあるし。それを全部かなぐり捨てて、シャーロックの後を追って駆け回る暮らしに戻ってもいいものか、まだ決めかねていて」

「私からすれば、君がなぜそもそもの始めから、あんな暮らしに我慢できていたのか全く理解できないがね」。ジョンが感傷的になってきたのと対照的に、マイクロフトはどうやら、この話題から完全に興味を失ったようだった。「まあ、ようやく平穏で静かな暮らしを手に入れた今となっては、君の迷いも当然だろう……」

「まったくです」とジョンは、平穏で静かな暮らしを自分がどれほど憎んでいるかを完全に自覚ながら、あえて断固とした口調で言った。

「もうこの話を続ける必要もなさそうだ」と、マイクロフトは軽い口調で言い、ウェイターを探して店内を見回した。

「ええ」と、ジョンは椅子に掛け直しながら、なぜマイクロフトが、正に望んでいた返事を聞き出したような顔をしているのだろうと訝しんだ。「デザート頼みます？」

 

　

　心地よい満腹感に包まれ、ワインに軽く酔って、ジョンはその夜、遅くなってから帰宅した。自転車を片付け、ネクタイをほどきながら、道でまた急にマイクロフトに拉致された場合に備えて、このまま鞄に入れておくべきか、それともただしまっておけばいいだろうかと思案した。そして、そっと子供部屋へと足を踏み入れた。

〝事故〟の後の数日間、ジョンは一日に何時間も、エムの寝巻きを抱きしめたまま、この部屋に座り込んで過ごした。寝巻きにはまだ、微かにベビーシャンプーと温かなミルクの香りが残っていた。匂いはむろん時間と共に次第に薄れていったが、ジョンはそれが完全に消えてしまう事に耐えられず、風呂場からベビーシャンプーのボトルを持ち出すと、小さな白い寝巻きにそっと押さえて香りを付けたのだった。布地に顔を寄せると、エムの柔らかな髪が頰に触れる感触がよみがえった。

　エミリーンはもういない。ジョンはもう、その事実を受け入れてはいた。娘はそろそろ四ヶ月になる頃だ。きっともう寝返りを覚えただろう。この寝巻きも、すでに小さくなってしまったはずだ。ジョンには今──またしても──人生をやり直す機会が与えられていた。けれど、自分の望む事は何だろう？

　あの一月の最悪の夜に、マイクロフトから真相を告げられて以来はじめて、ジョンは今の自分の心の中にあるものは何なのか、真剣に思いを巡らせていた。もう彼は誰かの夫ではなく、実際には家族の死を嘆き続けている寡夫でもない。ロンドンに留まる事を選んだ理由のほとんどは、シャーロックの帰りを待ちたかったからだ。マイクロフトの前では虚勢を張ったものの、空っぽの子供部屋に座りながら、ジョンには今ではもうはっきりと分かっていた。もちろん彼は、かつての暮らしを取り戻したかった。そして、それ以上を。自分が求めていたのはシャーロックだった。数ヶ月前にマイクロフトと話して以来、ずっと分かっていたのだ。どんな形であっても、シャーロックの側で生きていきたいのだと。

　自覚してしまうと、急に驚くほど気持ちが軽くなった。まるで軍隊での訓練中に、装備一式を肩から下ろした時のような心地だった。彼は座ったまま束の間、その奇妙な感覚が染み渡っていくのを感じていた。そして、しばらくしてようやく、ジョンはこの数年で初めて、自分がもう何に対しても怒りを抱いていない事に気がついた。様々な選択を迫られる中で、彼はマイクロフトを許し、メアリーを許し、そしてついに完全に──シャーロックを許したのだ。

　ジョンは立ち上がり、エムの寝巻きとベビーシャンプーを手に取ると、静かにドアを締めて子供部屋を後にした。彼は寝室に行くと、メアリーのジュエリーボックスからアクセサリー類を全てトレイに空けて取り出した。結婚指輪だけは箱の中に残した。指輪は〝火葬〟の後、ジョンの元に返されてきたものだった。そして、彼はふと思い立って、メアリーがマフラーやスカーフ類を入れていた引き出しを空けると、初めてのデートの時に彼女が巻いていた青いシルクのスカーフを引き出した。ジョンはスカーフをジュエリーボックスの一番底にたたんで入れると、その上に指輪を乗せ、エムの寝巻きとシャンプーボトルを入れて蓋を閉めた。もう前に進む時だった。

 

　

　物事は驚くほどスムーズに、落ち着くべきところに落ち着いていった。マイクロフトと食事をしたあの日の後、ジョンはサラに電話をかけて会う約束を取り付け、ロンドン中心部で仕事を紹介してもらえないかと尋ねた。サラは感激のあまり、ほとんど泣き出さんばかりだった。

「ジュリエットが──もう覚えてないかもしれないけど、あなたが以前うちで採用されたのは、ジュリエットが一人目の子供の産休に入ったからだったのよ。彼女、今度は双子を産んだの。出産したら戻って来るってずっと言ってたんだけど、今朝になって電話してきて。いざ双子を連れて家に戻ってみたら、とても子供三人を抱えて仕事をするのは無理だって。それに、いまジュリエットの代理で来てる医師をみんな嫌ってて、彼が残りたいと言ってきても断るつもりでいたんだけど、本人も嫌だって……」

　ジョンはマイクロフトの関与を疑ったが、いくら彼でも、これほど幸運な偶然を装って、以前勤めていた職場にポストを空けることなどできるだろうか……？ さすがに不可能だ。勤務中の診療所はジョンが辞めるのを残念がったが、理解は得やすかった──メアリーも同じ職場で働いていたからだ。ジョンは自転車をクレイグズリスト〔訳注：大手のローカルコミュニティサイト〕で売り、郊外の家は、幸せそうな初々しいカップルに、最初に提示された破格の言い値で売却した。ジョンは、この家に残る自分とメアリーの悲運に終わった物語の影を、新たにここで暮らす二人にきれいに洗い流して欲しかった。彼は自分の衣類や銃や、いくつかのキッチン用品を箱詰めし、そして木製のジュエリーボックスを詰めた。土曜日にメアリーの友人たちが何人かやって来て、残された物の整理を手伝ってくれた。メアリーの衣類やベビー用品は、ドメスティック・バイオレンスの被害者支援の団体に寄付するために箱詰めし、残りは処分した。ジョンはジュエリーボックスから取り出したアクセサリー類を、手伝ってくれた彼らに形見分けした。「貰ってほしいんだ。メアリーも君に持ってて欲しいと思ってるよ」と、ジョンはジャニーンに言った。実際、彼女はそう思っているに違いない。

　ジョンの荷物は最終的に、五年前にベーカー街に引っ越した時とさほど変わらない量になった。タクシーの後部座席に十分収まる量だった。

 

　

　ベーカー街の部屋に戻って最初の夜は、アフガニスタンへの初めての従軍から帰国した日のように、少しの憂鬱と懐かしさが混ざった奇妙な感じがした。ジョンは部屋の中をふらふらと歩き回り、前に住んでいた時から変わった箇所を確認し、買い出しが必要な物のリストを作った。毎朝の朝食は Speedy's で取ればいい。シャーロックと暮らしていた頃にはなかった習慣だが、あの頃はそれほど頻繁に仕事に出かけていた訳でもなかったし、朝食はたいていシャーロックと一緒に取っていた。人生が新しい章（〝ベーカー街のジョン、シャーロックの帰りを待つ〟）に入った今、前とは違う習慣を作るのも悪くない気がした。ジョンはテーブルに置いた箱を引っかき回してウィスキーのボトルを探し、自分への労いとしてグラスに注いだ。

　居間で、懐かしく快適な自分の肘掛け椅子に腰を落ち着けたジョンは、向かい側の椅子にぽっかりと空いたシャーロックの不在に気がついた。彼はその空っぽの椅子を見つめ、何も置かれていない譜面台を見つめ、ヴァイオリンケースと、不自然なほどきれいに片付いた机を見つめた。これはまずい。シャーロックが以前に、ジョンの椅子を片付けてしまったのも頷けた。ジョンはおもむろに立ち上がると、シャーロックの部屋へと向かった。

　ベッドルームは寒々しいほどきれいに片付いていた。ナイトテーブルには読みかけの本もなく、ベッドの下に蹴り込まれたままの靴下もない。部屋の中には見捨てられた廃墟のような、うらぶれた気配が漂っていた。ジョンは溜息をついてベッドを見つめ、一本の指で枕カバーに触れた。やめた方がいい事は分かっていた。シーツはおそらく黴が生えたような澱んだ匂いがするばかりで、シャーロックの気配など何も残ってはいないだろう。ジョンはふと思い立って、バスルームへと向かった。シャワーに備え付けられた棚の一番上には、シャーロックが使っていたボトル類がまだ並べられたままになっていた。

　現実にはシャーロックが纏っていた香りは、色々な匂いが混ざり合ったものだった。彼の使っていた気取ったブランドのシェービングソープや、コーヒー、清潔な木綿とウール、タバコがコートのポケットに入っている時にはその匂いもしていた。しかし、シャンプーの香りだけでも、ジョンの記憶を何もかも呼び覚ますには十分だった。霧のかかった湿った夜の空気、危険と興奮。シャンプーの香りはしかも、ジョンの下半身にも分かりやすく直撃した。実際のところ、それは喜ばしい驚きではあった。彼は、自分が最後にまともに性的興奮を覚えたのがいつだったのか、正直もう思い出せなかった──いや、たぶんシャーロックが撃たれたあの夜が境目だろう。久し振りのそれは、実に心地よかった。目を閉じると、記憶の中にしまい込んでいた感覚が蘇ってくる。身を隠すために、シャーロックがジョンをドアの後ろへと押し込めた時。冬の冷気、ウールの香りとアドレナリン。あるいは、コーヒーを注ぎ足してやるために身をかがめた時、まだシャワーで湿った巻き毛から香っていた清潔な匂い、彼のガウンが肌をかすめた時の滑らかな感触。ジョンは今までこうした考えを、シャーロックに対して欲情する事を、本当の意味で自分に許した事はなかった。それが今は、急にどうしようもなく押し寄せてきた。しかしやはり……彼のあずかり知らない所でこうした思いを抱いているというのは、何か後ろ暗い事のような気がしたし、先走り過ぎた期待のようにも思われた。ジョンはシャンプーのキャップを元通りしっかりと閉めると、少なくとも今は、給湯タンクの湯を使い切ってしまう心配も、シャーロックが押し入ってくる心配もなく、シャワーの下でまともに自慰に耽る事はできるのだから、と自分に言い聞かせた。

 

　

**■ 十二月**

 

　

「ほら、頼まれてたやつ」と、ジョンは一冊のノートを引っ張り出し、テーブル越しに手渡した。うっかりポンと投げそうになって、手を離れる前に気づいて止めた。「ほんとは先週の土曜に来たかったんだけど。サラの悪阻がひどくて、入院しちゃってさ──少なくともそのおかげで二週間分、従軍時代の仲間にあれこれ聞いて回れたよ」

　シャーロックは早くもノートの中身に熱心に目を走らせていた。「また早めに来てくれて嬉しい。てっきり今週もまた、トレッキングに行ってから来るのかと思った」

　ジョンは笑った。「トレッキングはもうこりごりさ。それに、どうも降り出しそうな空模様だ」

「ん…」。シャーロックは天気には全く興味はないようだった。「サミュエル・バーバー。これは何だい？」〔訳注：サミュエル・バーバーは米国の著名作曲家〕

「僕の軍隊仲間の一人さ」と、ジョンは真顔で言い、シャーロックは目を瞬かせた。「ごめん、ちょっとしたジョークだ──気にするな。知り合いに一人ずつ尋ねてみたんだ。『もし君が、戦場から祖国に帰る自分を映画に撮るとしたら。それか、あの戦争記念碑の側に立って戦友の事を思い出すとしたら、ＢＧＭにはどんな曲をかける？』ってね。ほとんどの奴らは今どきの曲を挙げたから、君が YouTube で調べられるように曲名を書いておいた。でも中に二人、サミュエル・バーバーを挙げた奴がいて──まあ、正確には〝『プラトーン』の中でかかるあのちょっと悲しいやつ〟って言ってたんだけど。曲を調べて書いておいた」

「つまり、祝賀的じゃなくて、もっと哀愁を帯びた感じか」と、シャーロックは自分のノートに何か素早く書き付けながら呟いた。「そこのノートを取ってくれるか？ 君に聞きたい事を全部リストにしておいたんだ」

　ジョンは自分が店に入ってきた時にシャーロックがぱっと明るい顔をした事と、彼の指先が震えていない様子に後押しされて、勇気を振り絞って言った。「あのさ、聞きたい事があったら、いつでもメールしてきていいんだぞ。電話でも。番号は前と変わってないからさ」

「そうか」と、シャーロックは言い、前髪の下からジョンを見上げた。髪は今や奇妙なほど伸び放題になっていた。「そうしてもいいのかもしれないとは思ってたんだが」と言ったきり、彼は再びノートへと目線を落としたが、ジョンはその口の端が嬉しそうに吊り上がるのを見逃さなかった。「ところで、このエイミー・ワインハウスというのは誰だ？」

「おい、さすがに冗談だろ……」

　実に良い日だった。ジョンはリストにしておいた曲を探すと、シャーロックに自分のイヤホンを渡して聞かせた。彼はぞっとした顔をしたり、興味を引かれた様子を見せたり、様々な表情を浮かべながら聞いていたが、自分でもいくつか曲を探してジョンに聞かせた。聞いている間中、彼は身を乗り出してジョンの反応を見つめ、しきりに感想を求めた。「第一印象は？ どんな感情が浮かんで来る？」。ジョンはしまいには、その口に卵とクレソンのサンドイッチを詰め込んで、ちょっと黙らせようかと思ったほどだった。シャーロックはマヨネーズであえた卵が死ぬほど嫌いだった。

「メレンゲの最後の一個食べるか？」と、ジョンはほぼ空になったケーキスタンドを眺めながら聞いた。シャーロックは二人でシェアした半分以上を平らげつつあった。ジョンはその結果に少なからぬ満足を覚えたが、ここ最近そうしていたように夕食を控える代わりに、空腹のあまり帰りの列車でサンドイッチを買う羽目になりそうだ。シャーロックは少しは体重を増やしているように見えたが、自分の希望がそう見せているだけかもしれない。それに今週は、彼はかなり分厚いセーターを着込んでいた。強く青みを帯びたグレーのセーターを着た彼は、何だかシベリアンハスキーのようだった。

「いや、いい」。シャーロックはノートに目を落としたまま、眉をひそめて言った。「それにしても、どうして店の照明がこんなに──ああ」。窓の外では空が一気に暗くなり、盛大な雨音がして、横殴りに降り始めた大雨の訪れを告げていた。

「ああ、最悪だ」と、ジョンは窓の外を見て言った。「あと一〇分で帰りのバスが来るっていうのに。しかも今週は、今朝、残った仕事をやっつけようと思って、パソコンを持って来てしまったんだ」

　シャーロックは目に見えて緊張した様子で、両肩を強張らせて唇を噛み、ずいぶん硬い口調で言った。「車で送って行こう。ハロゲート駅まで。それなら濡れる心配もない」

「車を持ってるのか？」と、ジョンは驚いて聞いた。

「当たり前だろう。大修道院（アビー）があるのは五マイルも先だ。車なしで僕がどうやってここまで来れる？」

　ジョンはバスが修道院まで走っているのは知っていた。しかし、考えてみれば当然、そんなものは論外だった。シャーロックは健康な時ですら、地下鉄にはほとんど耐えられなかった──以前にジョンが理由を聞いた時、彼は話すのも嫌そうに〝感覚に対するインプットが多すぎる〟のだと言っていた。今の状態の彼が、バスに押し込められて大丈夫な訳がない。「そうか、そりゃそうだよな。ありがと。助かるよ」。ジョンは、もうしばらくシャーロックと一緒に過ごせる事に舞い上がっているのを、なんとか顔に出さないよう努めながら言った。「ただ……」と、彼は旅行鞄とパソコンケースを抱え上げ、ドアへと半分歩きかけたところで、シャーロックが傍にいない事に気がついた。ジョンは振り返った。

　足を引きずって歩くシャーロックを見るのは、冷水を浴びせられたようなショックだった。彼はジョンの歩みに追いつけないばかりか、よろめきながら、苦心して重い足を引きずっていた。心臓が締め付けられるようだった。これが理由で、シャーロックはいつもジョンより先に来て、ジョンを見送った後で帰っていたのだ。ジョンが思っていたように、店の隅の席を確実に確保するためだけでなく、足を引きずる姿を見せずにすむように。ジョンは悪心を覚えた。シャーロックが体に負った損傷の事は、むろん知ってはいた。しかし今初めて、彼はシャーロックが自分の足で立っている姿を、滑走路で別れを告げたあの時から一年以上、一度も見ていなかった事に気がついた。ジョンは自分が彼を見つめていた事を悟られないよう、慌てて顔を背けると、ゆっくりとドアへと向かった。

　数分後にジョンに追いついたシャーロックは、少し息を切らしてはいるものの毅然としていた。「どれが君の車？」と、ジョンは聞いた。土砂降りの雨脚は少しは弱まっていたが、どうやら今度はみぞれに変わり始めたようだった。この雨の中を、離れた車まで無事辿り着くのは厳しそうだ。

「目の前さ」と、シャーロックは入り口のすぐ傍の一台を顎で指しながら言った。車のドアには、目立つ位置にブルーバッジ（車椅子マーク）が貼られている。「障害者の特権だろう？ 雨には濡れない」

　ジョンはその皮肉そうな口調にかなりほっとして、笑いながら彼を見上げた。「鞄を持とうか？ ドアを開けやすいだろ？」

　車に乗り込むと、ジョンは湿った二人分のコートを後部座席に放り投げた。シャーロックが暖房を入れると、小さな車の窓はあっという間に白く曇った。ジョンは彼が様々な動作に苦心し、ペダルを踏み込むたびに顔を歪めているのに気がついた。運転席のシートにはクッションがあてがわれている。「運転はかなりきついんじゃないのか？」と、ジョンは率直に聞いた。

　シャーロックは質問に身を硬くしたが、やがて夕暮れが迫る窓の外を見ながら溜息をついた。「消耗する」と、彼は認めた。「でも、それほど頻繁に運転する必要はないんだ。一週間に一度、ハロゲートに行くかあの喫茶店に行くくらいだから。修道院に戻れば、筋弛緩薬もアイスパックも、ヒートパッドもある。ジョン、大丈夫だから、余計な心配はしなくていい」

　ジョンは大いに余計な心配をしたいところだった。〝保存的治療（conservative management）〟という言葉は、あのドイツの病院でシャーロックが手術を拒絶した時には妥当に聞こえたが、今こうして、満足に歩く事もできずに痛みに苦しむ姿を目の当たりにしていると──。マイクロフトがこんな状態の彼をとっくに、問答無用で病院へ引っ張っていって、無理にでも手術室に放り込んでいない事は驚きだった。ジョンはせめて、マイクロフトと同じように、シャーロックには修道院にいてもらって、自分が訪ねて行くようにしたかった。しかし、まだジョンを部屋に迎え入れるだけの心の準備が彼にできていないのなら、無理はさせたくなかった。

　二人はハロゲートまでのドライブを、黙ったまま過ごした。痛みのせいか、それとも緊張からなのか、シャーロックは全身を強ばらせていた。ジョンは自分のせいで余計な運転をさせてしまった事に罪悪感を覚えた。そして彼が心配で、落ち込んでいた。今まで、何もかもが上手く行っていると思っていた分、余計にだった。駅に着くと、シャーロックは車をできるだけ入り口へと寄せたが、みぞれはすでにどんよりとした霧雨へと変わっていた。

「ありがと」と、ジョンは車の中でぎこちなくコートを羽織りながら言った。「本当に大丈夫なのか？」

「ジョン、僕なら心配ない」と、シャーロックはフロントガラスを見つめたまま言った。

「そっか、分かった。でも気をつけろよ。道は濡れてるし、もう暗いから。それから、ええと、何かもっと聞きたいことがあったら、メールしてきていいんだからな？」

　シャーロックは返事をしなかった。ジョンは車を降り、駅の屋根の下まで小走りした。入り口の前で振り返ったが、シャーロックの車はすでに走り去った後だった。

　列車の中で携帯を確認すると、またしても電池切れだった──バッテリーを取り変えないとダメか？──しかし、夜に帰宅して充電プラグを差し込むと、見慣れない番号からメールが来ていた。

《手伝ってくれてありがとう。 ＳＨ》

　ジョンは大きく息をつき、返事を打った。《君のために出来ることがあるなら、何だってするさ。いつでも、どこでも》

　返事はなかなか来なかった。ジョンは、シャーロックが画面を見ながら返事に迷い、文字を打ったり消したりしている様子を思い浮かべた。

《やめた方がいい。僕はひどい投資先だ。そんな事は、君が誰より知ってるはずだろう。 ＳＨ》

〝三歩進んで二歩下がる〟だ、とジョンは自分に言い聞かせた。しかし同時に、心臓は高鳴り、頭にはアラームが鳴り響いていた。ああ、ダメだ。こんな事じゃダメだ。シャーロックは修道院に身を落ち着けてから、最初の一ヶ月ですでに二度、再入院になっていた。二度目の時は、マイクロフトが言うには〝不安（unsafe）〟を覚えたせいだという。同じ事を引き起こす訳にはいかない。自分のせいで、シャーロックがやっとの思いで手に入れた、彼の依って立つ地面（ground）を揺るがす訳にはいかなかった。

　携帯の画面を見つめながら、ジョンの思考は、彼に送るべき言葉を探してぐるぐると忙しく回り続けたが、手の方は固まったまま動こうとしなかった。もしこれが軍隊仲間の一人なら、ジョンは励まし、同情の言葉を送っただろう。けれど、そんなものはシャーロックには通用しない。ならば、まっすぐに本当の事を伝えるしかない。

《残念だったな。でも僕にはもう君しかいない。もう、君以外には失うものも何もない。また君が屋根から飛び降りるって言うなら、次は僕も一緒にいく。いいから、何が必要なのか教えてくれ》

　今度の沈黙は、さっきよりは短かったが、ジョンには百万年にも思われた。

《自動車の運転を覚えてくれてもいい。 ＳＨ》

　ジョンは心底ほっとして息をついた。《免許を取るには歳を食い過ぎてるよ。運転手が必要なら、マイクロフトが手配してくれるだろ。だぶん執事も》

《役に立ちたいって言ったじゃないか。 ＳＨ》

《僕が免許取ったら、ほんとに役に立つのか？》

《イエス。 ＳＨ》

《正直に言いなよ》

《イエス。 ＳＨ》

《免許はやっぱりいい。 ＳＨ》

　ジョンは再び考えに沈みながら画面を見つめた。伝えたい事は山ほどあった。しかし、いくらメールのほうが言いやすいとしても──シャーロックにとっては明らかにメール越しの方が楽だろう──それでも、顔を見て言わなければならない言葉もあるのだ。ただ、一つだけは伝えられる事があった。

《僕は、君が二度とロンドンに戻って来られなくたって構わない。二度と事件を解決できなくても。もし君がずっと田舎に住んで、残りの人生を音楽を書きながら生きていくなら、それでもいいさ。僕にとっての君は、今のそのままの君も、昔の君も、ただ同じ一人の人間だってだけだ》

　沈黙。

《ありがとう。 ＳＨ》

《こういうのは僕は得意じゃない。 ＳＨ》

《知ってるだろう。でも、ありがとう。 ＳＨ》

《僕だってそうさ、分かった？》

《分かった。 ＳＨ》

 

　


	5. Chapter 5

 

**■ 六月**

（六ヶ月前） 

　

　

　二日後、〝ダルマチア〟の総選挙は中止された。

「何だってそう簡単に選挙を中止にできるんです」。ジョンは激昂して言った。マイクロフトの執務室をぐるぐると歩き回りながら、彼は怒りの矛先を誰に向ければいいのかも分からなかった。〝ダルマチア〟政府にか、希望を持ちすぎた自分自身にか、それともこの状況を打開できないでいるマイクロフトに対してか。「国連が介入して選挙を行わせるとか、制裁を課すとか何とか、打つ手はないんですか？」

「制裁ならとっくに、もう何年も前から行われている」と、マイクロフトは答えた。「選挙が中止された表向きの口実は、諸外国からの内政干渉を懸念しての事だそうだ。国境付近に現在配備中のロシア軍は、そのために政府が〝要請した〟ものだとね。つまり、今の状況で下手な手出しをすれば、まんまとロシア側の手に乗る事になる」

「でも、シャーロックは最大限の尽力をしたんですから──」

「シャーロックは、与えられた任務を完遂してはいない。救出の要請は不可能だ。いずれにせよ、今の状況で助け出そうと試みれば、弟の身を一〇倍もの危険に晒すばかりか、我々がこれまでに得た成果もすべて無に帰すだろう」

　ジョンはマイクロフトを睨みつけた。「それじゃあなたは、シャーロックが牢獄で朽ち果てていくのを、ただ黙って見ている訳ですか」 

「それどころか」と、マイクロフトは机の引き出しからウィスキーのボトルを取り出した。「私はこれから酒に酔いつぶれるつもりでいるのだが、君も一緒にどうかね？」 

　

　

　八日間の長い沈黙の後、グルジアの担当官にシャーロックからの暗号通信が届いた。それによれば、反政府側につく者たちの同盟関係はいまだ維持されているという。〝ダルマチア〟軍の将校たちは、多くが親ロシアの現政権側についているが、軍全体で見れば、兵卒クラスでは独立派が多くを占める。シャーロックが働きかけを続けている反政府連合の指導者たちは、ある陸軍大将にコンタクトを取った。この大将はロシア軍が撤退次第、クーデターを起こして新たに総選挙を実施する計画を立てているという。

「それで、どうやってロシアを追い払うんです？」

　マイクロフトは持ち前の硬く薄い笑みを浮かべてみせた。「代理を立てる。そろそろ我々の同盟者にも、ゲームのテーブルに着いてもらわねばなるまい」

　

　

　二週間後、クラスノダール近郊で天然ガスのパイプラインが爆破された。チェチェン独立派、ＩＳＩＳ、ロシアのエコテロリスト団体を含むいくつかの勢力が、すぐさま犯行声明を出した。

「ロシアにエコテロリストが？」と、ジョンは聞いた。 

　マイクロフトは肩をすくめた。「昨今ではロシアにもいるらしい」

　ロシア軍は〝ダルマチア〟国境から撤退し、事態の鎮圧のために北上した。

　

　

　さらに一週間が過ぎた。クーデター計画はいったいどうなったというのか。ジョンも今では〝ダルマチア〟の本当の国名を知っていた──総選挙の中止は国際的なニュースになっていた。そして彼はある夜、情報欲しさのあまり、とうとう Google の検索画面を開いた。

　携帯が鳴ったのは、それから三分後だった。「ジョン」と、マイクロフトがげんなりした声で言った。

「あぁ、すみません。本当に。ついうっかり……」

「明日の夜、食事に出よう。その後で、プロテクトのかかったコンピューターで情報を見せる」

　ジョンは最近ではもう、マイクロフトも自分と同じくらい、この状況を誰かと分かち合いたがっているのかもしれないと勘ぐってはいたが、それでも申し出には驚き、時間を割いてもらう事にやや恐縮していた。「了解です。でも今度は僕のおごりで。店も僕が選びますからね」

〝パブにいるマイクロフト〟という図はもはや、そのためだけでも出かけて来てよかったと思えるほどの見ものだった。マイクロフトは最初こそ小馬鹿にしたような顔をしていたが、そのうちマイナーなクラフトビールがかろうじてお眼鏡にかなったらしく、頼んだ料理もきれいに平らげ、そのうえパブにいた何人かの客をダーツで打ち負かした。ほとんど愉快と言っていいほどのひと時だった。もし一緒にいたのがレストレードなら──ジョンは胸にのしかかる後ろめたさと恐れのあまり、楽しむ気分にはなれなかっただろう。けれど、マイクロフトは違った。二人は同じだけの不安を共有していた。

　ようやく店を出ると、マイクロフトはもうネクタイを結び直そうともせずに、丸めてポケットへと突っ込んだ。自宅に辿り着くとジャケットも脱ぎ捨て、シャツとウェストコート姿になって、彼はコンピューター画面に何枚かの衛星写真を映して見せた。

「首都の衛星写真だよ。ここが大統領府、議事堂がここにある。こうした場所は当然、クーデターの標的になるだろうね。いくつか軍事基地の写真も入って来ている……」

「最近撮影されたものなんですか？」

「ジャーナリストを装った諜報員を何人か送り込んでいる。数は多くはないが、正真正銘のジャーナリストの入国も支援している。革命を最も後押しするものは国際的な注目だ。ロシアの干渉を阻む事にもつながる」。マイクロフトは溜め息をついた。「マグヌセンがいてくれた時のほうが、事は単純だった。メディア王一人と渡り合えばそれで済んだのだから」

「本気で言ってるんじゃないでしょうね」

「シャーロックが勾留されているのはこの場所だ」と、マイクロフトはジョンの問いには答えずに言った。

　ジョンはソ連風の収容所（グラーグ）を想像していたが、建物は中世の要塞とでも言った方がふさわしい外観だった。暗い石造りの監獄はそびえ立つ壁に囲まれ、半ば背後の山にめり込むようにして建てられていた。「何ですかこれは。ドラキュラ映画か何かから出てきたみたいだ」

「ジョン、ドラキュラがいたのはカルパチア山脈であって、コーカサスではない。それとも国の偽名を〝トランシルヴァニア〟にでも変更するかね？」

「もうどんな名前で呼ぶのも嫌ですよ」と、ジョンは答えた。あの薄暗いダンジョンめいた監獄に囚われているシャーロックを思って、彼は意気消沈し、少しやるせない気分になっていた。「とにかくシャーロックが無事に帰ってきて、あの国の事を何て呼べばいいかなんて、二度と考えずに済めばいいと思うだけです」

　

　

　マイクロフトの部下がジョンを迎えに来たのは、ちょうどベッドに入ろうかという時だった。即座に何かが起きたのだと分かった──マイクロフトが先にメールすら寄越さなかったのだ。ジョンは慌ててもう一度服に着替え直すと、車に乗り込んだ。運転手は今では顔なじみだったが、助手席には見慣れない金髪のほっそりした女性が乗っていた。「ホームズ氏の所まで私がお連れします。現在、セキュリティはかなり厳重になっていますから」と、彼女はジョンに告げたきり、残りの道中は携帯電話の画面から目を離そうとしなかった。

　ジョンは自分の携帯で密かにニュースをチェックしたが、クーデターの速報はどこにも見当たらなかった。しかし、起きたに違いない。そうでもなければ、マイクロフトがこんな深夜に迎えを寄越す訳がない。胸にざわめく期待感を必死に抑え込みながらも、ジョンは、シャーロックが作戦の成功に鼻を高くして、コートの裾をはためかせながら、あの滑走路へとタラップを足早に降りてくる場面を思い浮かべずにはいられなかった。

　金髪の秘書は、見覚えのない寂れて入り組んだ廊下の奥へとジョンを案内し、何の表札もないドアの前に彼を残して去っていった。そこに控えていたイヤーピースを付けた黒服の男が、無表情な目でジョンを見ると「一分ほどお待ちを」と言った。

　ドアの向こうから現れたマイクロフトを見て、ジョンはすぐさま、何か恐ろしく良くない事態が起こっているのだと察した。

「ジョン」と、マイクロフトは感情の失われた声で言った。彼は首を傾けて付いて来るよう促し、ジョンは数フィート離れてその背中を追った。これから告げられる言葉を掻き消そうとでもするかのように、心臓の音が耳の中でけたたましく響き渡っていた。「シャーロックが明朝、処刑されるそうだ」

　ジョンは凍り付いた。一瞬で真っ白になった頭の中に、言葉が虚ろにこだましていた。マイクロフトの言った事は分かったが、意味が理解できなかった。まるで「ハドソンさんが英国首相に指名された」とでも言われたようなものだ。鼻から大きく息を吸い込むと、手の震えを止めるために拳を握りしめた。

「それで、どうやって助け出すんです？」と、ジョンは言い、自分の声の冷静さにどこか驚いた。

　マイクロフトは目を見張り、頭を振りやってカンファレンス・ルームへと続くドアのほうへとジョンを促した。「革命の導火線に火を付けるのだよ。作戦を聞きたいかね？」

　

　

　マイクロフトは、人々が集まっている巨大なコンピューターの前へとジョンを連れていった。人の輪の中心には、ジョンと同年代くらいの女性が立っていた。「彼がジョン・ワトソンだ。こちらはエイミー・マリノフスキー」と、マイクロフトは紹介した。「マリノフスキー氏は我々に特殊部隊〈SEALs〉を貸与して下さっている」

「お会いできて光栄です」と、マリノフスキーは握手しながら言った。アメリカン・アクセントだ。握手を解くと、彼女はイヤーピースを付けて目線を虚空へと向けた。「そうよ。ええ、そう……二〇分ほど前。そう」

　マイクロフトはジョンを顎で促し、紅茶とビスケットの置かれた小さなテーブルの側へと連れていった。「僕も一緒に行かせてください」。ジョンは絶対に無理だと分かっていても、言わずにはいられなかった。

「それは不可能だ。部隊はすでに現地へと向かっている」。マイクロフトはカップに紅茶を注ぎ、ジョンはそれをぼんやりと見ながら、ちゃんとしたティーカップだ、と思った。マイクロフトのオフィスには紙コップなど存在しないに違いない。「部隊はこれから秘密裏に現地へと降下して、守衛を制圧し、囚人を解放するという作戦に入る。最も重要なのは、囚人たちを速やかに識別して、反政府側の指導者たちを解放する事だ。その後、我々の諜報員が軍隊内部の協力者やレジスタンスの闘士らにコンタクトを取るのを支援し、この監獄での反乱を、革命の火蓋が切られた瞬間に仕立て上げる。〝第二のバスティーユ〟とでも呼んでもらおう。そして部隊はシャーロックを収容し、可及的速やかに現地を離れる」

「すばらしい計画です」と、ジョンは言った。「まさか一晩で組み上げた訳じゃないでしょう。処刑の事をいつから知っていたんです？」

「二時間前だよ」。信じがたいという目で睨むジョンに、マイクロフトは続けて言った。「不測の事態への対処もできないで、私は〝英国政府〟になった訳ではないのでね」

　これには黙るしかなかった。ジョンは、マイクロフトが紅茶に人工甘味料を入れてかき混ぜ、味見し、さらに少し加える様子を眺めていた。「部隊が現地に着くまでには、あとどれくらいかかるんです？」

「数時間ほどだ」と、マイクロフトは答えた。彼はビスケットの皿を物欲しげに見つめていたが、皿から目を背けると、上着のポケットからトランプを一揃い取り出した。「やるかね？」

　

　

　時間は這うように進んでいった。ジョンは紅茶を数杯飲み干し、ほとんどマイクロフトを苛立たせるためだけにビスケットをいくつか囓った。マイクロフトは部下の耳打ちに頻繁に気を取られるにもかかわらず、ほぼ全てのゲームに勝ちを収めていた。ジョンは自分の手札を吟味し、何とかゲームに集中しようとしたが、その時、背後で微かなざわめきが起き始めたのに気がついた。肩越しに振り返ると、米国チームが持ち込んだコンピューターの前に全員が集まっている。

「あれは何です？」

「ＳＥＡＬｓの動きをＧＰＳで追跡しているのだよ」と、マイクロフトは自分の手札に上辺だけの関心を向けながら言った。「監獄内に降り立ったら知らせるよう言ってある……作戦を中止せざるを得ない可能性もゼロではないのでね」

　ジョンは数秒ほど彼を見つめていたが、やがて観念してカードをテーブルに放り出した。「降参です」

　マイクロフトはジョンの手札に憐れみの一瞥を向けた。「まあ、何も賭けないでおいて正解だったな」

「冗談じゃありませんよ」と言いながらジョンは、正に賭けに出ようとしているその夜の作戦の事を思った。「あなたが味方で、本当によかった」

　ジョンの言葉に、マイクロフトは照れて驚いたように本心からの笑みを見せたが、そこに金髪の秘書がやって来て告げた。「降下完了です」

　コンピューター画面は、ジョンの目には Google Earth のように見える監獄の俯瞰図を映し出していた。スクリーン上には、位置情報付きのマッチングアプリの画面にも似た、アイコンの光が点在している。二人がコンピューターへと近寄ると「監獄の周囲と守衛宿舎の制圧は完了よ」と、マリフノフキーは言った。「ここからは通話をスピーカーに切り替えるわ」。彼女は脇に立つ男に頷いてみせ──石のように無表情な彼はいかにも軍人風だ──男は頷き返すとスイッチを押した。「続けて大丈夫よ、キャプテン。もうスピーカーにつないでる」

「Ma'am」と、フラットな声で応答があった。声を聞いてすぐ、ジョンはアフガニスタンで共に従軍したある男の姿を連想した。上背のあるがっしりとした体格、感情を抑制した佇まい。「監獄周囲と守衛宿舎を押さえるため、隊員四人をここに残して、我々はこれから内部への侵入を開始します」

「抵抗する動きはあったか？」と、マイクロフトがコンピューターに向かって聞いた。

　新たな質問者の登場に驚いていたとしても、隊長の声には動揺は微塵も感じられなかった。「いえ、守衛宿舎にいた何人かの奴らは、我々がロシア人じゃないと分かると、むしろ喜んでいたくらいです」

　マイクロフトは頷き、全員が黙ったままスクリーンを目で追った。 ジョンの耳にはスピーカー越しの通信ノイズと、時折それを遮って、隊長が少し離れた場所で無線越しに小声で隊員に指示を飛ばすのが聞こえていた。アイコンの光は動き出し、一度一箇所に集まった後、再び四方へと散らばっていった。ジョンはこの広大な監獄の、薄暗い闇のどこかにいるシャーロックの姿を思い浮かべた。彼は処刑されると知っていたのだろうか。眠れずに横たわったまま、今夜が最後の夜だと思っていたのだろうか。今はもう彼にも、隊員達の足音が聞こえているだろうか？

「ＯＫ、監獄内の二つのブロックの制圧を完了しました」。隊長の声はスピーカー越しに驚くほどクリアに聞こえた。「囚人の中に〝ジュピター〟を発見。これより彼を司令所へと連れて行きます。繰り返す。ジュピターを保護」

　ジョンはマイクロフトの方を見やったが、彼はすぐに首を振った。シャーロックではない。「ジュピターはマーズにコンタクトが可能か？」と、マリノフスキーが聞いた。

「いえ。ジュピターに聞いたところ、マーズが誰かを知るのはヴィーナスのみだと言っています。少々お待ちを」。しばらく沈黙が流れ、雑音に混ざってひそひそと離れた場所で交わされる会話の声が聞こえてきた。そして再び、隊長が言った。「ジュピターは、山中にいまだ潜伏中の反政府グループにコンタクトを取る許可を求めています」

　マーズは例の陸軍大将だろうとジョンは思った。そして山岳部の反政府グループとは、十中八九、イスラム過激派では？ しかし、マリノフスキーは躊躇なく指示を出した。「ジュピターに山中のグループとのコンタクトを許可する」

「了解。我々は現在、別のブロックに到達したところです。……抵抗する動きは見られず。守衛はすでに逃走した模様。ただし、彼らが逃げ込む先は、監獄内のさらに奥より他にはありません」

　沈黙。数分が刻々と過ぎていった。ジョンはいつのまにか、血が滲むほど爪を食い込ませて拳を握りしめていた事に気がついた。何一つ聞き漏らす訳にはいかず、息をするのも躊躇われるほどだった。

　再び隊長の声が告げた。「ヴィーナスとサターンの保護を完了。ヴィーナスはマーズとのコンタクトのため、これより司令所へと向かいます。サターンの証言によれば、ネプチューンとマーキュリーは数週間前に雑居房から出され、恐らく独房へと移送された模様。ただし、すでに投降した看守の一人は、ネプチューンは医務室だろうとも言っています」

「意見を聞こう」と、マリノフスキーは言った。

「医務室の位置はすでに特定しており、ほぼ抵抗を受ける事なく到達できる見込みです。独房は最も奥まった場所にあり、恐らくは看守の一部が立て籠もっています。先に医務室へ向かうのが良いかと」

　ああ、とジョンは思った。〝マーキュリー〟はシャーロックに違いない。その直感はマリノフスキーの目がマイクロフトに向けられた時の、硬く引き結ばれた彼の口元を見て確信に変わった。「ネプチューンは恐らく治療が必要だろう」と、マイクロフトは言った。「隊長に同意する」

　ジョンは歯を食いしばったが、沈黙を守った。全員が微動だにしないまま、緊張した面持ちでスクリーン上の小さなアイコンの一群を見つめていた。アイコンの群れはゆっくと動き出し、速度を増し、そして止まった。もしジョンが現地にいれば、ネプチューンの手当てをする事が出来ただろう。その間に、別働隊がシャーロックの捜索に向かえたはずだ──。

「司令、ネプチューンは医務室には見当たりません」と、隊長が冷静な声で言った。「他の囚人からの情報によると、彼は数日前に死亡したようです。記録の確認のためにデイヴィスを看守と共にここに残し、我々は独房へと向かいます」

　室内には同時にいくつものため息が聞こえ、何人かの補佐官たちが沈黙を破って小声で話し始めた。ジョンは、ネプチューンの死は恐らく、革命の計画に深刻な影響をもたらすのだろうと察したが、この瞬間にそれを気にしている余裕は全くなかった。

　スピーカーからは再びノイズが漏れた。「すでに保護した指導者らは、マーズおよび他の反政府グループにコンタクトを取り、全勢力がこれより首都へと向かってきます。ヴィーナス、ジュピター、サターンは、この動きに合流する許可を求めています」

「移送手段はあるのか？」

「ここの護送車を使えます。また、ネプチューンの死亡については、拘留中に負った外傷が原因であるとの確認が取れました」

　マリノフスキーが「許可する」と言うのを聞きながら、ジョンは、今や革命は一人の殉死者を出したのだ、と思った。

　彼の目は、スクリーン上のアイコンの一群に釘付けになっていた。アイコンの群れはこの数分ほど静止したまま、先へ動こうとしない。ふいに無線から、遠くで花火が上がるような爆発音が響いた。ジョンはほとんど顔面に痛みが走るほど、歯を食いしばった。

「独房への通路を確保しました」と、隊長が告げた。「看守の何名かは反撃を試みようとしていたようですが、すでに制圧しました。サンチェス中尉が言うには、監獄のこのエリアは作りが古く、まともな照明もない。独房はそれぞれ堅牢な扉に閉ざされているため、手作業で開錠しなければなりません。少々時間を食いそうです」

　五分。一〇分。ジョンは急に尿意を覚え始めたが、たとえ政府関係者〈ホワイトホール〉全員の前でズボンの中に漏らす事になったとしても、シャーロックが発見されるまではコンピューターの前を動く気はなかった。

「司令、マーキュリーを特定するために、特徴となる情報を求めます」と、ふいに隊長の声がした。

「死体を見つけたのか？」と、マイクロフトが静かな声で聞き、ジョンは慄いた。

「いえ、囚人たちはみな、裸のまま収監されています。心身に傷を負った状態と見られ、身元の確認を求めるこちらの問いかけに、迅速な反応が得られません。識別を早急に進めるため、情報を求めます」

　何という事だろう、とジョンは思い、マイクロフトは「彼の胸部中央には、治癒済みの銃創がある」と答えた。

「第三肋骨の下あたりだ」と、ジョンは急に口走っていた。声は室内の静寂の中で、あまりに大きく響いた。「剣状突起の近く」

「銃創、胸骨の下付近。了解」

　全員が待っていた。ジョンの脳内には、先ほど聞いた言葉がぐるぐると回り続けていた。〝まともな照明もない〟〝堅牢な扉〟〝裸のまま収監されて〟〝心身ともに傷を負った状態〟。言葉の意味するところを理解しようと試みては失敗し、やがてそれらは一つのセンテンスになって頭の中に浮かび上がってきた。つまり、彼の最愛の友は最悪の地下牢〈ダンジョン〉にぶち込まれていたのだと。

「司令」と隊長の声がして、ジョンの心臓は喉元まで跳ね上がったが、声は続けてこう言った。「反政府側の指導者たちは、何名かの他の囚人と共にここを離れました。残った者たちが暫定的な指揮を執っており、監獄内は彼らによって統制可能かと思われます」

「了解」と、マリノフスキーは答えた。「マーキュリーの居場所を特定次第、撤退の準備を開始しろ」

　ジョンはしばらくの間、動き回る小さなアイコンを見つめて気を紛らわせ、無理にでも呼吸を意識して、全身に忍び寄ってくる冷たい麻痺感を退けようとした。部隊はきっと、シャーロックを生きて見つけ出す。絶対にだ。彼は祈り、心の目で思い描いた。独房の扉が開かれ、そこにシャーロックが立っている。バッキンガム宮殿の時のように、裸のまま平然とした顔をして。『ずいぶん遅かったじゃないか』と、彼は隊員を見回しながら悠長に言うだろう。そして、全く心配などしていなかったと見栄を張るために『なるほど、君ははるばるテネシーから来たのか』とか何とか言ってのけるのだ。

　そんな空想にとらわれていたあまり、ジョンは聞こえてきた隊長の声に思わず跳ね上がった。「マーキュリーを保護。繰り返します。マーキュリーの保護を完了しました。これより撤退準備に移ります」

　ジョンは信じるのを恐れるあまり、石のようにその場に立ち尽くしていた。マイクロフトが、声に初めて緊張を滲ませながら聞いた。「彼だと確実に特定したのか？」

　通信ノイズが響き、新たな声が言った。「身長六フィート、薄い色の瞳、胸に銃弾を受けた傷跡、英国アクセントで話している事からも彼である事が特定できます。国に帰ったら何を望む？ との問いに〝まともな紅茶〟と答えました」

「間違いない」と、マイクロフトは言い、ジョンは止めていた息を思い切り吐き出した。全身の空気が一気に抜け出ていくような心地がした。救出された。シャーロックはもう安全だ。米兵たちが彼を運んでいく。小さなアイコンの群れが画面の端へと、恐らくヘリが待機しているポイントへと近づいていく。そして部隊はこれから、シャーロックを連れて帰って来るのだ。突如、その場の全員がいっせいに話し出し、笑い始め、部屋中に張り詰めていた緊張は、ざわめきの渦の中へと消えていった。まわりを見回してマイクロフトを探すと、彼は見たこともないような顔で笑っていた。ジョンはその背中を叩こうと腕を伸ばしたが、長時間身を強ばらせて立っていたせいで、体の筋がすっかり固まってしまっていた。彼はマイクロフトに向かってほとんど倒れかかり、二人は結局、ぎこちなくハグする形に落ち着いた。

「ああ、本当に」と、ジョンはようやくバランスを取り戻すと、目に浮かんだ涙を拭い、声を震わせて笑いながら言った。「マイクロフト、頼むから一刻も早く、トイレがどこにあるのか教えてください」

　

　

　部屋を出てみると、驚いた事に外は夜明けの光に包まれていた。この夜は永遠に続くかのようにすら思われたのに。そして、夜明けまで起きていたのだと自覚すると、より一層の疲労感が襲ってきた。ジョンは何となく、作戦に関わった面々は荷物をまとめて解散するのだろうと思っていたのだが、カンファレンス・ルームに戻ってみれば、彼らにとってはまた新たな一日の仕事が始まったばかりなのだと分かった。今度は引き続き、革命の進行を監視するという任務があるのだ。

「シャーロックはこの後どうなるんです？」と、ジョンはマイクロフトに聞いた。「家に帰してやれるんでしょうね？」

「すぐにとはいかないがね。ここで任務の報告を終えてからだ」

「まずは少しでも休息を取らせてやる訳にはいかないんですか？ 投獄されていたんですよ！ せめて仮眠とシャワーを。それから、欲しがっていたまともなお茶の一杯くらいは」

　マイクロフトは、ジョンがトイレから迷わずに戻って来られたのは奇跡だと言わんばかりの目をしていた。「あれは合言葉だ」

「それでも」と、ジョンは強情に言って引かなかった。

　マイクロフトは溜め息をついて言った。「我々には、シャーロックが交渉していた反政府連合に関わる者たちの情報が必要なのだよ──誰が深く関与しているか、誰が信頼できないか、ネプチューンの死によってどの程度の影響が出るのか。数時間程度で済む。それが終わればベーカー街へと連れ帰っていいし、ハドソンさんは好きなだけ大騒ぎして、弟にどんどん食べさせればいい」

　ジョンは自分は一度ベーカー街に戻ろうかと思案したが、シャーロックを乗せた飛行機が数時間後には着く事を思うと、あまり帰る意味はなさそうだった。それに今となっては〝ダルマチア〟の革命は他人事とは思えず、カンファレンス・ルームの蜂の巣のようなざわめきを離れて、空っぽの部屋に帰る気にもなれなかった。ちょうどその時、何人かの補佐官たちが現れて大量の朝食をセッティングし始め、それならと、彼はその場に残る事に決めた。

　ジョンは皿に山盛りの朝食を乗せ、コーヒーを大きなカップで席へと運んだ。ほどなくしてマイクロフトが同じテーブルへとやって来たが、同じく大皿をかなりの山盛りにしていた。ジョンはそのベーコンとデニッシュの山を見ながら、しかし、彼をからかうのはやめにしておいた──マイクロフトは祝いの朝食くらい許されてしかるべきだ。

　しかし結局、その食事にありつく事はなかった。二人がほんの数口食べたところで、エイミー・マリノフスキーがやってきた。彼女の顔つきを見た途端、ジョンの口は動きを止めた。

「残念ながら、彼の状態が悪化したそうよ」と、マリノフスキーはマイクロフトに向かって静かな声で言った。「部隊は、ドイツへの行き先変更を要請している」

　朝食は口の中で灰に変わった。

　マイクロフトは眉をひそめて言った。「なぜだね？ 本国まで戻っても一時間ほどの差だろう。そこまで一刻を争う状況でもあるまい」

「その一刻を争う状況よ。彼は痙攣発作を起こしてる」

　ジョンは口の中のものを飲み込もうとしたが、パサついて喉を通らず、無理やり水で飲み下した。マイクロフトが「承知した」と緩慢に答えると、マリノフスキーはコンピューターの前にいる男に向かって素早く頷いてから、再びマイクロフトに向き直った。「弟にいったい何が？」

　マリノフスキーは首を振った。「部隊にも分からないわ。サンチェスが言うには、ヘリに乗せると、彼は震えて取り乱した様子だったと。隊員たちは単に寒さのせいか、血糖値の低下か、それともネプチューンの死の事で動揺したせいだろうと思った。ヘリから飛行機へと乗り換えた後で、今度は嘔吐し、青ざめて、冷や汗を流し始めた。乗り物酔いかと思われたけれど、やがて痙攣発作が始まったそうよ」

　三人はしばし黙り込んだ。ジョンの思考はすでに、症状の原因となりそうな可能性を探して目まぐるしく回り始めていたが、所詮ここにいて出来る事は何もない、ここにいても──。彼は椅子を軋ませておもむろに立ち上がり、室内のざわめきは一瞬、静まり返った。

　ジョンはマイクロフトの方を振り向いて言った。「ドイツへ連れて行ってください」

 

　


	6. Chapter 6

 

**■ 十二月**

 

 

　ジョンはクリスマスの飾り付けを何一つしなかった。誰も自分にそんな事は期待しないだろう。〝事故〟から数ヶ月が過ぎていく中で、まわりの人間たちは次第に彼を遠巻きにするようになっていった。どんなに考えないよう頭の中から追いやっても、娘の初めてのクリスマスに一緒にいられないのだと思うと、さすがにどこか、少々こたえるものがあった。

　ジョンは、メアリーとエムの事を思い浮かべる時はいつも、二人はニュージーランドにいるのだと思う事にしていた。自分では一度も行った事はなかったが、あのエキゾティックでどこか懐かしい、ホビット映画に出てくる美しい風景の中に二人が暮らしているのだという空想を、ジョンは気に入っていた。メアリーは現地のアクセントをすぐにものにするだろう。エムは今頃はもう、ハイハイを覚えただろうし、コーヒーテーブルの縁に捕まってちょっとは歩けるようになったかもしれない。歯も生えてきただろう。金髪は長く伸びて、リボンを結んでいるかもしれない。クリスマスには赤いリボンに赤いドレスだ。でもニュージーランドでは今、季節は夏だったか。それなら、エムのドレスはベルベットではないだろう。クリスマスツリーは同じように飾るのだろうか？ ジョンは知らなかったが、万が一にも自分の空想が当たっていた場合、マイクロフトにまたネットを遮断されないよう、検索するのはやめにしておいた。

　２２１Ｂとは対照的に、Speedy's の店内は溢れんばかりのクリスマスムード一色だった。誰かが──たぶんハドソンさんだが──壁という壁に電飾とモールを飾り付け、店内にはうんざりするほど楽しげなクリスマス・キャロルが流れていた。シャーロックが見たらさぞ嫌がるだろうと、ジョンはコーヒーを飲みながら微笑んだ。朝の混雑する時間帯だったが、店の中はいつもより空いていて、馴染みの常連客も何人かは姿が見えない。それぞれ家族の所でクリスマスを過ごしているのだろう。痩せた鼻ピアスの娘は店に来ていたが、今日は一人ではなく、恐ろしく仕事のできそうな若い女性が一緒だった。スーツのジャケットをパリっと着込んでいる。二人は隣同士に座り、テーブルの下で手をつなぎ合っていた。きっとクリスマス休暇で、恋人が街に帰ってきたのに違いない。ジョンは温かい目で二人を見つめ、緑のジャケットの男がこちらを見ているのに気がついた。二人は訳知り顔で笑みを交わした。

「ジョン、ここにいたの」と、ハドソンさんが紙箱と小さな袋を抱えてやってきた。「中身はクリスマスケーキよ。ミンスパイはまだ焼き上がってないのよ。でも来週また行くでしょう？」

「ええ、そのつもりです」とジョンは答えて、受け取った箱を旅行鞄の中に入れた。〔訳注：普通に鞄に入れてますが、これ以降の章に登場するクリスマスケーキも、全て英国風のパウンドケーキ寄りのものだと思われます〕

「シャーロックによろしくね。次のクリスマスはこっちで過ごせるよう願ってるわって」と、ハドソンさんは真剣な声で言い「あぁ…」と、悲しそうにジョンを見た。ジョンは、たぶん自分はいま物凄く同情されているのだろうなと思った。家族を失い、親友まで……まあ、同情も頷ける。「田舎の空気が体に良いのは分かってるのよ。でも、シャーロックがベーカー街にいないなんて変だわ」

　ジョンは片腕でハドソンさんにハグをしながら、今年は少なくとも、悲惨だった去年のクリスマスよりはマシだろうと思った。「来年にはきっと帰ってきてますよ」と、ジョンは力を込めて言った。「もし無理でも、まあ、その時は僕らが会いに行けばいいんですから」

 

 

　Speedy's から客が減った代わりに、Lucy's Tea Room は混み合っていた。たぶん都会からの帰省客だろうと、ジョンはシャーロックのいるテーブルへと向かいながら思った。彼はいつもの隅の席で、店の混雑にぴりぴりと居心地が悪そうにしていた。「やあ」と、ジョンは挨拶代わりに言った。「店のドアにあった張り紙を見たか？ クリスマスから新年までは休みだってさ」

「うん。バスもその期間は時刻表通りには走らない」

「それじゃ、来週末はここで会えないんだな」と、ジョンはのろのろと言った。

　シャーロックは鉛筆を手でもてあそびながら、「考えていたんだが」と、目線をテーブルへと落としたまま切り出した。「来週は大修道院（アビー）にある僕の部屋へお茶をしに来ないか。バスが朝に走ってるし──ここのバス停まで車で迎えに来て、帰りは夕方の列車に間に合うようハロゲートまで送って行こう。もちろん、別の案があるならそれでも構わないが」

「別の案なんてある訳ないさ。君の部屋を見てみたい」。ジョンは笑みを隠そうともしなかった。きっと自分は今、店のドアにかかっていたリースみたいにおめでたい顔で笑っている事だろう。「それに来週会えるなら、ミンスパイを届けてやれるよ。ハドソンさんが、今日は間に合わなかったって」

「それじゃ決まりだ」と、シャーロックはあからさまに平然さを装って言った。

「作曲のリサーチの方は進んでるのか？」。シャーロックはどうやら、人類史上作曲された戦争についてのあらゆる楽曲、あるいは反戦についてのあらゆる曲を片っ端から聴き尽くす事に決めたらしく、その多くについてジョンの意見も聞きたがった。彼はある時など、「『１８１２年』序曲」と「War Pigs」のリンクをどちらも同じ夜に送ってきた。「War Pigs」は、これまでに聴いた中でも、ジョンは特に気に入っていた。「そういえば、あのヴォーン・ウィリアムズのやつを聴いてみたんだけど……」

 

 

**■ 七月**

（五ヶ月前）

 

 

　いくらマイクロフト・ホームズといえども、世界でもトップクラスに多くの航空機が飛び交う空域に、すぐさまプライベートジェットを飛ばすという訳にはいかないようだった。あの金髪の秘書が（フィービーという名前だったらしい。少なくとも本人はそう名乗った）、ジョンを一度ベーカー街へと連れ戻し、彼は着替えと荷造りをした。ようやく飛行機が離陸したのは正午を過ぎてからだった。

「何か知らせは？」と、ジョンは聞いた。向かい側の席に座ったマイクロフトは、携帯の画面を見て眉間に皺を寄せている。

　彼は首を振った。「弟は空軍基地にある病院に運び込まれて、検査中のようだ。それ以上の事は分からない」

　ジョンは頷き、窓の外を眺めた。何もする事がなくなった今、疲労が身にしみて感じられた。「革命のほうはどうなりました？」

「上々だ。政府高官たちは自宅軟禁に置かれ、野党は議会を解散して新たな総選挙の実施を宣言した。市民も街へと出てきて、往来はまもなく革命を祝う彼らの姿で溢れるだろう。軍の上層部も明らかに不利な状況を察したらしく、現政権への不支持を表明した。一発の銃弾も放たれる事なく、だ」

「それは…」。数時間前ならジョンも手放しで喜べただろう。けれど今となっては、この結果のためにシャーロックがどんな目に遭わされたにしろ、それが無に帰さずに済んだのだと、鈍い喜びを掻き集める事しかできなかった。「何よりです。そう思います」

 

 

　あんなにも待ち続け、祈り続け、苦悶し続け、六ヶ月もの間、ひたすら彼の事を考え続けていたにもかかわらず、ジョンはシャーロックを見ても本人だと気づく事すらできなかった。彼はベッドの前を通り過ぎていた。

「ジョン」と、マイクロフトが静かに呼び止めた。

　ジョンは呼ばれた方を見つめながら、足取り重く引き返した。ベッドの上のその人影は二人に背を向け、体を出来る限り小さく丸めるようにして横たわっていた。検査着の隙間から覗く背中は、痩せこけて背骨が浮いていた。まるで外界を可能な限り遮断したいかのように、両手の指を頭皮に食い込ませるようにして頭を抱え込んでいる。ジョンは習慣的に点滴のバッグを見上げた。中身は普通の生理食塩水、ボーラス投与（急速静注）だ。脱水症状を起こしていたのだろう。彼の手。シャーロックはすらりと繊細な、きれいな手をしていた。けれど今、その手はあまりに痩せ細り、指はまるで小枝のようだった。右手の爪は汚れて割れている。シャーロックは自分の爪がこんなになってしまったのを、きっと嫌がるだろう。爪はむき出しの頭皮に食い込み、赤い三日月型を穿っていた。髪の毛は剃り落とされてしまっている。巻き毛の柔らかな印象を欠くと、彼の風貌はあの異彩を放つ瞳と頬骨と相まって、ずいぶん奇妙に見えるに違いない。もしかすると、すでにそこにない髪を掴もうとして、彼は頭皮に指を食い込ませているのだろうか？ ジョンはもう一度シャーロックの手を見つめた。見覚えのある、同時に見覚えのない指先。気づいた途端、どっと吐き気がこみ上げてきた。左手の指の内、その三本からは爪が失われていた。

　ふらついたのだろう。気づくとマイクロフトに腕を掴まれていた。しばらくの間、ジョンは動揺を鎮めるために目を閉じていたが、何とか吐き気を押さえ込むと、ゆっくりとベッドの反対側へと回った。シャーロックの肌は、古びた羊皮紙のように色あせて見えた。彼は震えていた。「シャーロック？」と、ジョンはそっと声をかけた。かすれた声しか出なかった。「シャーロック、僕だよ。ジョンだ」

　シャーロックは喉の奥で苦しげに低くうめいたが、しかし呼びかけに頭を持ち上げた。虚ろな目は涙に濡れ、片方の眉の上には赤黒い傷跡が走っている。「やめてくれ」と、彼は言った。「君はここにはいない。君らは二人ともここにはいない。消えろ」。その目はジョンを見ようとすらしない。シャーロックは喘ぎながら下腹を抱えると、痛みに顔を歪めた。全身に痙攣が走った。

「シャーロック……」。薄いシーツが肩から滑り落ち、ジョンはその震える体に掛け直してやろうと手を伸ばした。「寒いのか？」

　しかし手が触れた瞬間、シャーロックは火に焼かれたように声を上げ、激しく身を捩らせた。焦点の合わない目に、荒々しい恐怖の色を浮かべている。ジョンは飛び退き、自分の行いが彼に苦痛を与えたらしい事に慄いた。シャーロックはやがて、おもむろに寝返りを打って四つ這いに蹲ると、激しくえずき始めた。ジョンは膿盆を掴んで吐瀉物を受けようとしたが、胃の中にはもう何も残っていないらしく、シャーロックは引きつけのように空の嘔吐を繰り返しながら、わずかに一筋胃液を垂らしただけだった。ジョンはその様子をただ見ている事しかできなかった。しばらくして、マイクロフトが濡れタオルを持って戻ってきた。

　ジョンは彼がタオルを自分に差し出しているのだと気づき、「ありがとう」と呟いた。嘔吐は収まったが、シャーロックは上半身を折り曲げるようにして背を波打たせ、息を喘がせている。そして、ついにばたりと横に倒れると、来た時と同じように小さく体を丸めた。ジョンが歯を食いしばりながら、タオルをそっと手に触れさせてやると、シャーロックは条件反射的に受け取って、震える手で、涙や鼻水や胃液を顔から拭った。

　ジョンには彼に何が起きているのか完全には分からなかったが、ある憶測が徐々に固まりつつはあった。開いた瞳孔、痙攣と冷や汗、嘔吐、潤んだ目鼻。こうした症状はアフガニスタンでも、もっと以前の現場でも見た事があった。しかしそれが何にしろ、シャーロックは見た目には〝強制収容所の犠牲者〟としか言いようのない有り様だ。痩せ細り、爪は無くなり、腕にも背中にも痣や傷がある。それにしても、ここの医者はこんな時にいったいどこで何をやっているというのか。二人を案内してきた看護士は、担当医を呼びに行くと言っていたはずだが。

　ふと、シャーロックの充血しきった目が焦点を結び、その瞳は今度はジョンの顔を捉えているように見えた。「ジョン？」と、彼は正気に返ったように呼んだ。

「うん、僕だ」と、ジョンは無理やり笑みを浮かべて言った。

「あぁ」と、シャーロックは大きく息を吐きながら声を漏らした。彼はジョンがそこにいる事に混乱しているように、しばらくのあいだ目を閉じていたが、激しく身を震わせたかと思うと、再び瞳を開いた。「ああ…」

「シーツを掛け直そうか？」と、ジョンは腕を持ち上げたが、手をそれ以上は近づけなかった。まだ触れてはだめだ。またさっきのように、シャーロックにショックを与えたくはなかった。

　シャーロックは眉をひそめ、ジョンはその彼の目が、差し伸べた自分の左手を見つめている事に気がついた。──いや、見ているのは左手ではなく、正確には指輪のなくなった薬指だ。「違う」と、シャーロックは悲嘆に打ちひしがれたように言った。「やっぱり本物じゃない。君は過去のジョンだ。もういなくなった昔の君だ。今のジョンはメアリーと一緒にいる。君は本物じゃない……」。再び涙が頬を伝い、彼は激しく身を震わせると、痛みと絶望に顔を歪めた。

「シャーロック、違う。僕は本当にここにいる」と、ジョンは必死に言い募った。「頼むから聞いてくれ。幻覚なんかじゃない。肩に触れてもいいか？ せめてシーツを掛けても？」。ジョンはベッドの向かい側にいるマイクロフトの方を見たが、彼は立ちつくしたまま、片手で目をこするように覆っていた。

　その時、シャーロックがふいに全身を硬直させた。瞳が半開きの瞼の裏に消えて白目になったかと思うと、ガタガタと震え始め、痙攣はみるみる激しくなった。癲癇発作だ。ジョンは罵りながら壁の酸素吸入器を掴み、「緊急呼び出しボタンを押せ！ 青いボタンだ！」と、凍りついたように弟を凝視しているマイクロフトに向かって鋭く指示を出した。マイクロフトは目を瞬かせて壁のボタンへと向かい、ジョンは視界の隅で呼び出しボタンが点滅し始めるのを確認しながら、吸入器のチューブをセットし、バルブを全開に開いた。片手で酸素マスクをシャーロックの顔に固定すると、もう片方の手で髪のなくなった無防備な頭の曲線をそっと支えた。頭蓋の内に脆く存在している彼の脳を、そうする事で何とか鎮められないかと願うように。

 

 

　消灯されて暗くなったシャーロックのベッドの横で、ジョンは身動きもせずに座り込んでいた。マイクロフトと担当医は、話をするために病室の外へと出て行ったが、彼はシャーロックの傍を離れたくなかった。だいたいの状況はすでに把握していたし、今はまだ踏み込んだ詳細を聞きたいとは思わなかった。病室の照明を落とすように、ジョンは医者の声の音量も下げてしまいたかったが、耳にしたくない言葉の断片は、ドア越しに時折流れ込んできた。

〝癲癇重積発作〟

〝離脱症状〟

〝ホスフェイトニン（抗癲癇薬）投与〟

　ほんの一日前、ジョンはまだ、シャーロックは得意げに胸を張って帰って来るのだと信じていた。しかし、現実にはその間もずっと、彼はこんな状態になるまで衰弱し続けていたのだ。ぼろぼろの骨と皮ばかりになって、死んだようにベッドにぐったりと横たわり、酸素マスクに覆われた顔には生気がない。ジョンはその姿を正視する事ができず、代わりに、安定した波型で流れていく心電図のモニターを見つめ続けていた。

〝リフィーディング・シンドローム〟

〝不整脈〟

　シャーロックの検査着は肩がはだけてしまっていて、あらわになった鎖骨に、以前にはなかったしこりが出来ているのが見えた。瘤状のその盛り上がりが、なめらかな骨の曲線を歪めてしまっている。今は少なくとも、体の残りの部分は布地に隠れて見えなかった。腕も、背中も、無惨に傷つけられた彼の手も。

〝故意に付けられた外傷〟

〝火傷の跡〟

〝骨折〟

　シャーロックは乱れた検査着を直したいはずだ。あるいは、直してくれとジョンに頼みたいはずだ。きっと、こんな風にだらしのない格好で人目に晒されているのは嫌だろう。病室の中は肌寒かった。ジョンは先ほど彼がひどく震えていたのを思い出し、検査着を引っ張り上げてやりたかったし、ベッドの上に毛布を何枚も重ねて温め、安心できるようにしてやりたかった。

　しかし、何もできない。リスクは犯せなかった。もしジョンが余計なショックを与えなければ、シャーロックは身体を休める事ができる。発作後の気絶状態から、そのまま眠りへと落ちていける。そして目が覚めた時には、あるいは正気を取り戻しているかもしれない。

〝解離反応〟

〝障害〟

〝予断を許さない状態〟

　ああ。

 

 

「始める前に」と、担当医が前置きをして言った。「まずお伝えしておきたいのは、本来であればこの席には、ホームズさんも同席して頂くのが望ましい形だったという事です。しかしご本人は、今はまだ複数の人間がいる場所に身を置く事も、ここに運ばれて来る事になった原因について我々と話し合う事も無理だと、はっきり意思表示をされている。そこでまずは、現状分かっている事実について、ざっと確認をしておきたいのですが……」

　シャーロックは幾度かにわたって拷問を受けていた。最後に拷問されたのは、救出されるわずか一ヶ月前の事だ。彼は極度の激痛に苦しみ、そのうえ監獄内はオキシコドンを入手しやすい環境だったという。最後に独房に移されて以降は、アルプラゾラムも過剰摂取するようになった。〔訳注：オキシコドン＝オピオイド系鎮痛剤・合成麻薬。アルプラゾラム＝ベンゾジアゼピン系抗不安薬〕

「オピオイドの離脱症状はやっかいですが、命に関わるものではありません」と、別の医師が説明した。「しかし、ベンゾジアゼピンの方は多量摂取状態から急激な断薬を行うと、身体に深刻な問題を引き起こします。目下のところ我々が対処しなければならない問題も、この離脱症状によるもので、癲癇発作、精神異常、幻覚といった症状がこれにあたります」

「加えて、ホームズさんは極度の栄養失調状態にあり、これも治療を困難にしている要因の一つです」と、担当医が付け加えた。

　説明されたのは、すでに把握している事柄ばかりだった。ジョンは、マイクロフトも今では自分と同程度には状況を理解していると知っていたが、医師たちはそろそろ本題に入ろうとしているようだったので、そのまま口をつぐんでいた。

「しかしながら、治療もかなりの成果を上げてはいます」と、担当医は続けた。「今朝の時点までで、ホームズさんの電解質の数値は二日間安定し続けていますし、経口での栄養摂取もできている。入院初日以来、癲癇発作も起こしていません。いまだに懸念すべき精神的混乱は見られますが、これも当初に比べればかなり改善してきています。我々としては、集中治療室での処置はもう必要ないだろうと考えています」

　確かにそれは〝改善〟には違いない。おそらくは精神科医による判断なのだろう。「という訳で、ホームズさんのベッドを当院の精神科にあるＭＰＵ（精神科身体合併症病棟）に移し、引き続きクロニジンの投与とベンゾジアゼピンの離脱症状を治療するのがベストだと考えます。まあ、治療はおそらく一週間から一〇日間ほどになるでしょう。それが終われば状態も十分に安定し、その後の入院治療のために、ロンドン近郊の医療施設へと転院する事も出来るはずです」

　マイクロフトは眉間に皺を寄せて言った。「それはどうしても必要な治療でしょうか？ たった今、病状は安定していると聞いたはずですが」

　精神科医は丁寧な、しかし譲らない口調で答えた。「ホームズさんが深刻なＰＴＳＤを発症していることは、今やほぼ明らかです。離脱症状がそれをさらに悪化させてしまっている──神経過敏、知覚過敏、不安障害といった症状がそれです。彼にはＰＴＳＤと薬物依存の両方について、丸二十八日間の集中治療が必要なんです」

　マイクロフトはジョンの方を見た。「彼女の言う通りだ」と、ジョンは出来る限り穏やかな声で言った。「シャーロックはかなりの確率で再発のリスクを……もしくは悪化のリスクを抱えてます。本格的な治療が必要でしょう」。どれほど今すぐにでもベーカー街に連れ帰り、守ってやりたいと思っても、それは現状では彼のためにはならないのだ。

　マイクロフトはジョンの顔を一瞬、「この裏切り者」という目で見たが、精神科医の方に向き直って尋ねた。「どこか良い病院をご存知ですか？ 忌憚のない意見を伺いたい。資金や場所に糸目はつけません」

「それなら、グラスゴーの病院をお薦めします。拷問犠牲者の治療で高い評価を受けている施設です。……ロンドン近郊ではありませんが、いずれ通院治療に切り替える事になっても、通えないほど遠くもない」

〝拷問犠牲者〟という言葉に、ジョンは思わず息を呑んだが、マイクロフトは平静さを保ったまま言った。「ではそのように手配しましょう。身体的な外傷については？」

「実はそちらは、さらに込み入った状況です」と、再び担当医が説明を引き取って言った。「大部分の骨折や火傷は、すでに治癒しているか、治癒の過程にあるために、今の時点で我々に出来る事は限られてしまっています」。医師はコンピューター画面をテーブル側に向けると、キーボードを叩いてレントゲン写真を開いた。「ご覧の通り、このあたりについてはほぼ治りかけています。この肋骨の上の部分も硬化しかけている。それから、この目立った鎖骨の骨折。……ここからが非常にやっかいなのですが。まず、この仙腸関節部分の損傷。写真のこの部分です。さらにこの脊椎の骨折。こちらはご覧のように、横突起の位置がずれて角張り、歪んだまま治癒したせいで神経を圧迫してしまっています。今日は神経外科医は出席できませんでしたが……」──ジョンは苦笑いを隠すために顔を背けた。外科医の多忙さというのは世界共通らしい──。「外科医らの意見としては、手術による改善は可能だろうと。ただし、ホームズさんは今のところ手術の検討そのものを拒否されているため、彼がもう少し冷静に自身のペイン・マネジメントを検討できる状態になった段階で、ご本人と疼痛緩和チームを含めた面談の機会を持てればと思います。さしあたり神経障害（ニューロパシー）を緩和するという点では、ガバペンチン〔訳注：抗癲癇薬、神経性の疼痛治療にも使われる〕の使用が妥当ではないかと……」

　残りの説明はジョンの耳を素通りしていった──電話でロンドンの神経外科医に聞いた時も、同じ事を言われた。二十八日間。もしこんな事になる以前なら、よりによってシャーロックを四週間も精神病棟に入院させるようマイクロフトに薦めるなど、お笑い草でしかなかっただろう。しかし、身体の状態が安定するにつれ、おそらく今度は精神面の不安定さが脅威となって現れて来るはずだ。ジョンには、自分の姿を見ようともしないシャーロックをロンドンに連れ帰り、自らの手で看病することなどできない。入院させる事が彼を救う最善策なのだとしたら、そうするしかなかった。

 

 

「私はロンドンに戻るつもりだよ」と、マイクロフトは言った。二人は腰掛けてコーヒーを飲みながら、窓の外に広がる不愉快なほど美しい初夏の午後の風景を眺めていた。「弟が我々の姿を見るのも拒んでいる以上、ここに留まっていても仕方がない。グラスゴーの病院の手配もあるが、何より恩赦が確実に下りるよう手を回しておく必要がある」

「恩赦を得られない可能性なんてないんでしょう？」

「むろん議論の余地はない。〝ダルマチア〟の総選挙は何ら問題なく実施された。今や、ロシア系マイノリティを含む多くの者たちを包摂する、民主政治のモデルケースを築きつつある。もっとも、今はまだ何もかも始まったばかりだがね。それより私が懸念しているのは、政府の上層部に、今度はシャーロックをウクライナへ送り込もうとする動きが持ち上がる事だ」。ジョンは愕然としてマイクロフトの顔を見上げたが、彼は目を合わせようとしなかった。「そんな事はさせない」

「分かりました」と、ジョンは言った。彼はＭＰＵのソーシャルワーカーから手渡されたブックレットの束を、テーブルの上にトランプのように扇状に広げてみた。『ＰＴＳＤを理解するために』『Al-Anon』『拷問生還者（サバイバー）：家族のためのガイドブック』。「僕は残ります。これをよく読んで、ネットでも調べて、毎日の面会時間には病室に行きます。シャーロックに僕が見えようと、見えまいと。ここにいます」

「弟は私がいなくなれば、君を見ようとするかもしれない」と、マイクロフトは言った。彼は Al-Anon のブックレットを指一本で自分の方に引き寄せ、微かに口元を歪めた。冊子には会合の時間と場所がホチキス止めされていた。「前も、弟は私とは話そうとしなかった」〔訳注：Al-Anon（アラノン）は依存症患者の家族のための互助グループ〕

　ジョンは眉をひそめた。「偽装死から戻ってきた時ですか？」

「薬物依存のリハビリ施設にいた頃だよ」と言って、マイクロフトはブックレットを元の場所へと押し戻した。

「それとこれとは違う」とジョンは言い、ふいに思いがけず怒りがこみ上げてきた。怒りを噛みしめながら、どこか安堵もしていた──不安や無力感に捕らわれているよりは数段マシだ。「そんな考え方は絶対にダメです。あなたがどう思いたがっているのかは分かります。僕だって似たようなものかもしれない。でも、それじゃダメなんです。何もかも、ドラッグのせいにしてしまいたいんでしょう。依存症の弟が、また薬の誘惑に負けただけだと思いたいんでしょう。でも現実は違う。過去にあった事は忘れてください。シャーロックが薬を使ったのは、そうしないと激痛で任務をこなせなかったからです。あなたはこれまで、痛みに苛まれた事がないんじゃないですか？ 本当の激痛がどんなものかを知らないでしょう。人間がそういう時どうなるのか、経験がなければ想像もつきませんよ。しかも奴らは、シャーロックを独房に入れたうえに、お前は銃殺刑になる、何もかも終わりだと告げたんです。真っ暗な場所に一人きりにして──」。耳に響く自分の声は震え始めていた。ジョンはＳＥＡＬｓの報告書にあった写真も見ていた──。「何もない独房で……観察する物もなければ、推理する物もない、何一つ思考を紛らわせてくれるもののない場所に放り込まれて、シャーロックが唯一縋れたのが──」。それ以上は続けられなかった。ジョンは再び窓の外へと目を向けると、歯を硬く食いしばった。

　長い沈黙が落ち、やがてマイクロフトは溜め息をついた。「その通りだ」と、彼は静かに言った。「君の言う通りだ。すまなかった」

　ジョンがおもむろに振り向くと、マイクロフトは続けて言った。「それから一応言っておくと、私は昔、腎臓結石になった事があってね。あの時は赤ん坊みたいに泣き喚いて、家中の薬を集めさせた」

　ジョンはこらえきれずに吹き出した。「そんなのはまだまだです」と彼は言い、大きく息をつくと、ブックレットを束ねて立ち上がった。「行きましょう」

「どこへだね？」

「ホテルに戻って着替えるんですよ。今夜があなたにとってドイツでの最後の夜なら、ちゃんとしたビアガーデンに行きましょう」

 

 

　ジョンは『拷問生還者（サバイバー）』のブックレットを、ぼろぼろになるまで読み返した。ネット上にある情報を片っ端から読み漁り、Amazon でテキストも買った。犠牲者の家族のためのサポートグループを訪ね、オンラインスレッドにも参加した。人生はまた新しい章にさしかかろうとしていた（〝ベーカー街のジョン、シャーロックの帰りを待つ Ｐａｒｔ２〟といったところか）。そしてその新章を、ジョンは一時も無駄にする気はなかった。彼は再び、エラのカウンセリングに通い始めた。ある時、教会で行われたサポートグループの会合が終わると、ちょうど礼拝が始まる時間だった。シャーロックのために祈っても罰は当たらないはずだと漠然と思いながら、ジョンは礼拝堂にまで足を運んだ。しかし、席に腰を下ろした途端、あまりの欺瞞を自覚して立ち上がった。エラに「若い頃の典型的な〝がむしゃら病〟に舞い戻っている」と指摘されるまでもなかった。研修医時代と軍隊訓練中にジョンを支えたものは、そのがむしゃらさだったのだから。行ける限り多くのミーティングに行き、読める限りたくさんの書物を読めば、シャーロックを治してやれる。そんな事を本気で信じている訳ではなかったが、ジョンは彼のために、最大限の準備をしておきたかった。

　ジョンは拷問を受けた者の治療が、一般的に三つの段階を経て行われる事を学んだ。第一のゴールは、安心できる場所を持ったり、安心感を抱くという感覚を育てること。第二に、トラウマとなっている記憶を呼び覚まし、その経験に折り合いをつける事。それが終わってようやく、シャーロックは第三の段階、社会との〝再接続（reconnection）〟へと進むことができる。ジョンはこれらをたぶん、自らのＰＴＳＤの経験をベースに理解していたが、それでも、シャーロックが元の暮らしに適応できるまでには、長い長い道のりを要するのだという事はすぐに分かった。入院治療を終えた後も、ベーカー街での暮らしに戻れる訳ではないのだと知った時はショックだったが、ジョンは自分を納得させ、もう挫けなかった。シャーロックを待ち続けると決めたのだ。たとえ、どれだけ時間がかかろうと。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**■ 十二月**

 

 

　翌週の土曜日、バスを降りたジョンはいきなり、猛烈に吹き荒れる寒風の真っただ中に立っていた。北極点からそのまま吹き下ろしてきたような冷たさだ。「田舎の空気め」と、ジョンは毒づき、コートの襟を立てながらハドソンさんの言葉を忌々しく思い出していた。あたりを見回すと、小さな車の横に立っているシャーロックの姿が見えた。風に吹かれて、伸びすぎた髪を顔にまとわりつかせている。

「何だってここは、いつもこんなに寒いんだ？」と、ジョンはシートベルトを閉めてひと息つきながら、不平がましく聞いた。

　シャーロックは肩をすくめて言った。「位置的にもずいぶん北だし、風を遮る建物もないからな。とはいえ、ここの気候特性は意外にも興味深い」

「ああ、そうかい」とジョンは呻き、窓の外を流れていく荒涼とした田舎の風景に目をやった。「君はこれが好きなのか。さては本当に気に入ってるんだな」

「まあ、寒すぎるのは考えものだが」と、シャーロックは認めた。「でも、この風は好きだ。嵐も。春が来るのを割と楽しみにしてる」

　ジョンはこの土地の春を思い浮かべた。水仙や野辺の花々が咲き始める季節は、確かに気持ちがいいかもしれない。けれどそれも、この忌々しい風が吹き止めばの話だが。「まあ、春ならいいかもな。そういえば、あのクリスマス・キャロルのお披露目は上手くいったのか？」

「まだ録音は聞いてない。でも、教会が僕のレジデンス資格を剥奪に来ないところを見ると、とりあえず誰も怒ってはいないみたいだ」

　修道院への道のりは心地よい沈黙の内に過ぎ、車はやがて幹線道路を下りると長い横道へと入った。飾り気のない乾いた石造りの塀の上に「ライゲート大修道院リトリート・センター（Reigate Abbey Retreat Centre）」と小さく案内板が出ている。車は丘の上へと続く長く急な上り坂を進み、カーブを曲がると、そこに大修道院（アビー）が姿を現した。広大なそのゴシック教会は、それぞれ異なる時代に建てられた様々な様式の建築群に囲まれて建っている。全ての建造物が空の色と同じ灰色の石で建てられており、どこか近寄りがたい雰囲気を放っていた。

「ここはどれくらい古くからあるんだ？」。ジョンは首を傾けて、曇った窓ガラス越しに通り過ぎていく建物群を見上げながら聞いた。

「少なくとも一〇〇〇年前にはもう、この場所には修道院があったそうだ」と、シャーロックはがらんとした駐車場に車を入れながら答えた。「でも、今ある建物はどれもそこまでは古くない。恐らくここの修道士たちは、古い建物を崩した石を使って新しい修道院を建て直して来たんだろう」

「そのいつかの時点で、彼らが暖房機器を導入してくれた事を願うよ」

　シャーロックは微笑んだ。「どうかな。でも幸い、今の管理者がヒーティングを整備済みさ」。二人は車を降り──建物のおかげで風も多少は遮られていた──シャーロックはジョンを巨大な木製の扉の前へと案内した。扉は、片方の端に塔のある細長い建物へと通じている。「昔は工房として使われていたそうだが、今はこの建物はリトリート・センターの職員たちの宿舎になっている。僕の部屋はこっちだ。君が先に立って行くか、スタートのハンデをくれないと──僕の後ろからじりじり進む羽目になるぞ」

「先に行ってくれよ。部屋の場所が分からないだろうから」。ジョンは階段の先を見上げながら、よりによってなぜ、彼は上の階に部屋を持つ事になったのだろうと訝しんだ。シャーロックは二階分の階段を、体を引きずりながら上った──文字通り手すりを這うようにして、ほとんど気力だけでよじ上っているように見えた。二つ上の階の廊下に辿り着くと、ジョンは聞いてみた。「どうして一階の部屋じゃないんだ？」

　シャーロックは壁にもたれて乱れた息を整えていたが、ジョンの問いに意外にも笑みを浮かべてみせた。それはかつてよく見た〝君にはまだ見当がつかないだろうけど〟とでも言いたげな顔だった。「見れば分かるさ」と彼は言い、ジョンをさらに上に行く階段へと案内した。アーチになった入り口がついている。今度の階段は先ほどのものよりも幅が狭い。それをさらに一階上った先の踊り場には、ドアが一つあるだけだった（「そこは空室だ。床が腐ってるんだ」）。二人はさらに上へと上り、そしてついに最上階にある、最後のドアの前に出た。

「ふう」と声が漏れた。さすがにここまで上ると、ジョンもかなり息切れがしていた。

　シャーロックは扉の鍵を開けると、一歩下がってジョンを先に部屋へと通した。「ああ、凄い」。入るなりジョンは声を上げた。部屋は広々としたワンルームで、四方の壁に大きな窓がはめ込まれている。彼は自分たちの立っている場所が、塔の最上階だという事に気がついた。「なんて眺めだ！」。窓の向こうの眼下には、遠くにかすむ地平線まで、なだらかに波打つデールズの丘陵風景がどこまでも広がっている。部屋の中を見回すと、片隅には小さなキッチンがあり、いくつかの窓の下にはセントラル・ヒーティングの古いラジエーターが設置されていた。窓と窓の間には、テーブル、作業机、譜面台、ソファ、リネン棚、心地良さげに座面の沈んだ肘掛け椅子といった家具類がひしめいている。音楽に疎いジョンの目には何か、ミニチュアのパイプオルガンのように見える楽器も置かれていた。背後の壁際には恐ろしく幅の狭い階段が付いていて、螺旋状にさらに上へと続いている。「凄く良い部屋じゃないか。君がどうしてあれだけの階段を我慢して上ってるのかが分かったよ」

「作曲家にとってはこの上ない環境さ」と、シャーロックは小さなオルガンを指差しながら言った。「他の部屋とは一階分離れているし、これだけ分厚い石の壁に隔てられていれば、ヘヴィメタルバンドを呼び込んだところで誰も気付かないだろう」

「そりゃ好都合だ」。ジョンは狭い階段の先を見上げた。「上がベッドルームかい？ 上がってみても？」

「もちろん構わない」

　ジョンは螺旋階段を慎重に上り──階段には手摺り柵すらなく、できればシャーロックの頭上に真っ逆さまに落下したくはなかった──やがて天井の低い小さな屋根裏部屋に出た。大きな窓が一つだけはめ込まれている。窓のアルコーヴの真下に、古めかしい四柱式のベッドが置かれていて、部屋はどこか船室のような、砦の一室のような雰囲気だった。なぜかしら自分が昔住んでいた狭い安アパート（bedsit）のような部屋を思い描いていたジョンは、笑みを禁じ得なかった。こんなに素敵なベッドルームは見た事がない。部屋は程良く落ち着く狭さで、シャーロックが前より良く眠れるようになったと言っていた訳が分かった。「最高の寝床じゃないか！」と、ジョンは下に向かって大声で言った。

「だろう？」と、シャーロックがティータオルを手に、階段の下から顔を覗かせた。「外の景色を遮りたくなかったから、カーテン類は取り外してしまったんだ。でも、夏になったらいくらか付け直さないと、明るくて眠れないだろうな。そろそろお茶の用意ができるよ」

　階段を下りると、シャーロックはティーポットと皿を運んでいるところだった。ラジエーターが付いていない窓辺のアルコーヴの一つに、小さなテーブルが置かれている。窓から外を眺めると、眼下には修道院の他の建物群を見下ろす事ができ、真下には回廊に囲まれた中庭が見えた。

「Lucy's ほどメニューにバリエーションがなくて申し訳ないが」と、シャーロックはしれっと言いながら、大きな皿を運んできた。

　ジョンは思わず吹き出した。大皿の上には、少なくとも五種類以上のクリスマスケーキが載っていた。ハドソンさんお手製のものは含まれていない。どうやら隠遁音楽家への転身も、シャーロックの謎めいたカリスマを目減りさせてはいないらしい。「なんだ、人気者みたいだな」と、ジョンは言った。

　シャーロックは肩をすくめた。「ほとんどがキリスト教的慈善精神のなせる技さ。慈善もケーキの形で施されるなら悪くない」

「何にしろケーキだからな。……ハドソンさんのは？」

「ああ、彼女のはもう食べてしまったんだ。段違いだから」

「本人にしっかり伝えておくよ。きっと大喜びだ。それじゃ、二番目に旨かったのはどれだい？」

　シャーロックはにわかに興をそそられたように言った。「全部は試してないんだ。品評会をやろう！ まだ食べるなよ……」と、彼は足を引きずって作業机へと向かい、二人分の紙とペンを持って戻ってきた。そしてケーキに番号を割り当てると、真面目くさって言った。「全種類の試食を終えるまでは、見解を口にするのは控えるように。結果にバイアスが生じる恐れがある」

「それはそうと、あれだけの階段をいつもどうやってやり過ごしてるんだ？」と、ジョンは聞いてみた。

「ほとんど使ってないだけさ。買い物は部屋まで届けてもらうし、一週間に一度は手伝いの女性が来て、掃除と洗濯をしてゴミを持って行ってくれる。だからハロゲートに行くか、村へ君に会いに行く以外は、ほとんど部屋の外には出ていないんだ。それに、車の運転に比べれば階段を上るのなんて楽な方さ。実際、ハロゲートまで運転した後であの階段を上ると、筋肉の痙攣が多少はマシになるくらいだ。もう一通り試食したか？ それじゃ、点数を付けて順位決めだ。採点は複数項目で審査するのがいいか、それとも味だけの一本勝負に？」

　それは今までで一番楽しいお茶の時間だった。とはいえ、全部食べ終える頃には、向こう十二ヶ月はクリスマスケーキは御免だという気分になってはいたが。ただ、こうして安心できる場所でリラックスした様子のシャーロックを見ていると、いつも Lucy's で彼がどれほど緊張していたのかがよく分かった。二人はお互いの推薦作について大いに論争を楽しみ──シャーロックはジョンの舌には甘すぎるアイシング・ケーキを推した──ともあれ二人とも、どれもハドソンさんのお手製ケーキとは比べるべくもないという点では、恭しく合意に至った。

「コンペの曲の進み具合はどうなんだ？」と、ジョンは聞いた。シャーロックは先週会った時にはすでに、基本となる部分の作曲は終えたと言っていた。

「かなり順調だ。主旋律を自分で演奏して録音する必要があるんだが、完璧に弾くにはまだ練習が足りないんだ。だから、曲の方もまだ微調整は続けてる。ともあれ作曲自体は終わったよ」

「終わった？ それって、僕に弾いて聞かせてみてくれる事はできるかい？」

　シャーロックはためらい、この日初めて顔に緊張の色を浮かべた。「扉の方を見ながらじゃないと演奏できないんだ」と、彼はのろのろと言った。「かんぬきも掛けてしまわないと」

　ジョンはその意味をすぐに理解した。「それじゃ、あの椅子をドアの前まで持って行って、僕がそこに座るのはどうかな。そうすれば、君は部屋の入り口が安全なのも、僕が部屋のどこにいるのかも確認できるだろう？」。シャーロックが無防備に音楽に没入する事など出来ないのは当然だった。そしてジョンはようやく、彼がこの塔の上の部屋を選んだもう一つの理由を察した。１メートル以上ある分厚い石の壁と、重く扉を閉ざすかんぬきに守られて、高みから全てを見渡せるここでなら、彼は安心を得る事が出来るのだ。

「うん、それなら」と、シャーロックはまだ覚束なげに、おずおずと言った。

　ジョンは使い込まれた肘掛け椅子を扉の前まで引きずっていき、戸締まりを確かめた。部屋に入った時にシャーロックが鍵をかけたのは見ていたが、それでもあえて彼から見えるようにチェックした。扉には本当にかんぬきが付いていた。重い鉄製のそれは相当な年代物らしく、装飾が凝らしてある。もしや、バイキングを撃退するのに使われたような代物なのかもしれない。加えて、扉そのものが相当に重厚な作りだった──シャーロックの体よりも厚みがありそうだ。「爆弾でも使わない限り、この扉を破るのは無理そうだな」と言いながら、ジョンは建物が火事にならない事を密かに祈った。そして肘掛け椅子に腰掛けると──素晴らしい座り心地だ──シャーロックの方を見た。

　シャーロックは弓をもてあそんで、明らかに演奏開始を引き延ばしたい素振りを見せていたが、ジョンと目が合うと大きく深呼吸をして姿勢を正した。「曲は、全体が三楽章で構成されている。第一楽章は、旅立つ兵士たちの期待や予感のようなものを描こうとしている。今はヴァイオリン一台での演奏だが、トランペットを大いに鳴らそうと思ってるんだ──まあ、その前に金管の作曲法を学ばなくちゃならないんだけど」。ジョンは笑い、シャーロックは少し緊張が解けた様子で、そのまま話し続けた。「第二楽章では戦争そのものを描く。この章には打楽器を入れるつもりだ。遠くの砲撃音や雷みたいに低く轟かせるんだ。その音をちょっと思い浮かべながら聞いてほしい。楽器の音を出せる作曲用ソフトもあるんだが、使うのはだいたい、各パートの重なり具合を確かめる時だけなんだ──少なくとも僕の耳には、ソフトの音はやはり本物の楽器と同じようには聞こえないから。第三楽章は概ね弦楽器を使うつもりでいる」。そしてシャーロックは大きく息を吸い込むと、ジョンの頭越しに視線を入り口の扉へと定めた。

　ヴァイオリン一台での演奏でも、曲の第一楽章からは、ほとんど幸福感に近いような輝かしさが伝わってきた。ジョンは自分がかつて青年士官だった頃、果敢で愛国的な若者だった頃の事を思い出していた。そしてふいに彼は、鏡に写った自らの姿を見るような直感で、シャーロックはこの第一楽章を書いた時、たぶん自分の事を念頭に置いていたのだろうと確信を抱いた。彼はジョンについて知っている事実から、この溌剌とした若い頃の兵士の姿を導き、楽曲の中に描き出したのだろうと。

　曲がふと尻すぼみになって中断された。シャーロックはおもむろに机に近寄ると、五線譜に何か書き付け、「まだ上手くいってない」とつぶやいた。机から身を起こすと、彼はしばらく難しい顔をしてジョンを見つめていたが──見られている方は何も言えずにただじっとしていた──やがてぱっと明るい顔になったかと思うと、たった今書いたものにバツを付けて消し、新しく音符を書き入れ始めた。そして再びヴァイオリンを構えると、クライマックスのちょっとした曲調の盛り上がりを、意気揚々と弾き上げた。ジョンは拍手した。

「いや、拍手はまだだ。第一楽章が終わっただけだから」と、シャーロックがたしなめた。「ここから第二楽章だ。いいかい。打楽器が鳴っていると思って聴いてほしい」

　打楽器なしでも、続く第二楽章からは恐怖や不吉な予感が立ち上る感覚がはっきりと伝わってきた。ジョンは椅子に深く身を沈めたまま身じろぎし、不穏な気配がうなじを這い上がってくるのを感じた。記憶の中から蘇る、長い長い、終わりの見えない不安に覆われた戦場の倦怠感。ああ、シャーロックは何と上手く表現している事だろう。ジョンはこの曲を聞く選考者たちの中に、元軍人がいる事を願った。

　第二楽章を弾き終えるとシャーロックはしばらく間を取ったが、やがて何も言わずにそのまま第三楽章へと入った。音楽は幻想的で静かな曲調へと変わり、前の二つの楽章で奏でられた旋律が、かすかに編み込まれて響いていた。それを聞いている内に、ジョンには分かったような気がした。この嘆きを帯びた第三楽章は、ただ単に、かつて理想を抱いて戦場へ赴いた兵士の追憶や喪失を表現しているのではなく、戦争そのものへの哀惜を描いているのだろうと。

　弾き終えたシャーロックは、ヴァイオリンを下ろすとジョンの方を一瞥し、目をそらして唇を噛んだ。

「シャーロック、ああ、なんて……」。ジョンは伝えようとしたが、上手い言葉が見つからない。「凄い傑作だよ。僕が言葉にしたくても出来なかった事を──僕らの誰も言葉にできなかった事を──君が全部すくい取って、命を吹き込んでくれたみたいだ。これ以上素晴らしい曲なんて、誰にも書けるはずがないさ。無理に決まってる」

　シャーロックが見せた笑顔は、暗い冬曇りの空まで明るくするようだった。「そう思う？」

「当たり前じゃないか。なんだ、いつからそんな殊勝な奴になったんだ。自分でも会心の出来だって分かってるだろ！」

「まあ、そうかもしれないとはちょっと思っていた」と、シャーロックは認めた。かなり嬉しそうだ。「第一楽章に今、少し手を入れてもいいか？ どう直せばいいのか、分かったような気がする」

「もちろん構わないさ。こんな風に聞けて嬉しいよ」と、ジョンは答え、柔らかな椅子の背にもたれかかった。ラジエーターの放つ暖かな空気にまどろみ、慣れ親しんだヴァイオリンの音色に包まれて、この上なく満ち足りた気分だった。シャーロックはあるパッセージを弾いたかと思うと、もう一度繰り返し、さらに繰り返し、少し雰囲気を変えてもう一度弾いた。その繰り返しが不思議と耳に心地よく、ジョンは瞼を閉じると眠りに落ちていった。

　目を醒ました時には部屋の中は暗くなっていた。シャーロックは何か、物哀しい秋を思わせるような旋律を、オルゴールのように繰り返し爪弾いている。眠りに誘われるような、奇妙に甘く響くメロディだった。「きれいな曲だ」とジョンは微笑み、目を見開いて瞬きをした。「ずいぶん暗いな。どれくらい眠ってた？」

　シャーロックは眉をひそめて腕時計に目をやった。「そんなに長く眠っちゃいないさ。帰りの列車までには、まだかなり時間が──。ああ」

　ジョンは彼の視線を目で追い、良く見ようと椅子から立ち上がった。「うわ！ 何だありゃ。雪なんていつ降り始めた？」

「分からない」と言いながら、シャーロックは目を見開いて窓の外を見つめている。突如出現したブリザードの観察に夢中になっているらしい。「ほとんど真横から吹き殴りに降ってるな。見ろ！ あの建物の北側なんてもう雪が吹き寄せられて──。ジョン、この雪の中をハロゲートまで車で送っていくのは無理だ」と、彼は髪に手をやり、おかしなほどうろたえた様子で言った。「もう道路の境目も見えないし、このあたりには除雪なんて来やしない。朝になれば、もしかすると──」

「シャーロック、大丈夫だから心配するな。明日は仕事もない。クリスマスの日がケアセンターでの僕の最後の勤務日だったんだ。ここの施設にはゲストルームがあるんだろう？」

「ある。でも、休暇中で職員はほとんど残っていない。鍵はピッキングできるだろうが、ゲストルームのヒーティングはたぶん切られてしまっているだろう」。伸びすぎた髪を引っ掴んで話すシャーロックの姿は、摂政時代（リージェンシー）物の悲劇のヒーローか何かのようで、微笑ましかった。「僕のベッドを使ってくれて構わない。どうせあまり眠らないし、ソファで寝るのにも慣れている。それに、まだ試したことはないが、あのソファはベッドにもなるらしいから」

「バカ言うな。君のベッドを取ったりしないよ」とジョンは言った。「ソファで十分さ」

「あのマットレスは絶対ひどい寝心地だ」と、シャーロックはぼそぼそと言い、ソファの方を見て顔をしかめた。

「シャーロック、僕は軍隊にいたんだ。どこでだって眠れるさ。泊まっても構わなければだけど」

　ばたばたと落ち着かなげにしていたシャーロックは動きを止め、ジョンをじっと見た。「もちろん構わない」

「よし、それじゃ決まりだ」と、ジョンは明るく言った。「あそこのランプをこっち側へ動かしてもいいか？ 一晩泊まればここにも慣れるよ」

 

 

　その夜、ジョンが冷蔵庫の中を物色し、シャーロックがコンロで缶詰の豆を温めていると、離れた場所から着信音が聞こえてきた。「君の携帯が鳴ってるみたいだ」と、ジョンは言った。

「いや、ただのアラームだ」と、シャーロックは携帯を取りに行って音を止め、テーブルへと置いた。

「何のアラーム？ 何か薬を飲んでるのか？」

「いや、食事を忘れないように」

「ああ」。ジョンはその返事に悲しむべきなのか、安心していいのか分からなかった。

　シャーロックは振り向いて言った。「ほら、これだ」

　ジョンは携帯を受け取って、表示されている画面を見た。シャーロックはボディビルダーか、かなりの健康マニアが好んで使うような、毎日の摂取カロリーを記録するアプリを入れていた。ユーザーは自分が目標値にどれだけ近づいたかを、経過を追ってグラフで確認できるようになっている。ジョンは数ヶ月分の記録を遡ってみて、喜びを覚えた。二人が会うようになってからは、グラフにカロリー不足の黄色の日はちらほらとしかなく、ほぼ毎日が青色だった。興味を引かれて、記録が始まった九月までさらに遡ると、そのあたりには青の日はほとんどなく、概ね毎日が黄色で、赤色の日も少なからずある。赤のついた日には、一日に数百カロリーしか摂取できていない。たぶん紅茶だろう。ジョンは、何も食べる事ができないまま、うるさく叱り立ててくるアラームに背を向けるシャーロックの姿を思い浮かべて胸を痛めた。

「国外にいた頃にも、使っていたんだ」と、シャーロックは豆をかき混ぜながら、コンロの方を向いたまま言った。「今回じゃなくて、前の時。つまり〝死んでいた〟間さ。その頃はアプリは使っていなかったが、アラームを君だと思う事にしていた。僕の携帯には、以前に君が留守電に吹き込んだ『ちゃんと食べろよ』っていうメッセージが残っていたから、それを使ったんだ。携帯が鳴って電話に出ると『ちゃんと食べろよ』と、君の声が流れるようセットしていた。食事を忘れなければ、君が喜ぶと思ったから。結局、伝える機会もなかったが」

　ジョンは息を呑み、携帯をそっとテーブルに戻した。「もちろん喜ぶさ」と、彼は静かに言った。

　シャーロックは肩越しに曖昧な笑みを浮かべた。「すまないがアルコール類は何も置いてないんだ。でも最近じゃほとんど飲んでないんだろう？」

「一人で飲むのはやめにしたんだ」とジョンは言い、今度は自分が白状する番だろうと思った。「実を言うと──前に君が去ってしまった後で、ちょっと抑えが効かなくなったんだ。メアリーと出会ってからも、まだかなり飲んでた。そんな状態で今度の〝事故〟があって、また酒浸りに転げ落ちそうだって事は分かりきってたし。だから、ベーカー街に戻ったのをきっかけに酒は──」

「ベーカー街に戻ったのか？」と、シャーロックが驚いて言った。

「ああ、うん。マイクロフトから聞かなかった？」

「マイクロフトは、僕が自分から聞きたがった事しか教えようとしないんだ。どうも奴は、それ以外の情報を与えるのはまだ早いと思っているらしい。でも、何を知らないのかも知らないのに、どう聞けばいいっていうんだ」

「推理で分からなかったのか？」。ジョンはもう笑い出していた。

「むろん、君が引っ越した事は推理できてたさ」と、シャーロックは苛立たしそうに言った。「違う照明の下で髭を剃ってる。もう自転車では通勤していない。今はエアロバイクかトレッドミルを使っているだろう。アルコールの消費量が減った事との因果関係までは分からなかったが、食習慣の変化は見て取れた……だからって、君の引っ越し先がよりによってベーカー街だなんて、僕にどう知りようがあるんだ」

「まあ、これで分かったじゃないか」と、ジョンは愉快げに言った。「ほら、冷蔵庫にいくつか蜜柑（satsuma）を見つけたよ。その豆は皿に盛って。それが終わったら、ベーカー街の部屋が今どうなってるか、推理してみなよ。正解かどうか、答え合わせしてやろう」

 

 

　真夜中、ジョンはふいに〝何かがおかしい〟という感覚に目を覚ました。自分がどこにいるのかは分かっていた──シャーロックの部屋のソファベッドだ。周囲に特に異変はなさそうだったが、何かが自分を眠りから呼び覚ましたのは確かだった。部屋の中は暗く、恐ろしく静まり返っている。そのあまりに完全な静寂は、ほとんど物理的な力にすら感じられるほどだった。耳の中には実際に圧迫感が……いや、やはりおかしい。昨晩、眠りについた時には、部屋の中はこんなに静まり返ってはいなかったはずだ。古いヒーティングの立てるカタカタという音がしていて、それを聞きながらジョンは、小さい頃、祖父母の家がやはりこんなラジエーターを使っていた事を懐かしく思い出していたのだった。

　ジョンはソファベッドの上に起き上がると、キッチンのあたりに目を凝らした。案の定、電子レンジの小さなナンバーディスプレイからは光が消えてしまっている。上半身を起こした事で、部屋の中がすっかり冷え切ってしまっているのも分かった。あのクソ分厚い外壁は、暖房の熱を逃さないためにあるんじゃないのか？ ジョンは開けたままにしてあったスーツケースの上に身をかがめると、手探りで昨日着ていたセーターを引っ張り出してパジャマの上に着込み、靴下を履いた。さらに新しい靴下をもう一組取り出すと、それも重ね履きした。そして、リネン棚に分厚いウールのブランケットがあった事を思い出して立ち上がり、棚の方角に当たりをつけて手探りで近寄ったが、途中で階段の角に足をぶつけてしまった。ああもう、とジョンはまた内心で毒づきながら、ぶつけた膝をイライラとさすった。

　ふと、階段の上から微かな物音がして、彼は耳をそばだてた。「シャーロック？」

　沈黙が流れた。しかし部屋の中はもう、さっきまでの圧迫感を覚えるほどの完全な静寂ではなくなっていた。ジョンの耳にはシャーロックの息遣いが聞こえていた。呼吸は浅く乱れている。眠ってはいないようだ。

　ジョンはためらって、階段の下にしばらく立ちつくしていた。暗闇と静寂の中で目を覚ましたせいで、シャーロックは苦痛を覚えているのだろうか？ 彼が投獄されていた独房の様子を思えば、それも当然だろう。どうすべきかと、ジョンはまだ逡巡していたが、階段の上からはまた、小さくしゃくり上げるような音が聞こえてきて、迷いを捨てた。

　瞳はすでに暗闇に慣れ始めていたが、ジョンは慎重に階段を上ると、ベッドのある方に目を凝らした。「シャーロック？」。彼の姿はしかし、ベッドの向こう側の隅に丸まった影のようにしか見えない。もう一歩近づくと、シャーロックは顔を自分の膝に押しつけるようにして、手で頭を抱え込んでいるのだと分かった。白い指が巻き毛を握りしめているその姿は、ショックなほど見覚えがあった。

　よし、とジョンは自分が戦場から戻って来てすぐの頃の事を考えてみた。あの頃、最も嫌だったのは、周囲の人間たちが引き摺った足を大げさに心配してくる事だった。痙攣の事を言われるのはもっと嫌だった。ならば、あえて何でもないような素振りで接してみようと、ジョンはできるだけ事も無げな口調で声を掛けた。「シャーロック、起きてるか。どうも停電みたいだ。蝋燭か何かないのか？」

　シャーロックは頭をもたげた。薄暗がりの中、瞳孔は開ききって、ぼんやりと焦点の定まらない目をしている。「ジョン？」

「うん。僕だ、ここにいる。なにか明かりになるものを探そうか？」

「暗いのは平気だ」と、シャーロックは言った。青ざめた顔で手を震わせている割には、奇妙なほど静かで感情を欠いた声だった。「暗闇はむしろ好きだ。静けさも。でも寒さが。寒いのがダメなんだ」

「よし、それじゃ暖かくしよう」と、ジョンは具体的な対処法が出来た事にほっとしながら言った。彼は洋服棚に歩み寄ると、二段目の引き出しの中から、あのシベリアンハスキー風のセーターを見つけた。どっしりとした手触りでそれと分かった。さらに、靴下の入っている引き出しから、引っかき回さないよう注意しながら、一番温かそうな一組を手探りで選び出した。ものすごく柔らかい。まさか、カシミアの靴下なのだろうか？ ジョンは選んだのがマフラーか何かだった場合にそなえて、もうひと組、もっと普通の手触りのものも引っ張り出した。

「ほら、これを着て」と、ジョンはセーターと靴下をベッドの上に広げながら、てきぱきとした口調で言った。「すぐ戻るよ。ちょっと下に行って、予備のブランケットを取ってくる」。彼はリネン棚から毛布を取り出し、ソファベッドの上の掛け布団もはがして抱えると、上の階へと運んだ。シャーロックはセーターを着終えて、靴下に難儀していた。悪い方の足に履くのが難しいらしい。  
　  
「これを全部重ねて掛けて、その下に一緒に入ってしまうのが一番暖かいと思うけど」とジョンは言った。「でも、もしそれじゃ落ち着かなかったり、座ってる方がいいなら──」

「掛け布団の下に入るのは大丈夫」と、シャーロックは言った。声はとても小さく、目を合わせようとしない。けれどその瞳からは、さっきまでの何も見えていないような虚ろさは消えているように見えた。ジョンは四柱式ベッドの上に予備の毛布と掛け布団を広げ、シャーロックはその下にもぐり込むと、入り口の方を向いて小さく体を丸めた。歯の鳴る音が聞こえるほど激しく体を震わせている。

　ジョンは自分もすでに相当寒かったが、どうするのが一番いいか分からずに迷っていた。背中合わせに横になればいいだろうか？ 後ろから抱き締めるのは論外だろう。でも、早く暖まりたいならそれが一番手っ取り早い。ジョンは折衷案として結局、シャーロックの背中側からそっとベッドに入り、触れ合わないぎりぎりの位置で、添うように体を丸めて横たわった。

　二人はずいぶん長い間そうして横になっていたが、シャーロックの震えは少しずつ落ち着き、やがて収まった。強張っていた彼の体から、緊張が解けていくのが分かった。「マシになった？」と、ジョンはそっと聞いた。

「マシになった」と、シャーロックは答えた。彼はジョンに背を向けたままだったが、静まりかえった部屋の中では、その声ははっきりと聞き取れた。

「マイクロフトがたぶん、もっと暖かい場所にある修道院を探してくれるよ」と、ジョンは言ってみた。「地中海沿岸とかさ」

「ん…。それか単に──僕がもっと暖かい国で捕まれば良かったんだ」

　ジョンは自分の全神経に緊張が走るのが分かった。シャーロックは今まで、捕まった時の事はろくに話した事がなかった。「あそこは、そんなに寒いのか？」と、ジョンは何気なく聞こえている事を願いながら言った。実際、彼は知りたかった──いくら寒いと言っても、シャーロックが助け出されたのは七月の事だったのだ。

「雑居房の方はそうでもなかったが」。話し始めた彼の声はまた、淡々とした抑揚のない口調へと変わっていった。「でも独房は……あの場所には特別な呼び名があるんだ。穴蔵（Hole）、じゃないな。英語にはぴったり当てはまる訳語が見つからないが、単語そのものの意味は〝終わる事のない無〟だ。奈落（Abyss）、もしくは虚無（Void）か。奈落の方がしっくり来る」。シャーロックはしばらく沈黙した。ジョンは呼吸も躊躇われるほど、身じろぎ一つできずにいた。「独房は監獄全体の中でも、最も古くからある場所なんだ。背後の山そのものを穿って作られていて、建物と言うよりは洞窟に近い。一つ一つの独房は……前にも話した通り、とても狭くて全体が石で出来ている。一方の壁に金属製の扉があって、そこにはハッチみたいなものが付いている。猫用のフラップドアに似ているが、高い位置にあって外側から鍵がかけられている。床には排水溝が切ってあるが、目につくものといえばそれ以外には何もない。壁と床とを区別するものは、もしくは一方の壁と別の壁とを区別するものは、その扉と排水溝だけ。中は完全な暗闇、完全な静寂だ」。再び沈黙。息をついて、彼は続けた。「僕は暗闇は怖くない。むしろ暗い所では安心できる。尋問中、奴らは僕の目をライトで照らしていた。だから暗闇は好きだった。独房に移されて最初の頃は少なくとも、僕は他の五感を鍛えて視覚を埋め合わせようと試みていた。反響を使って物の位置を知る方法を学べるだろうと思ったが、そもそも音を立てる物自体がほとんど存在していないんだ。触覚も向上させようと努めたが、触れるものといえば、冷たく湿った石と金属ばかりだった。僕は耳を澄ました。静寂は気にならなかった。雑居房はいつも騒音がひどくて、人がひしめいていたから。けれど、独房の寒さだけは」。再び長い沈黙が落ちた。「僕ら囚人には衣服が与えられていなかった。二日に一度、看守がドアのハッチからライトを照らして、僕がまだ生きているかどうか確かめに来る。朝にいくらかの食べ物が──パンかジャガイモが押し込まれる。夕方に、ハッチからホースで、独房内と囚人に水が浴びせられ、排泄物やなんかは排水溝に押し流されていく。汚物にまみれて朽ちずに済む事をありがたく思おうとはしたが……あまりに寒かったんだ。何もかもが冷たく湿っていて、乾くという事がない。独房の隅にしゃがみ込めば体温を温存できるかと思ったが、冷たく濡れた壁に寄りかかるのは耐えられず、一方で冷たく濡れた床に座り込む事もできない。そんな風に独房の中でバランスを取り続けている内に、たぶん、だんだん平衡感覚がおかしくなっていったんだ。いつの間にか、自分の足の下に地面があるという感覚が分からなくなっていた」。シャーロックは再び震え始め、もう話す事も止めて、自分の体をさらにきつく抱え込んでいた。ジョンはたまらず、体温を分け与えてやりたいと、咄嗟に近寄った。

「シャーロック──こうしても構わないか？ 君に触れても？」。返事はなかった。ジョンは二人の間にあった距離を詰めると、ためらいがちに腕に触れた。シャーロックはしばらく身を硬くしていたが、ジョンは彼が身じろぎし、凍えた指先が自分の手に微かに触れるのを感じた。ゆっくり慎重に、ジョンはシャーロックの腰に腕を回すと、その体を引き寄せた。二人はそのまま長いあいだ動かずにいたが、やがてシャーロックの細長い指がジョンの手を握りしめ、互いの指を絡め合わせた。溜め息とともに、彼の体から再び緊張が解けていくのが分かった。

　ジョンはシャーロックの背から顔を上げると「君は何て、何て酷い目に遭ったんだろう」と、できる限り声を震わせないよう堪えながら言った。「本当に、何て事が君に起きたんだろう。僕には起きてしまった過去を取り消す事なんてできないけど、君がもう絶対に二度と、凍えたり、一人孤独にならずに済むならどんな事でもする。約束する」

「やめてくれ」と、シャーロックは疲れた声で言った。「君は本気でそんな事を思ってる訳じゃない。負い目を感じている上に、君は医者だから。僕を治したいだけだ」

「もちろん治したいさ。当然、君に負い目もある。でも、僕がこの国に残ったのは、妻からも娘からも離れて残ったのは、それが理由じゃない。今ここでこうしているのも、それが理由じゃない。僕がここにいるのは、君より大切なものなんて、この世に何一つないからだ」

「やめろ」と、シャーロックはほとんど怒ったように言った。「〝最高だ（fantastic）〟とか〝素晴らしい（amazing）〟とか言ってた頃に僕を欲しがらなかったくせに、どうして壊れた人間になった今になって、そんな事を言い出す理由がある」

「なぜかって。僕が何も見えてないバカだったからだ。君には僕なんて必要ないんだと思い込んでた。それに、そんな事も何もかも、もう関係ないからさ」と、ジョンは遠慮無く言った。「だいたい、それを言うなら、壊れた人間だった頃の僕を必要としてくれたのは、君の方だったじゃないか」

「君は壊れてなんかなかった。そう思い込んでいただけだ」

「同じ言葉を今の君に返すよ」と、ジョンは言い返した。「君がどんなだって構わないんだ。前にも言っただろう？ 僕を遠ざけようとしても無駄だからな。逃げても追っていく。やっとバカの殻を破ったんだ。もう二度と一人にしたりしない」

「分からない」と、シャーロックは言った。その掠れて狂おしげな声の底には、狼狽えたような響きがあった。「どうして。なぜ、二人と一緒に行かなかった？ 欲しがってたものを、君は全部手にしていたはずだ。だから僕は──」

「シャーロック」と、ジョンは堅く目を閉じて言った。姿を見ていると平静さを保てそうになかった。「メアリーと僕とは、もう終わっていたんだ。二人と一緒に行ったとしても、やっぱり同じ結果になったと思う。残ると決めた時に、やっと分かった。娘を手放すのは本当に辛かったさ。でも僕は、その辛さを抱えたまま生きていく事ができる。でも君がいなくなったら無理だ」

「違う──君は──だって君は……」。シャーロックはもどかしそうに、言うべき言葉を見つけられずにいるようだった。

「違わない」と、ジョンは優しく言った。「本当に。僕は本気で言ってる。でも今は、そんな事は置いておいていいんだ。君は好きなだけ時間をかけていいし、ずっとこのままだって構わない。そのうちゆっくり考えればいいさ」

　シャーロックは震えるように微かに息をつき、もう一度吸って吐き出した。もう一度。繋ぎ合わせていた手をほどき、体ごと振り向くと、彼はまっすぐにジョンの目の中を見た。ジョンはそのままじっと動かずに、自分の思いの丈が何もかも顔の上に表れ、瞳の中に彼が信じるに足るものが見つかる事を祈った。そして、それは確かに見つかったに違いない。シャーロックは目を閉じると、大きく息を吐き出した。瞼を開いてジョンを見つめたその瞳は、瞳孔が開いて銀色の虹彩が闇に溶けていた。

「君が望まない事は、何もしたくない」と、ジョンは小さな声で言った。

　シャーロックはもう一度息をつくと、ゆっくりと片手を伸ばして、そっとジョンの頬に添えた。そうして近づく距離は耐え難いほどだったが、シャーロックは深みを帯びた目を大きく見開き、瞳の中に希望を湛えたまま、ただじっと見つめていた。

「いいの？」と、ジョンはささやいた。

　睫毛を揺らしてシャーロックは瞳を閉じ、ジョンはそれをイエスだと受け取った。手をそっと柔らかな髪に差し入れると、彼は溜め息を漏らして顔を上げ、ジョンの手は頭の後ろへと回った。そうする内に、二人はさらに身を寄せ合っていた。シャーロックはもう一度、瞳を開いた。唇の隙間から零れた吐息が、ジョンの頬を掠めた。

「本当に？」と、もう一度ささやいて顔を寄せながら、シャーロックが微かに肯くのを手のひらに感じた。重ね合わせた唇はあまりに柔らかく、覚束なげだった。腕の中にいる彼の存在は、どうしようもないほど脆くてかけがえのないもののように思われた。けれど同時に、その体は温もりを帯び、確かに生きてそこに存在しているのだった。やがて、シャーロックがそっと、ジョンの唇に舌を差し入れた。今までの人生で、一番甘く優しいキスだった。どれくらいそうしてキスを交わしていたのか。ジョンはふと、視界の隅が奇妙に明るい事に気がついた。彼はわずかに身を引いて目を開けると、肩越しに後ろを振り向いた。

「うわぁ」と、ジョンは息を飲んだ。「シャーロック、見てみなよ」

　雪は降り止み、低く流れる雲の最後の一片を風が今しがた吹き払って、空には半月をやや過ぎた月が姿を現したところだった。月明かりは、モノクロ写真のように黒と白とに彩られた風景の全てを、冴えざえと照らし出している。ジョンは外を見ようと片肘をついて身を起こした。何もかもがあまりに目映い──ジョンは雪がこれほどまでに光を照り返すとは知らなかった。シャーロックがこの片田舎の気候を好きだと言ったのも、今なら頷けるかもしれない。ジョンは傍らに横たわったままのシャーロックを見下ろし、彼の瞳が月ではなく自分を見つめている事に気がついた。その表情には、見る者が息を呑まずにいられないような何かがあった。ジョンは自分はたぶん今、呆気に取られたような顔をしているだろうと思った。月明かりがシャーロックの顔の輪郭と影とを際立たせていた。大きな瞳は色を深め、巻き毛が乱れて、唇はキスのせいで赤みを帯びていた。こんなにきれいなものを、ジョンは見た事がなかった。「君は最高（fantastic）だよ」と、ジョンは指の一本でその頬骨と唇をなぞりながらささやいた。「君は素晴らしい （amazing）」。そしてふたたび唇を重ねた。もう一度、もう一度。二人は互いに触れ合う感触に溺れながら、何時間にも思われるほど、そうしてキスを交わしていたが、やがて夜の終わりと共に、ゆっくりと微睡み始めた。

　一陣の突風が背後の窓をガタガタと揺らし、シャーロックが腕の中で身を強張らせた。「大丈夫、ただの風」と、ジョンはつぶやいた。

「そっち側を向いても……」

「もちろん構わない」と、ジョンはシャーロックがもう一度入り口の方に顔を向けられるよう、体の上をぎこちなく乗り越えた。腕を差し伸べると、彼はジョンの肩のくぼみに、ずっとそうしてきたように自然に頭を預けた。

　ジョンは横になって窓越しに月を眺めながら、言いようのないほどの幸福感を覚えていた。シャーロックは眠れないのではと思ったが、驚いた事に、彼はジョンの胸に擦り寄ると、ほとんどあっという間に眠りに落ちた。その事がジョンを何か、さらに幸福な気持ちにさせていた。頭の中には、シャーロックが夕方に爪弾いていた曲が流れ続けていて、その繊細な淡い旋律は、先程のキスの映し鏡のようにも思われた。ジョンは柔らかな巻き毛が頬に触れるのを感じながら、月が窓の下へと沈んでいくのを眺めていた。彼はそのまま、ブーンという音と共に電気が復旧し、朝日が昇り、数時間後にシャーロックが温かく重く、腕の中で目を覚ますまで、そうしてずっと横になっていた。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**■ 一月**

 

 

　三歩進んで二歩下がる。

《すまない。僕はもうだめだと思う。ＳＨ》

《どうしたんだ？ シャーロック、何の話だ？》

《シャーロック、返事しろ》

《どうした？ 何でそんな事言うんだ。 何かあったのか？》

《電話する》

《おい、いいから電話に出ろ！》

《シャーロック、三〇秒以内に僕の質問に答えなかったら、ヨークシャーの州警察とリトリート・センターと君の兄さんに電話するからな。こういう時のための安全策は決めてあるのか？》

　……。

《ある。ＳＨ》

《使った方がよさそうか？》

《分からない。たぶん。ＳＨ》

《どうする事になってる？》

《心理療法士（セラピスト）とこのセンターの担当者に電話をかける。ＳＨ》

《その通りに電話してほしい。電話が終わったら僕にメールも》

　……。

《シャーロック？》

《窓口が僕のセラピストを呼び出してる。センターの担当者ももうすぐここに来る。ＳＨ》

《その担当の人が来たら、僕に電話するよう言ってくれる？》

　数分後、ジョンの携帯が鳴った。「シャーロック？」

「ワトソン先生、サイモン・ファローズと言います。あなたに電話するよう、シャーロックに頼まれたのですが」。電話越しのその声はきびきびとして落ち着いていて、まさにパニックに陥っている時に聞いていたい声だ、とジョンは思った。

「シャーロックは無事ですか？」

「心配ありません。彼はとても適切な行動を取りました。今はセラピストと話しているのですが、終わったら車でハロゲートの精神科救急センター（crisis stabilization centre）へ連れていきます。たぶん数日で戻って来られますよ」

「ええ。本当に、本当に適切な行動でした。シャーロックに──彼に、僕が喜んでいたと伝えて貰えますか？ メールしてきてくれて良かったって」。ジョンは意識の隅で、自分がかなり神経質に喋りまくっている事は自覚していたが、動悸は収まらず、すぐにでも駆け出してヨークシャー行きの列車に飛び乗りたい衝動に、まだ幾らか取り乱していた。

「伝えます」と返事のあった電話の向こうからは、小さく会話を交わす声が漏れ聞こえてきた──サイモン・ファローズは携帯を耳から離し、シャーロックにジョンと話したいかどうか尋ねているようだった──そして、再び電話口に向かって言った。「必ず病院に、あなたの番号を伝えておくようにします。構いませんね？ それじゃ、もう出発しますから」

「もちろん大丈夫です。ありがとう、本当にありがとうございます」と言って、ジョンは言葉に詰まった。シャーロックに何か役に立つ事を、不安を和らげてやれるような事を伝えたいと思ったが、何も浮かんで来ない。迷っていると、サイモン・ファローズは「ではこれで」とあっさり電話を切ってしまった。

　こんな事があれば、ジョンはいつもならすぐにマイクロフトに電話していただろう。しかし、彼は今は国外にいるはずだ──本人によれば外交危機のせいらしく、シャーロックによれば休暇中に両親と顔を合わせたくないだけらしい。それに、ジョンはシャーロックとの関係の変化について、マイクロフトにまだ伝えていなかった。いずれにせよ、今夜のところは危機は去ったようだ。シャーロックは無事に病院へと向かっているし、ジョンはもし病院から連絡がなければ、明日の朝一番に自分から電話するつもりでいた。今はただ待つよりほかなさそうだった。

　ふいに、忘れていたはずの怒りや苛立ちといった感情が押し寄せてきて、ジョンはおもむろに、自分の太股を拳で強く殴りつけた。厚い布地越しに痛みがじわりと広がる。もう一度拳を振り上げたところで、しかしふと、暖炉の上の定位置に置かれたシャーロックの頭蓋骨標本が目に入った。

「こんなのは無理だよ」と、ジョンは、自分でも意味のよく分からないまま口に出していた。意識して鼻から深く息を吸い込み、口から吐き出す。もう一回。８、７、６…。１までカウントダウンして、握りしめていた拳を開いた。

「ごめん」と、ジョンは髑髏に向かって話しかけた。どっと疲れて、無力感に襲われていた。「僕は我慢強い人間じゃないんだ。知ってるだろ？」。ずいぶん長い間、色々な事を堪えてきた。ずっと待ち続けて、そしてついにシャーロックを腕の中に抱きしめた今──抑えが効かなくなっていた。ジョンは頭の中で自分に言い聞かせた。だからって、感情の整理も付けられないようじゃ、どう考えても事態を悪くする一方だと。「仕事を辞めてしまって、ずっと傍にいる事だってできるかもしれない」と、ジョンは髑髏に言ってみて、しかし首を振った。「分かってる。週末だけ会いに行くのだって素敵さ。でもこのままじゃ、僕は一ヶ月もしない内に気が狂う」。溜め息がこぼれた。「そんなこと言っても、今は待ってるしかないだろって？」。ジョンは髑髏をポンと軽く叩くと、電気ケトルをセットしにキッチンへと向かった。酒は一人で飲まないなんてルール、作るんじゃなかったと思いながら。

 

 

「セラピストが言うには、僕のした振る舞いは意思表示としてもお粗末らしい」と、シャーロックは不満そうに言った。彼は病室に付いているバスルームから、自分の洗面具類を回収しているところだった。「僕はただ、君に救ってもらいたかっただけで、そんな風に誰かを試すのは自滅行為だと言われた。なぜなら僕は、そうやって君が助けてくれるか試し続けて、そのうちに絶対に越えられない高さまでハードルを上げてしまうから、だそうだ」

「へえ」と、ジョンは言った。「自分じゃどう思うんだ？」

　シャーロックは足を引きずって病室へと戻ってきながら、ふてくされ顔で言った。「また同じ事を繰り返したら、境界性パーソナリティ障害に診断すると言われた」

　ジョンは思わず笑った。「まあ、だいたいにおいて君は大げさな奴さ」

「君もだろう」と、シャーロックは言い返し、ジョンは数日間の胸のつかえが、ようやく少し取れたような気がした。

 

 

　修道院に戻ってから、ジョンは聞いてみた。「今回の事、何か話しておきたいか？」。シャーロックはジョンを一瞥したが、その目はマイクロフトが『君が毎朝、自分で服を着られているのが不思議なくらいだよ』と言わんばかりに見てくる時の目にそっくりだった。

「話したくないか。まあいいさ。ただ、その、僕らはまだ……？」と、ジョンは二人の間で手を往復させながら聞いた。

「イエス…？」。シャーロックはやや疑問符付きで答えた。

「そっか」。ジョンは強張っていた自分の顔に、少しずつ笑みが広がっていくのが分かった。「良かった。うん、良かったよ。それじゃ、この後はどうする？」

　シャーロックは真剣な顔で思案してから言った。「キスする？」

「最高」とジョンは言い、二人は残りの午後を、有言実行しながらベッドで過ごした。

 

 

　マイクロフトは国外で足止めを食っていた例の外交危機か何かについに決着を付けたらしく、次の火曜日、ジョンはパブで彼と待ち合わせていた。いつものように先に着いていたマイクロフトは、店に入って来たジョンをひと目見るなり口を開いた。「まさか」

　マイクロフトが驚愕するところを見た者は、生きている人間では自分くらいのものだろうと、ジョンは大いに満足を覚えた。「まあそんな訳で」

「しかし、そんな──いや、君はそもそも──」

「本気で驚いてるんですか？ あなたの手元にはてっきり、過去に僕が関係を持った人間全員について書かれたファイルがあるんだとばかり思ってました。男も含んだ」

「全て従軍中、ほぼ全てその場限りの関係だ」と、マイクロフトは早くも舌鋒を立て直して言った。「過去の記録からは、君に長期的な関係を結ぶ気があるとはとても──」

「そう思うんなら、あなたの分析もちょっと甘かったって事でしょうね」と、ジョンはマイクロフトの肩を叩いて言った。「一杯奢ります」

　ジョンがビールを手に戻ってくる頃には、マイクロフトはこの関係の進展について、明らかに考えをまとめ終えたらしく、直球で反論してきた。「私には賢明な判断だとは思えない」と、彼はビールの礼にグラスを軽く掲げてから言った。

　ジョンも自分のグラスから思い切りビールをあおった──ああ、この一杯を待っていた。こうした会話になるのは予想の内だった。ジョンは今夜のところは、マイクロフトに言いたい事を言わせるつもりでいた。彼には少なからぬシンパシーを覚えていたし、様々な事はあったにしろ、マイクロフトとジョンとはもう一年近くもの間、二人で〝チーム・シャーロック〟だったのだ。明らかにリーダー役のマイクロフトとしては、この状況の変化は不安に違いない。「なぜそう思うんです？」

「シャーロックは現状、君も重々承知のとおり、極度に不安定な状態にある。今の弟が恋愛関係に足を踏み入れるなど、あまりに馬鹿げた考えに思える。しかも、その相手が折り紙付きの──」

「ああストップ、そこで止めておいてください」と、ジョンは片手を上げて遮った。「シャーロックが不安定な状態だというのは、僕も異論はありません。でもさっきの話で、あなたが僕の事を何から何まで理解できている訳じゃないって事も分かったでしょう。僕の過去の交際は、確かにどれも心無いものでした。心は全部、シャーロックの所にあったからです。それに気づくのに、愚かにも五年もかかったからって、そこに真実がないとは言えません」。まだ納得のいかない様子のマイクロフトに、ジョンは身を乗り出し、声を低めて言った。「マイクロフト、僕があの選択をした理由を、本当にただの、深い友情からの事だったと思っているんですか？」

「それでも」と、マイクロフトは引き下がらなかった。「シャーロックはまだ到底……こんな事に踏み出せる状態じゃない」

「否定はしません。でも僕は、シャーロックにとって、単なる知り合いの一人じゃありません。あんな酷い事になる前、彼は僕を愛してくれていた。知ってるでしょう。それを分からせてくれたのは、他でもないあなたじゃないですか」。マイクロフトは閉口したように鼻であしらったが、ジョンは続けて言った。「マイクロフト、約束します。シャーロックを傷つけたりしません。この世で一番かけがえのないものみたいに大切にします。本当にそれくらい、彼が大事です。信じてくれるでしょう？」

　マイクロフトは溜め息をつき、ビールをぐいとあおった。しばらくの間、彼はグラスを見つめたまま、何かを迷うように両手でもてあそんでいた。「ジョン。恐らく、君には伝えておいた方がいい事が──」

「いえ、それは」と、ジョンは即座に遮った。「言わないで下さい。もし、僕が知っておくべき事があるんなら、シャーロックの口から直接聞きます」と、頑なに彼は言い、マイクロフトはやがて、頷いて視線を落とした。

「おめでとう、と言うべきかな」と、彼は暗い声で言った。「祝いに一席設けなければ」

「今からお祝いするんですよ」と、ジョンはもう一度肩を叩いて言った。「ほら、そんなに暗くならないで。あなたの弟にとって、僕との出会いは最良の出来事だったって、前には思ってくれた事もあったでしょう？ 今の僕なら、シャーロックのために何ができるか、考えてもみて下さいよ」

　マイクロフトは苦々しげに少し笑ってみせた。「期待で気絶しそうだよ」

　ジョンはビールを飲み干した。「もう一杯奢ります。チップスも。それから、ダーツで勝たせてあげますから。ね？」

「君にダーツで負けた事などない」と、マイクロフトは言ったが、その声はもういつもの調子だった。今夜の話し合いは最悪の結果に終わる可能性も大いにあったが、とりあえずのところ、ジョンはまだ生きていた。

 

 

　今や週末の自由を手に入れたジョンは、シャーロックの退院の日にもそうしたように、土曜の朝に早めの列車でヨークシャーへ向かい、週末を修道院で過ごす事にした。ただし、この旅程については、シャーロックとかなり口論になった。

「バスで来るなら時間が倍もかかる。僕が駅まで車で迎えに行けば、もっと早く修道院に着けるだろう」と、シャーロックは強情に言い張った。

「それで、君は残りの週末をずっとソファに横になったまま痛みに耐え続けるか、筋弛緩薬のせいで眠ったまま過ごすのか。それじゃ意味ないだろ。それに、どうせ日曜に駅まで送ってくれるつもりなら、週末に二度の運転なんて、負担がでかすぎる」。日曜日は、バスは一日に二本しかなかった。

　最終的な妥協案はこうだった。ジョンは村まではバスで行き、そこでシャーロックと待ち合わせをする。この案の良い所は、Lucy's Tea Room でお茶の時間を過ごせる事だった。今では二人とも、あの店を気に入っていた。「君が淹れてくれる紅茶が不味いって訳じゃないぞ。でもご令嬢方も、永遠に君にケーキを贈り続けてくれる訳じゃないだろう」

「部屋にはいつもはビスケットしかない」と、シャーロックは認めた。

 

 

　大修道院（アビー）を訪れるのはまだ三度目だったが、ジョンはすでに、居心地のいいシャーロックの小さな塔の部屋に、かなり親しみを覚え始めていた。

「今は何を作曲してるんだ？」と、ジョンは聞いてみた。彼はキッチンで、買ってきた食材を袋から取り出しているところだった。お茶の時間の間に、シャーロックが夕食については何も考えていなかった事が明らかになったので、二人は村の小さな店に寄り、ジョンの言うところの〝旨いと評判の僕特製スパッグ・ボル〟、シャーロックの言うところの〝ソースと混ぜたやつ〟の材料を買い込んで来たのだった。〔訳注：スパッグ・ボル＝spag bol＝スパゲッティ・ボロネーゼの英国での呼び名〕

　シャーロックは口の端を吊り上げた。「どうやら、僕のクリスマス曲はそれなりに評判を得たらしい。口コミで新たに注文が三件来た……そのうち二つはあいにく、またしても児童合唱団からの依頼だったが」

　ジョンは笑った。「すっかり専門分野だな。それぞれどんな内容なんだ？」

「一つは〝灰の水曜日〟で歌われる曲だ──多少は実践を積んだ今なら、たぶん難なく書けるだろう。二つ目は、特に用途を限らず、前のクリスマス曲と似たスタイルで書いてほしいという注文さ」〔訳注：灰の水曜日＝復活祭前の四旬節が始まる日。儀式等が行われる〕

「良かったじゃないか」。ジョンはさっきの店で、ボトルワインを買おうかどうか迷って、結局やめにしておいた。シャーロックが部屋に何の薬を置いているのか、把握できていなかったからだ。あえて思い起こすまでもなく、ジョンは彼がいまだに地雷原を歩いているような──それも地雷原を足を引きずって歩いている状態だという事は、百も承知だった。たとえ飲み残しのボトル半分のワインでも、シャーロックがもし鎮静剤の類を服用しているなら、部屋に置いておくのは危ない。「三つ目はどんな依頼？」

「ああ、三つ目は面白くなりそうだ。イースター用さ。書くのは難しいだろうが、これは正真正銘の聖歌隊のための曲なんだ。男性合唱団と少年合唱団とが合同で歌う。聖歌隊はさすがにハーモニーで歌えるだろうから」

「そりゃ朗報だろうね」と言いながら、ジョンは買ってきたパンをしまおうと食器棚を開いた。そこには棚の片隅に寄せるようにして、薬の瓶がいくつか並べて置かれていた。開いた棚の扉が、ジョンをシャーロックの視界から都合よく遮っている。「どれから取り掛かるつもりなんだ？」。ジクロフェナク（抗炎症薬）、大きな瓶だ。半分ほど空になっている。ラニチジン（胃酸分泌抑制剤）。これも同じく半分空──ジクロフェナクを飲む時に一緒に服用するからだろう。バクロフェン（筋弛緩薬）、これも半分空。小さな瓶だが処方は二ヶ月前だ。ガバペンチン（抗癲癇薬）、瓶はほぼ空だが、ラベルに書かれた処方日からすれば妥当だろう。

「灰の水曜日の曲から始める。簡単そうだし、合唱曲を書く訓練にもなるから」

「そうなのか？」。ジョンは他の薬の後ろに隠れていた小さな瓶を引き出した。ヒドロコドン（麻薬性鎮痛薬）。処方ラベルには一〇錠と記載がある。何錠あるか確かめようと、密かに瓶を傾けた。ほぼ一〇錠残っていなければおかしい。

「この曲はメリスマ調で書いてみるつもりなんだ。……ヒドロコドンの残りは八錠だ。二錠は飲んだ。九月から今まで、それ以上は使ってない」

「ごめん」と、ジョンはシャーロックの方に向き直って言った。声には怒りの色はなく、ただ諦めたような響きがあった。ここで何をしていたかなど、むろんお見通しだっただろう。戸棚を閉めると、ジョンはすっかり自分用だと思い始めた肘掛け椅子の方へと歩み寄った。かんぬきの掛けられた扉の脇に適当に置かれていた椅子を、ドアの前の定位置へと運ぶ。「弾いて聞かせてくれる？」

「もちろん」と、シャーロックは小さなオルガンの方へとよろよろと向かった。

「すまないが、オルガンはまだそんなに上手く弾けないんだ。でも、単旋律聖歌の雰囲気を大まかにでも掴むなら、ヴァイオリンよりオルガンの方がいい」。シャーロックはオルガンの椅子に痛々しげに腰を下ろすと、悲しげな短いメロディを探るように弾いてみせた。「これは僕の曲じゃなくて、十二世紀にヒルデガルト・フォン・ビンゲンによって書かれた聖歌だ。でも、これを聞いた後でなら……」

 

 

　シャーロックはサラダに使うレタスを洗う担当だったのだが、彼は洗いかけたところで、ジョンには馴染み深い、何かに心奪われたような表情を瞳に浮かべると、腕にタオルをかけたまま作業机の方へとふらふらと歩いていってしまった。こういう所は変わらないなと、ジョンは胸に温かいものを覚えながら、後を引き取ってサラダを作り終えると、スパゲッティとパンと一緒に盛り付けた。シャーロックの分の皿は作業机の脇へと置いてやり、自分の分は読みかけの本を開いたままのテーブルへと運んだ。食後の洗い物もすっかり終わった頃になって、シャーロックは足を引きずり、どこか心もとなさそうな顔でキッチンへと戻って来た。「さっき、何かやりかけていたような気が……」

「サラダ？」と、ジョンは笑いながら聞いた。

「それだ！ サラダ！」

「もう終わったよ、シャーロック。夕食も食べたじゃないか」

　シャーロックは困惑したように眉をひそめ、まだそこに皿があるかのように机のあたりを見回していたが、やがてぱっと合点のいった顔になった。「ソースと混ぜたやつ！ 美味しかった。サラダも」

「サラダには手を付けなかっただろ。君はスパゲッティだけ食べたんだ」

「ああ、そう……とりあえず洗い物は手伝う」

「いい心がけだよ、この野郎」と、ジョンは笑って言った。「見ての通りさ。もう終わってる。残りを冷蔵庫に入れておいたから、明日、好きな時に温めて食べればいい」

「僕も何かすべきだ」と、シャーロックは言い、気づくとすぐ側にいて、ジョンは彼に押しやられるまま、背中を冷たい壁へと押し付けられていた。シャーロックは、ほとんど低周波のように声を低めて、唸るように言った。「全部、君にさせてしまった」

　ジョンは不意を突かれて唖然としたが、縮まる距離に、トラウザーズの中で股間が熱を帯びるのを抑えられなかった。ああ。シャーロックからはかつてと全く同じ、懐かしい匂いがした。コットン、シャンプー、シェービングソープ、ウール、それから、微かに重なる古びた本の匂い。ジョンはしかし、その状況すべてに、何か異様さを覚えずにはいられなかった。これまで二人がキスをする時には、シャーロックは明らかに熱に溺れはしても一貫して受け身で、ジョンにリードを取らせた。しかし今、彼はジョンの腰を掴み、首筋を上から下へと辿るように舌を這わせていた。顔は隠れてしまっていて、ジョンには表情を伺う事もできない。彼の手の平が硬くなった股間の上をなぞり、ジョンは「うわ」と息を呑んで、崩れ落ちないよう壁に手をついた。「無理するな──落ち着け。こんなこと、今は無理にしなくて──」

「どうして？」と、シャーロックは耳元でささやいた。指先がジョンのベルトを器用に外していく。

「もし君が──これが何か──」。ジョンはまともに考える事もできないでいた。自分は何を言おうとしているのだろう？ シャーロックがこの行為に不快感を覚えている訳ではないのは明白だった。恥じらうような、あのぎこちないキスを受けた時、彼にはやはり経験がないのだと、ジョンは確信を抱いていた。けれど今、ジョンの下着の中へと手を差し入れてくるその身振りは、全く別の可能性を語っていた。

「ジョン、僕はヴァージンじゃない」と、シャーロックは耳元で吐息混じりに言った。「慎重になる必要なんてない」

「分かったよ」と、ジョンは喘いだ。「ただ、せめて──ベッドに──」

「ベッドも必要ない」。シャーロックはそう言うと、その場にずるずると滑り落ちて膝をついた。そんな事をすれば痛むだろうし、彼の体は悪い方の足の側に傾いてしまっていた。腕を差し伸べようとしたが、シャーロックはジョンのトラウザーズを引き摺り下ろして、それを阻んだ。もう、本気でまずかった。シャーロックは長い指でジョンの尻を両側から掴むと、股間に顔を寄せ、最高に美味しそうな物でも見たかのように呻くと、その口にジョンのペニスを咥え込んだ。ああ、畜生。シャーロックが過去に経験があるのは疑いようもなかった。彼の口は罪深いほど完璧に巧みで、ジョンを唯一、羞恥心のどん底から救ったものは、前の晩の自慰のおかげで、あまりに早く果てずに済むという事実だけだった。昨夜はシャーロックのすらりとした肢体を思って自慰に及んだのだったが、現実は比べ物にもならなかった。ジョンの指は長く伸びた彼の髪に絡みつき──ああ、この髪──必死に腰を引こうとしたものの、シャーロックは頭を傾けると、ジョンをまっすぐに喉奥へと滑り込ませた。思わず漏れかけた呻きを噛み殺し、目を見開いて両手に挟んだシャーロックの顔を見下ろした。首をのけぞらせ、濃い睫毛が頬にかかって、柔らかな唇はジョンのペニスを咥えて大きく開かれていた。「ああ、何だよこれ。きれいだ。本当に、君はきれいだ」。ジョンは喘ぎ〝きれいだ〟と言うたびに腰を突き動かした。シャーロックの喉が上下するのが見えて、息継ぎをさせようとジョンは体を離しかけたが、尻を思い切り掴まれて引き戻された。「うわ。あぁ──」。絶頂感で、もうどうしようもなかった。ジョンはその貪欲な口へともう一度突き入れ、舌が器用に巻き付いてきて吸い上げられるのを感じながらさらに突き、そして全てが、熱く濡れた白熱の快感に覆われていった。

　絶頂の最後の一滴まで吸い取られて、ジョンはついにずるずると壁を背にしたまま床に崩れ落ちた。シャーロックの隣に座り込むなり、腕の中へと彼を引き寄せたが、硬い床の上では抱き締めるのもぎこちなく、結局、開いた足の間にシャーロックがぐったりと座り込み、頭をジョンの肩へと預ける形に落ち着いた。こうすれば、ジョンは彼にキスする事ができた。シャーロックからは、スパゲッティと精液の混ざり合った味がした。意外にも、そこまで悪くないミックスだった。

「ほんとに、最高だった」と、ジョンはキスの合間にささやいた。「君の口──あんな事が、君にできるなんて……」

　重ねた唇越しに、シャーロックが笑みを浮かべるのが分かった。「だから言ったはずだ」

「ああ、そうだったな」と、ジョンはシャーロックの胸へと手を滑らせ、そのままトラウザーズへと伸ばした。「それじゃ、僕の番だ」

「だめだ──」と、シャーロックはその手が股間を覆うと同時に言った。ジョンは、彼が緩く立ち上がりかけている程度だった事に気付いて驚いた。──膝をつかせてしまったせいで、どれだけ痛みを覚えていたのだろう？ しかし、シャーロックは快感に鋭く息を吸い込むと、ジョンの手の中で兆し始めた。

「だめ？」。ジョンはじらすように、すぐに熱を帯びた股間の膨らみを、手の付け根で撫で下ろした。

「そうじゃなくて。ああ──そう、そんな風に、そのまま、ただ手でしてほしい」。シャーロックは息を乱し、ジョンが再び手を動かすとわずかに背をのけ反らせた。ジョンは体をずらして、自分が壁にもたれかかることで、シャーロックの体重の大半を胸で支えられるようにした。トラウザーズの前を開いて手を差し入れた。シャーロックはジョンの手に握られると同時に、すすり泣くように声を上げて首を反らし、唇を開いて激しく息を喘がせた。腰をびくびくと震わせてはいたが、揺すり上げるだけの力はないようだった──たぶん筋肉があまりに弱っているか、よほどの痛みを覚えているか、どちらかだろう。なぜもっと早い段階でベッドに連れていかなかったのだろうと、ジョンは罪悪感に胸を傷めた。いずれにしても、すでに遅かった。シャーロックは端から見れば、ジョンの方こそが最高の口淫を施してでもいるかのように、理性を完全に手放して身を震わせ、手で擦り上げられるたびに喘いだ。彼の両手は取り乱したように髪を掴み、ジョンの頭の後ろへ、自分の顔へと伸びた。そして、しばらくして彼はそのまま、片手でジョンの髪を握りしめ、もう片方の手で自分の口を覆ったまま果てた。

「ああ、シャーロック。痛かっただろう」。ジョンは悲痛な声で言った。絶頂はやがて収まったが、シャーロックはまだ微かに震えたままだった。彼は悪い方の足を片腕で抱え込むと、ジョンの胸にしがみつくように体を丸めた。二人ともちょっとひどい有様だったが、手が届く範囲には拭える物は何もなさそうだった。

「大丈夫、痛みはない」と、シャーロックは腕をついて起き上がり、その場に座り直した。「心配しなくていい。実際、膝をつくのは平気だ。君はあんな事はしなくても──僕が、君にしたかったんだ。だから君は別に……」と、彼はジョンから顔を背けたまま、ぎこちなく肩をすくめてみせた。

　ジョンは彼の後ろで膝をついて体を起こすと、「僕だって君にしたかったんだ」と優しく言った。シャーロックに背後から触れるのは躊躇われ、ずるずると這って正面に回った。「たぶん、僕らはちょっと……」

「いや、大丈夫だ」と、すぐに遮って、シャーロックは立ち上がろうともがいた。ジョンは『話し合った方がいい』と続けるつもりだったのだが、内心で肩をすくめると腕を差し伸べた。

「分かったよ」と、ジョンは言った。「ほら、立つのを手伝うから。少なくともＮＳＡＩＤ（抗炎症薬）は飲んでくれ。それからアイスパックで冷やして、ベッドに横になるんだ。まだ眠くないなら、少し本でも読もうか」。しかし、背けられたままのシャーロックの顔に浮かんだ何かを捉えて、ジョンはもっと躊躇いがちに聞いてみた。「それともキス？」

「うん」と、シャーロックは間髪入れずに答えると、ようやく目を合わせた。ジョンは笑い、立ち上がれるよう彼を抱き起こした。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

「それで、シャーロックと僕とは、えー、その、あー……新たな関係性へと、一歩を踏み出す事になった訳なんだけど」。何だこれは。自分はいつからこんな、マイクロフトみたいな言い回しをするようになってしまったんだろう？

「そう」と、エラは言った。ジョンはエラにはすでに、雪で修道院に足止めされた日の出来事を話してはいたので、これは別段新しいニュースという訳でもなかった。

「うん、まあ、そうなんだ……。それで、これも言っておいた方がいいと思うんだけど、僕の知る限りじゃ、シャーロックは今までに一度も、まともに誰かと関係を持った事がない。つまり、こういう、恋愛関係は経験がないんだ」

「そう」と、エラは辛抱強く相づちを繰り返した。

「それで、最初の数週間は──今もほぼそんな感じだけど──キスするだけだった。と言っても、何時間も。ベッドに横になって、抱き合ってキスをする。最高だし、僕はこれだけでも十分だって思ってる。抱きしめる事も、キスする事もできなかった、過去の時間を取り返したい。だから、もしその先に進むにしても、いずれ彼に受け入れる事ができる日が来たら……くらいに思ってた。キスしてみて──経験がなさそうなのは分かってたし。そういう事も、彼はすぐに上手になっていったけど。でも、僕は……。誤解してほしくはないんだけど、何て言うか」

「あなたとしては、今のままでも申し分ないと思ってるのね」

「そうなんだ。それが、数週間前の事なんだけど、彼が、シャーロックが──性行為を持ちかけてきた。正直、青天の霹靂だった。そのまま、今も続いてる。それも、キスしてる時や一緒にベッドにいる時にじゃないんだ。いつも唐突なタイミングで、しかもいつも──彼からの行為は──すごく一方的な事なんだ。言ってる意味が分かるかな」。ジョンは自分がかなり赤面しているのは自覚していた。

　エラはノート越しに顔を見ながら言った。「オーラル・セックスね」

「そう。しかも、そっちの方ははっきりと、かなり経験があるみたいで。でも、終わった後はどことなく……」。ジョンは言葉に迷い、顔をしかめた。「何て言うんだろう。壁を感じる。それに、僕が同じ行為を返そうとすると嫌がって、手でしかさせないんだ」

「あなたは、彼がセックスと二人の間の他の愛情表現とを、完全に切り離されたもののように捉えていると感じてるのね。たとえば、キスとは違うと」

「ああ、まさにそうなんだ。だから心配で……。シャーロックはＰＴＳＤを抱えてるだろう？ それで僕はいつも、彼が察知できない時には、後ろから近づいたり触ったりしないよう気をつけてる。たとえば、作曲中なんかは要注意さ。でもそうでもなければ、部屋の中でなら触れても平気だし、僕がそうするのを喜んでくれる。彼の方でも僕に触れてくる。そういう時間は素敵だよ。でも、やっぱり心配なんだ。もし、投獄されていた間に、何かが…つまり……」

「あなたは、彼がレイプを受けたんじゃないかと心配してるのね」

「その通りだよ」と、ジョンはようやく口に出せた安堵に息を吐き出した。

「そうね…」。エラは思案しながらペンを唇に当てた。「ジョン、あなたも分かってるとは思うけど、人間は不当に受けた暴力に対して、人それぞれ、ありとあらゆる反応を示すの。彼の場合にはそれが、あなたとの関係において、特にその行為の主導権を取ろうとする形で現れている可能性は考えられるわ」

「それならそれで構わないんだ」と、ジョンは慌てて言った。「もし、彼にとって必要な事だって言うんなら、僕は別に構わない。ただ……そんな事で、彼が幸せになれるとも思えないんだ。むしろ、僕のためを思ってしてるんじゃないかってさ」

「話してみた事はあるの？」

「ああ、何度かね。でも、会話にならなかった。一度なんて、話をしようとしたら、ちょっと鼻持ちならない態度で僕の過去の性経験を推理し始めた。隠し立てするつもりなんて全然ないけど、最悪の部分をつまみ出されて、鼻先で振り回されるのはごめんさ。もちろん、それが彼の防衛機制（defense mechanism）だって事も分かってはいるんだ。実際、大いに防衛になってる訳だし」  
〔訳注：防衛機制＝精神分析用語。不安による自我の崩壊を防ぐために、無意識的にそれを防ぐような行動を取ろうとする精神の働き〕

「シャーロックは単に今まで、愛し合う関係の中でのセックスを経験した事がないというだけの事かもしれないわ」と、エラは冷静に指摘した。「多くの男性が同じくそうであるようにね」

「君の言う通りさ」と、ジョンはエラの指摘を考えながら言った。「だいたい僕自身、彼以外の男とは本気で愛し合ってセックスした事なんてないんだから、むしろ変なのは僕の方かもしれない」

「でも、あなたは彼の事は本当に大切に思ってるのね」

「もちろんさ。君にはお見通しだろ？ たぶん僕より先に分かってたはずだ」

　エラは薄く笑みを浮かべた。「ただ、シャーロックの方はどうかしら？」

「さあ」。ジョンは考えてみた。「伝えてないって訳じゃないんだ。……でもたぶん、もう少し言葉にしてみて、そういう行為をするんなら、今までみたいにじゃなく、キスの時に持ちかけてみるようにするよ」

 

 

　それは名案に思えた。ジョンはその計画について熟考し（一度か二度ほどシャワールームの中でも検証し）しかし結局、実行に移すことはなかった。その前に、そんな思惑など何もかも吹っ飛ばすような出来事が起こったからだ。

「貝（クラム）と混ぜたやつ！」と、突然シャーロックが言った。土曜の夜にジョンが夕食を料理するのは、いつのまにか毎週の決まり事になり、二人は村にある店で食材を物色しているところだった。声のした方を振り向くと、シャーロックがクラム缶を掲げて見せていた。

「ああ、いいね」と、ジョンは記憶を辿りながら言った。クラムソースのリングイネはもう何年も作っていない。メアリーに貝類のアレルギーがあったからだ。「この店じゃリングイネは売ってないだろうから、スパゲッティを使うしかないけど……あと白ワインもいるな。部屋に栓抜きあるか？」

「さあ。でも、無くても問題ない。僕は一切の痕跡を残さずにコルクを抜く方法を知ってる。毒殺する時にとても便利だ」。こうした類の事を、かつてのシャーロックは四六時中言っていたものだが、ジョンは彼が犯罪に関して何か言うのを聞くのは、帰国以来初めてだった。それはいい兆しに思えた。

「料理にはどれくらいワインを使う？ ボトル一本丸ごと必要か？」

「そんなに使わないよ。どうした？ 実験でもしたいのか？」

　シャーロックは〝君はバカだ〟という目でジョンを見た。「残りを君と飲もうかと」

　ジョンはにやりと笑った。「よし。それじゃ、今夜は〝貝（クラム）と混ぜたやつ〟で決まりだ」

 

 

　最近では酒を飲む日は週に一日あるかないか程度で、ジョンはほとんどシャーロックと同じくらい酒に弱くなっていた。グラスに一杯飲んだだけで、すっかりぽかぽかとほろ酔い気分で（とはいえ、名誉のために付け加えておくと、それはかなり特大の〝一杯〟だった。部屋にはワイングラスがなく、二人は代わりにタンブラーを使ったのだが、それが見た目以上によく入ったのだ）、シャーロックと並んでソファにだらしなく体を伸ばしながら、ジョンは上機嫌で満たされていた。

「僕はクラムみたいに幸せだ」と、ジョンはシャーロックに宣言し、自分のジョークに自分でくすくすと笑い出した。  
〔訳注：「クラムみたいに幸せ」＝I'm happy as a clam. 二枚貝が口を開いている様子が笑っているように見える事から〕

「幸せだって？」と、シャーロックはソファから身を乗り出し、半分飲みかけのグラスを机に置いた。「もっと幸せにしてやるよ」

　シャーロックの唐突な〝食後のフェラチオ〟も、いつのまにか習慣化してしまった。そして、ジョンも内心では少々──この状況の不穏さに目をつぶれば──よりによってあのシャーロックが、毎週末の夜のデートとセックスをルーチン化するようになった事を面白がり、軽く冷やかしてみたいような気持ちもあった。とはいえ、今週こそはシャーロックを上の階へ誘おうと、入念な作戦を立てていたにもかかわらず、ワインにぼんやりしている内に、気がつくと結局いつものソファの上だった。シャーロックはソファから滑り下りてジョンの前に膝をつくと、手際良くトラウザーズを引き摺り下ろし、こうなってはもう、作戦は来週に持ち越すよりほかなさそうだった。

　しかしその夜は、シャーロックの方にも何か別の思惑があるようだった。ジョンが息を喘がせ、彼の髪を掴み寄せる頃になって急に、シャーロックは残酷なほどじれったい動きで湿った唇を滑らせると、そのままジョンから体を離してしまった。

「おいおい」と、ジョンは目を開き、乱れた息を整えながら何とか言葉をつむいだ。「いったい何するつもり……」。最後まで言い終わらない内に、彼は言葉を失った。シャーロックは立ち上がると、最近ではついぞ見ることのなかった優雅なまでの潔さを発揮して、自分のトラウザーズをさっさと脱ぎ捨てた。見た目より遥かに、彼は酔っ払っていたらしい。ジョンには、シャーロックが何を考えているのか皆目検討がつかなかったが、何にしろ異を唱えるつもりはなかった──彼が再び床の上に膝をつくまでは。シャーロックはジョンに背を向けると、膝をついたままうつ伏せになり、肘と額を床につけた。

　ジョンはショックのあまり、ただ見つめていることしかできなかった。シャーロックはセーターすら脱いでいなかった。

「このまましてくれ」と、シャーロックは床からわずかに首をもたげて言った。「君にしてほしい」

　ジョンの頭の中は信じがたさと拒絶感とに渦巻いていたが、最初に頭をよぎった考えに彼は飛びついた。「でも、何の用意も──」

「用意ならあるだろう。鞄の中に。最初の行為があった後で、君は買ったはずだ」

　ほとんど忘れかけていたが、それは事実だった。ともあれ、ジョンはこの機を逃すまいと言い募った。「鞄は上の階だ。一緒に上へ行って、それで、一度仕切り直しにしないか？ 僕は──君が欲しいよ、シャーロック。分かってるだろ。でも、こんな風にじゃない。君をこんな床の上で抱きたくない」。〝不当な暴力を受けた者は、主導権を握る必要にかられる事がある〟──ジョンにはしかし、シャーロックのしている事がそれだとは思えなかった。ただ、何かがおかしいという感覚だけがあった。

「どうして床じゃだめなんだ？」

　なぜこんな問いかけに、落とし穴があるかのように感じるのだろう？ 「どうしてって──シャーロック、君が大事だからさ。君を、どこかのバーで引っかけた行きずりの相手みたいに扱いたくなんか──」

「特別扱いはしなくていい」と、シャーロックはジョンの言葉を遮って言った。彼は今は膝立ちになって体を起こし、ジョンと向き合っていたが、顔には何か真意の見えない硬い表情を浮かべていた。「言っただろう。僕はヴァージンじゃない。壊れ物みたいに扱う必要なんてない」

「君を壊れ物みたいに思ってる訳じゃないんだ」と、ジョンは慎重に言葉を選んで言った。

　シャーロックは鋭く目を細めた。「それなら何だ？ 逆か。僕がヴァージンじゃないからか。それがお望みだったのか？」

「何言ってるんだ──シャーロック、そんな事、僕が気にする奴じゃないのは知ってるだろ。君の過去に何があろうと、君が過去に誰といようと関係ない」。ジョンは、さながら地雷原に抜け道を探すような心地だった。「よりによってその事で、僕が君に対してどうこう言える訳が──」

「その通りだよ」と、シャーロックは言った。彼は体が倒れないよう、片手を床についていた。きっと痛むに違いないと、ジョンは悲痛に思った。「君は選り好みするようなタイプじゃなかった。なぜ今になって、そんな事を言い出すんだ。君が男を抱いた経験があるのも、もっとひどい環境でした事があるのも知ってる。いったい何をそんなに気にしてる」

「気にするさ」。ジョンは声を荒げないよう、自分を抑えながら言った。「シャーロック、君と一緒にいる事は、僕にとって何か特別に意味のある事なんだ。僕は──」

「ただのセックスだ！」と、シャーロックは突然叫んだ。真っ青な顔をして、しかし瞳は激しい怒りに燃えていた。体の脇で両手の拳を握りしめている。「ただの──筋肉の収縮、生理的衝動だ！ こんな事に何の〝意味〟もない！」

「シャーロック」。ジョンは囁いた。体が震えるのが分かった。自分も拳を握りしめた。「シャーロック、もちろん意味はあるさ。僕ら二人にとって、何か意味のある事なんだ。僕は君をただ、欲望のはけ口にしたいんじゃない。君が大事だ」。ジョンは一つ大きく深呼吸をした。これを聞けば、シャーロックは二度と許してくれないかもしれない。しかし、知らない訳にはいかなかった。こんな状態のまま、関係を続けていく事はできない。「シャーロック、投獄されていた間に、誰か──誰かが無理やり、君にセックスを強いた？」

　シャーロックはジョンを見つめたまま、目を瞬かせた。彼はしばらくの間、完全に呆気に取られた様子だったが、やがて笑い声を上げ始めた。酷く空疎な作り笑いだった。ジョンの見ている前で、彼は膝を折って座り込むと、天井を仰いで笑った。

「そんな風に思ってたのか」と、しばらくしてようやく、シャーロックはジョンの方を向き直って言った。苦く、面白がっているような顔をしていた。「君は、僕がレイプされたと思ってる。獄中で、無理やり誰かに相手をさせられて？〝いい子だから、腰を屈めてそこの石鹸を拾え〟って？ ああ、違うよ、ジョン。誓ってもいい。何もかも合意の上だった。僕は自分から請うたんだ」。シャーロックは最後のひと言を、ほとんど吐き捨てるように言った。

〝 _絶対に越えられない高さまで、ハードルを上げてしまうだろう_ 〟。ジョンはしかし、ここで失敗する訳にはいかなかった。彼は顔を上げて言った。「なら良かった」

　シャーロックは再び目を瞬かせた。「良かった？」

「ああ、良かったよ。あの場所で、君がどんな目に遭ったかは知ってる。もし、誰か傍にいて──つかの間でも温もりや慰めや快楽や、そうしたものを得られたなら良かった。君にとって、良かったと思う。僕は──」

　シャーロックは両手で髪を握りしめ、ジョンよりもなお激しく体を震わせていた。「ああ、どうして。君はまだ分からないのか！ それから、何だって？──獄中恋愛？──ああ！ 何でこんな簡単な事が分からないんだ」。彼は急に、膝をついたまま身を前に投げ出し、ジョンはシャーロックが再び顔を上げるまでの束の間、そのまま床に頭を打ち付けるのではないかと恐怖した。起き上がった彼の目は、涙に濡れていた。「なぜ、僕が通信文を監獄の外に出せたと思う。獄中でどうやってドラッグを手に入れられた？ 君は、僕がただ愛嬌を振りまいて、周囲の人間を懐柔したとでも思っていたのか？ 代価は膝をついて払ったんだよ。ジョン、僕は娼婦だった。薬のために体を売った。君に知れれば嫌われるのは分かっていたが、僕はあそこで死ぬはずで、もう生きて顔を合わせる事もないだろうと思っていた。それが唯一救いだった。自分に嫌気が差したが、オーバードーズしなかったのはただ、メアリーを保護する約束をマイクロフトに確実に守らせるために、任務を完了する必要があったからだ。これで分かっただろう」

「ああ、何て事だ」。ジョンは小さく呟き、ソファから滑り降りると、彼の前に膝をついた。シャーロックはしかし、膝を抱え込むようにして、再びうずくまってしまった。両手の指を、頭の天辺にきつく食い込ませている。ジョンは、自分が何か間違った事を口にして、彼の信用を失うのではと慄いたが、それでも諦める訳にはいかなかった。「シャーロック、頼むから聞いてほしい。君が何をしたって、僕に君を嫌いにさせる事なんてできないんだ。何したってだ。君がそんな事をしなくちゃならなかったのは──それを強いられるような状況に置かれたのは、僕の──ああ、僕のせいだ」。嘔吐感を堪えてジョンは歯を食いしばり、声の震えを抑えながら言った。「シャーロック、どうか許してくれ。お願いだから、まだ僕にチャンスがあると言ってほしい」

　シャーロックはゆっくりと顔を上げた。手はまだ髪を握りしめたまま、苦悶の表情を浮かべている。しかし、そこにある彼の瞳は揺るぎなく、何かを探し求めるようにジョンの顔を見つめていた。二人はそのまま長い間、じっと互いを見つめ合っていたが、やがてシャーロックはぐしゃりと顔を歪ませた。ジョンは彼を引き寄せると、きつく抱き締めた。シャーロックはジョンの背にしがみき、肩口に顔を埋めると、低く、言葉にならない嘆きや痛みを絞り出すかのように慟哭した。ジョンは力を込めて抱き締め続けた。目からは涙の熱い粒が、シャーロックの髪の中へと静かに転がり落ちていった。

 

 

「一度だけ」と、シャーロックは枯れて疲れ切った声で言った。「一度だけ、相手を君だと、自分に思い込ませた事がある。一度だけだ」

　ジョンは回した腕に力を込めた。二人はアルコーヴの下の、シャーロックのベッドに横になっていた。空気の澄んだとても寒い夜で、窓の外の夜空には星々が眩いばかりに輝いている。「聞かせてくれる？」

　シャーロックは息をついた。彼の頭は、ジョンの肩のくぼみへと預けられていた。「監獄に、看守長がいたんだ。ほかの看守たちはただ……手っ取り早く都合のいい欲望のはけ口を欲しがるだけだったが、この看守長は違っていた。親切さがあった。ある時、彼が見回りに来て、僕は……その時は、無理だった。尋問を受けたばかりで……。それでも、彼は鎮痛剤をくれた。見返りなしに。他の看守にされるよりは、彼がよかった。独房に送られて、外界との接点が彼一人になったのも、かえって好都合だった。最後に彼に会った時、顔を見てすぐに、何かあったと気づいた。看守長はついには、僕がすでに分かっていた事実を認めた。つまり、処刑されると。僕は……僕は独房（Abyss）にいた間、ずいぶん長い時間をマインド・パレスに籠もって過ごしていたが、それでもまだ、その時までは境界線がどこにあるかは分かっていたんだ。実際の記憶と空想の境目は認識できていたはずだった。でも、あの夜は……」。シャーロックは首をひねって、ジョンの肩へと顔をうずめた。「あの夜は、あまりにもリアルだった」と、彼は囁いた。囁きは肩にこもり、耳を澄まさなければ聞き取れないほど小さな声だった。「それくらい、あの夜が本当であってほしかったんだ」

　ジョンは彼の髪と肩を撫で、つむじにキスを落とした。シャーロックはやがてジョンの肩口から顔を上げると、ため息をついた。「その夜を境に、僕はもう精神を保てなくなった。ドイツの病院で、君とマイクロフトが病室にいたのは分かっていたんだ。でも、僕にはそこに、別の人間たちの姿も見えていた──メアリーや、モリアーティや、一緒に収監されていた囚人たちの姿が。恐ろしかった。前に、独房がどんな場所だったかは話しただろう。あまりにも冷たく暗く、自分が地面の上に立っているのかどうかすら分からなくなってしまったと。──でもこれは、それよりもっと酷かった。何一つ、依って立つものがないんだ。自分の意識すら信じられない。最悪の経験だった。尋問される事より、自分が死ぬ日を知った事より、遙かに耐えがたかった。精神病棟に移った後も、それからグラスゴーでも、一切の面会を拒絶したのはそれが理由さ。ここへ来る事を選んだのもそうだ。君と会うのを拒んでいたのは、あんな姿を見せるのを恥じた事だけが理由じゃない。もちろんそれもあった。自分を酷く恥じていた。けれど、何よりも僕は、自分の意識をもう一度ゼロから築き直さなくちゃならなかったんだ。分かるかい？ つまり、僕は君と再会する時が来たら、君が本当に現実に存在している君だと、分かるようでありたかったんだ」

「僕は本当の僕だよ」と、ジョンは言った。「現実にここにいる。それに、僕はもう二度と君を離したりしない。もし、他に何も信じられないとしても、その事は信じていい」

「分かってる。最初にここへ来た頃は、フラッシュバックに悩まされてばかりだった。大きな音がしたり、強い光を見るたびに。でも、ずいぶん良くなったんだ。今はフラッシュバックが起こっても、現実じゃないと認識する事ができる」

　ジョンはわずかに身じろぎし──腕がしびれ始めていた──シャーロックは寝返りを打ってジョンの肩から頭を下ろした。彼は手足を伸ばして傍らに横たわると、物思いに沈むような目で、ジョンをじっと見上げた。照明の下で見れば、きっと彼の目は腫れ、顔は涙に荒れて、ひどい有様だろう。けれど今、淡い星明かりの中で見る彼は、少し腫れた唇に巻き毛を乱して、ずるいほど美しく見えた。ジョンは片肘をついて体を起こし、その顔を見下ろした。「そういえば、僕も君について妄想した事があるよ」

　シャーロックは目を瞬かせた。「君も？ それは……」。

「ベーカー街に戻ってからさ。良くないとは思いつつ……」。ジョンは思い出し、半分恥ずかしそうに笑った。「その時は、君の髪がこんな風になってるなんて思いもしなかったけど」と、彼はシャーロックの髪に指をくぐらせながら言った。髪は今では、顎に届くくらいに伸びていた。

　シャーロックは顔をしかめた。「みっともないのは分かってる」

「そんな事ない！ この髪、僕は好きだ。君は塔に住んでる作曲家なんだから、破天荒な髪型でしかるべきさ。まあ、でもマイクロフトはヒステリーを起こすだろうな」

　そしてついに、シャーロックはようやく目元を綻ばせると、彼本来の美しい笑みを微かにその顔に浮かべてみせた。「違いない」

　ジョンはふわりと滑らかな髪の房が指の間を滑っていくのを感じながら、もう一度、顔にかかっていた髪を額の上へと撫で上げた。シャーロックはわずかに顔を歪めながら仰向けになり、ジョンはその髪を、黒い光背のように枕の上に広げながら手で梳いた。シャーロックは穏やかな、落ち着いた目をして見上げていた。ジョンは頬骨の上をそっと指先で撫でた。

「僕にも時々、これが本当に現実だとは思えない時があるよ」と、ジョンは静かに言った。「あれだけの事があった後で、僕のバカな過ちの後で、君を失いかけて……それももう三度目か？ それでもまだここに、僕の隣にいてくれる。こんなにきれいで。まだ、僕を求めてくれる」。彼は指でそっとシャーロックの唇をなぞり、ほとんど無意識に開かれたその唇にキスをした。下唇に、上唇に、そしてその両方に。やがて、重ねた唇の下で、シャーロックは口を開き、しきりにジョンを求めた。ジョンは片手をその頬に添え、何度も何度もキスを繰り返した。

　そうして、互いを新たに分かり合った後で交わすキスは、その重みを受けてか、過去のどのキスよりも濃密に感じられた。二人の間にはもう、隔てるものがなかった。秘密も。その事に後押しされるように、ジョンはシャーロックの傾げた長い首筋に、早まる彼の脈に指先で触れながら囁いた。「今度は、僕のやり方で試してみてもいい？」

　シーツの下で、ジョンはそれぞれが着ていたものを慎重に取り去った。シャーロックに、晒されるのではなく、自分が大切にされていると感じてほしかった。彼の体を辿り、知るための時間は、この先にいくらでもあるだろう。けれどジョンは今夜は、シャーロックの細い体が、初めて何も身に付けずに触れ合うのを感じるだけでも十分だった。「あぁ」と、シャーロックが微かに声を上げた。「ああ」。背中に触れる彼の手の平は、とても大きく感じられた。彼が体を震わせ始めたのに気付いて、ジョンは盛大に縺れた髪の中へと手を差し入れると、頭を持ち上げて唇を重ねた。もう片方の手をシャーロックの尻へと滑らせ、彼が息を喘がせてやむなくキスを解いたのに、喜びを覚えた。

「君に触りたい」と、ジョンは耳元で吐息混じりに言った。「君も僕に触るんだ。いい？」

「でも──」

「特別な事は何もしなくていい。ただ触れるだけ。何を感じてもいいんだ」

　ジョンは彼の体に手を滑らせ、シャーロックのすらりとしたペニスを手の平に包み込んだ。十分に硬さを帯びていた。シャーロックはその動きを真似て手を伸ばし、ジョンは呻き声を上げた。「ああ、そう。そのまま。こんな風に……」

　最初のうち、ジョンはやはりこれでは駄目だろうかと危ぶんだが──シャーロックはほぼオーバーロード状態で、並外れた集中力をジョンを絶頂させる事に向ければいいのか、ジョンの手の感触に溺れればいいのか、混乱しているように見えた。──しかし、その内に二人はいつのまにか握っていた手を離し、気付くとただ互いを擦り付け合っていた。ジョンの体はやや下に来すぎて、望むようにはシャーロックの顔が見えなかったし、シャーロックの方は顔をジョンの頭の天辺へと押しつけていて、ジョンは彼の肩口あたりに顔をぶつける格好になったが、それでも体をぴたりと押し付け合い、互いのペニスが擦れ合う感触は、シャーロックの巧みな口ですら吹き払えなかったジョンの不安を消し去った。やがて、二人の腰の動きは重なり合い、ほどなく互いに息を切らしながら揺すり合っていた。シャーロックは指をジョンの肩甲骨に痛みを覚えるほど食い込ませていて、それが一層ジョンを煽った。「ああ」と声を上げて、彼はシャーロックの尻を掴み寄せ、互いをさらに密着させて擦り合わせた。シャーロックは首を後ろに仰け反らせ、くぐもった喘ぎ声を上げた。そしてジョンに強く腰を擦り付けると、ほとんど窒息しそうに身を硬直させながら、重なり合った体の間に、脈打つ熱を吐き出した。ジョンは顔を上げ、シャーロックの喉元へと何とか唇を寄せると、そのまま吸い上げ、彼の体が再び跳ねて喘ぐ、その喉の震えを唇に感じ取った。

「君は──君は最高だよ。──こうしても痛くない？」と、ジョンは懇願するように聞き、シャーロックの腹を覆う、温かくぬめりを帯びた場所へと腰を押し付けた。シャーロックは明らかにまだ息を乱したままだったが、首を振ってジョンの髪に顔をうずめると、早まる腰の動きに合わせて体に力を込め、そしてジョンは自分も、シャーロックの体に盛大に絶頂をほとばしらせて果てた。

「大丈夫か？ どこも痛くないか？」。話せるようになると、ジョンは聞いた。

　シャーロックは頷いた。まだ少し息を切らしている。「心配ない。今のは……今のは、その……かなり良かった」

　ジョンは信じられないという目で彼を見て、そして二人は笑い出した。たぶん少しヒステリックになっていた。あまりに長い夜だった。ジョンは体を起こすと、まわりを引っ掻き回して自分のＴシャツを見つけ出し、それで二人ともの体を拭った。シャーロックは絶頂と疲労とでぐったりとしていて、ジョンは彼のパジャマを探し出すと、できるだけそっと着せ直した。自分もかなり消耗していた。

「君のＴシャツを借りて寝てもいいか？」。ジョンは、パジャマのズボンを拾い上げながら聞いた。

「もちろん」と、シャーロックは眠そうに言った。「ぜひそうしてくれ。そうしたら、来週そのＴシャツを着た時に君の香りがするだろうから」

「僕はどんな匂い？」

「紅茶。それから、君の使ってるあの酷い安物の石鹸と、アフターシェーブ。……アフターシェーブは好きだ。前にロンドンに帰って来た時、君が戸棚の中に置き忘れたボトルを見つけたんだ。僕は時々、洗面所のボウルにそれを少し垂らした。あのアフターシェーブの匂いがすると、君がまだ部屋にいるような感じがしたから」

　ジョンは少し悲しい笑みを浮かべた。どれだけの時間を、二人は無駄にしたのだろう。「もし笑わないって約束するなら、僕も君のシャンプーについてのエピソードを聞かせてやるよ……」

　しかし、終わりまで聞かない内に、シャーロックはジョンの腕の中に包まれたまま眠りに落ちた。窓の外には、銀河の星々の瞬きが、空いっぱいに広がっていた。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

　その日の夕食はマイクロフトの奢りの番だと分かっていたので、ジョンは比較的まともなシャツを着て仕事に出かけたのだが、とはいえ、迎えの車が向かった先が、記念日にしか行かないようなレストランだったのは、さすがに予想を越えていた。「また、ネクタイを用意してくれてたりしないよね？」と、聞いてみると、運転手はジョンのシャツにぴったりの一本を差し出した。

「で、今日はいったい何なんです？」。マイクロフトの待つテーブルへと通されなり、ジョンは聞いた。

「先日言った通り、君と弟の間に喜ばしい進展があった件について祝おうじゃないかとね」と、マイクロフトは言った。「君ら二人の関係も、もう二ヶ月近くになるだろう。となると君は、シャーロックの過去の恋人たち（paramours）が残した記録を、およそ七週間半ほど上回った計算になる」

「そういう風に言えば、僕が〝過去の恋人たち〟について聞いてくると思ったんでしょう」

「いやいや」と、マイクロフトは涼しい顔で言った。「君が知りたいと言えば、シャーロックは喜んで話すだろう。まあ、覚えていればだが」

「女性一人、男性五人。いずれも大学時代だ」と、ジョンは言った。「シャーロックはその中の一人の男と、何度か関係を持った。でも、互いにまともな付き合いだとは思ってなかったそうですから、記録からちょっと差っ引いておいた方がいいんじゃないですかね」。『最高のフェラチオのやり方を教えてくれたけど、彼の事はあんまり覚えてないんだ』と、シャーロックはそう言っていた。『消去したか、そもそもあまりにハイだったせいで、最初から記憶すらしていなかったんだろう』。シャーロックの過去の実験的な性経験は、同じく実験的にコカインに手を出した時期と重なっていた。その上、過去に関係を持った誰との行為でも、絶頂にまで至った事はたぶんなかったと、彼は認めた。実際、シャーロックが過去に誰かとの行為でオーガズムを得たのは、相手をジョンだと自分に思い込ませた、あの獄中での一夜限りだったという。それはあまりに悲痛な事実に思われた。

「ああ、では一応覚えてはいたのか」と、マイクロフトはワインリストを吟味しながら言った。ジョンは彼がまだ他にも、小さな爆弾の一つくらいは袖に隠し持っているはずだと身構えながら、話の続きを待っていた。「先日、君と会った時に私が言いかけていたのは、シャーロックがドイツの病院で受けた検査の結果についてだよ。むろん、職務上の権限で受け取ったものだがね。弟は身体検査は拒絶したが、淋病とクラミジアのＮＡＴ検査、ＨＩＶと梅毒、Ｂ型・Ｃ型肝炎の血清診断を受ける事には合意した。すべて陰性だよ。ＨＩＶについては三ヶ月後と半年後の再検査でも陰性だった。君の結果も同様なら、私としても安心なのだがね」

「何度も言うようですけどね、マイクロフト」と、ジョンはからりと明るく言った。「大きなお世話ですよ。もうそういう事に首を突っ込まなくていいんです。それに、検査結果なんて聞かなくても、そこまで僕を見損なっちゃいないでしょう」

　マイクロフトはジョンの顔をじっと見て、何かを読み取ろうとするように目を細めた。ジョンは内心、その種の懸念についてはもっと早くに自分から確かめておくべきだったと悔やんでいたが、それを見透かされないよう願った。自分はクリーンで、シャーロックを害する心配など元よりないと分かっていたし、そうした事に何か重要な問題があるとは思ってもみなかったのだ。ジョンの顔に何を見て取ったにしろ、それは満足のいくものだったらしく、マイクロフトは椅子にかけ直すとワインリストを手に取った。その姿はジョンの目には初めて、どこか不安そうに見えた。

「大丈夫、彼の事はちゃんと見ていますから」と、ジョンはそっと言った。「あなたはもう、手を放してもいいんです」

　マイクロフトはもう一度訝しげな目線を向けてきたが、ジョンはそれに挑んだりはせず、ありったけのシンパシーと親愛を込めて見つめ返した。やがてマイクロフトはついに、ジョンに向かって驚くほど心からの笑みを浮かべてみせた。

「ああ、確かに心配は無用のようだ。さて、そういうことなら、今夜はとびきりのボトルを注文すべきだと思わないかね？」

 

 

　帰り道で携帯をチェックして、ジョンはシャーロックから何通かメールが来ていた事に気が付いた。程度の差はあれ、どのメールも拗ねている。どうやら、イースター用の曲の作曲に行き詰まっているらしい。ジョンは部屋に戻ってから電話する事にした。ベーカー街に帰り着くと、ハドソンさんのドアの前をそっとつま先立ちで通り過ぎ、彼女がテーブルの上に置いてくれた郵便物を見て、ふと怪訝に思った──この雑誌は昨日も一番上に積んであったのでは？ とはいえ、今日は郵便物がなかったか、単に自分が酔っ払い過ぎているだけの事かもしれない。──ジョンはひとまずトイレに駆け込み、そしてようやく階段を上って自室へと向かった。

「ごめん。メールに気づかなかったんだ」と、シャーロックが電話に出るなり、開口一番に言った。ジョンは靴を蹴り脱ぎ、ベッドに大の字に寝転がっていた。すっかり寛いで、上機嫌で、無性に彼に触れたかった。

「飲んでたな」と、シャーロックは不審そうに言い、すぐさまうんざりした声で付け加えた。「それも、マイクロフトと」

「ご明察」と、ジョンは陽気に言った。

「僕の事を話してたんだろう」

「君の事はちょっとだけさ。うぬぼれ屋」

「ほかに兄と何を話す事があるんだ」

　ジョンは記憶を辿りながら言った。「君の兄さんの仕事の話、僕の仕事の事、君のご両親のタイ旅行、ハドソンさんが通ってるフランス菓子教室の話とか」

「最悪だ、どうりでえらく酔っ払ってる訳だ」

「そこまで泥酔はしてないって。……まあ、ぜんぜん酔っ払ってないって言えば嘘になるけど。君の事を考えてたんだ。今、何着てる？」

　一瞬──ちょうどシャーロックが目を瞬かせる間くらいの──沈黙が落ち、探るような口調で彼は答えた。「パジャマのズボンに、Ｔシャツを二枚重ねて着てる。あとはガウンと、靴下。今日は冷え込んでる」

「そっか…。今どこにいる？」

「作業机の前」

「上のベッドの所へ行ってくれないか。いや、ちょっと待って──先にバスルームでローションを取ってから」

「どうして」

「推理しなよ、シャーロック」

　電話の向こうからはしばらくの間、足を引きずる規則的な音以外は何も聞こえてこなかった。ジョンには、シャーロックが自分の意図を正しく推理した上で、何を言っていいか分からずにいるのか、それとも本当に何の見当も付かず、それを認めたくなくて黙っているのかは分からなかった。

「上に着いた？」

「もう少し……着いた」

「それじゃ、Ｔシャツを脱いで。ズボンはそのまま。ガウンもなしで」

「靴下は？」

「ええと……どっちでもいいよ。僕は脱いだって想像するけど、君の足を冷やしたくないから」

「君が脱いだって想像するんなら、脱ぐ」

「いいよ、分かった。じゃあ、ベッドに横になって。パジャマのズボンはどんなのをはいてる？」

「灰色のコットン」

「ん……」。ジョンは目を閉じて、トラウザースの前を開いた。「それじゃ目をつぶって。いいか、想像しろよ。僕は君を仰向けに組み敷いて、灰色のパジャマ越しに擦り付けるみたいに腰を動かしてる。手で擦ってみて。服の上から、僕が体を押し付けてると思って触るんだ」。現実には、そんな風に全体重をシャーロックの上にかける事は出来ない。とはいえ、ジョンは空想を愉しんでいた。熱を帯びた自分の股間に手の平の付け根を押し当て、シャーロックのペニスが触れる感触を想像した。「あぁ、凄くいい。硬くなってきた？」

「うん」と、ややくぐもった声でシャーロックが返事をした。

「それじゃ、そのまま手を動かし続けて。僕は君を揺すぶってベッドに押さえ付けてる。それから、首筋にキスするんだ……首にキスされるの、君はほんとに好きだよね」

「うん」。シャーロックは喘いだ。

「いいか、ゆっくりだ。急いじゃだめだ……そう、君も揺すり返して。うん…今度は手を胸に滑らせてみて。そう、そんな感じ。親指で乳首をなぞって……」

「どっち側？」

「ええと、左。その調子。感じてる？ そうだろ？ 撫でられて、凄く硬くなってきてる。今度は弾いてみて。乳首に触れてるのは僕の舌だ。次は反対側も」。電話の向こうからは微かな吐息が聞こえてきた。ジョンはシャーロックが首をのけ反らせて頬を染め、立ち上がった乳首に指を這わせている姿を思い浮かべて、股間を握りしめた。「そろそろズボンも脱ごうか。そっと、ゆっくり。僕が脱がせる時みたいに」。二人のセックスは概ね、慎重に時間をかけたいジョンにシャーロックが従ってみる形で、階段を一段ずつ登るように先へ進む状態が続いていた。実際にはジョンはまだ、明るい場所でシャーロックの服を脱がせた事もなかったが、今はそんな事は構わなかった。ジョンの手は、彼のすらりとしたペニスを手の平に包んだ時の、感触と重みを覚えていた。「片手をゆっくり下へ滑らせていって、手で君のを覆ってみて。優しく、ゆっくり。急いじゃだめだ」。衣擦れと、それから何かが柔らかくぶつかるような音が聞こえた。

「すまない。携帯を落とした」と、シャーロックが息を乱しながら言った。

「いいから続けて。通話はスピーカーに切り替えよう。この後、両手とも必要になるから」と、ジョンは言い、シャーロックが鋭く息を呑む音が聞こえてきたのに、すっかり気を良くした。自分も通話を慎重にスピーカーへと切り替えると、トラウザーズと下着を脱ぎ捨てた。ジョンは旅行鞄から結局使わないままになっていたジェルを取り出し、キャップを開けた。「また、手で触ってる？」

「うん」

「ゆっくりだ、忘れるなよ。それじゃ、さっき持ってきたローションを手の平でちょっと温めて。思い浮かべてくれ。僕は君の腰の上に四つ這いに身を屈めてる。君からは僕のつむじが見えてる。唇で君のペニスに触れてるんだ。……撫で下ろすみたいに手を動かしてみて」

「あぁぁ……」

「ゆっくり、ゆっくりだ」。ジョンは自分も少し息を切らしながら言い、シャーロックの体に腰を押し付ける感触をもう一度思いながら、湿らせた自分の手の中へと背を反らすように突き上げた。「気持ちいい？」

「うん……ああ」

「それじゃ、足を開いて。手をゆっくり奥へと滑らせて。忘れるなよ、その手は僕の口だ。手の平で陰嚢を包むみたいにして、少し揺すってみて。僕が口に含んで吸い上げてると思って」。電話越しに聞こえてくるシャーロックの呼吸は荒く乱れて、ジョンは硬く起ち上がったペニスの付け根を思い切り握りしめた。「ああ、すっごくセクシーだ。感じてる？」

「Ｍｎｒｇ」。シャーロックはどうやら、言葉を発する能力を放棄したようだった。

「足をもう少し開いてみて。痛まないか？ 指にまだローションは付いてる？ もう少し足しておいて。それじゃ、指を一本だけ──いいか、一本だけだ。それは僕の舌だ」。シャーロックは息を喘がせ、ジョンは笑みを浮かべながら、無意識に少し舌先を出して空を舐めた。「今まで誰にも、こんな事されたことないだろう？ 指で少しまわりをなぞって。想像してみて。僕は尻の割れ目に舌を滑り込ませて、君を舐めてる……」

「ジョン…」と、シャーロックは呻いた。

「ここにいる。傍にいるよ」。先走りを漏らし始めたペニスの先端を擦りながら、ジョンは内心、電話越しのセックスには少なくとも、尻に舌を這わせているはずの自分が、同時にシャーロックに話しかけられるという利点はあるなと思った。「じゃあ、指先を滑り込ませて。ほんの少しだけ。君を蕩かしていくから。痛くない？ 本当に？ それじゃ奥まで入れてみて。その指は僕の指だ。それから、もう片方の手で前も触って。僕は君に指を入れながら、ペニスを吸い上げてる」

「ああ…」

「体が慣れるまで無理するな。僕の指が触れて、開いていくのをただ感じてて。そう、大丈夫だから。それじゃ……抜き差ししてみよう。抜いて、また入れて。僕の手が君の体中に触れてるのを思い浮かべながら。ゆっくりだ」。ジョンはできるだけ毅然とした口調を使いたかったが、声は快感を抑えるあまり震え始めてしまっていて、成功しているとは言いがたかった。「僕がいいって言うまで、まだいっちゃだめだ。焦らないでいい。指をもう一本入れられる？ 大丈夫？ それじゃ、もう一本足して。優しく、ゆっくり。急ぐなよ。それから親指で、ちょうど陰嚢の後ろのあたりを──」

「会陰（Perineum）」。用語を指摘する機会を逃すまいと、言語能力は復活を遂げたらしい。

「うん、そう、会陰ね。ご指摘どうも。そこに親指を押し付けてみて」

「ああ！ あぁ…。僕は、もう…ああ、ジョン──」

「いいよ。もう手を動かしてもいい、君の好きなだけ。さあ」。シャーロックの声は高くなり、狂おしさを帯びて、ジョンにはもう、その声が本当に自分の耳に聞こえているのかどうかもはっきりしなかった。「そう、そのまま。ほら、僕の手でいって」

「あぁっ…！」とシャーロックは弾けるように息を吐きながら声を上げた。「は…あぁ…あ」。電話越しに聞こえていた肌のぶつかり合う音は、ぴたぴたとさらに水気を帯びて、ジョンの脳裏には、足を開いたシャーロックが、指二本を体の奥へと深く飲み込ませたまま、ペニスを握った指の隙間から絶頂をほとばしらせている様が浮かんだ。そしてジョンは、自分もにわかに体を硬直させると、握った手の中へと痙攣するように腰を突き上げた。

「ああ」と、ジョンは呻いた。「ダメだ、もういく。堪らない、君は最高だ。愛してる。君を愛してる」

　約三〇秒後、下着で体を拭おうとしたところで、ジョンの脳はようやく口に追いついた。

「ええと、シャーロック？」

「んん…」

「今のは本当だ。今、言った事。君に初めて告げるのに、こんな状況で言うつもりじゃなかったけど。でも本当だ」

「ん…」

「こういう時は言い返してくれるものだと思うけど」と、ジョンは面白がりながら言った。

「僕は君のために二回死んだんだ。そんな事、自明じゃないのか」

「ああ、頼むから二度としないでくれ。ただ、言葉で言ってくれればいいんだ」

　一瞬の沈黙が落ちた。「ジョン」と囁くシャーロックの声は、静かに、しかし耳に大きく響いた。彼は携帯に唇を寄せ、ほとんど声になるかならないかの声で話しているようだった。

「うん？」

「僕も、君を愛してる」

　ジョンは微笑んだ。目の奥につんと痛みが走り、ぎゅっと瞼を閉じた。さっきの高級ワインがにわかに全力で回って来るのを感じた。「今、ものすごく君に会いたいよ」

「帰れるよう努力は──」

「いや、君にここにいて欲しいというんじゃないんだ。僕が今、君の傍にいられたらいいのにってさ。君の塔に。窓の外一面の星空と、吹きやまないあの忌々しい風と、音楽に囲まれて、君は狂ったセクシーな髪をして〝シャロットの乙女〟みたいに……」

「シャロットの……誰？」

「詩だよ。気にするな」〔訳注：シャロットの乙女＝Lady of Shalott, アーサー王伝説に題材を取ったテニスンの詩より。外界を見る事ができない呪いをかけられ、塔に幽閉されている〕。ジョンは寝返りを打ち、横向きの楽な姿勢で腕を枕に寝そべると、瞳を閉じて携帯を耳元近くに引き寄せた。そうすれば、シャーロックと一緒に、あの塔の部屋にいるのだと思える気がした。「窓の外は何が見える？」

「何も。完全な暗闇だ。月はまだ昇っていない。それに、今日は雨が降っているから、月が出ていたとしても何も見えないだろうな。ほら」。電話越しに衣擦れの音が響き、そしてカチャリと音がしたかと思うと、ジョンの耳には低く柔らかに、ごうごうと吹く風の音が聞こえてきた。「風と、雨だ」

　ジョンは思い浮かべた。信じられないほど広大な、空っぽの暗闇、低く唸る風、ほっとするような冬の雨の音。もう一度カチリと音がして、風の音は止んだ。長く窓を開けておくには、あまりにも寒すぎるのだろう。

「ジョン？」

「うん？」

「もう一度言って？」

「愛してる」と、ジョンは囁いた。「愛してる。愛してる。愛してる」

 

 

　ジョンは Speedy's のいつもの席に座ってコーヒーを啜りながら、霧雨の降る窓の外の湿っぽい春景色を眺めていた。Speedy's には新たな常連客が増えていた。どんよりした空気を纏った女性で、あまりに体にぴったりしすぎた仕事着を着て、傍にベビーカーを置いている。赤ん坊を託児所かシッターに預けにいく途中で店に寄る習慣らしい。鼻ピアスの娘は明らかに新入りを歓迎していない様子で、最初の週はこの〝ゾンビママ〟にとげとげしい視線を送っていたが、ママは疲れすぎで気付いてもいなかった。ベビーカーの中からはさほど泣き声が聞こえてこない事もあってか、日々が過ぎる内に、やがて鼻ピアスの娘は、いつもＸＸＬサイズのコーヒーを飲んでいる店の片隅を、ゾンビママとシェアする事に目くじらを立てなくなっていった。

「それ、もう読み終わった？」と、ジョンは緑のジャケットの男に聞いた。彼は新聞の国際面をテーブルの脇に置いたところだった。ジョンは時々、最近のアフガニスタン情勢について新聞で読みたくなる事があった。読めばただ、自分が現地にいなくて良かったと思うばかりだったが。緑ジャケットはジョンに新聞を手渡した。

「ああ、ジョン、よかったわ」と、ハドソンさんがバタバタと厨房から出てきて言った。「明日は朝早くの列車で行くの？」

「ええ、そのつもりです」

「今週からミルフィーユを習い始めたのよ。それで今日の午後、ちょっと作ってみようかと思ってるの。でも、ミルフィーユって要冷蔵なのよ。小さな保冷バッグに入れて、あなたたちの部屋の冷蔵庫に入れておけばいいわよね？ それだと、持って出るのを忘れてしまうかしら？」

「ミルクの手前に入れておいてもらえれば、朝に必ず気付くから大丈夫ですよ」と、ジョンは請け合った。

「ああ、それからジョン。出る時に窓を閉めるのを忘れないようにね？ 先週、様子を見に上がったら、裏側の窓が一つ開けっぱなしだったのよ」

　ジョンは眉をひそめた。「本当ですか？」。その窓は非常階段に面している事もあって、いつも鍵をかけておくようにしていた。そこからはかつて、アイリーン・アドラーが不法侵入し、シャーロックも正面玄関を避けたい時にはちょくちょく使っていた。何かを盗まれたような形跡はないが、とはいえメアリーのジュエリー・ボックスは一応確認しておいた方がいいだろう。「換気のために開けて、そのまま忘れたのかも。あの部屋は時々、湿気がこもる事があって。明日は出る前に確認しますね」

　ハドソンさんはジョンに笑いかけ「今晩食べられるように、少しおまけを入れておくわね」と言って、また慌ただしく厨房へと消えていった。緑ジャケットは首を振りながらジョンに言った。「君は最高に幸せな奴だな」

「まったくだよ。自分でもそう思ってる」と、ジョンは自信ありげに言った。

 

 

「ジョン・ワトソンさん？ ワトソン先生？」

　旅行鞄と保冷バックを抱えてハロゲート駅の構内を通り抜け、携帯の電源を片手で何とかオンにしかけたところで、ジョンは声を掛けられた。まわりを見回してようやく、自分に向かって合図している男がいるのに気がついた。

「ワトソン先生、サイモン・ファローズです」

「あ、ああ、思い出しました！ お会いできて光栄です。ええと……」

「大修道院（アビー）まで送りますよ。シャーロックからメールがありませんでした？」。サイモン・ファローズはかなりの長身で、シャーロックよりもまだ優に数インチは上背がありそうだった。そのぴんと背筋を正した佇まいはジョンには馴染み深く、気づくと自分も釣られて背筋を伸ばしていた。短く刈り込まれた銀色の髪に、落ち着いて真っ直ぐな青い目をした男だった。

「ああ、携帯の電源をオフにしていて、ちょうど今入れたところなんです。バッテリーが弱ってて」と、ジョンはちらりと画面を見下ろしながら言った。そこには案の定、シャーロックから数件のメールが届いていた。「僕のためにわざわざここまで来てもらったのなら、すみません。シャーロックには、バスで行くから大丈夫だって言ってあったんですが」

「本当に気にしないで下さい。シャーロックからは朝に電話で、あなたが問題なく建物に入れるよう、修道院の門まで迎えにいってほしいと頼まれたんです。でも、私の方でもちょうど、ハロゲートにいくつか用があったもので。それなら駅まで迎えに行くと言ったんですよ」

「彼の具合はどうです？」

「今頃は落ち着いたはずです。あなたが着いた時に起きられないのを心配して、薬を飲むのを嫌がったんですが、痛みがかなりひどくて」

「昨日は一晩中起きていたと言ってましたから──作曲に没頭して、長時間同じ姿勢でいすぎたのかもしれません」

「そんなとこでしょう。でも、あなたを駅までちゃんと迎えに行くと言ったら、安心して薬を飲んで、すぐに眠りに行きましたよ。よければ、カフェで軽く昼食でもいかがです？ シャーロックは少なくとも、あと一時間は目を覚まさないでしょうから」

「ああ、いいですね。ぜひ。すみませんが、後で食料雑貨店に寄ってもいいですか？ いつも土曜の夕食は僕が作る事にしていて」

　カフェの店内は温かな湯気が立ちこめ、賑わっていた。席に着くとサイモン・ファローズはコートの前を開き、ジョンはその襟元に聖職者用のカラーがあるのに気が付いた。

「ところで、ワトソン先生──」

「ジョンでいいですよ」

「じゃあ、ジョン。私の事もサイモンと呼んでください。言いかけたのは、ついにあなたに会うチャンスを得て、ほんとに嬉しく思っているって事です。何年も前からあなたのブログのファンで──たぶん最も初期からの読者の一人です。あのブログを見つけたのは、従軍経験者の書いたものを探していた時だったから。その頃は私自身、帰国して一年か、一年に満たないくらいでした。ＲＡＦ（英国空軍）のチャプレンだったんです」  
〔訳注：チャプレン（chaplain）は病院や施設など、主に教会を離れて働く聖職者。サイモン・ファローズは従軍牧師〕

　ジョンは笑みを浮かべた。「やっぱり。元軍人だろうって思ってたんだ。どこにいたの？ 僕はカンダハールとヘルマンドに……」

 

 

　昼食の間中、二人の会話は弾んだ。サイモンはジョンの事はブログでかなりよく知っていたので、自分自身について話した。

「……それで、帰国してすぐの頃は、しばらく世間から離れたくて。分かるだろう？ それに、私はその数年前に結婚していて、妻はブリドリントンにある教会の責任者なんだ。ここにいれば、ほぼ毎週妻に会えるし──私が行くにしろ、妻が来るにしろ。二人でロンドンに行くのにも便がいい──義理の娘がロンドンにいてね。センターに赴任して数年ほど経った頃に、退役軍人の利用者向けにプラグラムを始めてみないかと言われた。そう、ＰＴＳＤを抱えた人のためのプログラムだ。やらない理由はなかった。今じゃ一年に四人の参加者を受け入れてるんだけど、ずっと満席で。来年は定員を増やそうと思ってる」

「凄いじゃないか、いい試みだね」と、ジョンは口元を拭いながら言った。「という事は、君はリトリート・センターのスタッフなんだな。シャーロックとは、それで知り合いに？」

「その通りだ。私は彼の担当チャプレンなんだ」と、サイモンは快活に言った。

　ジョンは彼をまじまじと見つめた。「それって、うまく行ってる？」

「意外にもね。最初は撥ね付けられたけど。初めて彼に自己紹介した時は、自分にはすでにセラピストがいるし、神は信じていないから宗教の導きは無用だとはっきり言われたよ」

　ジョンは鼻を鳴らした。「ごめん。いかにも彼の言いそうな事だ」

「まあ、そんな風に言われたのは初めてじゃないし、最後でもないだろうから」

「何て答えたんだい？」と、ジョンはがぜん興味を引かれて聞いた。

「それでもいいと言ったのさ。たとえ信じていなくても、救いの手が必要な時には神はいつでもそこにいらっしゃる、私も同じだとね。シャーロックはこう言った。『素晴らしい精神だ。そういう事なら、君は火曜日に買い物に出るようだから、ついでに僕の分もよろしく』ってね。まあ、もちろん私は喜んださ──言った通り、何年もあのブログの読者だったからね──それで、もっと推理を聞かせてくれって、ほとんどなりふり構わず頼み込んだんだ。すると彼は、私がベッドのどちら側で眠ってるかに至るまで、ありとあらゆる事を推理して聞かせてくれたよ」

「何とまあ」と、ジョンはもう完全に笑い出しながら言った。「それで、彼の面倒を見る羽目になっちゃったのかい？」

「まさしくね」と、サイモンは穏やかな自負を込めて言った。「そんな調子だから、私は牧師じゃなくチャプレンなんだ。いつも一人を気に掛けるあまり、他の九十九人を置いていってしまう」

「それで、シャーロックは君に何をさせてるんだ？」と、ジョンはやや怪訝そうに聞いた。

「買い物と洗濯の手伝いだよ。そうすれば、少なくとも週に二度は彼と顔を合わせるから、その時に何か問題が起きていないか、様子を確認する事も出来るしね。あと、彼の具合があまりに悪くて自分で運転もできないような時には、ステロイド注射のためにハロゲートの診療所まで連れて行った事もあったよ。精神科救急へもね」。サイモンは目元を綻ばせながら言った。「シャーロックは自分の事はあまり話さないけど、私も自分流の探偵の目は持ってるつもりなんだ。彼はこの数ヶ月ほど、本当によくやっていた。その理由が分かったよ」

　ジョンは内心喜びながら肩をすくめた。「マイクロフトが君について、何も言ってなかったのは驚きだよ」

「マイクロフト？ ああ、あのお兄さんかい？ 最初の頃に一度電話をかけてきたよ。私に、シャーロックについてのレポートを送らせたがっているみたいだった。なんとかかわしたけど」

　ジョンはセインズベリーズの店内を彼と連れだって歩きながら、自分がサイモン・ファローズをすっかり気に入った事に気が付いた。ファローズは、ジョンの従軍時代のかつての上官と、グレッグ・レストレードを最高の案配で足して割ったような人物だった。ファローズに対して最初に抱いた、ほとんど本能的な嫉妬は、自分がロンドンにいる間、彼がシャーロックの様子を見ていてくれる事への感謝に変わっていた。

「酒屋にも寄る？」と、買い物を終えるとサイモンは聞き、ジョンは彼は本当にいい奴だと確信を強めた。

 

 

「後部座席に全部どけてしまってくれ」と、車に着くとサイモンは言った。助手席には書類の束が雑然と積まれていた。

　ジョンは紙束を掻き集めて揃え、後部座席に置こうと身を乗り出したが、その時目に入った「ブリドリントン・アートセンター」と書かれた一枚のフライヤーが、記憶を呼び起こした。「ブリドリントン」と、ジョンは呟いた。「もしかして、シャーロックにクリスマス曲を注文したというのは、君の奥さんだったんじゃ？」

「まさにその通りさ。曲は聴いたかい？」

「いや、シャーロックがちょっとハミングで聞かせてくれたぐらいだ。彼が録音を持ってるかどうかも知らないな」

「録音データは送ったんだけどね。たぶん聞いてすらいないだろうな。ほらここに──」と、サイモンはギアを入れながらジョンに自分の携帯を手渡した。「そこのケーブルにつないで。データを探してくれるかい？〝冬至〟か〝冬至 ＳＨ〟という名前の付いた音楽ファイルがあるはずなんだけど」

　ジョンはファイルを見つけて再生ボタンを押した。車の中に、高く澄んだ児童合唱団の歌声が広がった。それは荒涼としていながらも、美しい曲だった。身を切るように寒く、陽の短いヨークシャーの冬を思い出させた。

「良い曲だろう？ とはいえ、シャーロックに来てるほかの注文については、私からは何も働きかけはしてないんだ。ニコラもね。評判を広めたのは、合唱指導にあたっていた女性で、彼女が曲を気に入って知り合いに音源を送ったんだ」

「すごく綺麗だ。僕もコピーをもらっていい？」

「もちろんさ」

　修道院に着く頃には、春の小雨は柔らかな白い霧へと変わり、古い建物群は霧に包まれて怪奇じみた空気を醸し出していた。「これが部屋の鍵」と、サイモンは階段の下でジョンに手渡した。「扉に鍵をかけないと彼が眠れないのは知ってるだろう？ でも、かんぬきは掛けないようにすると言ってたから、問題なく入れるはずだ。荷物を上まで運ぶのを手伝おうか？」

「いや、大丈夫だ。ありがとう」。ジョンはハドソンさんから預かった保冷バッグを、さっきの買い物袋に入れて一つにした。久しぶりにまともなスーパーで買い物ができたのはよかった──これでようやく〝エンドウ豆と混ぜたやつ〟を作る事もできる。「車で送ってくれて助かったよ。ランチも。会えてよかった」

　二人は握手を交わし、ジョンは階段へと向かった。ようやく上に辿り着く頃には、少し息切れがしていた。スポーツジムに置いてある、あの踏み台昇降のマシンを使い始めた方がいいかもしれない。「シャーロック？」と、ジョンは重いドアを開けながら声をかけた。

　返事はなかった。まだ眠っているのだろう。ジョンは買った物をキッチンに運んで食材を片付け、ウィスキーの新しいボトルを棚の一番上にしまうと、そっと階段を上った。大きな窓の外は厚い霧に覆われていて、塔の部屋はまるで、雲の中に宙吊りに浮かんでいるかのようだった。シャーロックはウールの毛布にくるまり、ベッドの、彼がいつも使う側に寄って眠っていた。

　ジョンは長い間、ただベッドの脇に佇んで彼を見つめていた。かつても、眠っている時のシャーロックはいつも、つい騙されそうになるくらい幼く無垢に見えた。今も目の前にいる彼からは、起きている時の目元の険しさが取り去られ、体からもいつもの緊張が抜けて柔らかく寛ぎ、髪は後ろへふわりと広がって、甘やかな安らぎに包まれて見えた。ジョンは静かに靴を脱ぎ、自分も少し目を閉じて横になろうと毛布の下へと滑り込んだ。しかし、ベッドが沈んだのに気付いてシャーロックは目を開き、体を強張らせた。

「しぃー…」。ジョンは静かに言った。「僕だよ。ごめん。起こすつもりじゃなかったんだけど。具合はどう？」

「良くなった」と、シャーロックは返事をした。ジョンが手を伸ばして髪を撫でると、すぐに緊張は取れて、彼は試すように体を伸ばした。「痛くない。かなり良い状態だと思う。どうして？ 何かするつもりなのか？」と、シャーロックはジョンの脇腹へと手を滑り込ませながら言った。

「そんなつもりで聞いたんじゃないけど。でも、そういう事なら何かしてみてもいいよ」と、ジョンは笑いながら言った。体を寄せてシャーロックの頭を引き寄せると、早まる鼓動を感じながら唇を重ねた。──毎週こうするたびに、いつも初めてのように感じる。二人はキスを交わし、息継ぎのために離れ、そしてまたキスをした。互いに舌を滑り込ませ、吐息が溶け合って、その頃にはジョンはもう仮眠の事などすっかり忘れ果てていた。

　シャーロックはキスを解くと、寝返りを打って仰向けになった。ジョンが肘枕をして顔を見下ろすと、彼はジョンの目をじっと見つめ返した。落ち着いた、真剣な目をしていた。そして、シャーロックは指先をシャツの一番上のボタンにかけると、とてもゆっくりと外しはじめた。その顔にも仕草にも、恥じらいや媚態はなかった。じらそうとしているのでもなく、彼は初めてジョンの目の前に自分をさらけ出そうとしているのだった。贈り物みたいだと、ジョンはその重みを、信頼と愛とを受け止めながら思った。「愛してる」と、彼は囁いた。

「君に、僕を知ってほしい」と、シャーロックは囁き返した。「僕の全部を。どういう意味か分かる？」

　ジョンは何も言わずに頷いた。

　シャーロックはシャツのボタンを裾まで外し、袖のボタンも外した。ジョンはシャツを肩から滑り下ろすのを手伝い、彼の手がトラウザーズへと伸びると、それも下着と靴下と一緒に取り去った。そして、自分も服を脱いで床へと投げ捨てた。ジョンの肩の銃創に目を留めて、シャーロックの灰色の静かな瞳には悲しみが滲んだ。彼は手を伸ばすとジョンの胸へと顔を埋め、腰に腕を回した。ジョンは人生で初めて、自分の傷跡が大きく醜い事に強い喜びを覚えた──それは、シャーロックの体に刻まれたどの傷跡よりも大きかったのだ。

　シャーロックは最後にもう一度ジョンを抱き締めると、再び仰向けになって腕を体の横へと開いた。ジョンはゆっくりと彼に覆い被さり、そっとキスをした。首の、いつもシャーロックが身を震わせる耳の下あたりへと唇を押し当てると、そのまま下へと辿った。ジョンは砕けた鎖骨が硬く隆起した場所にキスをし、不揃いに歪んだ肋骨の一つ一つにキスをし、メアリーの銃弾が残した銀色ががったピンクの円の上にキスをした。彼はシャーロックをそっとうつ伏せにさせると、背中にもキスをした。もしかするとその原因を聞く事は一生ないのかもしれない、青白く走る傷跡の線の上に。つるりとピンク色になった火傷の痕に。そして眉の上の傷痕に、爪の失われた指先に、悪い方の足に。ジョンがキスを落としながら足の付け根まで戻ってくると、シャーロックは足を開き、とても静かな声で繰り返した。「全部だ」

　ジョンは起き上がり、唇で彼の硬くなったペニスに触れた。今まで口でした事はなかった──かなり前に一度、試みてみた事はあったが、その時はシャーロックは不安から固まってしまい、続ける事はできなかった。けれど今は、彼は窓の外に広がる静かな灰色の霧のように落ち着いていた。信頼されているのだとジョンは思い、痛いほどの庇護感情が込み上げてきた。口に含んでそっと吸うと、シャーロックは喘いで、指をシーツに潜り込ませた。

　ジョンは舌を這わせ、吸い上げ、やがてシャーロックが息を切らして口の中へと腰を動かし始めるのを感じると、体を離した。ジェルを手に取ったところで動きを止めた。これを尋ねれば、シャーロックはにべもなく言い返すと分かってはいたが、それでも聞かずにはいられなかった。「本当にいいのか？」

　シャーロックはしかし、撥ね付けるような返事はしなかった。彼はジョンを信頼の込もった真摯な目で見上げると、小さく頷いた。時の流れが消えてしまったような霧に拡散した光の中で、その柔らかな佇まいはどこか現実離れして見えた。ジョンはふと、何もかもが夢で、目を覚ましてみればただ、シャーロックの横で微睡んでいただけの事かもしれないという奇妙な感覚に襲われた。

　ジョンはシャーロックの傍に体を横たえて唇を奪うと、キスをしながら手を慎重に彼の足の間へと伸ばした。そのまま下へと撫でて行くと、シャーロックは鋭く息を吸い込み、足をさらに開いた。たぶんここにも……と、ジョンは心の内で自分に忠告し、そしてちょうどその時、指先は盛り上がった傷跡を捉えた。やはりあった。ジョンは自分がその事に小さく息を飲む事すらせず、感情を表に出さなかった事に、大いに自負を覚えた。彼はただその硬く隆起した場所をそっと避けると、指先を差し入れた。

　シャーロックは身を強張らせて息を呑み、頭を傾けてジョンの首元に顔を埋めた。ジョンはすぐさま手を止めたが、シャーロックは何度か呼吸を繰り返すと元通りに頭をベッドに預け、両腕を頭の上へと伸ばして背を反らした。そしてまたたく間に、これほど扇情的なものは見た事がないと思うほどの肢体を晒した。「君はバカみたいにきれいだ」と、ジョンは思わず口に出し、シャーロックは瞳を閉じたまま笑みを浮かべた。

「それなら、何をためらってるんだ」と、彼は言い、誘うように腰を傾けてみせた。

　心配から解き放たれてみれば、シャーロックはジョンが今まで触れた中でも、最も敏感な恋人だった。ジョンが唇や指でなぞるたびに声を上げ、背を仰け反らせ、こんなにも快感に応える彼を見ていると胸が締め付けられた。ジョンはシャーロックが許す限りゆっくり、時間をかけて彼を開いた。もし彼がジョンの考えている事を知れば、くだらないと一笑に付すだろう。それでもシャーロックにとって、愛されて抱かれるのはこれが初めてだとしたら──もしくはただ快感を分かち合う行為ですら経験がないとしたら──何を於いても、ジョンには彼はやはりヴァージンだと思われたからだ。

　やがて、シャーロックが指三本を受け入れ、ペニスを赤紫に充血させて先走りを漏らし始めると、ジョンは指を抜いて、聞いた。「このままで大丈夫？」

　シャーロックは快楽に曇った目を開き、混乱したようにジョンを見つめて瞬いた。「ああ」と、彼はようやく、ジョンが体勢の事を言っているのだと気付いて言った。「大丈夫……体重をかけ過ぎないようにしてくれれば」

「絶対しない」と、ジョンは約束して言った。シャーロックにとっては後ろからの方が楽かもしれない。けれどジョンは、この初めて時は、どうしても彼の顔が見たかった。ジョンはシャーロックが悪い方の足を引き寄せ、腕に掛けて持ち上げるのを手伝った。そして大きく一つ息をつくとペニスを当てがい、ゆっくりと押し入った。ああ。ジョンはメアリーとの最後の夜以来、もう一年近くも、誰ともベッドを共にしていなかった。そしてシャーロックの締め付けと熱さは、あまりの快感だった。

　シャーロックは小さく声を上げ、それは呻き声というほどではなかったが、一気に意識を引き戻されるには十分だった。ジョンはシャーロックに覆い被さると、肘をついて自分の体重を支え、顔と首筋にキスをした。「ここにいる。傍にいる」と、彼は囁いた。「愛してる、シャーロック。愛してる。ゆっくりでいいから。息をして。大丈夫だ」

　シャーロックの瞳はジョンの顔の上に焦点を結び、そのあまりに激しい眼差しに、ジョンは今まで誰も、自分を本当の意味で見つめた事などなかったのではないかとすら思った。「ジョン」と彼は囁いた。「君は正しかった」

「僕の何が？」

「全部」

　ジョンは、シャーロックの燃え立つ青い瞳の奥を見つめた。〝君に僕を知ってほしい〟と彼は言った。そしてまさにジョンは今、その言葉通りの事を自分も感じていた。理解され、結びつけられ、シャーロックの中へと流れ込んでいくかのような感覚。こんなものを、今まで経験した事はなかった。「僕は君を知ってる」と、彼はそっと言った。「君を知ってる。君を愛してる」

「うん」と、シャーロックは言った。

　彼は足を抱えていない方の手でジョンの手を取ると、ベッドの上で互いの指を絡め合わせた。ジョンが身をかがめてもう一度キスをすると、そうする事で二人はさらに深く繋がり、シャーロックは首を仰け反らせた。「んん…」

「痛くない？ 大丈夫？」

「大丈夫」

　ジョンはわずかに腰を揺らして、シャーロックの体が慣れるのを待っていたが、しばらくすると背中が引き攣り始め、和らげるために少し体をずらした。シャーロックはジョンの手を離すと、もう一度腕を頭の上へと伸ばし、唇を噛んでシーツを掴んだ。そして、自由になる方の足をジョンの体に回して引き寄せた。それは進んでいいという合図のように思われたので、ジョンは両腕をつくと、腰を動かし始めた。

　シャーロックは身を捩らせ、息を乱して腰を揺すり返した。手で髪を掴み、シーツを掴み、壁を掴み、口を覆った。ジョンは口を覆った手を掴んで遠ざけると、彼にキスして言った。「自分で前を触ってみて」

　シャーロックはぱっと目を見開き──彼は一瞬、本気で衝撃を受けたような顔をした──しかし、再び目を閉じると、手を下へと伸ばした。「あぁ」と、彼は小さく声を上げると背をしならせ、また唇を噛んだ。ジョンは力づけるように言った。「ほら、そのまま続けて。ああ、そうしていると本当にきれいだ。君を見てるだけで、僕はいっちゃいそうだよ。さあ」。シャーロックは息を切らしながら、手の動きを早めた。

　ジョンは限界が近づいて来るのを感じ、たぶん自分が先に達した後、シャーロックを絶頂させるのに、始めた時と同じように口でする必要があるだろうと思った。それも良いだろう。──ジョンはコンドームを使わない挿入は始めてだった。そして、自分の精液をいまだ漏れ出させたままの状態のシャーロックを口で果てさせるという考えは、熱い欲情となって下半身を直撃した。ジョンは彼を激しく貫き、そしてふいにシャーロックは体を跳ねさせて叫ぶように声を上げると、ジョンを深く受け入れたまま体内をびくびくと痙攣させた。

「うわ」と、ジョンは呻いた。今や本気で終わらせる必要があった。オーガズムの後、最高潮からもう沢山だという状態になるのがどれだけ早いかはよく分かっていた。そして当然の結果として、そんな事を考えていると、高まっていた絶頂感は減退していった。しかし、思わず抜こうとした直前、シャーロックが急に半分拭きかけの手をジョンの首に回して頭を引き寄せ、耳に舌を這わせた。「ああ！」。ジョンは叫び、激しく腰を打ち付けた。「ああ、何だよ。畜生、ああ！──」

 

 

「それにしても」と、ジョンは言った。体を拭き終えた後、二人は寄り添い合っていた。「いったいどうやって、僕が耳を舐められるとあんな風にいくって分かったんだ？ 自分でも知らなかったのに」

　シャーロックは目を閉じたまま、不遜な猫みたいに得意げな笑みを浮かべて言った。「観察眼さ」

「とんでもないな。ぜひ今後とも続けてくれ」

「ジョン？」

「うん？」

「何となく現実感がないような気がしてる？」

「ん…。この霧のせいだな。霧に包まれると何もかも夢か、映画の中で誰かが幻覚を見てるシーンみたいになってしまうから」

　シャーロックは急にまた笑みを浮かべた。目は閉じたままだった。「でも僕には、君が現実の君だって分かる。どうしてだか言おうか？ 君のがあんなに大きいなんて思ってもみなかったからさ」

　ジョンは思わず笑い出した。「喜んでいいのか、屈辱を覚えるべきなのか分からないよ」と彼は言い、シャーロックをそっと腕の中に引き寄せた。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

「来週は僕が駅まで迎えに行く」と、シャーロックが言った。

　ジョンはベッドの階段に近い側の定位置に寝そべって、景色を眺めていた。眼下にどこまでも続く大地のうねりに、刻々と移ろっていく日の光と影。絶え間なく表情を変え続ける空と雲。──そして言うまでもなく、シャーロックのすらりと美しい裸の脇腹に光が踊る様子を。しかし彼の言葉に、ジョンは意識を現実へと引き戻された。「何でまた？ バスで来るのは構わないって言っただろう。バスは好きだし」

「君をそのままランチに連れて行こうかと」

　ジョンは眉をひそめた。二人はこの上なく申し分ない朝のセックスの後、ベッドでまどろんでいて、ジョンはその満たされた気分のまま、雲のようにあてどない物思いに耽っていたところだった。シャーロックはなぜ急にまた、そんな事を言い出したのだろう？ 「ランチなんて、別に行かなくていいよ」

「君は行かなくていいだろうが、僕の方じゃ行く必要があるんだ」

「行く必要がって──。ああ」。がやがやと騒がしく賑わうハロゲートのカフェ。シャーロックは意を決して、その喧噪の中へと踏み込んで行ってみたいのだ。そしてジョンは今ではもう、それをさほど無謀な試みだとも思わなかった。「いいけど。ただ……僕の送り迎えで二度も運転するせいで、君が週末の間中ずっと痛がったり、その後も痛い思いをするのは嫌だ」

「今週、病院の診察が終わった後で、僕はそのカフェに行ってみたんだ」。シャーロックは白状するのを恥じるように目を伏せたが、声は静かで落ち着いていた。「その時は、店の中に入る事すらできなかった。もし、君の気がそれで楽になるんなら、日曜日はバスを使って、早めの列車で帰ってくれても構わない」

　ジョンは少し考えてみた。できる事なら帰りの時間は一分たりとも早めたくはなかったが、とはいえ、これは前進だ。それも目覚ましい前進に違いない。シャーロックがロンドンでのかつての暮らしを取り戻すための確かな一歩につながる。「いいよ、分かった。それじゃ、デートしよう」

　シャーロックは瞼を伏せたまま微笑み、ジョンは乱れた髪に手を伸ばして、後ろへと梳いてやった。「あのさ」と、しばらくしてジョンは口を開いた。「君がどうしてベッドの窓側で眠りたがるのか、分かってはいるんだ。そっち側にいれば、階段の入り口にも僕の方にも顔を向けていられる。でも、ちょっと不公平なんじゃないかってさ。ほら、僕の方じゃこんなに最高の景色と、世界一きれいな人間とを目の前に見てるのに、君の方からは壁しか見えない」

　シャーロックは瞳を開いた。「僕には君が見えてる」

「あとは壁だろ」

　シャーロックは怪訝そうに目をすがめ、初めて見るような目で壁を見つめたが、そのまま階段の方へとちらりと視線を走らせた。ジョンには珍しく、彼の考えている事がほぼ読み取れた気がした。──階段の下にある部屋のドアにはかんぬきが下ろしてあり、鍵も掛かっている。階段と自分の間にはジョンがいる。ここは安全で、だから階段の方に背を向けても大丈夫だ、と。

　シャーロックはゆっくりと仰向けになると、痛みに小さく呻きながら、窓の方へとぎこちなく寝返りを打った。ジョンは微笑み、その背中に身を寄せて細い腰へと腕を回した。うなじに頬を預けると、柔らかな巻き毛が鼻先をくすぐった。シャーロックはジョンの手に指を絡めてぎゅっと握りしめたものの、腕の中でその体からは力が抜けて、呼吸も静かで安定していた。

　しばらくの間、二人はそのまま横になっていたが、やがてシャーロックはジョンの指から手を放すと、体を再び元の向きへ戻そうと、もどかしげに身じろぎし始めた。ジョンは回していた腕を解いて、寝返りを打てるようスペースを空けてやった。シャーロックはジョンに向き直ると、落ち着いた澄んだ目をして言った。「僕はこの眺めの方がいい」

「うん、まあ、君がこっち側に来て、場所ごと交代すればいいんじゃないかって言おうとしたけど。あいにく僕も、君のお尻に一〇分間も股間をくっつけてたせいで、もう景色の事なんか心底どうでもよくなってきた」。そう言ってジョンは、シャーロックを自分の上へと抱き上げた。離ればなれの長い平日の時間を埋め合わせるように、二人は一緒にいる時間の半分をベッドの上で過ごしていた。週末にしか会えない事の、それは唯一の恩恵に思えた。ジョンの上で、最初はくたりとしていたシャーロックのペニスはすぐに熱を帯びて、二人はほどなくして、ティーンエイジャーが興奮にまかせて車のバックシートでするみたいに、互いを擦り付け合っていた。「引き出しに手が届くか？」と、ジョンは息を切らしながら聞いた。

　シャーロックは長い腕を伸ばし「は！」と勝ち誇った声を上げると、その手にジェルを掴み、寝返りを打って戻ってきた。今朝は二人とも互いの口で果てさせ合ったため、ベッドの惨状は前夜の名残に目をつぶれば最小限に留まってはいた。両手で尻を掴んで開かせると、シャーロックはもどかしげに呻き、しきりに腰を揺らした。ジョンはジェルを付けた指をゆっくりとアヌスへと這わせたが、入れるのは止めておいた。──指先に触れるそこは、昨夜の行為でまだ少し腫れて敏感になっていた。代わりに親指の腹を会陰の上へと押しつけると、シャーロックは足を開いて腰を擦り寄せ、長い指を互いのペニスに絡めて一緒に握り込んだ。ジョンは両膝を立て、彼の太腿を掴んで足を開かせたまま、柔らかく伸びた会陰の上を指で刺激し続けた。シャーロックは上体を支えるために片肘をついてジョンの耳元で激しく息を喘がせ、ペニスを擦る手の動きを早めた。巻き毛がジョンの顔に落ちかかり、なめらかな白い首筋が、噛みつきたくなるほどすぐ目の前に晒されていた。ああ、ジョンは本気でそうしたかった。シャーロックに歯を立てて、印を刻みたかった。こんなに美しい存在が、誰でもない、自分だけのものなのだと。ジョンはしかし、代わりに太腿を掴んだ手に力を込めた。高まっていく快感の波の中、シャーロックの掌のぬめりを帯びた熱と、互いの下腹が擦れ合う感触とをただ感じていた。「ほんとに、君はきれいだ」と、ジョンは乱れた息の間から言った。「こんな君を見てると堪らない。このまま、僕の上でいって」。すると、誉め言葉にはいつも感じやすいシャーロックは、にわかに身を強張らせ、重ね合った二人の体の間へと吐精した。「ああ、もう」。ジョンは彼の尻から手を離し、腰に腕を回して抱き締めた。シャーロックはしがみついて小刻みに体を震わせ、その快感の証が下腹を熱く濡らしていた。やがてシャーロックは身を起こすと、自分のペニスから手を放し、慣れた手つきでジョンを何度か摺り上げて絶頂させた。

「何だろう、今朝よりもっと良かった気がする」と、しばらくしてジョンは呟いた。口元はすっかりシャーロックの髪に埋もれていた。「さっきは冗談で言ったんじゃないからな──君はほんとにバカみたいにセクシーだ。景色なんかどうでもいい。背景なんてどこでも……」と、ジョンは思いつく限りムードのない場所を考えた。「……昔住んでたボロアパートでだって、シャツを脱いだ君を見ただけで、十七歳並みの勢いで勃つから」

「まあ、丁度いいんじゃないか」と、シャーロックは、ジョンの頭の横に顔を埋めたまま言った。「どうせ二人とも最悪にベドベトで、どうせこれから起きて、どっちが先にシャワーを浴びるかでケンカするんだ。今日はもう、景色をありがたがる奴なんてここには誰もいないさ」

 

 

　もう本当に、本当に携帯ショップに行って、バッテリーを交換できるか聞いてみなければ。ハロゲート駅が視界の隅に近づいてくるのを見て電源を入れながら、ジョンは思った。いっそもう新品に買い換えてしまってもいいかもしれない。週末はずっとシャーロックと過ごし、平日は仕事に追われて、最近ではちょっとした買い物に出るのも難しくなっていた。携帯にはシャーロックからメールが一通届いていた。──《駐車場で待ってる。 ＳＨ》。ジョンはそれがいいと頷いた。この後、カフェの賑わいに立ち向かうつもりなら、今は駅の喧噪は避けておいた方がいいだろう。

　車の窓越しに見えたシャーロックは緊張した様子で、ちょっと不機嫌そうで、ジョンは思わず呆けたように笑みを浮かべた。

「ハロー、そこの美人さん」と、ジョンは助手席に乗り込みながら言った。「誰かと待ち合わせしてるの？」

　シャーロックは何か、呆れ顔をしながら同時にジョンを睨むという器用な事をやってのけた。「ハドソンさんが今週は僕にクロワッサンを作ってくれたのに、君は一個食べたな。セーターに付いたパン屑がその証拠だ」

「１ダースもあるんだぞ。しかも全部プレーンだ。君がほんとに好きなのはチョコレートの入ったやつだろ」と、ジョンは言った。「それに、クロワッサンを食べたのには、君も気付いてない別の理由があったんだ」

　シャーロックはほとんど線になって消えるぐらい目を細めてジョンを見た。「誰かが君に言い寄ってきたんだな」と、彼は歯噛みしながら言った。「一緒に朝食を取らないかと誘われたが、君は駅でコーヒーを買い、それから〝僕の〟クロワッサンを食べた」

「まだ十一個もあるだろ！ チョコレート入りのやつだって、古くなる前に十一個も食べ切れないくせに」

「コーヒーに浸して食べるんだ」

「それに実を言うと、ちょっと焦げてる」と、ジョンは大げさに声を潜めて言い、肩越しに後ろを振り返った。シーロックが喜ぶかどうか見届けるために、ハドソンさんがベーカー街から尾行して来ないとも限らない。「クロワッサンっていうのはどうも、焼くのが結構難しいみたいなんだ。バターの温度か何かのせいらしい。今週もう少し焼き方を練習して、それからチョコレート入りのに挑戦するって言ってたよ。それとも君は、僕が列車の中で、その女性と朝食を取った方が良かったって言うのか？」

　シャーロックはふんと鼻を鳴らした。「チョコレート入りのは食べるな」

「チョコ入りのは、僕は好きじゃないってば。それにしても全く、君はハドソンさんに新たな生きがいを提供してるよ。君がいないもんだから、あれこれ世話を焼く相手もいなくなって、すっごく寂しそうにしてたんだ。それが今じゃ、口を開けばフランス菓子教室の話ばっかりなんだから。ほんとに楽しそうにしてる」。もしこれが、ジョンが仕事の後に真面目にジムに通い始める前か、禁酒前なら、今頃は間違いなく肥満体になっていた事だろう。

　シャーロックは駅の近くにあるカフェまで車を走らせると、入り口に近い身障者用スペースに駐車した。そして座ったまま、完全に表情の消え去った顔で店のドアを見つめた。

「いいか」と、動こうとしないシャーロックを見て、ジョンは言った。「前にもやった事あるんだろう？ 呼吸法とか、そういうやつさ。初めてあの喫茶店に行った時みたいに」。ジョンはシャーロックが毎週のカウンセリングで、何かこういう時に役立つ事を身に付けているらしいのは知っていた。もっとも、彼が心理療法士（セラピスト）を相手にして、不謹慎な推理を披露している姿以外を想像するのは難しかったが。

「もちろんやった事はある」と、シャーロックはぴしゃりと言い返した。

「よし、それじゃ行こう」と、ジョンはきびきびと、僅かに断固とした調子を滲ませて声を掛け──（キャプテン・ワトソンが付いてる。さあ、出撃だ）──助手席のドアを開けて外へ出た。シャーロックの動きはやや鈍かったが、それはほとんど身体面の不自由から来るものだった。車から出る動作がやっかいなのだ。ジョンはシャーロックが立ち上がってドアを締め、さっと振り向いて歩き出すまでじっと待っていた。

　カフェはがやがやと混み合っていて、壁際どころか店の奥にも空いている席はなかった。ジョンはできるだけ厨房の騒々しさから離れたテーブルへと誘導したが、シャーロックは腰を下ろすなり石に覆われたように固まってしまった。顎のラインに沿って、筋肉の細い筋がぴくぴくと痙攣しているのが見えた。

「さてと」と、ジョンは軽い口調を意識しながら言った。「店の中に犯罪者はいそうかい？」

　シャーロックは虚を突かれたように目を瞬かせたが、やがてまわりを見回し、店中に鋭く視線を走らせた。「不正を働いてる人間はかなりいるな。──浮気、脱税。ああ、あの彼はカンニングだ──だが、犯罪者はいない、脱税を除けば。……あっちの窓際にいる奴は小児性愛者（ペドフィル）だ」

「そりゃまずい。何か手を打つべきか？」

「必要ない。実際に何かした事はないし、するつもりもないようだ──薬も飲んでる」

「そう、まあ、それならよかった、たぶん。腹は減ってる？」

　シャーロックは食事にはほとんど手を付けず、ジョンはその間、かなりの量を急いで平らげたせいで、胸焼けを覚えていた。とはいえシャーロックは外見上は落ち着いているように見えたし、実際、Lucy's Tea Room で帰国後初めて会った頃に比べれば、音にびくつく事も少なくなっていた。もしくは店があまりの喧噪に包まれているせいで、物がぶつかる音や、誰かの喚き声といった個別の音はむしろ判別しづらくなっているからかもしれない。ジョンは作曲の話題を持ち出した。音楽の話はいつも、シャーロックの気を紛らわせるのに役立った。彼は今、イースター用の作曲を一時中断して、とある女声合唱のグループのために、聖セシリアを讃える聖歌に取り組んでいるらしかった。

「少なくとも、チャレンジしてみる価値はある──彼女たちは低音パートは持たないにしてもハーモニーで歌えるし、子供のために書くよりは遙かに面白い。今度の曲の場合は、参照できる先例も沢山あるにはあるんだが、とはいえ聖セシリア讃歌には、女声合唱のためだけに書かれたものはほとんどない。それに、歌詞にふさわしいテキストを探すのに手間取ってるんだ。君が詩人じゃないのが残念だよ。ブリテンにオーデンという友がいたのは幸運だった」  
〔訳注:作曲家のベンジャミン・ブリテンと詩人のＷ・Ｈ・オーデンは友人同士だった。ブリテン作曲の「聖セシリア賛歌」はオーデンの作詞によるもの〕  
　  
　ジョンは思わず笑い出した。「ごめん。でも、修道院にはレジデンスで滞在中の詩人がいたんじゃなかったっけ？」

「うん。でも彼女の書くものは、ぞっとするほどひどい」

「なんでそんな事が分かるんだ？」

「彼女を見れば分かるさ」と、シャーロックは辛辣に言い放った。

「もし僕が詩を書くとすれば、君のお尻に捧ぐ賛歌になるだろうな。そもそも聖セシリアって誰だよ」

　二人はランチをほぼ問題なく終えようとしていた。食事を済ませ──ジョンは胃袋に収め、シャーロックは放棄し──支払いも終えて、ドアに向かって歩き始めた。ジョンはゆっくりと前を行き、痛々しく足を引き摺るシャーロックが、混み合う店内で誰かにぶつかったりしないようブロックしながら歩いた。しかし、入り口から外に出ようとしたところでドアが開き、騒々しいバックパッカーの一団が店に入ってきた。陽気な若者たちで、アクセントからオーストラリア人だと分かった。

　ジョンは無意識に彼らの通り道から身を引いた。長年電車に乗り続けた経験で、バックパッカーたちは背中の荷物の当たる範囲を甘く見積もりがちだと知っていたからだ。しかし一歩遅かった。一人の若者が仲間に大声で話しかけながら、振り向きざまに思い切り胸に荷物をぶつけてきた。ジョンはよろめき、倒れないよう何かを掴もうとさっと手を伸ばしたが、次の瞬間には汚れたリノリウムの床に頬を押しつけていた。耳鳴りがして、体が動かなかった。いったい何が起きた？

　ジョンは瞳を閉じ、もう一度開けた。やはり床の上だった。頭上のどよめきが少しずつ聞こえ始めた──バックパッカーたちの声──そして、背中の上に何かとても重いものがのし掛かっているのに気づいた。シャーロックだ。自分を床に押し倒したのはシャーロックだったのだ。ああ、これはまずい、とジョンは思った。そして突然、誰かが息を呑むような音が響いたかと思うと、頭上のざわめきは水を打ったように静まりかえった。

　ジョンは顎を持ち上げ、必死に目の焦点を合わせた。すぐ目の前にシャーロックの右手が見え、そしてその手は恐ろしく鋭いハンティング・ナイフを握っていた。最悪だ。二人とも逮捕されてしまう。マイクロフトからもレストレードからも数百マイルも離れたこんな場所で。シャーロックがもし、拘置所に入れられるような事になったら……。「シャーロック」と、ジョンは静かな声で言った。「ナイフを渡すんだ」

　シャーロックは動こうとしなかった。ジョンは体の下に押し潰されていた右手を引き出し、彼の手を掴んだ。床に押しつけられたままで、後ろを振り向く事はできなかったが、耳元に聞こえるシャーロックの呼吸は、捕まったウサギのように早まっていた。「僕の事なら心配いらない」と、ジョンはなるべくはっきりした口調で言った。「大丈夫だから、それを渡してくれ」。ジョンはナイフの柄を握り「手を離せ」と、出来る限り厳しい声で告げ、シャーロックは握っていた手を緩めた。ジョンはすぐさまナイフの刃を自分の側に向け、柄を握って刃の部分を服の袖の中へと滑り込ませながら言った。「よし。それじゃ僕を起き上がらせてくれ」

　体にのし掛かっていた重みがなくなり、ジョンはナイフを隠した右腕を体に添わせるようにして、さっと立ち上がった。シャーロックは頭を垂れて、肩で激しく息をしながら床に膝をついていた。ジョンは左手を差し伸べると、シャーロックにこれ以上痛みを与えない事を祈りながら、ほぼアドレナリンによる馬鹿力で彼を引き上げ、立たせた。バックパッカーたちは目を見開いて二人の様子を見つめ、この突然の出来事に、店中が注目して静まりかえっていた。

「大丈夫ですか？」と、明らかに支配人らしき男が、その場の小さな人だかりを掻き分けて現れた。

「ええ、大丈夫。ありがとう」と、ジョンは無理矢理作り笑いを浮かべながら、シャーロックをドアの方へと引っ張っていこうとした。

「誰かが刃物を持ち出したと聞いたのですが……」

「いや、僕が悪かったんです」と、すぐに若者の一人が言った。ジョンに荷物をぶつけた青年だった。今はもう、背中の荷物は床に下ろされていた。「僕がこの人にバックパックをぶつけて、突き飛ばしてしまったんです。どこか痛めていないといいけど」と、彼はジョンに向かって言った。「手を貸しましょうか？」

　近くで見ると、バックパッカーは落ち着いた目をしていて、ジョンが思ったほど若くもなかった。二人の間に、目線で暗黙の了解がよぎった。「それじゃ、ドアを押さえていてくれる？」。ジョンはまだナイフを右腕に隠したままで、左腕はシャーロックを支えていた。バックパッカーがドアを開けてくれて、そしてジョンはようやく、シャーロックと自分とを安全な車内へと落ち着ける事ができた。店の中ではカフェの客たちはすでに二人から興味を失って、それぞれのテーブルへと戻っていた。

　ジョンはナイフを車の床へと落とすと、シートにもたれかかって大きく息を吐き出した。シャーロックは隣で、自分の手を見下ろしたまま静かに座っていた。「ごめん」と、彼は言った。

「いいさ」と、ジョンは言った。「大丈夫」。三歩進んで二歩下がる。ジョンは瞳を閉じ、心臓の鼓動が落ち着くのを待って瞼を開けると、運転席で背中を丸め、悲嘆の塊と化しているシャーロックを見やった。「ほら、気にするなって。二人とも何ともなかったんだし、それまでは本当に良くやってたよ。それにさっきの事で、今まで意識してなかったような事でもトリガーになるって分かったんだから、次は気をつけられるさ。そうだろ？」

　シャーロックは黙ったまま頷いた。

「それにしてもこんな物、いったいどこに隠してた？」と、ジョンは足下のナイフをつま先でつつきながら聞いた。

「アンクル・ホルスター。靴下の中だ」

　ジョンは考え込んだ。「今までずっと持ってたって事か？」

　シャーロックは頷いた。「ベッドにいる時以外は身に着けていた。眠る時は枕の下に。君がいる時は別だ。……君と一緒に眠る時はベッドの下に置くようにしていた」

「そうか」と、ジョンは相づちを繰り返した。彼は長い間じっとナイフを見つめていた。「シャーロック、さっきのは、ほんとに大変な事になるかもしれなかったって、分かってるよな？ 誰かに怪我を負わせていたかもしれない。僕なら大丈夫だ、自分の身は自分で守れる。でももし、店にいた子供たちの一人に怪我をさせてしまったら？ それにもし、誰も傷つけなかったとしても、あのバックパッカーがかばってくれずに、支配人が警察に通報する可能性だってあったんだ」

「分かってる」

「もうナイフを持って外に出ちゃだめだ」と、ジョンはできるだけ優しく言った。

　シャーロックは車に戻ってから初めて顔を上げ、ジョンを見た。「でも修道院でなら？ 部屋の中でなら持っていても？」

「どうしても必要なのか？」

「必要なんだ。今はまだ」と、シャーロックは言った。瞳には生々しい恐怖の色があった。

　ジョンはため息をついたが、あの部屋の中だけでなら、シャーロックがナイフで何か問題を起こす事は考えにくかった。部屋を訪れる者はサイモンだけのようだったし、彼がシャーロックを怯えさせるような事をするはずがない。「約束してくれ。絶対に部屋の外には持ち出さないって」

「約束する」と、シャーロックはすぐさま言った。

「それからこれも約束だ。──絶対にそれを使って、君自身を傷つけるような事はしないと」

「しない。そんな事、しないって分かってるだろう。もしもの時には安全策もある」。たぶん、ジョンは納得のいかない顔をしていたのだろう。シャーロックは重ねて言った。「なるべく早く手放せるようにはしたいと思ってる。でも今はまだ……まだ、これがないと眠れないんだ。眠れないと僕は……」

「分かったよ」と、ジョンは大きく息を吐きながら言った。

　シャーロックはほっと肩をなで下ろし、自分もシートの背にもたれかかると、痛まない方へと少し体を傾けて目を閉じた。二人はショックが遠ざかっていくのを待ちながら、長い間ただそうして座っていた。

「人混みはだめなんだ」と、しばらくしてシャーロックは目を閉じたまま呟いた。

「大勢の人の中にいるのは辛い？」。ジョンは自分も目を閉じた。疲れ切って気が滅入り、長い長い仮眠でも取りたい気分だった。

「不特定多数の人間がいる場所は、昔から苦痛だった。観察や推理を始めたのも、元はと言えばそれがきっかけさ。トラブルを起こす奴は誰か。誰がそれに加担し、誰がただ遠巻きに見ていて、誰がその場から立ち去るのか」。疲れ切ったその声には、皮肉めいた響きがあった。「今にして思えば、パブリック・スクールは監獄に放り込まれる事前訓練としては申し分なかった。獄中では僕を個人的に攻撃して来る奴はいなかったが、互いに手出しはしないと取り決めを結ぶまでは、いつ暴力沙汰になってもおかしくない状況だった。だからずっと周囲を観察して、常にナイフを身に着けていた。自分で作ったんだ。今持ってるこれほどの物ではなかったが」

　ジョンは目を開いて彼の方を見た。「その傷はそうして負ったのか？ ナイフで切り付けられた痕みたいに見えるけど」

　シャーロックは指先で軽く眉の上の傷跡に触れた。「うん。モブサーを守ろうとしたんだ。彼はロシア人と戦って、何十年も前に片目を失っていて、残った方の目の視力も失いかけていたから……。でもモブサーは、僕より遥かに上手く山岳地帯の方言を話した。彼は自分が耳になり、僕が目になればいいと言ったんだ。二人で協力し合えば上手くいくと」

　山岳地帯の方言。「モブサー……彼はイスラム側の人間だったのかい？ 君は彼らに捕らえられたんじゃなかったのか？」

　シャーロックは微笑んだ。「うん。でも捕まってすぐの頃でも、モブサーは僕を客人だと言ってくれた。スパイだと思われていた時ですら、一度も不当な扱いは受けなかった。それから……もっと後になってからは、僕らは友人同士だったと思う。君を除けば、彼は僕のたった一人の友達だった。でも最後は、助けてやる事ができなかった」

　ネプチューンだ、とジョンは気付いた。モブサーはネプチューンだったに違いない。「辛かっただろう」と、彼はそっと言った。

「友人というものは、やはり僕には向いていない」と言って、シャーロックは窓の外を見つめた。

「ああ、もう。分かってないな」と、ジョンは彼の手を取って握りしめると、繋いだ手を軽く揺すって持ち上げ、指の付け根にキスをした。「宇宙創世まで遡ったって、君より素晴らしい友人を持った奴は僕以外にいやしないさ。偽装自殺云々は置いておくにしても。それだって、僕の妻が君を銃撃した件で帳消しなんだから、もう忘れよう。君は僕の命と結婚生活と、妻の事も助けてくれた。それから、モブサーの祖国も救ったんだ。あそこで起きた事は、何一つとして君のせいなんかじゃない。分かった？ よし、それじゃ、セインズベリーズに寄って、それから帰って昼寝だ」

　シャーロックは繋いだ手を握り返した。「僕が車の中で待ってても、買い出しは君一人で大丈夫だろう。今日はもうこれ以上、人のいる場所に行くのは無理だと思う」

　ジョンは天井を仰いだ。「さもいつもは買い出しの役に立ってるみたいな言い草じゃないか」

　シャーロックはキーを回してエンジンをかけ、車を出しながら、ほとんど睨みつけるように険しい顔でカフェの方を振り返った。「それから僕はまたこの店に来る。来週だ。今度はナイフなしで」と、彼は急いで付け加えた。

　ジョンはこの瞬間ほど、シャーロックを愛おしいと思った事はなかった。「傍で見てるよ」

 

 

「シャーロックがナイフを持ってるって知ってました？」と、ジョンは聞いてみた。

　マイクロフトは口元まで持ち上げたグラスを、飲みもせずにそのまま下ろした。彼はちょうど、パブにいた全員をダーツで打ち負かしたところだった。「ああ、私もそれを疑って、弟が再入院になるたびに部屋には捜索の手を入れさせていたがね。あいにく刃物の類は見つからなかった。あれは監獄で物を隠す新たな手法でも学んで来たのだろう」と、マイクロフトは顔をしかめた。「ナイフの入手先に心当たりはあるかね？」

「たぶん、何かしらグレーな人脈を使って郵送させたんだと思いますね」と、ジョンは答えた。実のところ、あのナイフがマイクロフト本人から届けられたものではないかとちらりと疑ったりもしたのだが、彼の苛立ち具合には真実味があった。

「当然、没収しただろうね？」

「いや、取り上げたりはしていません」。ジョンはマイクロフトの浮かべた表情を見て、弁解するように言った。「没収したりするよりも、シャーロックが自分で手放せるようにするのがいいと思ってるんです。もう二度と部屋の外には持ち出さないと約束させましたし。彼にはいずれ、もう必要ないんだと自然に感じられるようになってほしい。それに、今取り上げてみたところで、どうせ次の一本を手に入れるだけですよ」

「郵送をストップさせる事も可能だが」

「いいですか。シャーロックはいま本当に、かなり良くやってるんです。行って、会ってみれば分かりますよ」。マイクロフトはだいたい一ヶ月おきに、もしくは週末にジョンに避けられない仕事が入った時にシャーロックの様子を見に行っていた。とはいえ、いつも数時間ほど滞在するだけで、その数時間ですら、本人たちは長すぎると思っているようだった。

「そう…」と、マイクロフトは思案しながらビールグラスを傾け、上品すぎる量を口に含んだ。ジョンはそのソーテルヌ産の高級ワインでも嗜んでいるような飲み方を何とかしたいと、勢いづけるように一気にグラスをあおった。

「君の言う事にも一理あるようだ。とりあえずのところは、弟のセラピストに釘を刺すだけにしておこう」

「マイクロフト、自分が今すっごく非倫理的な発言をしてるっていう自覚はありますよね？」

　マイクロフトはグラスの泡越しに、いつもの謎めいた硬い微笑を浮かべた。「私はルールに従うことで〝英国政府〟になった訳ではないのでね」

 

 

　外から吹き付けている強風のせいで、重い木の扉を内側から開くには、全力で押さなければならなかった。扉はやがて急に勢いよく開き、ジョンはもう少しで扉の向こう側にいたサイモンを跳ね飛ばすところだった。「うわっと！ ごめん、そこにいたのか。大丈夫かい？」

「大丈夫、大丈夫」と、サイモンは笑いながら言った。彼のすぐ後ろには、ジョンと同年代くらいの女性が立っていた。分厚い外套を風にはためかせ、長い髪を顔にまといつかせている。「クレシダ、ジョンを知ってるかい？ こちらジョン・ワトソン、彼は──ここへはシャーロックを訪ねて来ているんだ。ジョン、彼女はクレシダ・ディアボーン。詩人で、修道院にはレジデンスで滞在している」

「お会いできて光栄です」と、ジョンは手を差し出した。

「こちらこそ」と、クレシダは握手を返しながら言った。顔には驚きと落胆と特大の好奇心とが入り混じった、奇妙な表情を浮かべていた。「それじゃ、あなたはシャーロックの……？」

　ジョンは先ほどサイモンが──たぶん故意に──そこをぼかして言った事に気がついた。二人の関係の変化については、今では共通の友人たちは皆知っていたが、実際に初対面の人間から聞かれたのは初めてで、思った以上の言いにくさを覚えた。「パートナーです」と、ジョンは何とか口に出し、少し大きな声で付け足した。「彼は恋人（boyfriend）なんです。ええ」。この腰抜け、とジョンは内心で自分を罵った。何を今さら抵抗を覚える事があるだろう。

「そうなのね！」。クレシダの声には明らかに落胆の色があった。相変わらずシャーロックの周りではこういう事は起こるらしいと、ジョンは内心苦笑いした。

「あなたの事は彼から色々と聞いてますよ」と、ジョンは嘘を言い、シャーロックがクレシダの詩を『ぞっとするほどひどい』と言っていた件は頭から追い出しながら、慌てて自分なりに推理を巡らせた。「もしかしてあなたも──いや、あなたは彼にクリスマスケーキを作ってくれた人じゃないですか？ とっても美味しかった」

「ええ、そうなの！」と、クレシダは明るい顔になり少し頬を染めた。彼女は魅力的でない訳ではなかったが、風でぼさぼさになった髪と大げさなケープのせいで、どこか奇人めいて見えた。どんな作風なのかが否応なく思いやられて、ジョンはクレシダがシャーロックについての詩を書いたりしていない事を願った。「気に入ってもらえて、とっても嬉しいわ」

「出かけるところだった？」と、サイモンは明らかに面白がりながら、ジョンに助け舟を出した。「私もこれから散歩に出るところなんだ。夕食の時間にはまだ一時間くらいあるし、ちょっと気分転換にね。それじゃ食事の時にまたね？」。最後の一言はクレシダに向けて、明らかに別れの挨拶だと分かるように彼は言った。

「ああ──ええ、そうね。それじゃ滞在を楽しんでね」と、彼女はジョンに言い、ばたばたとはためく外套と髪とをドアの向こうへ押し込むように、建物の中へと消えていった。

「散歩なら一緒に行ってもいいかな」と、ジョンは聞いてみた。「僕もしばらく外に出てる必要があってさ」

「もちろん。気持ちのいい日じゃないか。春みたいだ！」

　風はいつものように涙目になるほど強烈ではあったが、確かに吹き付ける風の中には暖かさが感じられた。「言われてみればそうかな」と、ジョンは認めた。「今日はリトリート・センターのプログラムはないのかい？ 駐車場がいっぱいじゃないか」

「うん。でも今日は私が担当のものはないんだ。それぞれ手伝ってはいるけどね。日常生活の中で精神性を高めるような内容のプログラムさ。クレシダも日記を書く講座を主催していて、特に女性の参加者の間でとても人気があるんだよ。君の方は調子はどう？ シャーロックとは上手くいってる？」

「ああ」と、ジョンは微笑みながら言った。二人は駐車場を横切り、サイモンは岩に囲まれた窪地へと続く、消えかけの小道へと歩みを進めた。センターの名札が風にあおられてほとんど真横へとはためき、彼は服から外してポケットへとしまった。

「シャーロックはいま作曲してる曲に、前からかなり行き詰まってたんだけど、どうも曲を依頼した聖歌隊の指揮者から、今週末には絶対仕上げてもらわないと困るって言われたみたいなんだ。それで今、物凄く気が立ってる。だから僕はちょっと外した方がよさそうだと思ってさ」。ジョンはそれで全く構わなかったし、シャーロックがかつてのように何かに没頭している姿を見るのは嬉しくもあった。たとえ彼が、目に見えるもの全てに刺々しく不機嫌になって、八〇年代のヘアメタルバンドのなり損ないみたいな頭になるまで自分の髪を掻きむしっていたとしても。

「シャーロックは何を作曲してるんだい？」

「イースターのためのカンタータらしいんだけど」

「ああ、それなら行き詰まってるのも分かるよ」。サイモンはジョンの怪訝そうな顔を見て笑い、こう付け加えた。「ごめん、ちょっとした牧師ジョークさ。よく言われる事なんだ。聖金曜日（受難日）の説教は簡単だけど、復活祭（イースター）のは難しいってね。ほら、死は万人誰しもが経験する事だけど、復活っていうのは実感がないものだから。ただ信じるしかないんだ」

「そうだよな」と、ジョンは言った。

　サイモンはジョンの声に何かを感じ取ったらしく、おもむろに立ち止まって振り返った。「いや、でも君は復活を経験しているじゃないか！ 忘れていたよ！ シャーロックは自殺して死んだと思われていたけど、でも戻ってきた。それとも、君はあの間もずっと本当の事を知っていたのかい？」

「知らなかったさ」と、ジョンは答えた。「それに、あの時はむしろ、シャーロックが生き返ってきた事を喜ぶ事もできなかったんだ。僕は彼を殴った。それも一発どころじゃなくね」。ジョンは再び歩き始めた。あれから様々な事があったが、あの時の事を思い出すと、今でも胸に生々しい痛みが走った。できればあまり踏み込みたくない記憶だった。

　サイモンはしばらくの間、黙って横を歩いていた。「僕も君の立場だったら、同じ事をしたさ」と、彼は少したってから言った。「それに考えてみると、復活後のイエスの場合でも、少なくとも弟子のうち一人ぐらいは絶対に彼に突っかかったはずだって僕は思うよ。弟子の中にそういう者がいなかったとしても、マリアや聖女たちの誰かがきっと、彼に平手打ちを食らわせたに違いないってね」

　ジョンの頭の中には、キリスト降誕図のようなローブと髪飾りを身に着けたハドソンさんがシャーロックを思い切りぶん殴っている図が浮かんで、思わず笑みがこぼれた。「君の説はたぶん当たってるよ」

「同じ過ちを繰り返すのが人類さ」と、サイモンは深く考え込み、思考の流れをそのまま口にしたようにこう言った。「奇跡というのはあらかじめ、乞う事もなく、期せずして我々に与えられている。恩寵そのもののように。でもその奇跡を感じるにはどうすればいい？ ──それは、誰もが自ら学ぶしかない事なんだ」

「うん、僕は恩寵については語る言葉を持たない。それは君の役割だろうしね。でも、学ぶことで奇跡の存在を感じられるっていうのは本当だって請け合うよ。僕はシャーロックの今度の帰還以来、感謝を覚えない日は一日たりともない。僕は──僕らは、彼が今度の任務から生きて帰って来られるとは思っていなかったんだ。それが今、一緒に居られる一瞬一瞬が──」。ジョンはこみ上げてくる感情の強さに、思わず言葉を詰まらせた。「自分がどれだけ幸運かって、思わない瞬間はないよ」

　サイモンは目を細めてジョンに微笑み、「僕はシャーロックも幸運だと思うけどね」と言った。「さあ、着いた！」。小道の先は、三方を岩山に囲まれた谷間へと開けていた。サイモンは双眼鏡を取り出すと、何かを探すように岩肌を観察し始めた。

「何を探してるんだ？」

「ハヤブサ（peregrin falcon）だよ。彼らは春になるとここで巣作りをするんだ。でも今年はまだ──ああ、ほら。あそこに一羽いるぞ」

　ジョンはサイモンが指差している方向へと目線を向け、岩山の遙か高みに、その優美な鳥影を見つけた。「狩りをしてるのかな」

「たぶんね。ほら」と、サイモンはジョンに双眼鏡を手渡した。ジョンはピントを合わせ、羽の先がほっそりとしたハヤブサの長い翼を眺めたが、ふいに鳥は視界から姿を消した。「見ろ、急降下（ダイブ）するぞ！」。ジョンは双眼鏡から目を離し、ハヤブサがまさに地面に向かって命知らずのダイブをする瞬間を見た。双眼鏡を返すと、サイモンは岩肌で繰り広げられている狩りの様子をひっきりなしに実況解説した。「あそこに岩の窪みがあるだろう、ほら、あの岩場だ。双眼鏡を貸そう。あの飛び出している岩のすぐ傍に……」

　見つけるにはしばらく時間がかかったが、やがて双眼鏡の焦点を岩の上の一点に合わせると、何やらフワフワとした羽毛の塊のようなものが寄せ集まっているのが見えた。「あれが巣？ ずいぶん無防備に見えるけど」

「ハヤブサたちは高い場所を好むんだ。心配いらないよ。親鳥たちはどんな敵でも撃退する。彼らは今じゃ都会の摩天楼にも巣を作るらしい。実際に見た事はないけど、ロンドンにもたくさん生息しているそうだよ」

　ジョンはハヤブサの父鳥か母鳥かが飛び立ち、岩場の上を美しい弧を描いて上昇する様を双眼鏡で追いかけた。その鳥の姿は、どこかシャーロックを思い出させた。すらりとした優美な首と、誇り高い身のこなしと。ジョンは高い塔の中にいる彼の事を思った。岩山の高みに巣作りするハヤブサのように暮らす、ジョンの奇跡を。

　修道院へと戻る途中でぱらぱらと雨が降り始め、二人は中庭に面した回廊に辿り着くまで、黙ったまま道を急いだ。「私はこのまま食堂へ向かうよ」と、サイモンは言って立ち止まり、重い木の扉の前でジョンがシャーロックのカードキーで鍵を開けるのを待っていた。「ハヤブサが気に入ったんなら、毎週これぐらいの時間に観察に行く事にしてるから、良ければまた一緒に出かけよう」

「うん、ぜひそうしたいよ。ありがとう」と、ジョンは喜んで言った。

　最上階まで辿り着くと、ジョンは部屋の鍵を取り出して重い木のドアを開き──シャーロックはジョンのためにかんぬきは掛けないままにしていた──そして薄暗がりの中、机にかじりついて鬱陶しそうに髪を払いのけているシャーロックを見た。ジョンは傍に行って、彼の肩に両腕を回し、つむじに鼻先を擦り寄せた。

「何」と、シャーロックは不機嫌そうに言った。

「何でもない。ただ、君を愛してる。一緒にいられて本当に嬉しい。こうしてまた君に会えて、僕は幸せだと思って」

　シャーロックは首をひねって振り向くと、ジョンの顔をじっと見上げた。「君はセンターでやってる、あの感謝の気持ち云々とかいうワークショップに迷い込みでもしたのか？」

　ジョンは笑った。「違うよ。サイモンと散歩に出かけてた。歩きながら、彼がこう言っていたんだ。死は全ての人間が経験するけど、復活を経験した人はいない。イエスの弟子たちですら、その奇跡を正しく受け止める事はできなかったかもしれないってね。それを聞いて僕はただ、自分がどれだけ幸運かに気付かされたんだ」

「むろん、イエスの弟子たちには復活の意味なんて分からなかっただろうさ。そもそもイエスの物語そのものが嘘まみれ──。いや待てよ」と、シャーロックは見覚えのある強い眼差しでジョンを見つめた。「さっきのをもう一度言ってくれ」

「何を？ 僕がどれだけ幸運かって？」

「そこじゃない──もうちょっと前の。──ああ！ 分かったぞ！」。シャーロックは散乱した楽譜の方へと向き直り、しかしもう一度振り返ると、大きな音を立ててジョンの唇に湿ったキスをした。「君は天才だ。素晴らしい。奇跡だ。感謝する」

　つまり二人とも奇跡らしかった。「どういたしまして」と、ジョンはやや困惑しながらも喜んで言った。そしてキッチンへと向かうと〝米と混ぜたやつ〟を作り始めた。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

　ジョンのかつての暮らしが終わりを告げた〝事故〟から丸一年が過ぎたその日、彼は午後から休みを取った。今の職場に移ってからは初めて取る平日の休みだった。一年前の同じ日は肌寒く陰鬱な天気だったが、その日はうって変わって四月らしく晴れた美しい一日だった。ジョンは墓地を訪れ、滑らかな白い墓石のまわりを掃除して、花束を手向けた。そして長い間、ただその場に佇んで過去を思い出していた。

「君がいないと寂しいよ」と、ジョンはようやく口に出して言った。「おかしく聞こえるだろうけど、でもやっぱり寂しいんだ。診療所でその日にあった出来事を君に話して聞かせたいな、とか。ジョークを聞いた時には、君も面白がるだろうなって思ったり」。それは本心だった。手際のいい外科手術のように、すっぱりと急に訪れた二人の結末。その突然の別れは、結婚生活をやがては致命的に蝕もうとしていた壊疽をも焼き切ってしまったようだった。ジョンは今はもう怒りも痛みも覚える事なく、別れた妻の事を思い出していた。「〝過去の事は、楽しかった記憶だけを思い出して〟と、君が僕に言ったのを覚えてる？ シャーロックから教えてもらうまで、僕はそれが小説からの引用だって知らなかったんだ。信じられるかい？ シャーロックが『傲慢と偏見』を読んで、しかも消去しなかったなんて」。ジョンはメアリーの温かな笑い声を思い浮かべて微笑み、墓石に刻まれた彼女の名前に触れた。「さよなら、メアリー。どうか幸せに」

　エムに別れを告げるのは一層辛かった。それでも今ではもう、一月の彼女の誕生日に感じたほどの胸の痛みはなかった。あの日は、もしレストレードが立ち寄ってくれなければ、一人では飲酒しないという禁をもう少しで破っていたところだった。ジョンはいい機会だと、レストレードにシャーロックとの関係の変化について伝え、二人ともその話で気を紛らわせる事ができたのだった。ジョンは墓石に刻まれた文字を、深い悲しみを覚えながら指でなぞった。エミリーン・エリザベス・ワトソン　ロンドン生まれ、ジョン・ワトソンの娘──はもうどこにもいない。一年前のあの日、本当に死んでしまったのだと言っても過言ではないほどに。今は遠く離れた場所にいるはずの小さな少女は、異なる名前で呼ばれ、異なる国に暮らし、あるいは言葉すら異国語を覚えながら大きくなっていく事だろう。〝エム〟という名に残されたものはただ、ジョンが胸に大切に抱く、ほのかなベビーシャンプーの香りや、柔らかな彼女の記憶だけになってしまった。「愛してる」と、彼は静かに言った。「いつでも、どこにいても」

　ジョンは立ち上がり、背筋を正した。〝過去の事は、楽しかった記憶だけを思い出せばいい〟。たしかに、そういうものかもしれない。彼は最後にもう一度、墓石に刻まれたメアリーの名前に向かって頷き──（僕らの娘を頼む）──踵を返して歩み去った。

 

 

　墓地を出た後、ジョンはそのままベーカー街へと戻った。心は穏やかだったが何となく憂鬱で、誰かに会いたいような気分ではなかった。公園を軽く散歩する事も考えたが──外はこんなにも明るい日差しに満ちている──どうも絵に描いたように感傷的な行動のような気がして、やめておいた。

　部屋に帰ると建物の中は静まり返っていた。ハドソンさんは外出中らしい。お茶を淹れて、ただ部屋で何となく過ごすのも悪くないと思いながら、ジョンはゆっくりと階段を上った。三階に行って着替えをする前に、先にキッチンに寄って電気ケトルをセットしておいた。階段を上って自室へと向かう途中、ふと立ち止まって眉をひそめた。頬にひやりと隙間風を感じたような気がしたのだ。しかし、いったいどこから？ 二階の奥の窓は閉まっている──キッチンを横切って廊下に出た時に、閉まっているのを確認した。耳をそばだてたが、裏通りから遠くかすかに聞こえる物音と、いつもの往来の喧騒以外には何も聞こえてこない。建物の中は静まり返っていた。しかしジョンはにわかに、家の中に何者かがいるという感覚に襲われた。

　そんな事は馬鹿げている。過去にも何度かあったように、シャーロックが部屋にいるかのように錯覚しているだけだろう。単なる願望の産物だ。とはいえ、ジョンは残りの階段を忍び足で上り、全神経を集中させながら三階まで辿りつくと、自室へと慎重に足を踏み入れた。

　何も起こらない。部屋には誰もいなかった。

　ジョンはその場に立ち尽くしたまま、閉まったままの窓と、きちんと整えられたベッドとを見つめていた。部屋はしんと静まり返っている。にもかかわらず、空気の中には何か、まさに今しがた誰かが立ち去っていったかのような気配があるのだった。外からの陽光を受けて、埃が宙を舞っている。ジョンは吸い寄せられるように窓辺へと近寄ったが、特におかしな点は見当たらなかった。困惑しながら部屋の中を振り返った瞬間、ふと、メアリーの香水の匂いが鼻先をかすめた。

　そんな事は……そんな事はあり得ない。メアリーの香水瓶は処分したはずだ。手元に残しておいたのはベビーシャンプーのボトルだけだった。ジョンは思わずチェストの上に置いてあった木製のジュエリーボックスの方を見た。そして、うなじの毛が逆立つのを感じた。箱の蓋が空いていた。もう何ヶ月も開けた事のなかったジュエリーボックスの蓋が。ジョンはほとんど呆然と箱に歩み寄り、一番上にあったシルクのスカーフに触れた。たしか、一番上に入れておいたのはエムの寝間着ではなかっただろうか？ スカーフを引き出すと、再びメアリーの香水の匂いが広がった。スカーフの下には、結婚指輪も寝間着もシャンプーボトルも、全て失われずに箱の中に残っている。ジョンはスカーフをそっと元通りに戻し、ジュエリーボックスの蓋を閉じた。そしてベッドに座り込んで、じっと箱を見つめた。

　ジョンは幽霊は信じない。もちろん信じない。戦地から帰国してすぐの頃に一度だけ、彼は救えなかった戦友の姿を見たように思った事はあった。──しかし、あれは夢だったと今ではほぼ確信を抱いている。とりわけ、夜中に目を覚ますたびにシャーロックの姿を探し求めた、あの二年間の後では。それに万が一、死者が本当に彷徨える魂となるのだとしても……。

　……いずれにせよ、シャーロックは実際には死んではいなかった。

　メアリーもまた、死んではいない。

　本当に？

　首筋を再び寒気が這い上がった。もちろん、メアリーは実際には死んでなどいない。いくらマイクロフトでも、本当に殺したりは……。けれど一年前のあの時ですら、偽装事故はあまりに出来すぎたお膳立てのように思われたのではなかったか。あれだけの短時間で全てを仕組む事など、本当に可能だったのだろうか？ 単にメアリーを消し、ジョンには周到な策略だと信じ込ませる方が、遥かに簡単なのでは？

　とはいえ、マイクロフトにはシャーロックとの約束があったはずだ、とジョンは思い直した。しかしふと頭の中に、かつてマイクロフトに言われた言葉が本人の声で再生された。〝私は、君がお粗末な配偶者の選択によって被るかもしれない害を取り除くために、それなりの影響力を行使し続ける事を保証する〟。つまり、マイクロフトはジョンを守る事は約束したが、メアリーも同じように守るとは言わなかった。彼女を消してしまえば、後々に禍根を残す事もない。彼の可愛い弟が任務から戻って来た時には、ジョンは何にも妨げられる事なく、全てが片付いた状態でシャーロックを待っている事ができるのだ。

　頭に浮かんだ疑念を振り払うように、ジョンは首を振った。そんな訳がない。マイクロフトを甘く見ている訳ではなかった。彼が弟に害をなす存在は──たとえ赤ん坊だろうと──躊躇なく消し去るだろうという事は分かっていた。しかし、もしマイクロフトが実際に手を下したのだとしたら、それはシャーロックに見破られる事も承知の上でのはずだ。

　違うだろうか？

 

 

　ジョンは職場の同僚から聞いて、ハロゲートに古くからある温泉保養施設、ロイヤル・バスの中に中華料理店があるのを知った。ネットで少し調べてみると、点心が絶品らしい。そんな訳で二人は週末、その店に行ってみる事にした。シャーロックが先頭に立って店の中へと足を踏み入れた。よろよろと危なっかしく足を引き摺ってはいるものの、しっかりと顔を上げ、背筋を伸ばして歩いている。ジョンは彼を焦らせたくはなかったので、少し離れて後ろからゆっくりと付いていった。歩く速度が以前より遅くなった気がして心配だったが、不安発作を起こしそうな素振りはなく、ジョンはその点では楽天的に構える事にした。

　席に着くと、シャーロックは緊張しているように見えた。しかしそれは、今まで見てきたような身を強張らせるような不安げな様子ではなく、いつも何かに気を取られて神経質そうにしていた、かつての姿を思わせるものだった。シャーロックはこの日は、ジョンが好きなセーターを着ていた。カシミアで編まれたその紺色のセーターは、彼の青白い顔色に血の気を通わせて見せ、瞳のブルーを深めていた。見つめている内に、ジョンは自分がいつのまにか笑みを浮かべていたのに気が付いた。「何？」と、シャーロックが視線に気づいて、菊花茶を注ぎながら聞いてきた。

「何でもない。ただ、君がすごく……手が届きそうにないくらいきれいに見えたから」

　シャーロックは呆れ顔をして鼻で笑い、餃子のカートが今どのあたりを回っているのか探すように首を伸ばした。ジョンはしかし、その頬が照れて微かに赤みを帯びたのに気付いて笑みを隠した。シャーロック・ホームズがティーンエイジャーの女の子みたいに褒め言葉に弱いなんて、そんな一面を見逃していたとはうかつだった。

「北京ダック食べるかい？ いらない？ それじゃ一皿だけ。それはそうと……」。ジョンは受け取った北京ダックに思い切りかぶりついた。「例のイースターの曲の評判はどうだったんだ？ 録音は送ってもらったのか？」

「かなり満足いく出来だった。ソプラノはちょっと盛り上げ過ぎで、テノールは弱かったが。もう少し歌える合唱団でやれば、もっと良くなっただろう。ネットで音源を公開してる」。シャーロックは大根餅を断って胡麻団子を二皿取ったが、ジョンは経験上、たぶん二皿とも自分が食べる羽目になるだろうなと思った。

「新しい依頼もかなり来てるのかい？」

「いくつかあったが、全部断った。新規の仕事はもう受けないつもりだ」

　ジョンの胸に希望がどっと込み上げた。抑えようにも抑えきれなかった。シャーロックはベーカー街に戻ってくるつもりだろうか？ ようやく手術を受ける決心がついたのだろうか？ ──「どうして断ったんだ？」と、ジョンは餃子を口に運びながら、できるだけ平静を装って聞いた。

「リージェンツ・パークに建ててる例の戦争記念碑の、除幕式で演奏される曲の作曲者に選ばれたんだ」

　ジョンは内心のひどい落胆を気取らせないよう、わざと咳き込んでごまかすしかなかった。しかし、むせたふりをしながらも、シャーロックの顔に、はにかむように控えめな喜びの色が過ぎったのが分かった。ジョンは目尻を拭って水を飲み、気を取り直して思い切り明るく笑ってみせた。「すごいじゃないか！ いや、当然、君のが選ばれるに決まってたさ。最高の出来だったもんな。それじゃ、今はその作曲で忙しいのか？」

「金管や木管の作曲法なんて知らないからな」と、シャーロックは認めた。「打楽器も学ばないと。──そういえば君は昔、クラリネットをやっていたと言わなかったか？ それなら、君が僕に……」

　ジョンは笑いすぎて今度は本当に餃子にむせた。「いや、無理、無理」と、ようやく息を整えて彼は言った。「僕にできるのは、君のミューズでいる事ぐらいさ。技術面は自力で何とかしてくれよ」

「僕のミューズ」と、シャーロックは首をかしげながら呟いた。明らかにその響きを気に入ったようだった。

「いいだろ。さあ、もう行こうか。ミューズは有名作曲家になった君とはまだベッドインしてないし、君はこれからもっとインスピレーションが必要になるんだから、そんな状態は一刻も早く改めないと」

 

 

　ジョンは本心では、シャーロックの体をベッドに押し広げて、吸い上げて舌を這わせ、指を入れて愛撫して、彼が悲鳴を上げるくらい快楽に乱してみたかった。けれどシャーロックまだ、体を無防備に晒しすぎる事には抵抗があるようだったし、彼がそれを快く思える日が来るのかどうかも分からなかった。それで二人は互いに向かい合って横になり、シャーロックはジョンに巻き付くようにして体を絡めていた。ジョンは手の平の付け根で彼の硬く勃ち上がったペニスをさすって陰嚢を手に包み込み、ゆっくりと時間をかけて指を差し入れていった。胸を唇でなぞると、シャーロックの手はジョンの背中へ、頭へとせわしなく滑った。彼は熱にうかされた表情を見せる一方、この日はうまくリラックスできずにいるようだった。ジョンはしかし、そんな時はどうすればいいのかも心得ていた。「知ってるだろ？ 平日の間中ずっと、君の事が頭から離れないって」と、彼はシャーロックの首筋へと吐息を零しながら言った。「君の唇の事や、肌の柔らかさや、きれいな指、髪、お尻、それからここ……特にここについて考えてる」。ジョンは綻びかけた筋肉の輪の窄まりをそっとなぞった。「それに、君からどんなに良い香りがして、どんな味がするかって」。実際、シャーロックは、ベーカー街に暮らしていた頃から潔癖なところがあった。あの頃も、彼はしばしば一日に二度もシャワーを使っていたが、今はジョンの指や口が触れてもいいよう、土曜の朝に神経質に洗っているのだろうとジョンは踏んでいた。「そんな風に君の事を考えてると、僕は興奮してすっごく硬くなって……」。シャーロックはジョンの肩甲骨へと指を食い込ませて呼吸を早め、愛撫するジョンの指に向かって腰を動かし始めていた。「このまま君を抱けなかったら、僕は爆発しちゃうよ。どれだけ死ぬほど君が欲しいか、想像もつかないくらいさ」。シャーロックは体を震わせ、ジョンの手に擦り付けるように腰を動かそうとしたが、指三本が付け根まで深く差し込まれていたせいで、それも叶わなかった。

「だったら早く。もう僕を抱いてくれ」と、シャーロックは距離を詰めようと身を捩らせながら言った。「欲しい。もう十分だ。頼むから今すぐ」

　ジョンはすっかり満足して笑みを浮かべると、指を抜いて彼を仰向けにさせた。シャーロックはわずかに身を強張らせた。それは普通なら誰も目に留めないようなサインだったが、彼の表情を読む事にかけては、こうして関係を深める前からジョンの右に出る者はなかった。「だめだ──痛むんだろう」と、ジョンは心配して、膝をついて起き上がった。

「問題ない。すぐ収まる」と、シャーロックは隠すように言った。「こんなのはただの──」。しかし、ジョンはすでに腰の下へと腕を差し入れていて、そのまま彼を反対側へと横向けにさせた。シャーロックは抗いかけたが、ジョンはその背中から覆いかぶさるように体を寄せると、彼の悪い方の脚の太腿に片腕を回して、胸の方へと引き上げた。

「これなら大丈夫？」と、ジョンは念のために聞いた──損傷した背骨にかかっていた負荷がなくなり、体からは緊張が解けたのが分かった。

「うん──痛くない」

「少しそっち側へ寄ってみて」と、ジョンは促し、互いの体を窓側へと寄せた。「そこに──窓に手をついて──そう。ほら、今度こそ景色を楽しめるのは君の方なんじゃないか？」

「景色なんて誰が見たがるんだ。景色なんて退屈だ」。シャーロックは喘いだ。ジョンは小さく笑い、彼の長い脚をさらに少し引き上げると、もう片方の手でペニスを当てがって挿入した。シャーロックは首を仰け反らせて声を上げ、ジョンは根元まで押し入りながら、抱えた太腿を引き寄せて、互いの体を密着させた。

「ああ、すっごく良い」と、ジョンは呻いた。「ほら、こんなに完璧に一つになってる。組み合わさったパズルのピースみたいだ」

　シャーロックはもっと奥まで繋がろうと、窓に手を突っ張っていた。「僕が錠前で」と、彼は言った。「君が僕を開けた鍵だ」

「それ以上の喩えは思いつかないな」と、ジョンは認め、少し引き抜いてもう一度突き入れた。最初の内、ジョンは深く繋がったまま、そっとゆっくり揺さぶっていたが、しばらくして腰を引く時にシャーロックが体をびくりとさせて息を呑んだのに気付いた。「ああ、これが良いの？ ここ？」。シャーロックは意味をなさない声を上げて応えた。ジョンはつま先をベッドの足下の壁につけて体がずれないようにしながら、浅めに腰を動かし始めた。シャーロックは窓に手を付いて後ろへと腰を振り返しながら、体を震わせ、息を乱し、彼の太腿を掴んでいたジョンの手は、滲む汗に滑り始めた。

「ああ！」と、シャーロックは急に声を上げると、しなるように首を後ろへ仰け反らせた。「ああ、もう──ジョン──ジョン──ジョン！ ──」。ジョンはシャーロックが身を強張らせ、内側がびくびくと痙攣するのを感じて驚いた。彼はペニスに手を触れる事もなく、後ろへの挿入だけで絶頂していた。ジョンは前立腺への刺激だけでの射精は、見た事がなかった。──このまま続けて大丈夫だろうか？ スローダウンするか、それとも止めた方がいいだろうか？ しかし、どうやら問題なさそうだった。シャーロックはまだびくびくと身を震わせ「ああ、ああ…」と息を喘がせながら、腰を後ろへと突き返していた。体の震えはようやく弱く断続的なものへと収まったが、ジョンが引き抜こうとすると、彼は激しく息を吐き出しながら言った。「だめだ。奥に、奥に欲しい」。ジョンはその望み通り、シャーロックの太腿を抱えた腕をよりきつく引き寄せて足を突っ張り、彼を窓に押しつけるようにして突き上げると、自分も声を上げながら吐精した。

「つまり、僕は今や世界でたった一人の諮問探偵兼有名作曲家を抱いたって事になるな」と、ジョンは言った。二人はベッドの窓際近くに横たわり、シャーロックはジョンの胸に頭を預けていた。微かに開かれた窓から吹き込む柔らかな微風が、彼の巻き毛を揺らしていた。互いの体を拭いた後、ジョンが問答無用で筋弛緩薬とＮＳＡＩＤｓ（抗炎症薬）を取りに行くと、シャーロックは何も言わずに薬を飲み、今はちょうど落ち着いて微睡み始めたところのようだった。

「君の名高い最高のファルス（phallus）でね」と、シャーロックは眠たそうに言った。「君はそいつでもって、僕が自分では指一本動かしもしないまま絶頂させた。よくない傾向だ。僕がどれだけ怠惰か知ってるだろう。僕は今、恐ろしくスポイルされた人間になる危機に瀕している」

　ジョンはぜひとも、シャーロックを人生の終わりまでスポイルし続けたいところだったが、あまりに甘すぎて口に出すのはやめておいた。「要するに……君は最高の天才（fucking genius）で、僕は性交の天才（fucking genius）って訳だな」

　シャーロックは呻いた。「頼むからそれをブログには書かないと言ってくれ」

「書くもんか」と言って、ジョンは欠伸をした。さっき食べた点心やらセックスやらが効いてきて、自分も少し眠気を覚えていた。もう一度欠伸をして、彼はシャーロックの髪を撫でた。「塔の中で起きた事は塔の中だけの秘密なんだよ、ラプンツェル」

　シャーロックはすでに眠りに落ちかけていて、気持ち半分に鼻を鳴らした。ジョンはその髪を撫でながら、塔に囚われた姫君と勇敢な騎士と、眠り姫の物語の事を考えていた。キス一つでシャーロックを元の暮らしに戻してやる事ができるなら、どんなに良いだろう。ジョンはシャーロックの飲んでいる薬の事を考えた。彼は毎週、買ってきた物を棚にしまう時に残量をチェックして、無くなるペースが早まっている事に気が付いていた。ジョンはヒドロコドン（麻薬性鎮痛薬）の瓶の事も考えた。心配な事に、中身はもう五錠しか残っていなかった。

　そしてちょうどその時、窓の向こうを──ガラスがなければ手が届きそうなほど近くを──一羽のハヤブサが、優雅にダイブしながら通り過ぎていった。ジョンは驚き目を見開いた。彼は毎週のようにサイモンとハヤブサの雛たちの成長を観察しに出かけていたが、今まで修道院の付近で姿を見た事はなかった。ジョンは初めてハヤブサを見に行った日にサイモンと交わした会話を思い出し、頭の中に渦巻く不安を強いて追いやった。代わりに彼は、今は眠りに落ちた最愛の恋人を自分の心臓近くへと抱き寄せ、その柔らかな髪にキスをして、自分はこの世で一番幸運な人間なのだと心に強く思い直した。

 

 

　次の週末、シャーロックは早くもフレンチホルンを入手していた。クラリネットについては、ジョンが教えようにも吹き方を満足に覚えていないとようやく説得したため、代わりにオーボエも取り寄せていた。練習中、最初の内はお世辞にも耳に快いとは言い難かったが──とりわけフレンチホルンは、誰かがアヒルを絞め殺しているかのような音を発していた──しかし、シャーロックはやはりシャーロックだった。彼はすぐに上達していった。

「オーケストラの楽器を全部学ぶ気か？」と、ジョンは面白がって聞いた。「それじゃ、ずいぶん時間を食いそうだな」

　シャーロックは鼻であしらうように不満げに言った。「学ぶのは各セクションからそれぞれ一つだけだ。打楽器は学ぶ必要もない。太鼓ぐらい誰にでも叩ける」

　ジョンは笑った。「打楽器は思うほど簡単じゃないぞ。昔、知り合いからドラムを習ったことがあるんだ……ロックスター気取りでさ。親はギターを買ってくれなかったし、歌は自分でも下手だって分かってたから。習ってみて結局、僕にはドラムも手に負えないって分かったよ」。シャーロックはジョンの話を無視して、このところ練習の参考にしている Youtube の再生画面を睨んでいた。「そもそも、なんで楽器の練習が必要なんだ？ そんな時こそ、作曲ソフトの出番なんじゃないのか？」

「ソフトと本物の楽器とは違う」と、シャーロックは一時停止ボタンを押すと、フレンチホルンを手に取って構え、そして吹いた。アヒルの断末魔が響き渡った。

「車の中に雑誌を忘れてきたような気がする」と、ジョンはいつもの肘掛け椅子から飛び上がると、鍵を掴んだ。運が良ければ早めにサイモンに出くわして、今週の観察散歩に出発できるだろう。

 

 

「シャーロックのビッグ・ニュースはもう知ってますよね」と、ジョンは次の週、食事の席でマイクロフトに聞いてみた。「もしこの件で、あなたが裏で何か手を回したんだとしても、お願いですから、僕には絶対に何も教えないで下さいよ」

「何の事やらさっぱり分からないがね」と言って、マイクロフトはアスパラガスを一口小さく囓った。

「完璧です」と、ジョンは言った。

　マイクロフトは食べかけたアスパラガスを下ろし、眉をひそめた。「何か勘違いをしているようだが、私は何も隠し立てなどしていない。単にそのままを言っただけだ。君が何の話をしているのか、本当に分からない」

「記念碑の除幕式の件です。冗談でしょ？」

「何の記念碑だね？」

「リージェンツ・パークで建造中の戦争記念碑ですよ。セレモニーで演奏される曲の作曲者に、シャーロックがコンペで選ばれたんです。本当に何の働きかけもしてないんですか？」

　マイクロフトの顔には、ジョンが見たくない類いの表情が浮かびつつあった。「シャーロックはそうしたものに選ばれたりはしていない」

　今度は眉をひそめるのはジョンの番だった。そんなはずはない──シャーロックはもう、ジョンが彼の眩しく輝かしい面だけを求めているのではという恐れは乗り越えているはずだった。まさか、嘘をついているなどという事があるだろうか？ それ以上に、もしシャーロックが現実感を失い始めていて、コンペに勝った事も妄想に過ぎないとしたら？ 「選ばれてないって、どうして分かるんです？」

「ジョン」と、マイクロフトは噛んで含めるように言った。「私はシャーロックの処方薬がいつ補充されたか、いつ図書館から本を借りたか、メディアが彼について何らかの報道をしたかどうか、そうした事は把握している。もし、弟が式典の作曲者に選ばれるような事があれば、必ず私の耳に入るはずだ」

「確認して下さい」と、ジョンは頑なに言った。「秘書にメールして。アンシアか、今月は誰なのか知りませんが。とにかく確認してみて下さい。リージェンツ・パークの戦争記念碑です」

　マイクロフトは溜息をついてナプキンで口元を拭うと、高級レストランの中で携帯を取り出すようなマナー違反は絶対に犯さない彼は、そのまま席を立った。ジョンは食事を脇へ押しのけたまま、心に深く渦巻く不安から努めて目を背けながら待っていた。戻ってきたマイクロフトは、奇妙な表情を浮かべていた。

「君の言った事は事実だった」と、彼は席に着きながら言った。「除幕式のために選出された作曲家の名は、ウィリアム・スコット・ヴァーネット。ヴァーネットというのは──」

「お母さんの旧姓ですよね。知ってます」。ジョンは安堵のあまりほとんど眩暈を覚えながら言った。「シャーロックが偽名を使っていたなんて知りませんでした。でも、いかにも彼のやりそうな事だ」。そして少なくともこれで、ジョンはマイクロフトが本当に選考に何の手出しもしていないのだと確信を得た──たぶんシャーロックが偽名を使ったのも、それが理由だったのだろう。

　マイクロフトは手帳を取り出して何か書き込んでいた。「式典で両親のために特別席を確保するのに、どれくらい寄付が必要か確認しなければ」と彼は呟き、手帳をしまいながらジョンに向かっていつもの硬い心ない笑みを浮かべた。「もちろん、君の名義で寄付しよう」

「どうも」と、ジョンは喜んでいいのかバカにされたのか分からないまま言った。ふと、別の考えが頭をよぎった。「もしかして、シャーロックの作った他の曲も、聞いた事がないんじゃないですか？」

　マイクロフトは片眉を吊り上げた。「子供の合唱のために作った曲かね？」

「いや──まあ、たしかにそれがきっかけでしたけど。でも、今ではかなりの評価を得ているんです。特に近代的なテキストを使って単旋律聖歌を作曲する事にかけては。たぶん、彼はまだオーケストラ用の曲を書く方が面白いと思っているでしょうけど、Brigid's Cross という女声合唱団のために作った曲は素晴らしい出来でしたよ。彼女たちは、除幕式に使う曲の作曲を終わったら、シャーロックの曲でコラボレーション・アルバムを作らないかと持ちかけてきていて……」。ジョンは携帯を取り出すと、聖セシリア讃歌のファイルを探した。「ほら、この曲はぜひ聞くべきですよ」

「いや、私にはとても──」

「マイクロフト、あなたがシャーロックを可愛く思っているのは分かってます。でも、あなたにとってはいつも、彼の長所よりもダメな所に目を向ける方が簡単だったんじゃないですか。分かりますよ。年下の弟ってそういうものですよね。でも、僕が言いたいのは、シャーロックにどれほどの事ができるのか、それも知っておかなくちゃって事です」。ジョンはマイクロフトの手に携帯を握らせた。「あなたの弟が書いたんですよ。美しい曲です。聞いてみてくださいよ」

　マイクロフトは溜息をついて席を立ち、再びクロークの方へと歩いていった。ジョンはその間、残りの料理を平らげた。聖セシリア讃歌は五分ほどの曲だったが、マイクロフトはもうかれこれ一〇分も席を外していた。いったい何をやっているのだろう？

　ジョンが待ちぼうけの腹いせにバカでかいデザートでも注文しようかと思い始めた頃、マイクロフトは何とも言えない顔つきで戻ってきた。ジョンには彼が何を言うのか──誉めるのか、粗探しか──検討がつかなかったが、そのいずれでもなくマイクロフトはこう言った。「母はこれを聞いただろうか？」

　ジョンは目を瞬かせた。「分かりません。シャーロックに聞いてみてください」

「そう…」。マイクロフトはジョンに携帯を返し、フォークを取り上げて、すっかり冷めてしまった料理の残りを口に運んだ。「ファイルを私に送ってくれるかね？」

「もちろんです」

　マイクロフトはしばらくの間、黙り込んでいた。「君の言うとおりだった」

「ええ、そういう事も時々はあるんです」と、ジョンは笑いながら言った。「そうでもなければ、どうしてシャーロックが僕を傍に置きたがると思うんです？」

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

　シャーロックは取り寄せた楽器の演奏法を学び終えて、本腰を入れて交響曲の作曲に取り組み始めた。ハヤブサの雛たちには次第に羽が生え揃い、体も大きくなって、信じられないくらいの早さで狩りを始めるまでに成長していった。ロンドンでは〝ゾンビママ〟の赤ん坊もまた成長し（人間はハヤブサに比べればゆっくりではあったが）、少しずつ周囲の世界に興味を示すようになった。赤子の関心に恐れをなした鼻ピアスの娘は、すぐさま離れた席へと移動し、今ではジョンと緑のジャケットの男が毎朝ちょっとした冗談を言い合うたびに二人を睨みつけている。ヨークシャー・デールズも日が長くなるにつれて暖かくなり、ジョンはサイモンに、田舎暮らしも結局そう悪くはないかもしれないと、しぶしぶ認めた。

　墓地を訪れたあの日以来〝幽霊〟の気配を感じる事はなくなっていた。やはり内心の悲嘆が生み出した想像の産物だったのだろうと、ジョンは結論づけて自分を納得させ、あまり思い返す事もなくなっていった。あの一件については、シャーロックにもマイクロフトにも伝えてはいない。マイクロフトとの食事の席で、あるいは共にビールグラスを傾けながら、彼のどこか謎めいた食えない顔つきに、一抹の疑念が首をもたげる事もあったが、ジョンはいつもそうした考えをすぐさま頭から追いやった。

　時おり、真夜中に部屋に帰ってきた時や、キッチンからガラス器のカチャカチャと鳴る音が聞こえるような時には──キッチンの物音はいつもハドソンさんだったと後で判明するのだが──ベーカー街に二人で暮らしていた頃がとりわけ懐かしく、ほとんど身体的な痛みにすら感じられるほどだった。しかしそんな時には、ジョンはいつも強いて気持ちを切り替え、明るく考えようと努めた。こうした日々もまた、人生という物語の中のとある一章（「作曲家とミューズ」？「ジョンとシャーロックの遠距離恋愛」？「塔の中のプリンセス」？）に過ぎないのだと。過去にはもっと辛い章もいくつも通り抜けてきたのだから。ジョンは田舎で過ごす週末が好きだった。土曜の午後のゆったりとした時間、シャーロックが作曲に没頭している間、溜まったカルテの整理をしたり雑誌を読んだり、買い物に行く時間が取れない代わりにネットショップで靴下を注文したり。サイモンとの散策も。シャーロックとランチに出かけるのも、部屋で食べる夕食も。長い長いたそがれの時間に、あるいは霧の朝に、体中で彼を愛おしむ事も。紡ぎ出す音楽に包まれて、こんなにもシャーロックが美しく見えた時はなかった。昼間は辛辣だったり距離を取ったりする彼は、しかし夜になると、この世界に確かなものなど他に何一つないかのように、ジョンに縋り付いた。

　彼の体は少しずつ壊れ始めていた。

 

 

「聞こうと思ってたんだ」と、サイモンが言った。ジョンは彼と、ハヤブサの若鳥たちが絶壁で狩りをする様子を観察しに来ていたのだが、今はもう双眼鏡を片付け──ジョンも今では自分専用の双眼鏡を持っていた──帰り仕度をしていたところだった。「シャーロックの事なんだが、何か治療はできないのか？ ──原因は背中か、それとも腰かい？ ──どうもこの頃は、かなり難儀してるように見えるからさ」

「嫌になるよ。こうなるまでに、もっと何かしてやれる事があったんじゃないかって」

「ああ、いや、君のせいじゃないさ。ステロイド注射のために、シャーロックを二回ほど病院に連れていく必要があったんだ。最近じゃ歩くのもやっとだ」

　ジョンはため息をついた。「背中と腰と、両方さ。主な原因は背中の方だけど。背骨の酷い損傷がうまく治っていないんだ。治療できないのかって事について言えば、手術で良くなる可能性はある。でもシャーロックは手術を受けようとしない」

「どうしてなんだ？」

　ジョンは実際、面と向かって聞いてみた事はなかった。聞くまでもなく、理由は山ほど思い浮かんだ。誰かの手に身を委ねる事への恐怖、手術の痛み、自分を破滅させかけた薬に再び頼らなければならない事。「はっきりとは聞いてないけど」と、ジョンはゆっくりと答えた。「でも、たぶん一番の理由は……手術を受けないでいる内は、いつか良くなる可能性を信じていられる。でも、もし手術を受けて、それでもダメだったら？ もう希望も持てなくなるだろ？ 手術しても治らない可能性だってそれなりにあるからさ」

「ああ…」

　修道院への帰り道を、二人は無言のまま並んで歩いた。ジョンはサイモンが何か格言めいたアドバイスをくれるのを期待する一方、うんざりするような聖職者然とした事を言われるのは御免だった。

「こういう時は〝彼のために祈ろう〟とか何とか言ってくれるものなんじゃないのか？」と、ジョンはついに沈黙を破って言った。言葉は思ったよりも辛辣に響いた。

「もちろん祈るよ。君のためにもね」と、サイモンは気分を害した様子もなく穏やかに答えた。「でも、私がそんな事を言ったら、祈りなんてクソの役にも立たないって言うだけだろ？」

　ジョンは思わず吹き出した。「まあ、そうかもな」

「君はシャーロックから、九月でレジデンスの期間が終わった後はどうするつもりか、何か聞いてるかい？」

「現状を考えると今はただ、とにかくあと三ヶ月、彼があの階段を何とかやり過ごせるのを願うばかりなんだけどね」と、ジョンは言った。「いや、九月以降の事は何も聞いてない。もちろん本音じゃ、ロンドンに戻ってきてほしいさ。でも、もし身体的な問題がクリアされたとしても、今はまだ無理だと思う。音楽家生活は充実してるみたいだし、作曲ならどこでだって出来るとは思うけど。でも、この場所は彼にとってあまりにも完璧だから。シャーロックがここを去っていくのを見るのは辛いだろうな」

「そうだね」と、サイモンは言った。二人は修道院へと続く岩張った小道へと向かい、急な坂道を上った。「ジョン、そういえば来週はどうも忙しくなりそうなんだ。ＰＴＳＤを抱えた利用者向けのプログラムを担当するんだけど、その中に何人か、ちょっと注意して目を配っておかなくちゃならない参加者がいる。それで、空き時間もちょくちょく様子を見に行く事になりそうだ」

「迷える子羊たちの見張り番かい？」と、ジョンは微笑みながら言った。「いいさ。僕の携帯番号は知ってるだろ？ 出かけられそうになかったら、知らせてくれよ」

 

 

　その夜、シャーロックはすこぶる上機嫌だった。ジョンの作ったカレーを褒めちぎり、作曲の進み具合について話し──交響曲はほぼ完成に近づきつつあるようだ──女声合唱団向けに書こうとしている曲のアイデアについても話した。こんな時には、ジョンはシャーロックの体の事も忘れて、彼はすぐにでもベーカー街に戻って来てくれるのではないかとすら思えた。

　食事の後、ラベンダーの青へと深まっていく夕闇の中で、二人はベッドに横たわっていた。ジョンがシャーロックのどこまでも白い肌へと手を滑らせると、彼は長い首を仰け反らせ、ジョンの背中に指を食い込ませて呻いた。「もっと。境目が分からなくなるくらい、君をもっと近くに感じたい。ジョン、お願いだ、頼むから」

　彼が何を望んでいるかは分かっていた。ジョンは自分だって同じ思いだったが、最近ではそれも日に日に難しくなっていた。それで先週、ロンドンに戻ってからある決心をしていた。彼はシャーロックの髪に指をくぐらせ、手を頭の後ろへと回しながら言った。「今度は君に、僕を全部知ってもらう番だと思うんだけど」

　次第に光が薄れていく夕闇の中、シャーロックの目は瞳孔が開いて黒々と影を湛えていた。「でも君は一度も……」

「君とならしてみたい」

　シャーロックはぶるりと大きく身を震わせた。「痛い思いをさせたくない」

　ジョンは笑って、親指でそっと彼の頬骨の上をなぞった。「そんな事にはならないさ」

　数ヶ月前のシャーロックなら、行為を急いでジョンを傷つけたかもしれない。彼の限られた性経験の中では、セックスは相手をできる限り早く果てさせてしまう事に尽きていた。けれど今なら、時間をかける事の喜びも知っている。シャーロックは細心の注意を払ってそっと指先で触れ、ジョンのペニスが彼の巧みな舌に翻弄されてうずくほど硬くなり、先走りを漏らしはじめてようやく、指をわずかに体内へともぐり込ませた。「うぅ」と、ジョンは違和感に呻き声を上げた。何とも妙な感じがした。

「このまま腰を下に動かしてみて」と、シャーロックは、自分の手をじっと動かさずに止めたまま言った。

「下に──？」

「僕の手に向かって腰を動かすんだ。つまり──そう、そんな風に」

　自分から腰を下ろしていくやり方は楽だった。差し入れた指を、シャーロックがそっと回しながら僅かにゆっくり抜き差しする感触に、ジョンはこれは相当に慣れが必要だと内心呟いた。違和感がマシになってきたかどうかは怪しかったが、そうして懇切丁寧に慣らされながら、シャーロックが顔をうずめるようにしてペニスに舌を這わせるのを感じているのは明らかに快感だった。二本目の指を加える時に、彼がボトル半分を使い切るくらいジェルを指に纏わせていたのも、多少は役に立ったようだった。

　ジョンがようやく二本の指に慣れた頃、シャーロックが聞いてきた。「前立腺の場所はどうやって見つければいい？」

「えーと…」。内側を押し拡げられる違和感と快感と、相反する刺激にジョンはやや意識を持っていかれていた。「触るとクルミの実の表面みたいな感触がする、と僕らは習うんだけど。指の向きを変えないと──いや、そっちじゃない、体の前側に向ける。タマのある方。そう。それだとたぶん深すぎる。もう少し──うわ！」

「クルミみたいな感触なんて、全くもってしないぞ」と、シャーロックが不満そうに言った。

「ああ、何だこれ。もう一回やってみて」と、ジョンは喘いだ。

　シャーロックは同じ場所に触れると、間髪をおかずに緩急をつけながら何度も繰り返し刺激し続け、ジョンはついに悶え転げて懇願した。「わかった、ストップ！ 手を止めろ。やり過ぎだ。一度抜いて。ああ──びっくりした。もう次の指を入れてもいい」

　三本目の指が差し込まれた途端に馴染んだところをみると、ジョンの括約筋はついに観念したらしかった。

　自分がはっきりと言わない限り、シャーロックは先へ進むつもりはなさそうだったので、ジョンは意を決して「もう十分だと思う」と口にした。

「無理しなくていい。指で続けてもいいし、何なら僕が口で──」

「やだね。このままする。君が僕の中に入ってきたらどんな感じがするか、知ってみたい」と、ジョンは言い、シャーロックはぎこちなく体を起こしてキスをした。

　互いにとって後背位が楽だろうという事になり、ジョンはベッドの上に枕を積み上げると、その上に腹ばいになった──これなら、もしもの時にもシャーロックの体重を支える事ができる。この体勢では自分で前を触るのは難しかったが、構わなかった。いずれにしても、絶頂までいくのは難しいだろうとジョンは踏んでいた。「大丈夫なのか？」と、シャーロックがやや息を切らしながら聞いた。

「いいよ」。ジョンはシャーロックのペニスが押し当てられるのを感じながら大きく息を吸い、思い切り吐き出した。

「動いてみて」と、シャーロックはさっきと同じように言い、ジョンは自分から腰を沈めた。そして、ああ。ほんの少しずつゆっくりと、シャーロックは中へと入って来た。大きく感じた。ジョンは息を吐き、意識して吸い込みながら後ろへと押し返した。そしてようやく、シャーロックの体が尻にぴたりとくっつくのを感じた。

「あぁ」と、シャーロックは喘いだ。「ああ、凄く……」

　……凄く、もの凄く異物感がある、とジョンは思った。シャーロックは体を折って背中に覆いかぶさり、ジョンの頭に顔を寄せて後ろから両手を掴んだ。その指を握りしめながら、ジョンは歯を食いしばらないよう気を張った。それでも……こうしてシャーロックの長身の描くカーブに体を押し付けて、二人で繋がり合っている事には、何かこみ上げるものがあった。不思議と満たされた感覚だった。「最高だよ、君は」と、ジョンはなんとか言ってのけた。「愛してる、堪らないくらい。……ゆっくりやってくれよ、いいね？」

「約束する」と、シャーロックは言った。彼は長い腕をついて少し体を起こすと、ほんのわずかばかり腰を揺らした。枕の山に押し付けられたジョンのペニスは振動で擦れて、微かに快感が兆し始めた。試しに腰を曲げて後ろへと揺すり返してみると、自分の方から動く方が楽だと分かった。もう一度くり返してみた。「こんな風に──」と、ジョンは喘ぎながら言った。「こうやって、少し試してみてもいい？」

「もちろん」と、シャーロックは絞り出すような声で言った。ジョンは腕をベッドにめり込ませて体を支え、にわかに硬くなり始めたペニスを枕に擦り付けながら、腰を前後に揺らす事に集中した。しばらくして、シャーロックが自分は動くまいとするあまり震え始めたのに気がついた。最初の不快感はもうかなりマシになって、体も温まってきていた。「いいよ、動いて」

　シャーロックは大きく息をつき、最初はためらうようにして腰を動かしていたが、すぐにリズムは早まり、長い指がジョンの手を掴んで痛いほど握りしめた。耳に響くその息遣いは、少しずつ甲高く狂おしさを帯びて、彼が腰を打ち付けるたびに長い髪がジョンの顔へと落ちかかった。ジョンは枕に向かって呻いた。「ああ、すっごく可愛い。中でいって。君がいくのを感じたい──」

「ああっ！」と、シャーロックが声を上げ、体を波打たせた。「ああ…あぁ」。彼はジョンの背中へと重く崩れ落ちると、震えながら体をびくびくと痙攣させた。

　ジョンはほとんど息もつけないほどだったが、シャーロックを果てさせた後では、引き抜かれる時の不快感を覚える前に、どうしても自分のペニスに手を持っていきたかった。ジョンはシャーロックの手を離し、彼の腹を押しやりながら腕を下肢へと伸ばした。腰を後ろへ蠢かせ、スペースを作って手で擦り上げると、枕の山一面に吐精して果てた。

 

「あまり良くなかったんだろう」と、シャーロックは見透かして言った。二人はようやく惨状を片付け終えて、寝支度を済ませたところだった。

「まあ、すごく気に入ったとは言わないけどね」と、ジョンは認めた。「でもたぶん、回数を重ねる必要があるんだろう。来週もう一度試してみよう」。シャーロックにとっては明らかに上になる方が楽そうで、行為後もいつもほどは体に負担を覚えていないように見えた。

 

 

　数時間後、ジョンは夜中に目を覚ました。アフガニスタンから戻って以来感じた事のなかった、鋭い違和感を覚えていた。何かがおかしかった。数秒後、異変の元はシャーロックだと気づいた。彼は横たわったまま体を丸め、呻き声を上げまいとして歯を食いしばっていた。

「ああ…」。ジョンは薬を取りに大急ぎで階下へ向かい、戻って来る途中、よろめいて爪先をしたたかにぶつけて罵った。シャーロックはジョンが手の平に差し出した錠剤の内、筋弛緩剤とＮＳＡＩＤs（抗炎症薬）は素直に飲み下したが、ヒドロコドン（麻薬性鎮痛薬）には首を振った。

「シャーロック…」。ジョンは懇願するように言った。瓶の中身は残り三錠になっていた。飲んだのは、この状態よりさらに酷かった時だろうか？

「今飲んだ薬がしばらくしても効かなければ、それも飲む」と、シャーロックは手短に言い、悪い方の足を手で引き寄せると、再び胎児のように体を丸めた。ジョンは自分がどうしようもなく役立たずだと感じながら、傍らに横たわった。よりによって自分は医者だというのに、何もしてやれる事がないのだ。

「何か僕にできる事は？」

　シャーロックは小さく首を振った。歯を硬く食いしばるあまり、ぎりぎりと臼歯の軋む音が聞こえるほどだった。けれど、しばらくして彼は握り込んでいた手を開いた。ジョンがその手の中に自分の手を滑り込ませると、シャーロックは長い指でぎゅっと握り締めた。

　二人はそのまま横になっていた。ジョンはこんな事は嫌だった。何もかも。シャーロックが痛い思いをする事も、役立たずの自分も、彼を傷つけた遠い国の顔のない尋問者たちも。二人をこんな状況に至らしめた、過去の全ての過ちや間違った選択の数々も。つとめて何か希望の持てる事を考えようとしても、耳に響くシャーロックの不規則な呼吸がジョンを苛んだ。どれくらいそうして横になっていたのだろう？ 何時間にも思われるほどだった。サイモンは、彼を何度か病院へ連れていったと言っていたが、その時もこうだったのだろうか。たぶん朝になれば、サイモンは車を出してくれるだろう。こんな状態のシャーロックを残して、ロンドンに帰れる訳がない。職場に電話をしなければ。サラが産休に入って、診療所はただでさえ人手不足だったが、どうしようもない。シャーロックが最優先だった。彼より大切なものはないのだから……。

　長い、長い時間がそうして過ぎて、シャーロックはようやく疲れ切った声で言った。「分かった、薬を飲む」

　ジョンはぎこちなく起き上がり──無意識にひどく身を強張らせていたようだった──軽く体をほぐすと、ヒドロコドンの錠剤と水を渡して飲ませた。そして再び横になりながら、もし朝になって、シャーロックが自分で歩くことができなければ、どうすればいいだろうかと危ぶみ始めた。

「朝には収まる」と、シャーロックはジョンの考えを読んだように言った。「ただの筋肉の痙攣だ。時々起こる」

「そうなのか」と、ジョンは言い、親指でためらいがちにシャーロックの手をなぞった。そして、彼が自分の体の状態について──遠回しにしろ──言及した事に後押しされて、勇気を振り絞って聞いてみた。「シャーロック、どうして手術を受けない？」

　長い沈黙が落ちて、ジョンは返事はないものと思いかけたが、シャーロックはやがてため息をつくと「怖いんだ」と、とても小さな声で言った。

「痛みが？ それとも治療に使う薬の事かい？ それなら僕が必ず──」

「また、正気を失うのが怖い」と、シャーロックは早口で言った。「前みたいに狂人になるのが」

「シャーロック、君は狂ってた訳じゃない。あの時は離脱症状が出ていたし、何週間も一人で暗闇に閉じ込められた後で、酷い心的外傷も──」

「──それに、今でも時々、自分がまだあの場所にいるような気がする」と、シャーロックは言った。その声はひどく淡々としていた。「僕はあのバックパッカーたちに向かってナイフを抜いた。誰かが大声を上げたりすると、息ができなくなる。今も部屋に君がいない時には、照明は消したままだ。暗闇の中にいれば安心できるから。それも塔のてっぺんの、階下三〇フィート分の誰もいない空間と、かんぬきをかけた扉とで他の人間から隔てられていれば。もし、僕が自分を無防備に晒して──雑音に満ちた明るい病院の中で、知らない誰かの手に身を委ねる事になったら──どうなってしまうか分からない。ジョン、そんなのは耐えられない」

「いいんだ」と、ジョンは優しく言った。「でも、その時には僕も傍にいるんだからな？ 一分一秒だって離れたりしない。僕が本物か幻覚かなんて、心配する必要すらないんだ。誰も僕を君から引き剥がしたりなんてできない。それに、君はずいぶん良くなって来てる。自分でも自覚はあるだろ。僕が初めてここに来るようになった頃と比べても、本当に落ち着いたし、強くなった」

「分かってる。でも、だからこそ余計に、失うものも増えたような気がするんだ」

　ジョンはもう一度、親指で小さく円を描くようにして、なだめるように彼の手を撫でた。シャーロックはもう歯を食いしばってはおらず、声はとろりと眠気を帯び始めていた。ようやく麻酔薬が効き始めたようだった。「君は絶対に僕を失ったりしない。何があってもずっと傍にいる。ずっとだ。もう二度と離れたりしない」

　シャーロックは言葉にならない感謝を伝えるように、ジョンの手に絡めた指に力を込めた。ジョンは反対側の手を伸ばして、シャーロックのもう片方の手も握った。こんな風に恐れを口に出して言う事は、手術を乗り越える助けになるかもしれない。もちろん、彼がすぐに決断できるなどと思ってはいなかったが、それでもジョンは何となく心が軽くなったような気がしていた。今はまだ、シャーロックの息遣いが落ち着いて、握った手の中で彼の指から力が抜けていくのを感じているだけでも十分だった。

　微かに白み始めた夜明け前の薄明かりの中で、シャーロックはようやく眠り、ジョンもまた、繋いだままの手に身を寄せるようにして眠りに落ちた。

 

 

　本人の言った通り、翌朝にはシャーロックの体調は通常ラインまで持ち直していた。もっとも彼は、昨晩飲んだ麻酔薬がまだ体に残っているせいで、恐ろしく刺々しく不機嫌で、ジョンは珍しく、帰りのバスに逃げ込むのをこれ幸いと思いそうになったほどだった。ロンドンへと帰る道すがら、ジョンはこの状況をどうすればいいのかと延々と気を揉み続け、月曜の朝一番にエラに電話してカウンセリングの予約を入れた。

 

「職業柄よく分かってるでしょうけど、看病を続けてると物凄く消耗する時もあるわよね」と、エラは言った。

「いや──うん、君の言いたい事は分かるんだけど。でもそうじゃないんだ。毎日通ってる訳でもないから。それに、彼の面倒を見るのは好きだよ。僕は世話好きな人間だし、昔からそうだった。シャーロックは最初、僕が彼の事を気にかけるのは、単にそれが僕の性分だからじゃないかって気に病んでたぐらいさ。一緒に暮らしてた頃は、そのせいで本当にちょっと共依存気味だった。何ていうか、眩しいような並外れた人間がすぐ傍にいて、自分を必要としてくれる──それって、特にあの頃の僕にとってはぞくぞくするような感覚だった。ハドソンさんと僕とは、シャーロックは僕らが世話を焼かないと一日だってまともに生きていけないって思い込んでたんだ。もちろん、そんなのはバカげてる。今は──彼が精神的にかなり持ち直したのは、本当に嬉しいんだ。もちろん良くなってほしいさ。あんな風に痛がってる姿を見てるのは……耐え難くて」

「大切な人が苦しんでいる姿を目の当たりにするのは辛いわね」

「うん、辛い。辛いよ。ドイツの病院で取ったノートを見返してみて、手術を受ければ改善するのは確かだと思う。でもだからって……」と、ジョンはもどかしげに手を振り動かした。「無理に手術を強いる事なんてできない」

「あなたはシャーロックの行動を変える事はできないわ」とエラは言った。「でもあなた自身の行動なら？」

「たとえば？ 僕がシャーロックに、手術を受けるまで君には会わないって言うとか？ そんな事できる訳ないだろ！」

「もちろん、そんな事をしろとは言わないわ。でも以前に、シャーロックがあなたに会うために、週末に運転する時間を増やしたと言っていたわよね。もし、今の彼の状態では難しいような事を、あなたの方からあえて持ちかけてみるのはどうかしら？」

　ジョンは椅子に掛け直した。「どうかな…」

 

 

　ジョンはその週の間中ずっと、エラに言われた事を折に触れて考え続けた。どう切り出すか案は浮かんだものの、シャーロックの反応が心配だった。頭の中で何度もメールを書いては消してを繰り返し、金曜の朝になっても Speedy's に向かいながらまだ迷っていた。

「ハドソンさんならすぐ来るよ」と、店員のヴィジェイはジョンが口を開くより先に厨房の方をぱっと見て、ベーコンサンドとコーヒーを手渡しながら言った。「今日は君の友達は来ないの？」

「誰の事？」。ジョンは一瞬、ヴィジェイがシャーロックの事を聞いているのかと勘違いした。

「ほら、緑の服を着た、いつも新聞を一緒に回し読みしてる」

「ああ。新聞は彼ので、僕は時々、国際面を借りて読んでるだけさ。お互い全く知り合いって訳じゃないんだ。どこに住んでるのかすら知らないよ」。自分で言いながらも、ジョンは少し後ろめたさを覚えた。緑のジャケットの男とは、たいていの友人達よりずっと会話を交わしているかもしれないのに。ジョンは自分が友だち甲斐のない奴だという自覚はあった。もしグレッグが時々顔を見せてくれなければ、ロンドンで付き合いがある人間はマイクロフト一人になっていたところだ。ジョンは誕生日にシャーロックが送ってきた動画メッセージ（「友達全員、ジョンを嫌ってる」）を見た時の、メアリーの笑い方を覚えていた。彼女は口に手を当てて急いで笑いを引っ込めたが、ジョンはその表情から、シャーロックの言った事は本当なのだろうと思った。気にしている訳ではなかった。でも、自分はもうあの頃みたいに冷たく怒りっぽい人間じゃない。それを行動で示す時なのだろう。ジョンは内心、月曜に緑ジャケットに会ったら名前を聞こうと誓った。それからたぶん、どうしてロンドンに来たのかも……。

「ジョン！」と、ハドソンさんが顔を上気させ、ばたばたと店の中に飛び込んで来た。「今日はずいぶん暖かいわね！ これは雨になるかしらね？」

 

 

　金曜の夜、ジョンは深呼吸してシャーロックにメールを送った。

《閃いたんだ。明日はバスで行くよ。だから、日曜にもし君が大丈夫そうなら、駅まで車で送ってくれてもいいし、そのまま早めの夕食に出かけようか》

　何分かの沈黙の後、返事があった。

《少なくとも、門のところまでは迎えに行く。明日は嵐になるらしい。ＳＨ》

《夕方までは大丈夫さ。もし雷に直撃されそうだと思ったら、バスからメールするよ。それに、階段を下りずにそのまま上にいてくれれば、少なくとも三〇分は時間が節約できる。Ｊ》

《せいぜい二〇分だ。ＳＨ》

《ハドソンさんは、今週は何を作ってくれたんだ？ ＳＨ》

《クイーンなんちゃらだよ。クロワッサンを丸くしたようなやつ》

《クィニーアマン？》

《？？？？》

《まあいい。それならバスで運んでも問題ないだろう。ＳＨ》

《欲しいのはお菓子だけか。僕の事はどうでもいいんだな》

《自分がきわどい暗喩を書いた事には気付いているだろうな。ＳＨ》

《君のエロメール（sexting）は最悪だ。さっさとロンドンに連れ戻さないと》と、ジョンは打ち込んで、ゆっくりと消した。

《あまり夜更かしするなよ。それじゃ明日》

《おやすみ　ＳＨ》

 

 

　天気は修道院に着くまでは持ちこたえた。ジョンは、シャーロックがこの数週間あまりの状態より、ずいぶん楽そうに歩いているのを見て喜んだ。午後の時間は心地よく過ぎていった。シャーロックは今は交響曲の第三楽章を作曲中で、ほとんどが弦楽のパートで構成される事もあって、他の章よりも楽に取り組めるようだった。彼がメロディーの断片をヴァイオリンで繰り返し爪弾く間、ジョンは窓辺の肘掛け椅子に深く腰を下ろして、友人達との関係の改善のために新たに思いついた解決法に邁進した。彼はもうずいぶん長いこと音信不通だったビル・マーレーに長いメールを書き、マイク・スタンフォードにも短いメールを書いた。ジョンは自分宛に届いた郵便物も、ドアの脇に放置して久しかった。もっともシャーロックの方は郵便どころか、扉にはいまだかんぬきを下ろしたままだったが。

　メールを書き終えて、ジョンはブラウザの画面を何となく眺めていたが、ふと、シャーロックがさっきまでとは違う曲を爪弾いているのに気がついた。それは、ジョンが初めて大修道院を訪れた日に弾いていたのと同じ、短い静かな旋律で、あの日以来、頭の中から離れようとしなかった曲だった。「いま弾いてたやつは何だい？」と彼は聞いてみた。「その部分は初めて聞いた気がするな」

「ああ」と、シャーロックは弦を弾く指を止めて言った。「前は入れてなかったんだ。加えるかどうかまだ迷ってる」

「でも、聞き覚えがある。前に一度弾いてたよ。いい曲だって思ってたんだ。君の事を考えていると時々、頭の中をその旋律が過ぎるんだ。何の曲なんだい？」

　シャーロックは指をヴァイオリンのネックに休ませて、傷のあるその指先へと視線を落とした。「これは、君の事を考えていた時にずっと聞こえていた旋律なんだ。投獄されていた間」

「僕のために作ってくれたのか？ この曲を？ それなら、あんなに美しい旋律なのに、どうして今まで弾いてくれなかったんだい？」

「そうじゃなくて……」と、シャーロックはもどかしそうに小刻みに手を動かした。「君の〝ために〟作った訳じゃないんだ。結婚式の時に書いたワルツとは違う。この曲〝が〟君なんだ。僕の頭の中では──上手く言えない」

「いや、分かるよ」と、ジョンは言った。実際、分かるような気がした。シャーロックのような途方もない思考回路の持ち主にとっては、感情がそのまま音楽に変換される事もあるのかもしれない。ジョンは一瞬、シャーロックが完全に異なる言語を話したり、普通の人間の目には識別できない色の微妙な差異を見分けたりするのがどんな感覚なのか、わずかに垣間見たような気がした。そしてそんな彼が、自分のようなごくありふれた人間の中にいったい何を見出しているのだろうと、今さらながら改めて不思議に思った。

「加えるのかい？ ──曲の中に」

「まだ決めかねてる」。シャーロックはヴァイオリンを置くと、首を回しながら伸びをした。「散歩に出るには、あまり賢明とは言い難い空模様だな」と、彼はジョンのいる窓の方を見て言った。

　ジョンも窓の外を見た。西の空に低く垂れ込めた雲は、明らかに雨を予感させる灰緑色を帯びはじめていたが、まだしばらくは持ちこたえそうでもあった。「あと一時間かそこらは大丈夫だろう」とジョンは言ったが、ちょうどその時、着信音が鳴った。「どっちにしろ中止かな」と、彼は携帯に手を伸ばした。

　それは案の定サイモンからのメールだった。《すまない。今日は出かけられなくなったよ──休憩中に参加者の様子を見に行かなくちゃならないんだ。また来週！》。ちょうど良かったのかもしれない。帰り道に嵐に遭うのは御免だった。「今日のハイキングは中止だよ」と、彼はシャーロックに告げ、携帯をポケットに戻した。「お茶にするかい？ 少し早めに夕食を作りはじめてもいいけど」

「いや、お茶はいい」とシャーロックは言い、再びヴァイオリンを取り上げて作曲作業へと戻った。「君がそうしたいなら、夕食を早めてもいい」

　一時間あまりの内に空はみるみる暗くなった。初夏の嵐も、広い窓がふんだんについた居心地のいい塔の中に籠もっている分には、すこぶる愉快だった。シャーロックは、ジョンが椅子から立ち上がり、暗がりの中をキッチンへそろそろと歩いていく頃になって、ようやくランプの明かりをつけた。

「アスパラガスを買って来たんだ」と、ジョンは言った。「これを使って──」

　ドアをノックする音が響いた。

「誰か来る予定だった？」

「サイモンだろう」と言って、シャーロックは顔を上げた。「今週会った時に、君がリトリート・センターのプログラムをちょっと覗いてみる気がありそうかどうか聞いていた。この週末はたしか、あの退役軍人を集めたＰＴＳＤ関係のプログラムがあるはずだから、それだろう」

「いいよ、僕が出る」と言ってジョンはドアに向かい、重い鉄のかんぬきを引き抜いて扉を開いた。「なんだ、てっきり──」

　言いかけて、ジョンはその場に固まった。ドアの前にいた男はサイモンではなかった。ジョンはしばらくの間、ただ男の前に立ち尽くして、ぽかんと口を開けている事しかできなかった。突如として玄関先に二階建てバスでも現れたかのように、男の存在はあまりに場違いだった。

「こんばんは、ワトソン先生」と、緑のジャケットの男が言った。

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

「いったい何の用──」。ジョンは混乱しながら言いかけて、シャーロックが背後でぎこちなく立ち上がったのに気付いた。緑のジャケットの男は間合いを詰めると、ジョンのこめかみに銃口を押し付けた。

「穏便にやろうじゃないか」と、緑ジャケットは言った。そのべったりとしたアメリカン・アクセントは Speedy's で聞くよりいっそう耳障りに響いた。「すんなり終われば、誰にも危害を加えずに済む」。緑ジャケットはジョンを部屋の中へと押し込むと、ドアを蹴り閉めた。「扉にかんぬきを掛けろ。そっちのお前、そこから一歩も動くな。おかしな素振りを見せるようなら、こいつの脳味噌を壁一面にぶち撒ける」

　ジョンはドアにかんぬきを掛けた。思考が頭の中で、泥にはまったトラックのタイヤのように空転していた。緑のジャケットの男。この数ヶ月もの間、感じの良い朝の話し相手だった彼──。いったい何の用があるというのか。なぜここに？ ずっとシャーロックの事を探っていたのか？ しかし、どうやって──。

「よし、それでいい」と、緑ジャケットは上機嫌で言った。彼はジョンをさらに部屋の奥へと促し、いつもは足置きに使っていた木製の椅子へと押しやって座らせた。「両手を背中に回してもらおうか。そっちのお前」と、緑ジャケットは急にシャーロックの方を振り向いて言った。「シャーロック・ホームズだな？ ここへ来て、こいつの両手にテープを巻き付けろ。きつくだ。従わない場合は、彼に危害を加える事になる」

　シャーロックは足を引きずりながらのろのろと近寄ってきた。顔は無表情だったが、その瞳の中に一瞬閃いたものを見て、ジョンは彼が、男が何者かを見定めるためにあらゆる情報を集め、二人が助かるための糸口を探しているのだと分かった。緑ジャケットが上着からダクトテープを取り出して手渡すと、シャーロックは黙ったまま椅子の背に回したジョンの両手にテープを巻き付け、さらに命じられるまま、両足首も椅子の脚に固定した。

　緑ジャケットはシャーロックの体に目を走らせると「お前の方は大した事は出来そうにもないな」と言った。「もう少し動いてもらう必要もある。だが念のためだ。後ろを向け」。男は銃を腰に差すと、シャーロックの手首を後ろ手にテープで縛った。そして、ソファに座るよう手振りで促すと、自分はジョンの肘掛け椅子へと腰を下ろし、膝の上で緩く拳銃を構えた。

「これでようやく落ち着いた」と、緑ジャケットはなおも Speedy's の朝食メニューについて話しているかのような軽い口調で言った。「面倒事はさっさと終わらせようじゃないか。できるだけ単刀直入に、シンプルにだ。いいな？ お前の妻はどこにいる？」

「妻？」と、ジョンは虚を突かれたように聞き返し、こちらを注視していたシャーロックの視線が一瞬、緑ジャケットを鋭く一瞥したのに気づいた。彼は何かを見抜いているようだった。しかし、いったい何を？ 緑ジャケットがメアリーの事で、ここに何の用があると言うのか。そもそもジョンがこの男と出会ったのは、ベーカー街に戻ってから数ヶ月も過ぎた後だったというのに。「妻は死んだ」

　緑ジャケットはため息をついた。「穏便に済ませたかったんだがな。もう一度だけチャンスをやろう。いいか」。男は椅子から身を乗り出した。「お前の妻はどこだ」

　この男が真実を知っているはずがない。ジョンはそう自分に言い聞かせた。カマをかけているだけだ。「言っただろう。妻は死んだ。もう一年以上前になる。調べれば──」

「ならば、金はどこへやった」

　ジョンは困惑して首を振った。「何の金だ？ そんなものは知らない」

　緑ジャケットは唇を引き結んで立ち上がり、同時に、シャーロックがふいに口走った。

「ニール・ギャリソン」

　残る二人は彼の方を振り向いた。「ニール・ギャリソン」と、シャーロックは繰り返した。「お前の事だ。違うか？」

「最初から知ってたって訳か」と、緑ジャケット──ギャリソン？──は息をつきながらジョンの方に向き直ろうとした。しかし、シャーロックがすぐさま口を挟んで言った。「違う、ジョンは。ジョンは知らない」

「何の事だ？」と、ジョンはそっちに気を取られて聞いた。「僕が何を知らないって？ シャーロック、いったい何の事を言ってる」。彼は無意識に声を上げていた。

「メアリーは自分の過去について記録したフラッシュメモリを彼に渡していた」と、シャーロックは早口に言った。「彼女はジョンに、中身は読まないでほしいと言ったが、その選択は本人に委ねた。ジョンは読まずに燃やした。だから彼は知らない」

「君はあれを読んだのか？」と、ジョンは信じ難い思いで聞いた。

「もちろん読んじゃいない。あれは君の物だ。それに、メモリは君が何ヶ月もポケットに入れたまま持ち歩いていただろう」と、シャーロックは苛立たしげに言った。「自分で推理したんだ。何週間もベッドから出る事すら許されずに、他にやる事もなかった。政府のデータベースのセキュリティは、マイクロフトが僕を退屈状態に置かないために、わざと引き下げたんじゃないかと疑いたくなるレベルだった。断片的な情報を一つ残らず繋ぎ合わせて推理し、君のいない間にメアリーが病室を訪ねて来た時に、その推理が正しいかどうかを本人に確認した。僕は正しかった。君には言わないと彼女に約束した」

「信じられない」と、ジョンは呆然と言った。「それで──だからってどうして──」

　ギャリソンは椅子に深くもたれて、ジョンがうわ言のように呟くのを薄笑いを浮かべながら眺めていた。「教えてやったらどうだ」と、彼はシャーロックに向かって言った。

　シャーロックはジョンの方を見た。ジョンには彼が、メアリーとの約束を守るべきか、約束を破ってでもギャリソンとの会話を引き伸ばし、この状況を打開するためのチャンスを探るべきか、選択肢を天秤にかけているのが分かった。「聞かせてくれ」

「分かった」と、シャーロックは大きく息をついた。「メアリーはかつて、ＣＩＡのエージェント時代にパキスタンに駐在していた。彼女はその赴任の数ヶ月前にパートナーを失っていて、そこに新たな同僚として選ばれたのがニール・ギャリソンだった。ギャリソンは初期のキャリアに傷があり、当時はアナリストの身分で働いていた。現場に出るのは数年振りの事だった。メアリーはお前を信用してはいなかった」と、シャーロックはギャリソンの方を見て言った。「のっけから、危険分子だと見なしていた」

「シャーロック」

　シャーロックはもどかしげに舌打ちした。「メアリーに与えられていた任務は、中近東のどこかからタリバンに流れている資金源を突き止め、金の流れを逸らす事で、ギャリソンには米国時代、そうした同様の資金源追跡の経験があった。メアリーの方はパキスタンにリーアン・アシフという潜入スパイのツテを持っていた。アーグラ（Agra）の財宝についての情報を掴んだのは、このリーアンだ」  
〔訳注：アーグラはインド北部の都市〝アグラ〟とも。古代より交易の要所として繁栄〕

「アーグラ（Agra）。──でも、あれは何かのイニシャルだとばかり──あのフラッシュ・メモリに書かれていたのは──」

「両方さ」と、ギャリソンが言った。「我々三人は、アーグラのトレジャー・ハンターだった。アンバーギー（Amburgey）、ギャリソン（Garrison）、リーアン・アシフ（Rehan Asif）。な？ 〝Ａ・Ｇ・ＲＡ〟だ」

「アーグラの財宝は植民地時代に、英国の手が及ばないよう秘匿されていたものらしい。伝えられるところによれば、忠実な召使いの一人が山地へと運んで隠し、以後誰も彼の姿を見た者はいないとされていた。むろん探索は何世紀にも渡ってなされてきたが、発見には至らず、財宝は失われたと思われていた。だが蓋を開けてみれば、宝は密かに受け継がれていた事が分かった。父から息子へ、何世代にもわたって。それが近年になって、今の相続者が『ジハードを支えるために宝を差し出せ』という天啓だか何だかを受けたらしい。とはいえ、差し出そうにもむろん、財宝は依然として昔のままの姿だった。金や宝石類──」

「チェスト・ボックスに入っていたよ」と、ギャリソンは息を荒げて言った。「俺は、あの箱の中身を目にする事すらできなかった」

「──リーアン・アシフがアーグラの財宝に関わりを持つ事になったのは、そのタイミングだった。タリバンが彼に、宝の換金と口座への送金の手配を依頼してきたからだ。その内部情報があれば、メアリーとギャリソンは財宝が移送される際に横取りする事ができる。何が起きようとしているのかを知る者は、彼らの他には誰もいなかった。やがてどこかの時点で三人は、その資金を密かに自分たちが着服する事に決めた」

「クリスティンはＣＩＡを抜けたがってたのさ」と、ギャリソンは言った。「その何年も前からな。だが彼女は、機密を知る自分を局がそう簡単に自由の身にはしないと分かっていた。一方のリーアンは、母親と妹をパキスタンから連れ出して、妹に教育を受けさせたがっていた」。彼は肩をすくめてみせた。「俺は単に金が欲しかっただけだ」

「加えてお前は内心、得た金を全て自分一人のものにしたいと考えていた」と、シャーロックは言った。「メアリーは知ってたさ。お前がアシフに、この計画からメアリーを外すべきだと説得しようとした後、アシフは彼女に忠告した──アシフもまた、お前を信用していなかったからだ。メアリーはアシフに、表向きはお前に協力すると見せかけつつ、目を光らせておくよう指示した。財宝の受け渡しは、相続者が宝を運び出して山岳地の指定の場所へと赴き、そこでアシフやタリバン側から派遣された者たちと落ち合って直接手渡す事になっていた。テロリストらは受け渡しが終われば、アシフを連れてラホールへと戻るつもりでいた。換金の準備も整えてあった。だが実際には、その道中でお前とメアリーが運搬隊をジャックし、予定通り換金を終えた後、三人で用意した口座へと金を送金する計画だった。ただし、思い通りにはいかなかった」

「タリバンは念を入れて、伏兵を潜ませていたのさ」と、ギャリソンは口元を引きつらせながら言った。「そんな事は予想できたはずだった──特にクリスティンは気づいてしかるべきだった。俺たちは元々の運搬隊はたやすく制圧したが、すぐに後続の伏兵が銃撃してきた」

「お前とアシフは二人ともそこで死んだ」と、シャーロックは言った。「あるいは、メアリーは死んだと信じていた」

　ギャリソンは苦々しげに耳障りな笑い声を立てた。「あの女がそう言ったのか？」

「そうだ」と、シャーロックは記憶を洗い直して確かめるかのように眉をひそめた。「嘘をついていたとは思えない。あの状況でメアリーが嘘をつく理由はない。彼女はこれまでの話は、全て事実だと認めていた。だが、お前が生き残っているという事は、リーアン・アシフもまた生きているのか？」

　ギャリソンは首を振った。「いや、生きてるはずがない。脳天を吹っ飛ばされたんだからな。目の前で見た。俺の方は胸を撃たれて倒れ、あの場所でそのあと何が起きたのかも、クリスティンがどうやって逃げおおせたのかも知らない」

「なら、どうやって助かった──ああ…」。シャーロックの瞳は謎を前に研ぎ澄まされて輝きを帯び、ジョンは、もし彼の両手が縛められていなければ顎の下で指先を合わせているだろうと思った。「当然、お前はタリバンに捕らえられたはずだ。運搬隊が三人に始末された後では──」

「捕まったのは、それが理由ですらなかったさ。俺を捕えたのはタリバンとは別の勢力だ。奴らはその場で何が起きたのか、状況を把握すらしていなかったが、俺には人質として価値があると考えたらしい。そのせいで五年もの間、アルカイダに勾留される羽目になった」。ギャリソンは感情の抜け落ちた笑みを浮かべた。「五年のほとんどを、山奥の洞穴の中で過ごした。最後の一年かそこらは、ほとんど誰一人として他の人間に会う事も無かった。奴らも俺の存在など、とうに忘れ果てていたのかもな」

「そんな…」と、ジョンは慄然として呟いた。

「そこからどうやって逃げ出した──いや、お前は逃げたんじゃない。解放されたんだ」

　ギャリソンは肯いた。「パキスタン軍がその地域を掃討し、軍は鼻高々で俺を米国（Uncle Sam）へと引き渡した。五年間の行方不明の間に、誰も彼もが俺は死んだと思っていた。妻は別の男と暮らしていた。妻にとってみれば、夫が戻ってきて唯一喜べたのは、これでようやく俺の物を地下室から放り出し、せいせいと離婚して前を向ける事だったろうな。ＣＩＡも──局も当初は、俺がタリバン側に寝返ったと信じ切っていた。敵の潜入スパイか何かだと見なされていたらしい。ようやく身の潔白を証明し、デスクワークに戻されるのには数ヶ月を要した。俺が本当に自爆テロでオフィスを吹っ飛ばしたりしないかどうか、全員から監視されながらな」。彼の笑い声は耳にざらざらと陰気に響いた。「ご期待には添えなかったが」

「メアリーを探し始めたきっかけは何だ」と、シャーロックが静かに聞いた。

　ジョンはギャリソンの関心が、視線の鋭さに引き寄せられるように、いつのまにか自分からシャーロックへと移ったのに気がついた。この異様な状況の中で、ジョンは極度に集中したシャーロックの瞳を、そのあまりに見覚えのある表情を、奇妙に現実感を欠いた感覚で見つめていた。

「ＣＩＡからは、クリスティンとリーアンはどちらも死亡したと聞かされていた。当初はそれが本当かどうかなど、大して気にも留めていなかったが、しばらくして疑念を持ち始めた。クリスティンは家族と絶縁していたが、俺はリーアンの母親と妹を探してみた。それで、何が分かったと思う？ 二人は英国に移住し、リーアンの妹はたいそう結構な私立校に通っていた。母親と連絡を取ったが、彼女は手にした金の出どころは知らないと言った──米国には諜報員が潜入先で殺害された場合、残された家族を支援するためのファンドがあるのだと聞かされたそうだ。それを聞いて俺は、クリスティンは生きていると確信したのさ。皮肉だろう？」

　つまりそれは、メアリーもまたギャリソンと同じように、想像もつかない汚い二重の裏切りをくぐり抜けて来たという事なのだろうと、ジョンは理解した。

「それで、お前は…」と、シャーロックはゆっくりと続けた。その目には謎を解き明かしていく局面でよく見せていた、彼のあの眼差しがあった。「お前は英国にいる知人の誰か、同業者の誰かにコンタクトを取ったはずだ。だが、なぜだ。どうしてメアリーは英国にいると当たりをつけた」

「クリスティンとリーアンが二人で話しているのを聞いた事があったのさ。リーアンは自分の家族をアメリカに移住させたがっていたが、妹は英国にこだわっているのだと話していた。するとクリスティンは、自分にはリーアンの妹の気持ちが分かると言った。彼女もまた少女時代はずっと、好きな本に影響されて英国で暮らしてみたいと思っていたのだと。本は『秘密の花園』だとさ」

　シャーロックは確認するようにジョンの方をちらりと見たが、ジョンは困惑して肩をすくめた。メアリーからそんな話は聞いた事がなかった。……〝メアリー〟。ジョンも『秘密の花園』の粗筋は知っていた。誰だって知っている。つまりクリスティン・アンバーギーは、好きだった本の主人公の名を偽名として自らに与えた訳だ。そこでようやくジョンの思考の流れは、先程シャーロックが話した内容に追いついた。「お前だったのか！」と、彼は言った。「あの時、メアリーの消息を探るよう英国に要請を出したのは！」

「しかしまあ、英国からは何の連絡も返って来なかった」と、ギャリソンは言った。「俺は数週間待って、再び先の知人に連絡を取ってみた。彼が言うには、指紋照合ではあいにく一致するデータがなく、顔認証システムで照合してはいるものの、バックデータが膨大すぎて数ヶ月を要するだろうという返答だった。その時には既にあの忌々しい『秘密の花園』も読んでいた俺は、クリスティンはヨークシャーにいる可能性があり〝メアリー〟か〝レノックス〟か、事によると〝ミスルスウェイト〟とかいう偽名を使っているかもしれないと伝えたが、こうした案件は緊急時でもない限り優先する事はできないと言われただけだった。俺はむろん、緊急ではないと認めざるを得なかった。夏まで待ってようやく連絡が入った。俺の推測は正しかった。彼の報告によれば、クリスティンはメアリー・モースタン・ワトソンという名で英国に暮らしていた。ただし、春に交通事故で死亡したと」

「だが、お前はその事故の話を信じなかった」

「信じる訳がない。とりわけ事故の日付を聞き、彼女が死んだとされる日付が、俺が英国に捜索の要請を出した二日後だったと知った後ではな。ちょっとばかり都合が良すぎるとは思わないか？ ともあれ、手がかりを掴んだとあっては、みすみす逃す手はない。ＣＩＡには、俺はまだまともに仕事に復帰できる状態にない、しばらくは休暇を取ってリーアンの家族と過ごしたいと伝えた。彼の家族を助けることで、あるいは自分の人生にも何か意味を見い出せるかもしれないと。白々しい嘘だが、奴らは信じた。いずれにせよ局にいても、俺はもうたいして役には立たない。未払いだった五年分の賃金も手にしていたし、文句をつける奴もいなかった。俺は英国へと渡った」

　シャーロックは訝しげな目で、射るようにじっと彼を見つめていたが、ギャリソンは全く動じる素振りも見せなかった。「お前はかなり初期の段階で、ジョンの居場所は特定していたはずだ。それがなぜ、ここに現れるのにこれほどの時間を要した？」

「確かに、クリスティンの夫の居場所は突き止めた。だが、彼女はなぜ夫を残して姿を消した？ いずれは合流する予定で、既に手はずも整えられているのか？ そもそも夫は、自分の妻が生きているという事実を知っているのか？ 分からなかった。それに、もし夫がクリスティンの計画に加担しているのなら、警戒心を持たれる訳にはいかない。彼についてはメディアに山ほど情報があった。とはいえ、クリスティンの死が大きく報じられた理由が、この夫本人が有名だからという訳ではなく、有名人は夫の友人の方だと把握するには少々時間を食ったがね。このシャーロック・ホームズという輩についてはどう考えればいい？ 数年前まで、彼の情報はメディアに溢れかえっていた。だが、ある時期を境に彼はぷっつりと姿を消してしまった。クリスティンはホームズと一緒に逃げたのか？」。ギャリソンは再びジョンの方を見て言った。「お前はただカモにされただけなのか、それとも全てを仕組んだ張本人なのか。それにお前はなぜ、かつてシャーロック・ホームズと暮らしていた部屋へと戻ったのか。それも分からなかった。とはいえその時点でも、もしどこかに手がかりがあるとすれば、それはベーカー街の部屋をおいては他にないという事は分かっていた。俺は部屋の階下で営業しているダイナーの常連客に扮するという、やや性急な接近を試みてお前の生活パターンを把握し、部屋に侵入し始めた。なんてこった、今じゃ俺はあの部屋の隅々まで──住んでる人間も知らないような事まで知っちまったさ」。彼はシャーロックに向かって言った。「お前はドラッグを隠す習性のあるリスか何かなのか？ よくもあれだけ部屋中に蓄えたもんだな」

　ジョンは激怒のあまり、口を開くのもやっとだった。「部屋に入り込んでいたのはお前だったのか！ ずっと何か変だと思ってた。窓が開いていたり、あれはてっきり──」

「ああ、そうだ。大家には一度ならず見つかりかけたがね。とはいえ老人の動きは鈍い。だが、お前がいつもより早めに帰ってきた日には──あの時はしくじりかけて、窓から逃げる時に危うく足の骨を折るところだった」

　ジョンは耳鳴りがしていた。幽霊など最初からいなかった。何もかも、ギャリソンの仕業だったのだ。つまり、メアリーは本当に生きている。マイクロフトは──マイクロフトは最初からずっと真実を話していたという事だ。安堵が押し寄せてきて、ジョンは思わず怒りを忘れかけたほどだった。

　ギャリソンはジョンのショックに気を良くしたらしく、なおも話し続けていた。「俺はかなりの時間を、誰もいない寝室に身を潜めて過ごした。大家も寝室には足を踏み入れようとはしなかったからな。お前のパソコンに侵入し、メールの内容も全て洗ったが、手がかりは何も得られなかった」

　ほんの束の間、ジョンはふとギャリソンに憐れみを抱いた。執念に取り憑かれ、見知らぬ街に一人きりで、自分と同じくらい空虚な男の人生に煩わされる羽目になった彼に。

「それが、昨年の秋になって急に糸口が現れた。お前は列車の時刻表を調べ、旅行鞄を引っ張り出し始めた。と言っても、フィジーに行ったりする訳でもなく、行き先はハロゲートだったが。蓋を開けてみればハロゲートはヨークシャー州にある。──俺はついにその時が来たと確信を抱いた。クリスティンはハロゲートに潜伏しているか、あるいは彼女の〝秘密の花園〟になる家をそこに買い、海外から戻ってくるつもりなのかもしれない。もしくはハロゲートに子供を隠しているか、何かそんなところだろうと。お前がハロゲートに向かうとすれば、クリスティンに会うのが目的のはずだ。行く先で何が起こるのか、把握しておく必要があった。だが、既に顔を知られているとあっては、尾行する訳にはいかない。そこで俺は部屋に侵入し、朝にお前がシャワーを使い出すのを待って、携帯に盗聴器を仕込んだ」

　シャーロックは瞼を伏せた。「バッテリーだ」

「そう、有能な装置でね。携帯電話の寿命がある内は盗聴器も生きている──携帯のスピーカーを使い、アンテナからシグナルを送る──バッテリーを食うがね」

「だから──ああ畜生」。ジョンは自分への苛立ちのあまり頭を叩きつけたくなった。何ヶ月もの時間があって、単に携帯を取り替えるだけの手間を惜しんだばかりに。

「欠点はある──電話口の話や、お前が携帯の近くにいるか、あるいはポケットにでも入れていれば会話を聞く事ができるが、別の部屋に置いている場合は不可能だ。ともあれ、あの時は失敗と紙一重だった。俺はお前がシャワーを使い終える前に部屋に侵入し、盗聴器を仕込み、部屋から抜け出して、お前がやってくるよりかなり前に Speedy's に座っている必要があったからだ。リスクを犯すだけの価値はあったがな」。ギャリソンの顔には野蛮な笑みが浮かんだ。「最初はいたく混乱したさ──なぜ彼は男に会いに行く？ そいつはいったい誰だ？ やがて俺はついに、その男が誰かに気がついた。だが、偉大なシャーロック・ホームズが片田舎に身を潜めて何をしている？ ワトソンはなぜ、今まで奴に会おうとしなかった？ ともあれ、そんな事は問題ではなかった」。彼はほとんど愛おしげな表情を浮かべてシャーロックを見た。「なぜならお前は、俺が延々と探り続けていた事が正しかったと証明してくれたからさ」

　シャーロックは再び目を伏せ、ジョンはすぐさま口を挟んだ。

「何だ、何の話しをしてる」

　ギャリソンはジョンを肩越しに見て言った。「もう忘れたのか？ 俺は覚えているぞ。ホームズはあの日、お前の妻と娘の事は気の毒だったと言った。それから続けて彼はこう言ったのさ。〝君が二人と一緒に去っていってしまわなかった事が嬉しい〟と。お前の返事は……」

　ジョンは思い出し、怒りに赤面した。「〝残りたい理由があった〟」

　ギャリソンの顔にはもはや、晴れやかと言ってもいい笑みが浮かんでいた。「それで分かった。もちろん分かったとも。クリスティンは生きている。そして、お前はそれを知ってる。むろん、金のありかは依然不明で、お前がなぜ妻と一緒に姿を消さなかったのかも、そこにホームズがどう関わっているのかも分からなかったが。どうやら、クリスティンとホームズは一緒にトンズラした訳ではないようだった。今にしてみれば、俺はなぜもっと早くその理由に思い当たらなかったのか、自分でも少々情けない思いだが。つまり、まあ誤解してほしくはないんだが、俺は同性愛だとかそういった事については、別に何とも思っちゃいない。だが、お前が妻と一緒に行かなかった理由がホームズのためだったという事に、俺はあの夜、お前が彼をフォン・セックスに誘うまで気づかなかった」

「このゲス野郎」と、ジョンは食いしばった歯の間から言った。この男がシャーロックとの一部始終に聞き耳を立てていたのかと思うと、怒りのあまり吐き気がこみ上げてきた。

「分かってみれば、あまりに単純な事だった。そして俺はついに、お前の口を割らせるための切り札を見つけた訳だ。むろん、実際にはまだ手に入れてはいなかった。探っていく内に、ホームズに接触するのは女王陛下に会うより困難だと分かったからな」。彼は再びシャーロックを見て行った。「俺は週の半ばを狙って列車に乗り、バスを使ってここへと通い始めた。だがすぐに、ホームズは施設内にはほとんど姿を現す事はなく、ふらりと外へ出てくるような事もないと把握した。英国国教会の修道院ってのは、どこもかしこもこうパラノイアじみてるのか、それともホームズがいるから警戒が強いのか、そんな事は知らない。だが恐らく後者だろう──世間から姿を消すまで、お前については新聞や雑誌がやたらと書き立てていたし、この国のタブロイドって奴は始末に負えないからな」

　もし、この状況を切り抜ける事ができたら、サイモンに修道院のスタッフ全員への感謝を伝えようとジョンは思った。何の事やら分からないだろうが。

「俺はそこで手始めに一つ、空きのあったスピリチュアリティだか何だかのプログラムに参加を申し込み、修道院内部がどうなっているのかを探る事にした。いざ入り込んでみれば、たとえ参加者であっても外部の人間が関係者エリアを簡単にうろつき回れる訳ではないと分かった。だが、抜け穴はあった──ここに住んでいるあの詩人さ。信じがたいほどのバカだ。あの娘は、俺を喜んで自室に招き入れてもてなし、シャーロック・ホームズについて洗いざらい話してくれたよ。傷を纏い足を引き摺る姿がミステリアスだとか、彼とは通じ合う物がある、なぜなら自分は詩人で、痛めつけられた彼の魂を理解できるからだとか、なんたらかんたら…」

　シャーロックはうんざりした声で言った。「彼女とは二回顔を合わせただけだ」

「そうだろうさ。なぜなら、お前はこの塔を離れる事がないからだ。それもあの娘が教えてくれた事だ。娘の部屋に行った時に、この塔のある建物に入るための扉は常に施錠されていると分かった。……だが一方で、外から客人を招き入れているのは、あの娘だけではない事にも気がついた。サイモン・ファローズ牧師は、ＰＴＳＤに苦しむ者を対象とした特別なプログラムを担当しているが、彼はいつも空き時間に、参加者をカウンセリングのために自室に招いていた。とはいえ、このＰＴＳＤ患者向けのプログラムに参加するのは、他の講座に比べて格段にハードルが高いと分かった。希望者が常に順番待ちだった。だが、俺は待機者リストの順位を快調に上がっていった。ＰＴＳＤ持ちの奴らは……自殺率がかなり高い。三人が立て続けに自殺したとしても、誰も死因を疑ってみる事すらしない」

　ジョンは吐き気を催したが、シャーロックは激怒して言った。「同じプログラムに参加予定の退役軍人が三人も自殺して、誰も気づかなかっただと？ よもや全員がロンドンで自殺した訳じゃないだろうな」

「そうして、ここへ辿り着いた」とギャリソンは言い、再び薄い笑みを浮かべてみせた。「さっきもファローズと一時間ほど会ってきた──あの牧師は悪くないな。そもそも、俺はあのプログラムとは無関係だという訳でもない。五年間も忌々しい穴ぐらの中に投げ込まれていたんだ。俺がＰＴＳＤにかからずに済んだと思うか？ 解放された直後に参加できていれば、実に役に立っただろう。そのうち、また参加してみるのもいいかもな。あの牧師には面談の後、散歩に出たいから夕食には顔を出さないかもしれないと言い置いて、俺は密かに階段を駆け上がり、全員が建物を離れて食堂へ行くのを待った。さて、これで話も終わりだ。もう一度聞かせてもらおうか。お前の妻はどこにいる」

　長い長い沈黙が横たわった。

　ジョンは微かに首を振った。「知らない」

　ギャリソンは芝居がかった落胆の色を浮かべてジョンを見た。「ワトソン先生……」

「違う、誓ってもいい。本当に知らないんだ。メアリーの過去の事が発覚してすぐ──彼女とは一緒には行けないと思った。妻もその事は理解していたし、僕に一緒に来てほしいと頼む事はできないと言っていた。円満な合意だった」。ジョンは言いながら、病的な笑いが喉元にせり上がってくるのを感じた。〝円満〟などという言葉は、夫婦が骨肉の争いに至ることなく養育権について合意したような場合に使う言葉だ。自分たちには当てはまらない。「メアリーがどこにいるのか知らないほうが、僕には好都合だった」

　ギャリソンの視線はひときわ鋭さを帯びた。「だが、行方を知っている者は別にいるはずだ。俺が英国にクリスティンの捜索依頼を出した事を、お前に知らせたのは誰だ？」

　ジョンは息を呑んだ。シャーロックの方を見る事はできなかった。もし、ギャリソンがマイクロフトの存在を知らないとすれば──あるいはそこにチャンスがあるかもしれない──。「分からない。僕はメアリーから聞いた」

「お前は嘘をついている」

　ソファにいるシャーロックが鼻で笑った。「ああ、いい推理だ。彼ほど嘘の下手な人間もいない。メアリーの行方を誰も彼に教えなかったのは、まさにそれが理由だからな」

「では、お前は知っているのか」

「いや」と、シャーロックは手を後ろに縛られたまま、ぎこちなく肩をすくめた。「その頃は海外にいたからな。あいにく、僕の方も山中の穴ぐらの中だった」

　ギャリソンは見透かすように目を細めた。静寂の中、雷鳴がゴロゴロと長く響き渡った。「だがお前は、逃亡の仲立ちをした人間を知っているな」

「知らない」

「お前の方が嘘が上手い」と、ギャリソンは言った。「だが、そんなものには騙されない」。彼はしばらくの間、眼前の二人を見ながら何か考えを巡らせている様子だった。ジョンには、ギャリソンの思考の流れが見えるかのようだった。ギャリソンから見れば、シャーロックにメアリーを庇う理由はない。娘の存在も邪魔だ。むしろ厄介払いしたいはずだと。「言えばいいだろう」と、ギャリソンはほとんど優しげに言った。「お前が口を割りさえすれば、何もかもごく簡単に済む」

　シャーロックはギャリソンに向かって微笑み、ジョンはわずかなショックと共に、彼はあるレベルにおいてはこの状況を楽しんでいるのだと覚った。──もうずいぶん長い間、シャーロックはゲームの長期戦を自分と戦えるだけの知力を持つ者と相対する機会がなかったのだ。「〝簡単に〟か。簡単なんて退屈だ」

　ジョンはいつもシャーロックがやるように、相手の一手先を読もうと必死に頭を働かせた──もしここで観念して、マイクロフトの名を明かした場合どうなる？ ギャリソンはここからマイクロフトに電話をかけて、メアリーに連絡を取るよう要求するだろうか。もしメアリーが電話口で送金に応じなければ、エムの身に危害を加えると脅すだろうか。マイクロフトが警察に連絡を取ったら？ ジョンは一瞬、シャーロックを助け出した特殊部隊が、映画か何かのようにロープをつたってガラスを突き破り、銃弾とともに雪崩れ込んでくる場面を想像した。

　耳をつんざくような雷鳴がとどろき、閃光が室内を照らし出した。目の眩むようなその光に、ジョンはふと本当に特殊部隊が現れたかと混乱したほどだった。シャーロックとギャリソンは、二人とも反射的に身を竦めた。豪雨が激しい音を立てて、西側の窓を叩いていた。

　ギャリソンは立ち上がってシャーロックに近寄ると、後ろ手に縛られたままの手首を掴んだ。「なるほどな」と、彼はその指先を吟味して言った。「東欧か？ 爪を剥がすのは共産圏の得意技だな」。ギャリソンは首を傾げながら続けた。「信じがたいほどの痛みだろう？ 経験した事がなければ、まさか爪でそれほどの痛みを与えられる訳がないと思うだろうが……」。ギャリソンは掴んだその指先を、自分の指ではじいた。シャーロックは鋭く息を呑んで顔を背け、ジョンには彼が歯を食いしばるのが見えた。ギャリソンはさらに力を加えてはじき、何度も繰り返した。シャーロックは身を捩って彼の手から逃れようとしたが、たやすく引き戻された。

「もし、この指先を踏み潰したら」と、ギャリソンは打ち解けた話でもするように言った。「さぞかし恐ろしく痛むだろうな？ そこらに置いてある楽器を弾くのも難しくなるだろう」。そして突如暴力的に、シャーロックをソファからジョンの足元の床へと引き倒した。「だがそれも、この痛みには及ぶまい」と、彼はシャーロックの背を容赦なく蹴りつけた。

　シャーロックは叫び、その甲高く凄まじい悲鳴にジョンは心が引き千切られるようだった。シャーロックは体を丸めて逃れようとしたが、ギャリソンはさらにもう一度蹴りつけた。「やめてくれ！」と、ジョンは声を振り絞って言った。「やめろ、彼には手を出すな！」

「ちなみに、このちょっとした情報についてはお前に礼を言うべきだろうな」と、ギャリソンはジョンの方を見やって言った。「あのくだらない鳥の観察に出かけていく時──お前はいつも携帯を身に付けていた。俺はそれまで、ホームズが何を患っているのか情報を得られないでいたが、お前がファローズに話した事で分かった。背骨の損傷だったな？」。ギャリソンは再び蹴り、シャーロックは声を上げて呻いた。「こうすれば、全身麻痺になるかもしれないんだろう」と、彼は、もはや逃げようともせず足元に崩れ落ちたシャーロックを見下ろした。「そもそもＣＩＡ時代、俺がなぜデスクワークに降格になっていたのか、クリスティンはお前に話したか？ 暴力の過剰行使さ。俺の担当する拘留者は死亡に至るケースが多くてな」

「頼む、やめてくれ」と、ジョンは腫れた喉に痛みを覚えながら、なすすべもなく言った。「何でも言う通りにする。メアリーに金を送るよう伝えよう。彼女ならきっと──」

「甘いな」

「ジョン、だめだ」と、シャーロックが床の上で息を喘がせながら言った。「そんな事をしたら──君の娘が──」。その顔には濡れた涙の筋があり、ジョンは懊悩しながら彼を見つめた。再び、雷の閃光が室内を照らし出した。

　ギャリソンは突如、怒りを露わにして叱声を上げ、振り上げた足をシャーロックの腰へと激しく叩きつけた。その時、恐ろしい轟音を立てて雷が落ち──嵐はちょうど頭上を通り過ぎようとしているらしい──ふいに室内の照明が消えた。

　ジョンは混乱に目を瞬かせたが、一拍置いて嵐のせいだと気付き、そして次の瞬間、叫び声が響き渡った。

「明かりを戻せ！ つけろ！ 照明のスイッチを入れろ！ このクソ野郎！ 明かりを元に戻せ！」

　ギャリソンだ、とジョンは当惑しながら思った。叫んでいるのはギャリソンだった。完全に気が狂ったように叫び声を上げている。ジョンには彼が何かに躓くような音が聞こえたが、塔の中から落ちた電源を復旧できる訳もなく、何をしたがっているのかは分からなかった。

「畜生、この野郎！ 明かりを戻せ！」

　銃声が響いた。そのあまりの大きさに、ジョンは一瞬、また雷が落ちたのかと思ったほどだった。ああ、最悪だ。暗闇で無闇に発砲し始めたのか？ 完全に正気を失ったのだろうか？ 声を聞く限りはそのようだった。ギャリソンはまたしても叫び始めたが、今度は言葉ではなく、ただ長くつんざくような金切り声だった。痛みか、恐怖か、怒りか、何から来る叫びなのかは知る由もなかったが。どさりと何かが倒れる音がして、再び銃声が響いた。「シャーロック！」と、ジョンは半狂乱で叫んだ。

　ギャリソンの叫びはふいに途切れた。代わりに、低く、ゴポゴポという恐ろしい音が、どこかジョンの左側から聞こえてきた。

「シャーロック？」と、ジョンは囁いた。「シャーロック？」。暗闇で椅子に縛られたまま、彼は身を震わせた。ゴポゴポという音はまだ続いていた。雷が光ったが、一瞬の閃光に照らされた室内には誰の姿も見当たらず、まるで部屋に一人きりでいるかのようだった。

　雷がゴロゴロと響いていたが、雷鳴はいつまでも鳴り止まず、ジョンはそれが雷鳴などではなく、誰かがドアを叩く音だと気づいた。「ジョン？ シャーロック？ ジョン！」

「警察を呼んでくれ！」と、ジョンは叫んだ。「ここから離れろ！ 奴は銃を持ってる！」

「ジョン！」。声はサイモンだった。ドアを揺らす音が聞こえたが、外側から開く訳がないのは分かっていた。六インチの厚みがあるうえに、あの重い鉄のかんぬきがかかっているのだ。「警察にはもう通報した！ ニール！ いいから銃を捨てるんだ！」

　大声で叫び合っている自分たちの声の向こうに、微かに何か重い物を引き摺るような不規則な物音が聞こえた。ジョンは耳をそばだてたが、雨と雷鳴とにかき消されて、音の出どころを特定するのは難しかった。音は遠ざかるように、静かになっていった。「シャーロック？」。ジョンはもう一度呼びかけてみた。「サイモン！ 救急車は頼んだか？」

　金属がこすれ合う音が響き、ジョンは一瞬身を強張らせたが、すぐにそれがかんぬきの引き抜かれる音だと気づいてどっと安堵が押し寄せた、。ドアが勢いよく開き、ジョンは床に広がる懐中電灯の光と、その後ろに微かに浮かび上がる背の高い人影を認めた。顔に向けられた光に、反射的に目を閉じた。

「ごめん」と、サイモンの声が言って光が逸れ、彼が鋭く息を呑む音が聞こえた。懐中電灯の光が床へと下ろされて──どうやら彼はしゃがみ込んでいるようだ──そして何か低く呟く声が聞こえた後、サイモンは再び明かりを持ち上げて、部屋の中へと入ってきた。

「ジョン、すまない。できるだけすぐに戻ってくるから」と静かに言って、サイモンは横を通り過ぎていった。ジョンは周囲を見回し、今は物の輪郭が微かに見えるようになっている事に気がついた。再び雷鳴が響いたが、音は先程より小さくなっていた。嵐は遠ざかりつつあるようだ。ジョンは首の骨が鳴るほど勢いをつけて入り口の方を振り向いたが、何も見えなかった。ドアのある床のあたりは、手前の作業机に視界を遮られてしまっている。

　縛めを解く方法が何も見つからないまま、ジョンはそのまま椅子に座っていた。シャーロックはどこにいるのだろう。生きているのか、死んでいるのかも分からない。ギャリソンがどこにいるのかも、誰があのかんぬきを外したのかも分からなかった。ジョンは返事が返って来なかったらと恐れるあまり、呼びかける事もできないでいた。

　サイモンは階段の傍の床に懐中電灯を置き、どうやらそこに跪いているようだった。低い声で何かを唱え続ける声が聞こえていた。窓の外の雨脚が弱まると、サイモンが唱えていたのは、何か祈りの言葉だと分かった。ジョンは息を呑んで吐き出し、自分も祈るべきだろうかと思ったが、今はシャーロックの事以外、何も考えられなかった。

　何かを引き摺るような不規則な音が、再び響き始めた。ジョンは床の上をこっちへ向かってくる暗い影を見つけ、そして眩暈がするほどの感謝と共に、それがシャーロックだと気づいた。彼は半ば這うように、半ば自分の体を引き摺るようにして、床の上をジョンの方へと近寄ってきた。

「ああ、神様」と、ジョン呟いた──サイモンが何をしているにしろ、それを妨げないよう静かな声で。「シャーロック、いいからそのままじっとして。いいかい？ 動こうとしちゃだめだ。サイモンが助けを呼んでくれたから」

　シャーロックからの返事はなかった。彼は自分の体をジョンの椅子の傍へと引き寄せ、そのまましばらく荒い呼吸を繰り返していたが、やがてジョンは、シャーロックの手が自分の手首を掴み、ダクトテープの縛めが切られたのが分かった。解かれて自由になった腕が、体の両側にだらりとぶら下がった。

「ありがと」と、ジョンは素直に礼を言うと、血の巡りを戻そうと腕をさすり、体毛がむしり取られるのに顔をしかめながらテープを手首から引き剥がした。シャーロックが横に来て何かを手渡した。

「それで足も」と、力なく言ったきり、シャーロックは床の上に横たわって体を休めた。

　ジョンは薄暗がりの中、渡されたものを顔の前へと持ち上げて目を細めた。それはシャーロックのハンティング・ナイフだった。ジョンは一拍置いて理解した。シャーロックは突如訪れた暗闇とギャリソンのヒステリー状態とを利用して、アンクル・ホルスターからナイフを取り出し、自分の縛めを解いたのだ。「良かった。…ああ、良かった」と、ジョンは呟き、今なら臆面もなく感謝の祈りを捧げられそうだと思った。神にでも何にでも、あの時、シャーロックからナイフを没収してしまわなかった事に。

　ジョンは足首を椅子に縛めていたテープを切ると、シャーロックの傍らへと座り込んだ。彼はもう呻き声を上げてはいなかったが、浅い呼吸を繰り返していた。

「シャーロック、ああ」と、ジョンは喉を詰まらせながら声をかけた。「シャーロック、シャーロック。ほんとに、本当にごめん」

「君のせいじゃない」と、シャーロックはかろうじて返事をした。

「うん、今回に限っては珍しく君のせいでもない」と、ジョンは言い、シャーロックは弱々しく笑い出しかけて咳き込み、頭を持ち上げようとした。

「ほら──」と、ジョンは体勢を変えて、彼の頭を自分の膝へと休ませた。手が濡れたのに気付いて、ジョンはシャーロックの顔から親指でそっと涙を拭った。「じっとしてて。もうすぐ救急車が来るよ。いいね？」

「ギャリソンは……」

「分からない。サイモンが付き添ってる」

「彼の喉を切った」と、シャーロックは静かに言った。「そんな事はしたくなかったんだ、ジョン。立てないようにアキレス腱を切って、銃を取り上げようと思った。でもあまりに力が強くて、そのうえ発砲し続けていたから……」

「素晴らしい判断だった」と、ジョンは力を込めて言った。「君はみんなの命を救ったんだ。奴は僕ら二人を殺して、メアリーも、娘だって殺されたかもしれない」

「うん…」。シャーロックは瞳を閉じると、歯を食いしばって微かに体を震わせた。ジョンは彼の髪を撫でた。

　床を擦る音がしてサイモンが立ち上がり、ジョンはさっきのゴポゴポという音がもう聞こえなくなっている事に気がついた。ギャリソンは事切れたのだろう。ジョンは彼の行いを憎んではいたが、脅威の過ぎ去った今となっては、自分がどこか彼を憐れんでもいる事に気が付いた。復讐と欲望以外に何もない、あまりに空虚なその人生に。

「シャーロック、何かできる事はないか？」と、サイモンが懐中電灯を床に向け、二人の傍に膝をついた。

「薬を取ってきてくれ」と、ジョンは言った。「全種類だ。それから、棚から毛布も頼めるかい。寒いのがダメなんだ」

　サイモンは頷き、急いでキッチンへと向かうと、すぐに薬と毛布を持って戻ってきた。

「私は下へ行って電源を元に戻して、それから警察と救急が来るのを待ってるよ」と言って、サイモンはシャーロックにそっと毛布を着せかけた。「ここは大丈夫だね？」

「ちょっと待ってくれ」と、ジョンは驚いて言った。「さっき電源を落としたのは君か？」

　サイモンは頷いた。「この建物のメインブレーカーを落とした。みんなが食堂で夕食を取っている時間だったのが幸いだった。そうじゃなきゃ、誰かがブレーカーを元に戻してしまっただろうから」

「でもどうして──」

「今日、ギャリソンと話している間中、何かがおかしいとは思っていたんだ。それが何なのかは、はっきりとは分からなかった。でも、さっき夕食で食堂に行った時に、クレシダから彼の事を聞かれたんだ。彼女は私達二人が連れ立って部屋に入っていくのを見ていた。クレシダは、ギャリソンが以前にもこの建物に来た事があって、その時にシャーロックについて彼から色々聞かれたと教えてくれた。さすがにそれで分かったんだ。ギャリソンが私の部屋を訪ねたいと頼んできたのは、この建物の中に入るためだったとね。それで食堂から引き返して、この部屋のドアの内側に聞き耳を立てた」

「君は知っていたんだな」と、シャーロックが痛みと憔悴に小さくなった声で言った。「奴が暗闇を恐れている事を、君は知っていた」

「その通りだ。神よ許し給え。知ってたよ。彼は自分から言いはしなかったけど、でも私には分かったんだ」

「言いもしないのに、僕の方は暗闇を恐れないと知っていたようにね」

「君は暗闇が好きだ。闇の中だと安心できるのは分かってた」と、サイモンは掠れた声で言った。「だから私は……私は、それを利用すれば、君たち二人に助かるチャンスを与えられるかもしれないと思ったんだ」

「でも、君は彼の最期にも立ち会った」と、ジョンは言った。「奴を一人きりでは死なせなかった。そして、僕らの命を救ってくれたんだ」。結局のところ、サイモンはいつか自分自身の良心に折り合いを付けなければならないだろう。けれど、ジョンの見る限りは、彼はかつてのシャーロックと同じ程度には、天使の側（side of the angels）に立つ人間だった。

　サイモンは毛布を引いてシャーロックの肩を覆い、爪先まで毛布が届いているかどうかを確かめた。懐中電灯の光に阻まれて、ジョンからは彼の表情は見えなかった。「さあ、もう助けが来る頃だろう。救急隊がまっすぐここへ上がってこられるよう誘導しに行くよ」

　サイモンが行ってしまうと、部屋は急にしんと静まりかえったようだった。雨はすでに小降りになっていて、ジョンの目はもう、暗がりの中でも物の輪郭が見えるようになっていた。

「まだ寒いなら、毛布をもう一枚取ってこようか」と、ジョンは聞いてみた。

「震えてるのは僕じゃない」と、シャーロックが答えた。「君の方だ」

　ジョンはどこか意識の遠いところで、自分が本当に震えている事に驚いた。彼は今しがた起きた出来事について、本当に現実にあった事なのだと、まだ頭の整理をつけられないでいた。頭に突きつけられた拳銃、床に倒れ込んだシャーロックの姿、緑のジャケットの男──ニール・ギャリソンの死。メアリーとエムについて。知る由もなかった大金について。人生で最も親密な時間の数々が、ギャリソンの捜索の手がかりのために晒され、くまなく調べられていた事。迷える一匹の羊を追いかけていたはずのサイモンが、結局は他の皆をも救った事。そして急に、今度こそシャーロックを永遠に失っていたかもしれないという事実が、重い衝撃となって押し寄せてきた。ギャリソンに殺されていても当然の状況だった。ジョンは歯が鳴るほど激しく身を震わせた。

　シャーロックが、手をジョンの足の上へと持ち上げて優しくさすった。「大丈夫か？」

「うん」と、ジョンは言った。「まあ、しばらくすれば落ち着くよ。ただ少し……ああ畜生……とにかく……。君は？ 君は大丈夫なのか？」。言いながらジョンは、自分で自分を蹴り飛ばしたくなった。大丈夫な訳がない。背中にどれだけのダメージを受けたのかも分からず、命を脅かされて、聖域だった場所に土足で踏み込まれたせいで、精神的な拠り所（ground）まで失ってしまったかもしれないのに──。

「治るさ」と、シャーロックは言い、ふと何かに気づいたような口調で続けて言った。「治る。きっとだ。今なら分かる。僕は良くなるよ」

　ジョンは震えが収まるまで、深くゆっくりと呼吸を繰り返した。彼はシャーロックの顔にかかった髪を後ろへと撫でつけ、かがみ込んで互いのこめかみを合わせた。

「ジョン」と、シャーロックはまだ自分でも驚いているような声で言った。「僕はまた、自分の賢さを命がけで証明する暮らしに戻りたい」

　ジョンは笑い──声は少し震えていたが──そして彼の手をぎゅっと握り締めた。突然、二人のまわりで部屋は生気を取り戻した。静寂の中に空調の鈍い音が大きく響き、ランプの光があたりに満ちた。シャーロックは瞳を閉じた。

「この混乱が片付いたら、手術を受ける」と、彼は囁いた。「マイクロフトの手配が済み次第、すぐにでも」

「ああ、しまった。マイクロフト」と、ジョンは言った。「まずいよ。彼に電話しないと──警察には何て言う？」。言いながらジョンは手探りで携帯を引っ張り出して呻いた。バッテリーは切れていた、ああそうだろうとも。忌々しいギャリソン。冥土から最後にもう一度哄笑しているに違いない。

「連絡ならもう終わってる」と、シャーロックは目を閉じたまま言った。

「何だって？」

「机の上の僕の携帯だ。部屋の入り口に見知らぬ人間が現れたのを見てすぐに〈連絡先〉〈マイクロフト〉〈スピーカー〉とタップした。三回押せばいいだけだ。ギャリソンが完全に部屋の中に入ってしまうまでに終えていた」

　ジョンは首を伸ばして机の上を見たが、今いる床の上からは当然見えなかった。そして笑い出した。「君は一瞬でも何かに動転するって事がないのか？ それで僕はと言えば、君がロンドンに帰れる日が来るかどうか、危ぶんでいたんだからな」

　シャーロックは鼻を鳴らした。「どうしてまだここにヘリが到着してないのか、理解に苦しんでる」

「外は暴風雨なんだから仕方ないだろ。ちょっと待ってて」。ジョンはシャーロックをそっと床に横たえると、慌てて携帯を取りに行った。ひと目で分かるくらい、机の上に堂々と置かれていた。ジョンは戻ってきて床に座り込みながら、ボタンをタップしてスピーカーをオフにし、シャーロックの肩に手を回すと、彼をもう一度腕の中へと抱き上げた。

「マイクロフト？ シャーロックならここに一緒にいる。全部聞く羽目になって本当にごめん。彼なら大丈夫……」

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

「すまないけど、毛布をもう一枚もらえないかな」と、ジョンは聞いた。「彼が少し寒がってるんだ」

「点滴のせいね」と、きれいな黒い目をした看護士が気の毒そうに言って、シャーロックの上に毛布を広げた。

「体温を下げてしまうのよ。その手術着もちっとも温かくないでしょう？ でも、そろそろ準備ができるって伝えに来たところよ。担当の先生たちもすぐに来るわ」

　シャーロックは片目を薄く開けて、ぼうっとした瞳で看護士をじっと見つめると「近いうちに家族が君を訪ねてくるはずだ」と言った。「彼らは君の婚約者がシーク教徒じゃなかった事に腹を立ててるんだ。でも──」

「ありがとう助かったよ」と、ジョンは遮るために大声で看護士に言い、「ごめん。鎮静剤のせいで彼、ちょっと不躾になってるみたいだ」と、小声で付け足した。

「親切で忠告したつもりだった」と、シャーロックが心外そうに言った。

「もうすぐ手術室に運ばれていくからって、気を紛らわせたかっただけだろ」。ジョンは両手でシャーロックの頬を挟んだ。「さあ、いいかい。次に目を覚ましたら、僕はちゃんとすぐ傍にいる。それに手術が終わったら、もう痛い思いをせずに歩けるようになるんだ」

「上手くいけばだ」

「絶対にだ」

「八〇から八五パーセントの確率においてだ。とてもじゃないが──」

　ジョンは黙らせるためにキスをした。「歩けるようになるよ。ほら、信じて。信念は山をも動かすって言うだろ」

「なんてバカげた言葉だ」

「しーっ。血圧モニターが鳴っちゃうだろ」

　シャーロックは静かになったが、不機嫌そうにぼんやりとしていた。「もし君の言う通り、成功して歩けるようになったら、僕が何をするつもりでいると思う？」

「何したいんだ？」

「一緒に、あのハヤブサを見に行く。君は誇張して話してただけで、ハヤブサにそれほどの魅力があるとは到底思えないが」

　ジョンは微笑んだ。意外だったが嬉しかった。「そりゃいいな。すっごくいい計画だ。春になって君がすっかり良くなる頃には、ハヤブサたちは巣作りの季節だよ」

　シャーロックはうとうとと瞳を閉じた。「それから、ハヤブサを見終わったら、僕は君の服を全部むしり取って──」

「準備はいいですか？」

　ジョンは飛び上がり、手でシャーロックの口を塞いだ。「はい！ すみません。ええ、もう準備万端です」。手を離すと、シャーロックの上に身をかがめてもう一度キスをした。「待ってるからね」

　シャーロックは戸惑うように目を開けて、ジョンの手を掴もうと腕を伸ばした。「ジョン──」

「ほら、もう行って」と、ジョンは毅然と言って体を起こした。もしシャーロックがここで手術室に入ってくれなければ、赤ん坊みたいに泣き出してしまいそうだった。安心させるために笑顔を見せたかったが、あまりにも無理だったので、大丈夫だと言うように落ち着いた顔を作り、そう見えている事を祈った。シャーロックのストレッチャーは手術室の方へとぐるりと運ばれていき、角を曲がる時に最後に見えたのは、まだジョンの手を掴もうとするように宙に伸ばされた、白く細い彼の手だった。

　気丈さは顔から剥がれ落ちて、ジョンは思わず何度か大きく息を吸いこんだ。よし。手術待合室へ行こう。しかし、その前にトイレだ。彼はずっと死ぬほどトイレに行きたかったのだが、シャーロックの傍を離れたくなくて我慢していたのだった。トイレに寄って、それからコーヒーを買おう。それがいい、とジョンは大きく息をついて背中を伸ばすと、大股でその場を後にした。

　待合室に入ると、特に人の少ない隅の席を見つけて腰を落ち着けた。ジョンは買ってきたコーヒーを啜ってみて顔をしかめた。おそろしく不味い。病院のコーヒーというものは、なぜいつもこう不味いのか。熱くすらない。彼はため息をついて渋々もうひと口啜り、腕時計を見た。死にそうだ。まだ五分と経っていなかった。シャーロックの手術は始まってすらいないだろう。

　目の前にふと、誰かの手が現れた。テイクアウトのコーヒーを持っている。ジョンが買ったものよりはまともな味がするに違いない。香りからして違う。カップを差し出した手の主は、案の定マイクロフトだった。

「どうして」と、ジョンは驚いて言った。「てっきりまだ海外だと思ってました。これは僕に？」

「一昨日、帰国した」と、マイクロフトは言って、カップを手渡した。「気がかりな事案があったものでね」

　ジョンはありがたく熱いコーヒーを啜った。「最高に美味しい。ありがとうございます。もう絶対にシャーロックに、あなたに口答えなんてさせません」

「まあ、君はどうせあっという間に、弟に良いようにされるだろうがね」

「ちょうどすれ違いでしたね──シャーロックはちょっと前に手術室へ運ばれていってしまったんです」

「承知している。わざとそうなるように来た」と、マイクロフトは涼しい顔で言った。「君のおかげで、病院にいる時の弟に付き添わないで済むというのは、どんな世界最高のコーヒーをもってしても替え難い有り難さだ」

「さすがにそこまでじゃ──いや、そうですけど。その後、色々とどうなりました？」

「概ね首尾良く運んでいる。我々の〝共通の友人〟によれば、今回のような不測の事態が起こる可能性はもう残されていないと保証できるそうだ。米国側の人間とも会って来たが、ニール・ギャリソンが数ヶ月前に姿を消す以前、その存在は彼らにとってもある種のリスク要因となっていたらしい。彼がもう二度と職務に戻る事はないと知っても、特に落胆した様子もなかった。それから、もう一つの懸念事項についても……米国としては今後、クリスティン・アンバーギーの所在をつまびらかにする意志はないと言っている。〝寝た子を起こすな〟といったところだろう」

　ジョンはそれが、マイクロフトが双方にとって有益な措置だと米国側を説得したのか、それとも誰かに多大な借りを作って得た結果なのかは想像もつかなかったが、知らないでいた方が身のためだろうと内心思った。

「君に手紙を預かっているよ」と、マイクロフトは上着のポケットから封筒を取り出し、中に折り畳まれていた紙片をジョンに手渡した。紙はカサカサとして薄く、どこか幼い頃に見た古いエアメール用の便箋を思わせた。

 

《ジョンへ

　あんな事になって、本当にごめんなさい。まさかニールが、あの状態でまだ生きているとは思わなかったの。もし知っていれば、後でどんなに罪悪感を覚えても、あの場に瀕死のまま残していったりはしなかった》

　ジョンは思わず笑みをこらえている自分に気がついた。前妻のモラルの置き所は、シャーロックと同様にかなり特殊だ。メアリーは自分を裏切ろうとした男の命を救う事はないが、彼が瀕死状態で長く苦しむよりは頭を撃ち抜いてやる方を選ぶのだ。

《あの大金を自分一人で独占するつもりもなかった。ただ、局を抜けたかっただけ。でも、根無し草のように生きたくはなかったの。私は人生が欲しかった。本当の意味での人生が。今まで生きてきたような、嘘の上に築かれた人生じゃなく、誰かの助けになれるような生き方をしてみたかった。それで、私はロンドンの看護学校に入って、残されたリーアンの家族が何不自由なく生きていけるよう手配をした。もし、またいつか逃げる必要が生じた時には、資金にすぐにアクセスできるよう準備もした。残ったお金には手を付けず、ただ寝かせておいたの。全部どこかに寄付してしまおうと思った事もあった。女の子たちのために学校を作っている団体を選んで。でも、一度手にしたものを手放すというのは驚くほど難しかった。寄付には、マイクロフトが手を貸してくれる事になったのよ。それから、一部はシャーロックへの償いとしても使いたいと思ってる。これにもマイクロフトが手助けをしてくれるはず。

　マイクロフトから、あなたとシャーロックの事も聞いたわ。心から良かったと思ってる。シャーロックは本当に長い間、あなたを愛していたと思う。私が一緒にいられないなら、あなたの傍にいるのは彼であってほしい。

　それから、私たち二人ともが愛しているもう一人について。ジョン、きっと自慢に思うわよ。あの子は美しくて、賢くて、健康で、幸せよ。彼女は自分の父親がどんなに素晴らしい人間か、話に聞きながら成長していくわ。そしていつか十分に大きくなったら、残りの話も伝えるつもり。あの子を大切に育てていく。あなたもシャーロックの事を大切にして。いつかまた会える日も来るかもしれないわね。

　愛を込めて  
　メアリー》

 

　ジョンは手紙を二度読み返した。微笑みながらも、視界は少し滲んでいた。彼女は自分にとって、ずっと妻であり続けるだろう。ちょうど両親が変わらずに親であり続け、エムがいつまでも自分の娘であり続けるように。もう別の誰かを妻と呼ぶ事は永遠にないに違いないのだから。──そう思いながらジョンはふと、ただ自分はもしかすると、いつか夫を持つ事になるかもしれないと初めて思い当たった。メアリーとはあのまま一緒にいれば、二人の関係はいずれ苦く刺々しいものへと崩れ落ちていっただろう。けれど今となっては、奇妙な形ではあれ、二人の間には友情が残ったのだ。

　ジョンは手紙を返した。マイクロフトは受け取った紙片を折り畳むと、煙草用の巻紙を取り出し、手紙を中に巻き込んで封じた。胸ポケットにしまわれる煙草を、ジョンは面白がって眺めていた。

「それ、吸うんですか？」

「意外にも悪くない。まあ残念ながらニコチンは含まれていないがね」と、マイクロフトは言った。

「彼女がシャーロックに償いをしたいと書いていたのは、どういう意味なんです？」

　マイクロフトは隣の椅子に置いてあったファイルを手に取った。「弟がまだ小さかった頃、われわれ家族は何度か、サセックスにある両親の友人宅に招かれて夏を過ごした。その屋敷の近くに一軒のコテージがあってね。そこに住む老人が養蜂をしていた。シャーロックは両親が彼にさせたがっていた事──ビーチに行ったり、ポニーに乗ったり、といった物事にはおよそ興味を示さなかったが、蜂に夢中になって、毎日のように老人の家を訪ねていた。弟はその後何年も、大きくなったら養蜂家になってあのコテージに住むのだと頑固に言い張っていたものだよ。数ヶ月前、シャーロックが近い内に一戸建ての住まいを必要とするだろうという事が分かった段階で、私はこの物件について問い合わせたが、長期間借り続けるにはあまりにも賃料が高額だった。しかし……」と言って、マイクロフトはホチキス止めされた書類を取り出すと、ジョンに手渡した。「我々の〝共通の友人〟の良心の呵責によって、このコテージは君らの所有になった」

「何ですって？」

「ここならライゲートの修道院よりはロンドンに近い。もし、シャーロックが探偵業に戻ると決めた場合でも、週末を過ごすための別荘として使える。売ってしまってもいい。もし復帰しないなら……ここで音楽を書きながら暮らすのもいいだろう」。マイクロフトが書類を一枚めくると、冗談のように可愛らしくこじんまりとしたコテージの写真が現れた。家は一面に伸びた野バラに覆われていた。「一階に今は書斎として使われている部屋があるが、シャーロックが回復して階段を上れるようになるまでは、この書斎を仮のベッドルームとして使う事もできる。キッチンも最近リフォームされて……」

　ジョンは、マイクロフトが配管や屋根や養蜂箱の状態について説明している間、じっと写真を見つめていた。コテージは素敵だったが、なぜかシャーロックがそこで暮らす姿を思い浮かべる事ができなかった。彼の居場所はロンドンか、そうでなければ、あの休む事を知らない魂が縛られないような場所でなければならない。ジョンは胸に痛みを覚えながら、塔と、むせび泣くような風の音と、あのどこまでも広がる風景を思った──野生のハヤブサが生きる場所。写真の家はどことなく、人慣れしすぎた印象を与えた。

「二階には寝室と、海を臨むテラスがある」と、マイクロフトはジョンの心を読んだように言い、もう一枚書類をめくった。

「ああ」と、ジョンは小さく声を漏らした。はたしてその写真の中には、草に覆われたなだらかな丘陵と、その向こうに岩場と崖と、海鳥たちの舞い飛ぶ海原の風景が広がっていた。ここなら、と彼は思い浮かべた。──人気のない丘の上にシャーロックが立っている。風が彼の髪をはためかせて、移ろいゆく海と空とが、あの万華鏡のような瞳を緑やブルーや灰色に変えていくだろう。「ええ。ええ、ここならきっと」

「まあ、私もそう思ってね」と、マイクロフトは得意そうに言った。

「住めるようになるとしたら、いつ頃になるんですか？ シャーロックはしばらくは病院ですが、もしリハビリ病棟に入院せずに済むなら──」

「それほど長くはかからない。一階をベッドルームとして使えるよう手配しよう。もしくは、ママ（Mummy）に準備を頼むのがいいかもしれない。弟のあの髪を見たら、母はそれはまあ盛大に嫌がるだろうな」と、マイクロフトは心底愉快そうに言った。

　ジョンは鼻を鳴らし、マイクロフトはファイルを手渡した。「残りの詳細はそこにある。そろそろ行かなければ。今日は予定満載でね。それに、ここを出る前に煙草を一服する必要がある」

「待って──」と、ジョンは呼び止め、マイクロフトは立ち止まって振り向いた。「ありがとうございます。何もかも」

「礼を言うのはこちらだよ」と、マイクロフトは珍しく茶化さずに言い、妙に不安そうな顔でもう一度立ち止まった。「コテージの近くにはまともなレストランはないが、村にはビールの品揃えがそこそこまともなパブがある」

「ダーツは？」

「以前に立ち寄ってみた時には、あったように思う」

　ジョンは笑みを浮かべ、「それじゃ、訪ねて来てください」と言った。「少なくとも、月に二回は」

「シャーロックの手術が終わったら、メールで知らせてくれるかね」

「僕がメールするまで、さも結果を知らないみたいに言いますね」と、ジョンが言うと、マイクロフトは片眉を上げてみせ、あの妙な〝スパイ煙草〟をポケットから引っ張り出すと、そのまま歩み去った。

 

　時は過ぎていく、否応もなく。とはいえ、ジョンは一度となく、週末までの長い時間を目の前にして、奇妙に伸び縮みする時間というものに思いを巡らせた事があった。日曜日、帰りの列車を前にして、愛する人から隔てられた長い平日を厭う時、時間はさながら光のように過ぎ去ってしまう。愛する人が苦しんでいる時には、時間はカタツムリが這うようにしか進まない。とはいえ、過ぎていく事には変わりない。

　ある男が、墓碑銘のない墓石の下に埋葬され、どこかで一冊のファイルが閉じられた。

　サセックスでは合計四人もの理学療法士が異動や辞職を希望し、少なくともその内の一人はノイローゼに陥った。

　ヨークシャーでは毎日、一人の男がニール・ギャリソンの魂のために祈っていた。

　コーカサスのとある小国では、国の新たな門出の日が祝日に制定され、一周年の記念日が祝われた。

　マララ基金は、匿名で莫大な額の寄付金を受け取り、その寄付でいくつかの新たな学校の設立と、シリアの難民キャンプの拡充を計画し始めた。

　樹々は落葉し、リージェンツ・パークでは記念碑の除幕式が行われた。

　ある中年の男は、その数年間で学んだあらゆる物事について思いを馳せていた。忍耐強くある事、与えられた奇跡を忘れない事、物事には絶対に諦めてはならない時と、手を離すべき時がある事。男は何にせよ、車の運転を覚えるのに遅すぎるという事はないだろうと決心した。

　中年と言うにはやや年を取ったある老女は、寂しさをつのらせ、少しのあいだ家を畳んでパリに行き、本格的に菓子作りを学ぶことにした。〝Pour mes garcons（For my boys）〟と彼女は言った。

　冬が訪れ、日々は少しずつどんよりと曇りがちになり、寒さを増していった。古いコテージには新しく暖房が設置された。「最高性能の暖房を、自分でさらに微調整したんだ──今じゃ家の中はサウナみたいだよ」と、暖房の設置を終えた男はビールを手に友人達に話した。彼は口元を拭うと、いけ好かない高級スーツの男にダーツで挑戦を持ちかけ、そして──驚いた事に、ついに勝ちを収めた。とはいえ密かに、スーツの男がわざと勝ちを譲ったのではないかと疑ったが、それも仲間たちの歓声の快さを損ねるものではなかった。

　ロンドンでは、きりりとした専門職風の女が、痩せて神経質そうな娘の前に片膝をつき、ダイヤモンドの付いた鼻ピアスを差し出した。「イエス」と、鼻ピアスの娘は叫び、「ああ神様、もちろんイエスよ」と言って、盛大に泣き出した。レストランのスタッフは丁重に祝福した。ウェイターたちは密かに胸を撫で下ろした──プロポーズというのは常に波乱含みだ。特にこのレストランでは数年前のあの一件が……プロポーズ成功間違いなしと思われた求婚者と、ウェイターに変装したある男が……まあともかくも、今度のプロポーズは万事上手くいったのだった。Speedy's では、鼻ピアスの娘がいつも座っていた角の席はしばらく空席のままだったが、すぐに新たな別の常連客が座るようになった。かつて、ジョンと緑のジャケットの男が座っていた席も、すぐに新しい客たちで埋まっていったように。

　地球の反対側では、ある小さな女の子が二歳になった。

　女の子の母親は、恋に落ちた。

　時は過ぎていく、否応もなく。季節は春へと移ろい、日々は少しずつ長く暖かくなり、ハヤブサたちが岩の窪みへと戻ってきた。

 

 

「ジョン、早く！」

「待たないと後悔するぞ」と、ジョンはどなり返した。「道を知ってるのは僕で、君じゃないんだからな」

「もちろん道ぐらい分かるさ。君が話すのを何度も聞いていたんだ」

　ジョンは呆れ顔をしたが、口元には笑みが浮かんでいた。シャーロックがジョンよりも早く歩けるようになって、もう数週間にもなるが、彼はいまだに子供みたいにその喜びを謳歌していた。歩き始めたばかりの幼児が、母親から逃げ回っているのと変わらない。彼は今も大股で岩場の道を闊歩し、春風がその髪を猛烈に舞い上げていた。もつれて絡んだあの髪を梳かすのに、後でまた一時間はかかるだろう。シャーロックはベーカー街に戻って落ち着いたら髪を切るのだと宣言していて、ジョンは密かに惜しんでいた。

　先を行くシャーロックの姿はもう見えなかった。この旅行は良いアイディアだと思っていたのに、とジョンは内心独りごちた。二人は来週には本格的にロンドンでの暮らしに戻るため、引っ越す予定だった。そして、もう街に戻っても大丈夫だと互いに納得していたとはいえ、拭いきれない不安がシャーロックを緊張させ、刺々しくさせていた。ジョンがライゲート大修道院リトリート・センターへの旅行を持ちかけたのは、彼の気を紛らわせたいのが主な理由だったが、ここを訪れる事で、あの頃からどれだけ遠くまで道を進んできたか、彼に振り返ってもらいたいからでもあった。

　カーブになった道を曲がったところで、ジョンはシャーロックが道の上にかがみ込んでいるのを見つけた。硬い土の上に付いた、ほとんど消えかけの足跡を覗き込んでいる。

「足跡の主は女だ」と、彼は言った。「まだ新しい。サイズは３９。だが歩幅を見ると、靴のサイズから導き出せる身長より背が高い事が分かる。ブーツが小さすぎるんだ。だからさっき会った時に、ちょっとふらついていたんだな。サイモンに言って、ブーツを返品すべきだと彼女に忠告させよう」

「誰だ？ 新任の作曲家かい？」。二人はシャーロックの後任として招かれた作曲家とすでに顔を合わせていた。黒い瞳をしたせっかちそうな女性で、完全なる不協和音の曲をたくさん書いている。サイモンによれば、彼女はかなりの時間、野山を歩き回って過ごしているらしい。

「聞くまでもないだろう」と言ってシャーロックは立ち上がり、吹き付ける風に舞い上がった髪がその顔に覆い被さった。「ここへ来る前に切っておくべきだった」と、彼はぶつぶつと呟いた。

「言っておくけど、デールズを散策する目的とは、美しい風景とチャーミングな旅仲間との道連れを楽しむ事なんだからな」と、ジョンは自説を説いた。「だから、ちょっとはペースダウンしろ」

　シャーロックは軽蔑しきった目でジョンを見た。「風景なんて退屈だ。僕は君が去年通っていたハヤブサの巣を見たいんだ。それから、岩の上で君を抱いて、こんなひどい風が吹く場所からはさっさと引き返す」

「何？ あれはてっきり、手術前に気を紛らわせるためのうわ言だと思ってたのに」

「うわ言なんて僕が言う訳ないだろう」と、シャーロックは横柄に言い放って勢いよく歩き出すと、迷う素振りもなく、ハヤブサの巣へと続くほとんど消えかけの小道へと向かっていった。

　ジョンは首を振りつつ、後を追って歩きだした。できればシャーロックが本気でない事を祈った。──暖かくなってきたとはいえ、風はいまだ冷たく、積極的にトラウザーズを下ろしたいとは思えない気候だった。それに……ジョンはこの数ヶ月でボトム側でのセックスにも慣れて、楽しめるようにすらなってきたとはいえ、岩の上で抱かれるべきは誰かと言えば、自分ではないはずだ。ジョンは、自分を押し倒そうと飛びかかってきたシャーロックが、逆に尻餅をつかされる様子を想像して、思わず口の端に笑みを浮かべた。

　ここまで来るのは長い道のりだった。しかもそのほとんどは、今こうして歩いている道よりもよほど険しい岩場だらけだった。特に手術の後の一ヶ月は悲惨だった。もし、ジョンにもマインド・パレスがあれば、あの一ヶ月間は、ドイツの病院での記憶と一緒に地下牢に押し込めておきたいところだ。今でも時折、人混みや列車の中では、シャーロックはうまく息ができなくなる事があった。彼は昨年の秋に行われたリージェンツ・パークでの記念碑の除幕式にも出席できず、その事でジョンは少なからず心を痛めた。あの場にいた誰もが静まり返り、彼の音楽に心を揺さぶられて涙していたというのに。彼のママも。マイクロフトですらも。冬の一番寒い時期はとりわけ症状が酷く、ジョンは幾度も夜に目を覚ましては、シャーロックが震えて我を失い、頭皮がえぐれるほど指を食い込ませて頭を抱え込んでいる姿を目にした。

　それでもいつも、ジョンが腕の中に抱きしめ、温めて宥めると、発作は鎮まって彼は自分を取り戻した。塔でのあの夜以来、シャーロックはナイフを身に着けるのをやめていた。一月には、二人はロンドンを訪れ始め、アンジェロの店で夕食を食べてベーカー街に泊まった。ハドソンさんは二人にとびきりのデザートを用意し、シャーロックの伸びきった髪を見て悲鳴を上げた。レストレードも何冊かの事件ファイルを手に、ふらりとやってきた──「もし、ちょっとした時間でもあればと思ってな。作曲で忙しいのは知ってるさ。今後はそんな髪型でいくのか？」

　モリーは、シャーロックのためにおぞましい解剖写真の束を持って、サセックスのコテージを訪ねてきた。「その髪型は、ジョンの口髭へのリベンジか何かなの？」

　二月になると、シャーロックは新しく作曲の依頼を受けるのをやめた。とはいえジョンはその事を、ロンドンからサセックスへと帰る列車の中で急に告げられるまで知らなかった。「春が来たら、と思ってる。春に、Brigid's Cross に頼まれた残りの曲の作曲を終えたら」

　Brigid's Cross は、シャーロックとコラボレーションアルバムを制作中の女声合唱のグループだった。その頃にはすでにタイトル曲の収録も終えていて、その名も「Brigid's Cross」と名付けられていたのだが（「無論そうなるさ、ジョン」）、シャーロックが今までに書いた曲の中で、ジョンはこれが最も美しいと思った。折り重なる四声のカノンが、やがてハーモニーを奏でる一つの旋律へと集約されていく曲の流れは、まさにその名の通り十字架の構造を思わせた。

「まあ、春まで時間があれば十分なんだろ？」と、ジョンはできるだけ軽い口調で言った。

　シャーロックは鼻であしらい、窓の外へと目を向けた。「面白みのあるやつはもう全部書き終えて、今は〝殉教処女（Virgin Martyrs）のための聖歌〟をやってる。退屈だ」

　しかし、作曲は予定通り終わり、そしてようやく何もかもに段取りがついた。二人の荷物はすでにロンドンへと運ばれ、ベーカー街の部屋は掃除と風通しが済んでいる（そしてたぶん菓子で溢れている）。二人は向こう二ヶ月間は避難場所としてサセックスのコテージを確保し、けれど夏には誰かに貸し出すつもりでいた。副収入があれば探偵業の助けにもなるし、シャーロックの回復にはまだ時間がかかるかもしれない。ジョンは彼が手術を受けたのを機に休職し、今のところ医者に復帰する予定もなかった。シャーロックはヘアカットの予約を入れた。人生の新たな章「ベーカー街に帰ってきたジョンとシャーロック」（ついに！）の始まりを、ジョンは待ちきれない思いでいた。

　しかし結局、シャーロックはあまりに張り詰めて神経質な状態に陥ってしまい、これではまたタバコに手が出るのではという心配もあって、ジョンは彼を散髪に行かせる事はできなかった。そんな出来事もあって、このヨークシャーへの旅行はとても良い計画だと思っていたのだが。

「は！」と、声を上げて飛びかかってきたシャーロックに、ジョンは押し倒された──幸いにも柔らかな丘の上に。「もういいだろ。ハヤブサなんて一羽も見えない。飽き飽きした」

「いい度胸だな。飽き飽きしてた方がマシだったと思い知らせてやるからな」と、ジョンは反撃に出た。二人は取っ組み合い、すっかり草まみれになって息を切らすまで転がり回ったが、やがてシャーロックはジョンを押さえ込むと、勝ち誇って言った。「さあ、ここまで歩いてきて無駄にした時間の埋め合わせをしてもらおうか」

「バカ、双眼鏡を使うんだよ」と、ジョンは言って双眼鏡に手を伸ばし、ふいに隙を突いてシャーロックをひっくり返すと、形勢逆転して彼を組み伏せた。「さあ、埋め合わせするのはどっちかな──」

「おーい」と、小道の方から誰かの声がした。

　ジョンはびくりとして我に返ったが、シャーロックは不満げに呻いてジョンの手首を掴むと、大きな岩の裏へと引っ張って行こうとした。「この裏に隠れよう。誰にも見つからない」

「シャーロック！」と、ジョンは小声で嗜めたが、さっきの声がさらに近づいてきて呼んだ。「シャーロック、シャーロック！ いないのか？」

「サイモンの声だ」と、シャーロックはジョンの手を放すと、腰をついたままおもむろに身を起こし、猟犬のように神経を集中させた。「何か変だ」と、彼はジョンの肩に掴まって立ち上がった。足は後遺症でまだ少し弱っていた。

「こっちだ！ 観察ポイントの傍にいる！」と、ジョンは叫び返した。

　角を曲がってやってきたサイモンは、脇腹を押さえてぜいぜいと息を切らし、「この歳で走るのはきつい」と、喘ぎながら言った。「シャーロック──君に──できれば──」

「行方不明か？ それとも誰か死んだか？」と、シャーロックが食い気味に聞いた。ジョンはつい鼻から笑い声を漏らし、慌てて咳にして誤魔化そうとしたが遅すぎた。

「殺人だ！ ソープ・ヘスリーの町で──牧師が──。変だと思ったんだ。彼は僕と会う約束で──」

「なのに現れなかったんだな」と、シャーロックは早くも小道を早足で引き返しながら言った。「だから、君は彼の部屋を訪ねた──銃殺？ 刺殺？ 毒殺か？ 警察はまだ呼んでないだろうな？ 現場をいじくり回されるのは御免だ」

「いいのか？ ほんとにもう──」と、ジョンは言いかけた。

　シャーロックはぱっと振り向いて、ジョンに向かって笑いかけた。たまらなく楽しげで悪戯な笑みが、顔中いっぱいに輝くように広がった。「さあ、ジョン。休暇は終わりだ。そろそろ〝僕ら〟に戻ってもいい頃だ」

　ジョンは気づけば、自分も笑い返していた。「ああ、そうだな」

 

《終》

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※以下は、Chryseさんによる後書きです。
> 
> 　まず初めに、この作品を書く事になったきっかけから。私はここ何年もの間、かなりの時間をコーヒーショップで過ごしてきました。詮索好きで、すぐに周りで起きている事に気を散らされがちな性格もあって、私は同じ店に通っている常連客についてあれこれと自分なりに考えてみるのが好きです。数年前、何週にもわたって良く見かける、ある一人の常連客がいました。その人はいつも仕事に行くような格好をして、でも座って新聞を読んでいました。いったい何をしている人なのだろうと、私は不思議に思いました。スーツにネクタイまで締めて、毎週同じ曜日の、同じ朝の一〇時にカフェに座っている男。彼は絶対に誰かを監視している！ 殺し屋かもしれない！（違いました。ある日、レジカウンターで話す機会があって聞いてみたら、彼は失業中で、毎週この近くで行われている就職サポートの会の面談に通っていただけでした）。……真実はどうあれ、私は彼が本当の殺し屋であって欲しかったし、その卑劣な計画を果敢に阻止してみたかった。まあ実際に彼が本物なら、私はたぶんその前にあっさり抹殺されていたでしょうけど。  
> 　本作の大部分は、様々なコーヒーショップで書かれました（私は今もあるコーヒーショップの中でこれを書いています。もし、あなたも今コーヒーショップにいて iPhone でお喋りしている最中なら、店の中からあなたを睨んでいる客は私です）。この作品は何年もの間、読書をしたり文章を書いたり、そんな幸福な時間を過ごしてきたコーヒーショップへの、ささやかなラブレターでもあります。もし、あなたもそんな私の思いに頷いてくれるなら、ぜひマグカップやティーカップや、グラスやテイクアウトのカップを掲げて乾杯しましょう。コーヒーショップに乾杯！ 疲れた人々の天国、何かを生み出したいと思っている人々の天国に乾杯！ そしてあのスーツの彼にも。あなたが無事仕事を見つけられた事を願います。
> 
>  
> 
> ＰＴＳＤをテーマにした素晴らしい他の作品たちを、何作かここに挙げておきます。
> 
> ● Augustbird's ["Burn Down"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546616)  
> ：おそらくこれは、今まで書かれた中でも最も容赦なく現実的にＰＴＳＤを描いた作品です。ハッピーエンドではないのでご注意。本作の前に書かれた[「Reignite」](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335602)という作品が時系列的には続編にあたり、こちらはハッピーエンドです。  
> ● Achray's ["Nothing Else Matters"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816155/chapters/1550167)  
> ● CatilinFairchild's["Your Perfect Offering"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313785/chapters/12268622)  
> ：これは最近の作品ですが、まだ未読ならぜひ。  
> ● Merripestin's["Safe Distance"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684459/chapters/1256086)  
> ：ＰＴＳＤは物語の中でそれほど大きな要素を占めている訳ではありませんが、凄い作品なので、とにかく読んでみて。
> 
> 他にも沢山の作品があると思います。見落としているものがあれば、ぜひ送ってください。リストに加えます。


End file.
